Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah
by RiYuki19
Summary: Akatsuki tegang semua nungguin hasil nilai mereka! Apa mereka lulus? Lalu, Hidan akhirnya nembak Aoi! Gimana cara dia nembak? Read and enjoy it. Last chapter, update!.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yo minna! Kali ini akatsuki bakal jadi anak sekolahan….Ide ceritanya pasti basi, soalnya udah banyak yang bikin kaya gini *pundung*. Oh, ya yang mau **req pairing** bilang aja lewat email nanti author coba bikin, soalnya bakal muncul banyak tokoh-tokoh naruto (namanya juga sekolah pasti rame). Sama yang mau jadi char **OC** di fic sini boleh asal kasih deskripsi penggambaran **OC** kalian.

Pein: Di baca ya walaupun fic ini sepertinya akan kembali gaje *di deathglare author*.

Author: Fic ini cukup baik untuk di konsumsi tapi buat waspada aja saia rated K+

READ AND ENJOY!.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah <strong>

**Chapter 1**

Minggu siang itu tampak ada sekelompok mahkluk yang tengah berjemur di depan markas akatsuki…..Siapa ya kira-kira mahkluk yang berani-beraninya mejeng di depan markas geng yang terkenal mengerikan itu? Ohhh…Rupanya mahkluk-mahkluk itu adalah akatsuki sendiri.

"Gila di dalem panas banget!" seru Itachi yang kayanya sih udah melepas jubah akatsukinya dan sekarang dia tinggal make kaos singlet aja sama jeans hitam panjang.

"Banget…." sambung Kisame yang sekarang lagi megap-megap tiduran diatas batu kaya ikan terdampar.

"Iya nih tumben banget panas begini" kata Hidan ikutan kegerahan (ini anak sih udah duduk jongkok diatas batu Cuma pake celana jeans pendek doang, jubah akatsukinya malah di buat kipasan sama dia).

"Perlu gue sirem?" tanya Zetsu sambil bawa-bawa selang, yang emang pas itu lagi nyiremin tanemannya.

"Lu aja sini gue sirem!" bales Hidan dengan tatapan deathglare dan sukses bikin Zetsu ngacir.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang laen kemana?" tanya Kisame yang bangun dari posisi sekaratnya (baca: tiduran).

"Konan sama Kakuzu lagi belanja mingguan" jawab Itachi.

"Belum balik?" tanya Kisame heran, perasaan ini udah hampir jam 12 siang, masa belum balik juga.

"Halah, kaya gak tau Kakuzu aja lu! Dia kan kalau belanja pasti lama, belum nawarnya, belum milih barangnya, belum lagi ngancem yang jual minta diskon, dll, dll." Kata Hidan yang kayanya hapal bener ama kebiasaan Kakuzu yang satu itu, Yang lain Cuma manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Terus..Deidara kemana?" tanya Kisame yang sebenernya sih dia nanya buat ngilangin jenuh doang dan cari bahan obrolan.

"Pagi-pagi banget dia pergi sama Tobi" kali ini Zetsu yang menjawab, karena kebetulan pas pagi-pagi dia emang sempet ngeliat Deidara pergi sama Tobi.

'_Bukan pergi kencan kan…'_ batin semua akatsuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sasori kemana? Dia juga gak ada deh dari pagi…." Tanya Hidan yang sepertinya kehilangan temen tengkarnya.

"Dia pergi ke Konoha, kan kita mau didaftarin masuk sekolah sama si Pein" jawab Itachi bikin yang lain melongo.

"Sekolah?" tanya yang lainnya dengan masang tampang –gue gak salah denger kan?-.

"Iya, katanya si Pein sih begitu dan dia nyuruh Sasori daftarin kita masuk sekolah Konoha Gakuen".

"Buset…." Bales yang lain bingung mau komen apa sambil membatin_ 'ada-ada aja ulah si Pein'_.

"Trus si Peinnya mana ?" tanya Zetsu santai sambil nyiremin bunga-bunga tercintanya.

"Si Pein mah masih molor kali, ada noh di kamarnya!" kata Kisame yang di sambit eh di sambut dengan gelengan kepala yang lain.

"Gila aja tuh anak, badak bener gini hari masih molor" Itachi gak nyangka kalau selama ini ketua mereka adalah seekor badak (?).

"Parah emang…..Panas-panas gini masih bisa tidur aja….Kalau gua sih gak bakal bisa tidur deh" kata Hidan yang makin lama makin kenceng ngipasin badannya pake jubah akatsuki miliknya. Tapi saking semangatnya jubah yang dia pake buat kipas malah kelempar tepat ke muka Itachi yang berdiri di depan dia.

"Ati-ati dong lu! Kena muka gue nih!" omel Itachi yang gak rela wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan *narsis mode on* telah ternista kan sama jubahnya si Hidan.

"Balikin jubah gua!" kata Hidan gak peduli protes nya si Itachi. Dengan tanpa berperasaan Itachi ngelempar balik itu jubah ke mukanya Hidan kenceng-kenceng.

"WADAW! Demi Dewa Jashin gua tabok juga lu!" Hidan mencak-mencak kesakitan berkat lemparan sakti Itachi, dan ngebales balik. Tapi sayang sekali saudara-saudara, lemparan Hidan malah miring dan meleset, walhasil jubah akatsuki miliknya sekarang bertengger di sebuah pohon duren! Eh bukan, tapi bertengger tepat diatas kepala Pein yang baru aja keluar dari markas.

"Kurang asem lu!" kata Pein yang kena ampasnya Itachi dan sekarang balik ngelempar itu jubah ke sang pelempar aka Hidan dengan segenap jiwa raga. Lemparan Pein sukses menumbangkan Hidan yang lagi jongkok diatas batu alias jatuh kebelakang.

"Dasar hyperaktif lu semua, siang bolong panas begini, masih sempet-sempetnya bercanda" komen Kisame yang sepertinya ogah ikut-ikutan ketiga temennya yang gak bisa diem.

Pein sukses di kejar-kejar Hidan, sedangkan Pein ngejar Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang Uchiha dan berkata "Dia nih biangnya!" sambil ngelilingin batu yang emang dengan sangat indahnya ada banyak di depan markas mereka.

* * *

><p>"Wiihh! Lagi pada main kejar-kejaran yang senpai!" tanya Tobi yang baru sampe dengan nada girang.<p>

"Dari mane lu Tob?" tanya Kisame yang sekarang balik lagi tiduran, tapi kali ini dia tiduran di kolam ikan yang dia buat di depan markas akatsuki.

"Dari lari pagi sama Deidara-senpai !" jawab Tobi dengan riang.

"Hah? Lari pagi?" Zetsu jawdrop "Bukannya lo pergi dari jam 5 pagi ya?" tanya Zetsu heran.

"Iya senpai!".

"Lha kok? Kenapa jam 12 gini baru pulang?" tanya Kisame ikutan bingung.

"Tobi anak nakal un!" terlihat Deidara yang baru sampai udah ngos-ngosan kayak abis di paksa kerja rodi sama kompeni.

"Kenapa lu Dei?" tanya Itachi setengah ngeledek.

"Ini si Tobi, main ninggal gue aja un! Padahal gue udah bawa banyak belanjaannya dia un!" jawab Deidara yang akhirnya bisa juga melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Maap ya Deidara-senpai, abisnya Tobi seneng banget sih bisa jalan-jalan ma Deidara-senpai!" kata Tobi yang seperti tidak mempedulikan kondisi Deidara yang ikutan megap-megap kaya Kisame.

'_Pantes lama…..Orang jalan-jalan, bukan lari pagi ck ck ck'_ batin semua akatsuki yang akhirnya menghetahui kenapa si Deidara sama Tobi bisa lama perginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Pein, emangnya bener ya, lo mau daftarin kita ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Itachi yang udah berenti lari-larinya.

"He eh!" jawab Pein sok cool.

"Asik sekolah!" teriak Tobi girang dan malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Buset….Mau jadi apa tuh sekolah kalau pasiennya kaya Tobi ck ck ck" kata Kisame sambil ngelempar bungkusan es krim ke arah Tobi. (Oalah rupanya dia daritadi asik makan es krim ck ck ck gakbagi-bagi lu!).

"Makanya di sekolahin!" jawab Pein cepet.

"Hore-hore! Asik-asik!" sekarang Tobi lompat-lompat diatas batu yang tadi di buat tiduran sama Kisame.

"Tobi jangan lompat-lompat aja dong un! Ini dong bawaannya di ambil" kata Deidara yang udah keberatan bawa belanjaan Tobi ampe 10 kantong plastik gede.

"Maap-senpai!" kata Tobi cengengesan dan turun dari batu.

"Tobi, belanjaan lo banyak amat, apaan aja tuh?" tanya Zetsu udah ngelirik bawaannya Tobi buanyak buener, ketauan Kakuzu bisa di potong jatah si Tobi selama 1 tahun.

"Ini, permen, ini pensil, ini es-krim, ini kue, ini coklat, ini lollipop, ini jus, ini chiki, ini buku, terus yang ini topeng-topeng jagoan fav Tobi senpai!" kata Tobi menjelaskan satu-satu isi dari kantong-kantong 'nista' tersebut dengan gaya iklan. Zetsu sama yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Udah gih sana bawa kedalem! Ketauan Kakuzu aja lo, di omelin ntar" kata Pein seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memerintah anaknya.

"Siap Pein-senpai!" Tobi hormat, lalu dengan gerakan kilat langsung bawa itu barang-barang ke dalem markas.

* * *

><p>Gak berapa lama nongol Kakuzu sama Konan yang baru balik dari belanja mingguannya.<p>

"Konan chayank!" sapa Pein genit, tapi yang di sapa malah pasang muka bête dan melengos gitu aja masuk kedalem.

"Kok gue di cuekin?" tanya pein shock, yang lainnya cekikikan nahan ketawa (kalo keras-keras bisa kena rinnengan soalnya).

"Kenapa itu si Konan?" tanya Hidan ke Kakuzu yang langsung ikutan nongkrong di atas batu.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok, Cuma tadi belanjanya lama" jawab Kakuzu santai, jelas aja lah si Konan bête, orang si Kakuzu kalo nawar gak kira-kira, bikin malu aja!.

"Lu udah tau kalo ketua itu daftarin kita buat masuk sekolah?" tanya Hidan ke Kakuzu yang tampaknya belum tau, di liat dari reaksinya yang langsung ngejomplang dari posisi duduknya.

"HAVA! SERIUS LU ?" tanya Kakuzu melotot natap Pein, yang di tatap malah jadi ngeri.

"Iya, gue udah suruh Sasori buat daftarin kita semua" jawab Pein sambil buang muka, takut di pelototin lagi (Pein : Kakuzu mengerikan gitu wajahnya kalo melotot * mulutnya di jait sama Kakuzu).

"BIAYANYA KAN MAHAL!" teriak Kakuzu lebay sampe burung-burung yang di atas pohon pada kabur.

"Owh, soal itu mah gak usah khawatir. Soalnya si nenek Tsunade ijinin kita masuk sekolah tanpa biaya masuk karena kita udah tobat" kata Pein yang dengan (sangat-amat) beraninya manggil Tsunade dengan sebutan 'nenek'. (Iyalah di belakangnya Tsunade dia berani, coba di depannya? Kalo gak di tonjok..Ya di gaplok).

"Tapi mana si Saos? Kok belum nongol-nongol?" tanya Kakuzu celingak-celinguk ikutin trademark Itachi.

"Gak tauh tuh" jawab Pein cuek.

"Jangan-jangan Sasori-danna nyasar un! Dia kan 'agak' buta arah" sambung Deidara harap-harap cemas.

"Halah, palingan itu bocah ketiduran di suatu tempat" kata Hidan sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

"Lagi ngejar kucing kali!" sambung Tobi yang baru keluar dari markas setelah membereskan (lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan) barang-barangnya biar gak ketauan Kakuzu.

Baru aja di omongin gak lama Sasori muncul juga kaya pahlawan kesiangan yang di sambut sama tepuk tangan dan geplakan.

"Nah tuh dia botol saos nongol" kata Itachi seenak udel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk penampakan bocah berambut merah *author di lemparin saos sama Sasori*.

"Lama amat lu Sas.." kata Pein sambil geleng-geleng.

"Gila lo Pein! Antriannya panjang banget ampe 3 jam gue nungguin baru kelar! Mana di belakang gue ada bocah reseh lagi sambil keluarin kata-kata kotor!" kata Sasori langsung meledak (kaya bom atom) marah-marah.

"Bahasa kotor gimana?" tanya Hidan ora mudeng.

"Ya kaya elo tuh!" Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk si rambut putih pake jari tengah.

"…" Hidan diem, tapi gak berapa lama muncul otak bejatnya buat ngerjain Sasori "Gua gak ngerti, bahasa kotor apaan sih? Kok malah nunjuk-nunjuk ke gua?" tanya Hidan (sok) polos.

"Hadeh….Ya kaya bahasa elo lah!" kata Sasori sambil narik napas.

"Gua juga gak ngerti Sas…Coba lo praktekin bahasa kotor yang di pake sama tuh anak" kata Itachi yang sepertinya mengerti rencana Hidan buat bikin Sasori mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh sensor.

"Eh…..Mmmmm" Sasori mikir sejenak sambil membatin _'kayanya gue di kerjain nih'_. Tapi gak berapa lama si Sasori langsung nyengir gaje dan langsung berkata "Nih gue contohin. Dasar antrian kotor! Kotor lu semua!" akatsuki lain sweatdrop, Sasori langsung nyengir.

'_Cih bisa aja tuh anak'_ batin Hidan dan Itachi yang gagal ngerjain Sasori.

"Tapi kok Sasori-danna lama un? Kan ngantrinya Cuma 3 jam un" kata Deidara yang akhirnya buka suara juga (saking capeknya dia, dari tadi diem aja).

"Iya, lo bukannya udah pergi dari jam 7 ya?" Pein ikutan nanya heran.

"Oh…..Itu abis daftar gue nolongin anak kucing yang ampir ketabrak becak, eh pas gue tolongin itu kucing gak terima kasih sama gue, main lari aja! Jadinya gue kejar! Tapi….Gara-gara ngejarnya gak jelas, gue jadi nyasar…Dan, karena gue cape abis ngejar-ngejar kucing, gue tiduran bentar tapi malah jadi ketiduran!" jawab Sasori panjang lebar, aneh dan gak jelas bikin yang lain sweatdrop.

"Trus gimana tuh daftarnya?" tanya Kakuzu wanti-wanti, jangan-jangan entar di suruh bayar lagi.

"Kata si Tsunade sih, kita udah boleh langsung masuk besok dan ada yang masuk ke kelas 3 sama kelas 2 nanti".

"Wah, siapa aja tuh yang masuk kelas 3 sama 2 ?" tanya Pein cemas, kali aja nanti dia terpisahkan dari sang Juliet –halah-.

"Itu gue juga gak tau, pokoknya besok dateng aja ke sekolahan jam 7 pagi, nanti di sana ada papan pengungumannya kok! Udah ah, gue masuk dulu mau mandi!" Akatsuki jawdrop.

"Lo belum mandi?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Belom….Orang pagi-pagi gue udah di suruh Pein buat daftar!" jawab Sasori sambil nyengir polos dan langsung ngacir ke dalem.

"Udah, ah pada masuk-masuk!" kata Pein sambil nyuruh yang lainnya masuk, kaya nyuruh anak ayam masuk ke kandang. Yang lain sih manut-manut wae ngikutin apa kata Pein.

'_Gua jadi pengen tau gimana jadinya besok…'_ batin Itachi dengan feeling besok pasti kacau.

**TBC...**


	2. Akatsuki masuk kelas

Author: Akhirnya chap 2 kelar juga. untuk OC yang baru author perkenalkan disini baru samar-samar hahahaha, mungkin baru author perjelas di chap berikut (biar misterius gitu *digeplak*). Di bagian ini akatsuki saia berusaha bikin mereka senormal mungkin, layaknya murid baru yang bener-bener masuk huhuhuhu. Jadi maap ne minna kalau bagian ini terkesan boring (akatsukinya kan masih jaim, sablengnya belum keluar).

Warning: Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan author ubah ke rated T, still stay with K+.

Pairing: Terserah takdir yang menentukan *author malah berpuitis lebay*.

Ayo-ayo yang mau jadi daftar OC, masih ada tempat *author teriak pake gaya kenek angkot*, tapi kasih deskripsinya yang jelas yah biar saia gak bingung.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Akatsuki ( punya Masashi Kishimoto sih!).

Enjoy and Read!

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**(Pertama masuk kelas)**

"GYAAAAAA! KESIANGAN!" jerit Pein di pagi itu langsung membangunkan seluruh anggota akatsuki yang masih tidur indah dikamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa sih un?" tanya Deidara masih ngucek-ngucek belek dan sekarang heran liat Pein lari-larian kebawah.

"BANGUN LO SEMUA!" kali ini Pein ngebacod plus toa sukses bikin akatsuki lainnya yang tadi pengen balik lagi tidur gak jadi.

"Berisik lu!" omel Itachi yang keluar dalam keadaan tidak selamat (soalnya pas denger suara toanya Pein, dia langsung kaget dan malah nabrak tembok).

"INI KAN HARI PERTAMA KITA MASUK SEKOLAH! LIAT TUH JAM BERAPA!" kata Pein masih histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk satu-satunya jam dinding yang dengan manisnya nempel di tembok dan menunjukkan sudah pukul 6 pagi tepat.

"WAT THE HELL!" teriak akatsuki kompak dan langsung kocar-kacir buat beres-beres. Kenapa akatsuki rajin banget ya? Ya kalo gak rajin bisa kena tinju sang kepala sekolah aka Tsunade.

Akatsuki pagi itu benar-benar di buat repot tapi ajaib hanya dalam waktu 15 menit mereka sudah siap….Yah walaupun kondisinya masih acak-acakan juga sih.

"Oke, gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Pein sambil menghitung jumlah 'anak-anaknya'.

"Gak ada, udah lengkap nih" kata Kakuzu yang juga ikutan ngitung (gue kira lo Cuma bisa itung duit doang *author digaplok pake duit segepok*).

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!".

Yup begitulah suasana pagi yang 'agak' kacau di kediaman akatsuki. (Akatsuki perginya naik burung-burungan yang dibuat Deidara). Dengan kecepatan poll akhirnya semua akatsuki berhasil sampai Ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen hanya dalam waktu 30 menit saja !.

* * *

><p>"Eh mas, mas! Itu burungnya jangan di parkir disini dong!" teriak tukang parkir yang lagi markirin sebuah sepeda motor disana, tapi Pein cs cuek dan tetap masuk kedalem sekolah. Sedangkan sang tukang parkir Cuma bisa ngumpat-ngumpat kesal.<p>

"Fiuh…Untung aja gak telat!" kata Pein yang udah nyaris jantungan kalo dia beneran telat.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi, liat papan pengungumannya yuk!" kata Sasori yang langsung lari menuju papan pengunguman dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Daftar Pengunguman murid baru : (note: Daftar pengunguman yang tertempel di dinding gak Cuma satu aja, tapi ada beberapa dan isinya mengenai murid-murid baru yang baru daftar).

Pein : Kelas 3-A

Itachi : Kelas 3-A

Kakuzu : Kelas 3-A

Zetsu : Kelas 3-A

Konan : Kelas 3-A

Kisame : Kelas 3-A

Deidara : Kelas 2-B

Sasori : Kelas 2-B

Tobi : Kelas 2-B

Hidan : Kelas 2-B ( kenapa dia kelas 2 bukan 3? Karena setau author Hidan itu kan termasuk salah satu member baru di akatsuki selain Deidara, jadinya yah author jadikan dia ke kelas2).

"Waduh…Kok gue kelas 2 sih? Padahal kan gue lebih tua dari elo-elo pada!" protes Sasori kesel kenapa dia malah jadi ikutan masuk kelas 2.

"Khe khe khe jangan salahkan papan pengungumannya, tapi salahkan wajahmu!" kata Tsunade yang tau-tau udah nongol aja di samping mereka.

"Ah, curang nih! Gak bisa gini dong!" kata Sasori sambil manyun-manyun kayak anak kecil, bikin Tsunade ketawa geli.

"Ya, bisa lah! Kan gue gitu kepala sekolahnya. Udah sana buruan masuk kelas! Atau kalian mau masuk kelas dengan diantar tinju terbang gue?" kata Tsunade dengan aura-aura horror.

"Gak deh, makasih! Yuk cabut!" kata Pein sambil ngibrit rame-rame. Sampai di tangga mereka mencar jadi dua bagian, Pein cs naik lagi keatas tangga sedangkan Sasori cs mulai cari kelas.

* * *

><p>"2-B….2-B….2-B…." Sasori mulutnya komat-kamit sambil meratiin nomor ruang kelas yang mereka lewatin.<p>

"Nah! Ini dia 2-B!" jerit Sasori girang seperti mendapatkan hadiah robot-robotan. Baru aja mereka mau masuk kelas mendadak mereka diserbu oleh segerombolan anak-anak dari dalam kelas sambil berteriak "UPACARA OI!".

"Ampun un! Kita di serang kanibal!" teriak Deidara meluk-meluk Sasori.

"Lepasin gak!" protes Sasori galak.

"Eh…Kita juga harus turun kali ikut upacara!" kata Hidan mengingatkan.

"Iya juga un, tapi mana si Tobi un?" tanya Deidara kaya nyariin anak ayam lepas.

"Gak usah lo cari, orang Tobi tadi ikutan teriak-teriak girang sama anak-anak tadi kebawah!" kata Sasori dengan tampang malas. Akhirnya mereka bertiga terpkasa turun ke bawah lagi ngikutin upacara.

* * *

><p>"Waduh…Baris di mana un?" tanya Deidara kebingungan ngeliat banyaknya orang yang udah pada ngumpul di halaman depan sekolah.<p>

"Udahlah, baris di sini aja" kata Hidan sambil menunjuk satu barisan yang sudah penuh.

"Iya, baris di belakang aja" sepertinya untuk kali ini Sasori menyetujui kata-kata Hidan. Akhirnya mereka baris di bagian belakang.

Upacara di mulai dengan sangat khitmat (awalnya) sampai akhirnya pada giliran Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konoha mulai berpidato, kejenuhan pun mulai tampak di wajah-wajah para murid yang memang sepertinya sudah pegel berdiri lama, kepanasan dan menahan lapar (lha kaya puasa?).

"Lama amat sih tuh nenek ngoceh?" bisik Pein ke Kisame yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lu bekep aja gih Zu, mulutnya tuh pake benang-benang lu" kali ini Kisame berbisik ke Kakuzu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ogah" jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Saya selaku kepala sekolah tidak menginginkan adanya keributan baik di dalam ataupun di luar kelas, dan bagi kalian yang baru masuk sekolah ini, harap mematuhi peraturan-peraturan sekolah yang ada bla bla bla bla" kata Tsunade yang masih berapi-api penuh semangat jiwa muda (ealah bawa-bawa mottonya Rock Lee).

"Capek ah gua" kata Hidan sambil jongkok di belakang.

"Oi, ngapain lo" tanya Sasori yang sebenernya sih ngiri pengen ikutan jongkok, tapi dia gak punya cukup nyali begitu liat ada Anko melintas di belakang mereka.

PLETAK! Sebuah penggaris kayu yang ukurannya lumayan dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Hidan.

"Jangan jongkok! Ayo berdiri lagi!" kata Anko sambil senyum mengerikan. Hidan langsung tersenyum pahit dan segera berdiri.

"Sukurin lu!" kata Sasori sambil ketawa kecil (gak berani ngakak, takut jadi korban keduanya Anko).

"Salah satu peraturannya adalah di larang memakai ilmu ninja atau ilmu apapun itu di dalam kelas ataupun di wilayah sekolah!" kata-kata Tsunade ini sukses bikin semua murid kaget, shock, omg, wtf, dll. "Dan semua murid di larang membawa-bawa benda aneh ataupun senjata!" sambung Tsunade lagi yang kali ini lebih berkobar dan penuh semangat sedangkan murid-murid yang lain malah asik mainan.

Syuuut! Tuk! Sebuah kapal-kapalan kertas kali ini terjun bebas ke kepala Sakura yang baris di sebelah Konan. (Karena Konan di sebelah Sakura jadi gak mungkin dia pelakunya, karena sang pesawat berasal dari arah belakang).

"Siapa sih nih yang mainan kertas?" mata Saskura mulai mencari-cari pelaku pelemparan dan matanya mulai mencurigai Konan.

"Apa loe liat-liat?" tanya Konan galak dan pasang muka –gue lipet loe jadi 1000 bagian-. Sakura gak berkutik dan akhirnya diem. Sedangkan sang pelaku sebenernya adalah Naruto sama Kiba yang emang lagi kumat usilnya dan kini sedang menahan tawa.

"Tembakan mengenai sasaran" kata Kiba dengan suara pelan.

"Kerja bagus Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil memuji keberhasilan Kiba yang berhasil melempar pesawat kertas buatannya tepat sasaran.

"Cih….Tak bisa diam" komen Sasuke yang berbaris di sebelah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Dengan akhir kata saya ucapkan wassalamuallaikum !" kata Tsunade yang mendadak jadi islam dan di ikuti oleh desahan lega dari semua murid, akhirnya perjuangan mereka berdiri selama 1 jam usai sudah. Begitu selesai semua murid saling berlomba lari menuju ke kelas masing-masing dengan liar XD.

* * *

><p>Mari kita liat kelas 3-A dimana Pein cs berada.<p>

"Duduk dimana nih?" tanya Zetsu bingung liat seisi kelas pada rame.

"Dimana aja lah, yang penting kosong" jawab Itachi santai lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang terletak di pojok kiri baris ke 4 dekat jendela dan kebetulan emang kosong yang di ikutin oleh Kisame, karena bangku duduk disana dua-duanya kosong (yah itu karena ada murid yang gak masuk).

"Boleh duduk sini?" sapa Konan ramah kepada seorang gadis berambut ungu lavender yang di kuncir dua dengan memakai pita besar berwarna merah mencolok, yang menempati kursi di pojok kanan baris ke-3 dan sebelahnya itu kosong.

"Boleh aja kok" balas gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Thanks" balas Konan sambil meletakkan tasnya di kolong meja (bukan kolong jembatan ye).

"Waduh…Gue duduk mana nih…" Pein kebingungan sendiri mencari-cari bangku yang masih kosong, sedangkan Kakuzu udah duduk di bangku pojok kiri barisan paling belakang sendirian. Zetsu malah udah asik buka komik hentai di pojok kanan paling depan! Dia duduk di sebelah Kankuro yang bermuka bokep (berani amat ini anak ck ck ck). Masih ada 3 bangku kosong tersisa. Yang satu terlihat jelas ada di bagian tengah depan, tapi Pein ogah duduk depan dan di belakangnya itu kosong juga, Cuma dia males duduk sebangku sama mahkluk ijo-ijo gak jelas dengan alis tebal dan potongan rambut aneh (udah tau dong mahkluk ijo yang di maksud Pein siapa?). Akhirnya Pein memilih untuk duduk di bagian tengah baris ke-5.

"Bangku ini sebelahnya kosong?" tanya Pein ke seorang anak berambut merah marun, yang keliatannya malah asik baca –entah buku apa itu-.

"Hmm.." Gumam anak itu hanya menggangguk kecil.

"Gue duduk sini deh" Pein langsung duduk dan memasukkan tasnya ke kolong meja.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di kelas 2-B Deidara dan kawan-kawan juga sedang bingung celingukan cari tempat duduk.<p>

"Deidara-senpai! Liat nih Tobi dapet tempat duduk!" kata Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kaya kuda lumping. Deidara sama yang lainnya langsung nepok jidat dan membatin _'ignore him'._

"Gua duduk sana ah…" kata Hidan yang sepertinya sudah menemukan tempat 2 baris di belakang Tobi yang berada di pojok kanan.

"Aha…." Kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba menyeringai, Deidara bingung sendiri ada apa dengan 'Danna-nya' itu.

"Sebelah lo gak ada yang tempatin kan, Gaara ?" tanya Sasori ke seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bata.

"Gak ada" jawab Gaara singkat. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Sasori langsung duduk di bangku yang posisinya berada di tengah baris ke-5. Sedangkan Deidara masih celingukan sendiri.

"Bingung un…" Deidara masih matung gaje di depan kelas.

"Duduk sama Shikamaru aja, tuh di belakang!" kata seorang cewek berambut dirty blonde yang di ekor kuda dan model rambutnya hampir sama kaya Deidara.

"Oh….Disana?" tanya Deidara gak yakin ketika melihat orang yang duduk disana aka Shikamaru tengah ngorok hebat.

"Iya, duduk disana aja dulu. Kebetulan Chouji gak masuk lagi sakit perut" kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Hmm…Ya udah deh un…" Deidara dengan ragu mendekati bangku yang berada tepat di belakang Sasori. Begitu Deidara meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, Shikamaru malah menjadikan tas itu sebuah 'bantal'.

"Hei, bangun un! Itu tas gue bukan bantal un!" kata Deidara jengkel sambil berusaha merebut kembali tasnya.

"Pinjem bentar buat tiduran" jawab Shikamaru seenak bibir. Deidara pasrah melihat tas tersayangnya kini berubah bentuk jadi bantal lautan iler (hiyy, jijay!).

Begitulah suasana akatsuki pertama kali masuk kelas yang tumben-tumbenan bisa bersikap secara normal =="(uh…Sama kaya author dulu waktu masuk kelas, huhuhu tapi untungnya akatsuki gak membuat keributan).

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author: Hmmm...Buat yang daftar OC, author cuma bisa bilang semoga berkenan dengan penggambaran author mengenai OC kalian huhuhuhu (saia jangan di cincang yah wahai para OC).<p>

Pein: Yah kalo elo mati siapa yang nerusin fic ini, jadi jangan di cincang dulu ya.

Kakuzu: Tapi kenapa sih lu mendadak bikin fic soal sekolahan?

Author: Hanya kerinduan author sama sekolah author yang dulu...Author juga kangen sama temen-temen author di sekolah *mata berkaca-kaca*.

Sasori: Tapi kenapa gue jadi masuk kelas 2 ? Kan gue lebih tua dari bocah-bocah ini! *Sasori protes masih gak terima*.

Author: Aduh kamu kan...Imut Sasori! Lagian kalau mau protes ke Tsunade gih! Pembagian kelasnya dia yang atur.

Sasori ngelirik Tsunade yang udah tersenyum setan di belakangnya, mendadak dia jadi begidik ngeri.

Sasori: ...Kagak dah...

Author: buat yang mau kasih masukan dkk silahkan review ke email author, atau kalau ada yang mau nambahin deskripsi OC nya juga silahkan. Untuk pairing, author masih belum kepikiran.


	3. Kondisi didalam kelas

Author: Waktu ngerjain chap ini author setengah sadar...Hahahaha, jadi kemungkinan typonya banyak yang salah. Pas sadar tau-tau udah panjang aja ceritanya ealah ck ck ck. Buat yang masih mau jadi OC, masih di buka. Buat para Oc yang udah masuk saia jangan di mutilasi iah! Ini pertama kali author bikin fic pakai OC, maap kalau kurang berkenan. Please read and hope you'll enjoy it.

Pairing: (Authornya masih bertapa mikir).

Warning: Untuk sementara masih bertahan di rated K+.

Disclaimer: Sampe kiamat juga kayanya tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto deh!.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 3**

(**Kondisi didalam kelas**)

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang wanita yang tadi pas upacara dengan sukses menggeplak kepala Hidan pakai penggaris dan kini tengah memasuki ruangan 2-B.

"Pagi Anko-Sensei!" sapa semua murid didalam kelas sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Hmm…Keliatannya ada wajah-wajah baru ya disini" kata Anko setelah berhasil mencapai meja guru dan memandangi seisi kelas.

"Baiklah nama saya Anko, panggil saya dengan sebutan Sensei. Bagi yang belum mengetahui saya akan mengajar Matekmatika. Saya sangat tidak suka murid yang tidak disiplin, apalagi tidak menaati peraturan di sekolah dan tidak boleh makan di kelas selama jam pelajaraan!" kata Anko galak sambil menatap Tobi yang lagi asik ngejilatin Lollipop.

"Hehehe….Maap Anko-sensei" kata Tobi cengengesan dan langsung umpetin itu lollipop kedalem kolong meja.

"Hei, kamu! Duduk yang benar!" kata Anko sambil menggeprak meja Hidan yang lagi asik duduk selonjoran ck ck ck. Hidan yang kaget langsung buru-buru membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berusaha duduk 'manis'.

"Kamu….." mendadak wajah Anko kembali angker.

"Kenapa? Kan udah duduk dengan benar nih!" kata Hidan sambil tetap mempertahankan duduk 'manisnya'.

"Kamu itu mau sekolah atau pamer badan!" gentak Anko kali ini meledak begitu melihat seragam Hidan yang kagak di kancingin.

"Gerah soalnya.." balas Hidan cuek.

"Siapa nama kamu?" tanya Anko dengan suara horror.

"Hidan".

"HIDAN, KAMU KE KANTOR BP SEKARANG!" teriak Anko galak gak kira-kira bikin nyali yang lain ciut. Hidan langsung ngacir keluar kelas saking ngerinya ngeliat Anko ngamuk.

"Wuih….temen lu hebat banget Sas, baru masuk udah jadi langganan guru BP" kata Gaara salut, Sasori sih gak komentar dia malah asik tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Dan kamu itu yang di belakang, ngapain dari tadi megangin tasnya Shikamaru?" tanya Anko mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ini tas saya un!" protes Deidara jengkel sambil membatin _'enak aja lo bilang ini tas dia'._

"Oh…Kalau gitu kamu coba tolong bangunin Shikamaru" kata Anko seenak jidat, gak nyadar si Deidara juga udah dari tadi nyoba bangunin si kepala nanas ini dengan gigih, tapi gak bisa-bisa yang ada bikin pegel hati.

"Ini juga mau di bangunin tapi gak bangun-bagun un! Huhuhuhu..Sebel un!" kata Deidara sambil banjir airmata saking gondoknya.

"Sini gue bantuin" kata Gaara yang kasian juga melihat Deidara 'menderita'. Gaara berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru lalu berbisik "Shikamaru liat tuh **Temari-nee chan** gue dateng!". Bisikan maut Gaara sukses membangunkan sang raja tidur bangkit dari mimpi paginya sambil celingkukan nyariin Temari.

"Mana Temarinya?" tanya Shikamaru yang berhasil disadarkan dan sekarang lagi mencari-cari Temari.

"Bagus ya Shikamaru, tertidur lagi di pelajaran saya!" kata Anko sambil ngelempar penghapusan ke jidat Shikamaru.

"Ouch !…Merepotkan saja.." gumam Shika pelan sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang merah.

"Wah tasku, akhirnya dikau selamat juga un!" kata Deidara bahagia sambil meluk-meluk entu tas dan menciumnya, lalu…. "Hoek bau iler nih un !" Deidara muntah-muntah setelah mencium aroma ilernya Shikamaru yang tertinggal di tasnya. _'Ah…Apes _bener_ un, pulang sekolah harus langsung di cuci pakai kembang tujuh rupa un' _batin Deidara lebay.

* * *

><p>Kondisi kelas 2-A.<p>

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa Suzune yang kali ini memasuki ruangan kelas 3-A.

"Pagi Suzune-sensei!" sapa semua murid sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Hari ini Tsunade-sama yang akan mengajar akutansi di kelas ini tidak bisa datang mengajar karena beliau ada rapat, jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya hari ini" kata Suzune menjelaskan dan membuat hampir sebagian murid bernapas lega "Sepertinya banyak murid baru ya?" tanya Suzune begitu melihat wajah Pein cs dan beberapa murid baru lainnya. (Author memasukkan Pein cs ke kelas IPS yang notabene ada Akutansi karena ada Kakuzu hahahaha).

"Iya sensei!" jawab Lee bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong buka buku kalian. Kerjakan halaman 106 soal dari 1-10" kata Suzune santai sambil duduk. Semua murid langsung membuka buku wasiat mereka –halah-.

"Sensei! Kita gak punya bukunya nih!" kata Itachi kebingungan (akatsuki kan baru masuk, apalagi mendadak masuk sekolahnya jadi gak sempet beli buku dll).

"Oh…Baiklah kalian boleh pinjam buku saya" kata Suzune ramah sambil meminjamkan buku yang dia pegang.

"Waduh….Oi, lo ada buku gak?" tanya Pein ke teman sebangkunya, yang sepertinya masih aja asik baca buku gak jelas.

"Ada….Nih.." jawab itu anak sambil mengeluarkan buku bergambar uang (pasti Kakuzu langsung ijo nih matanya kalau liat buku ini). "Buka aja" sambung itu anak santai.

"Lo gak ngerjain?" tanya Pein heran sambil ngelirik anak berambut merah marun itu.

"Gak ah, males" jawab nya dengan nada secuek-cueknya. '_Waduh ini anak mirip Shikamaru aja'_ batin Pein geleng-geleng *Shikamaru di kelas lain langsung kejang-kejang*.

Pein celingukan sendiri, dia ngeliat Itachi sama Kisame yang sepertinya lagi ngerjain soal, begitu juga dengan Zetsu yang kayanya berenti baca hentai dan sekarang lagi debat hebat sama Kankuro. Kakuzu sendiri yang di belakang tampaknya juga asik ngitung-ngitung soal, di sisi lain Konan pun sepertinya sedang asik mikir sambil sesekali diskusi sama teman sebangkunya. Dari itu semua Pein sukses mengambil kesimpulan bahwa teman sebangkunya lah yang paling gak beres (belum liat perjuangan Deidara si Pein).

* * *

><p>Teng! Teng! Teng! (ini bunyi bel kaya bunyi apaan aja) Bel norak Konoha berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama telah usai.<p>

"Baiklah anak-anak jam pertama sudah selesai" kata Suzune sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah bangku Itachi sama Kisame.

"Kalian udah selesai?" tanya Suzune.

"Belum kurang 5 nomor nih" kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan soal miliknya.

"Oh, ya udah gak apa-apa. Gak di kumpulin kok" kata Suzune cuek, dan membuat para murid yang hampir sebagian memang belum selesai (kecuali Kakuzu) langsung bernafas lega, terutama Pein yang memang baru selesai kerjain dua nomor (dia mah emang payah kalau soal itung-itungan!).

"Bener kan gak usah di kerjain, gua udah tau gak bakal di kumpulin" kata teman sebangku Pein sambil menutup buku yang dari tadi dia baca dan sekarang lagi nyengir ke Pein.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Suzune yang siap-siap mau keluar kelas, tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh seekor (?) Kakuzu yang langsung dengan lebaynya teriak "TIDAK BISA!".

"Eh…Kamu kenapa?" tanya Suzune takut-takut sambil jaga jarak dari Kakuzu, kali aja ini anak lagi kumat gilanya.

"Sensei jangan pergi dulu dong! Gua kan udah capek-capek nih kerjain soal, masa gak di periksa sih! Tidak bertanggung jawab! Cepetan periksa soal punya gua!" ancem Kakuzu galak yang gak terima hasil jeripayahnya itu gak di nilai sama sang sensei. Terpaksa Suzune kembali duduk buat meriksa hasil kerjaannya si Kakuzu.

Suzune dengan sukses memeriksa hasil kerjaan Kakuzu dan melototin doang, soalnya kalau mau jujur dia sendiri juga gak ngerti! Orang akutansi bukan bidangnya (Suzune itu guru Bahasa di kelasnya Konohamaru).

"Gimana sensei? Bener semua gak?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran bikin Suzune panas dingin dan membatin _'Tsunade-sama tolong aku!'_.

* * *

><p>Di ruangan lain Anko pun mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelas, tapi begitu di luar kelas asmara eh amarah Anko kembali meledak saat melihat sesosok penampakan dengan rambut putih ubanan lagi asik nongkrong di belakang tembok.<p>

"KAMU BUKANNYA TADI SAYA SURUH KE RUANGAN BP?" kata Anko sambil melotot ke arah penampakan yang dia liat aka Hidan.

"Saya kan baru disini sensei….Belum tau ruang BP dimana.." jawab Hidan takut-takut sambil masang muka gak berdosa yang gagal total, karena bagi Anko wajah Hidan saat ini seperti seekor iblis yang bersiap untuk membuat kerusuhan kapan saja (emang Hidan iblis kok *author digaplok*).

"IKUT SAYA!" kata Anko sambil menyeret Hidan dengan cara menjewer telinga pemuda berambut putih tersebut, yang di jewer Cuma bisa teriak kesakitan sepanjang lorong kelas ck ck ck.

"Wakakakakaka gila juga tuh anak, hari pertama masuk langsung bikin perkara!" kata Naruto sambil ngakak ngeliat aksi kenekadan Hidan.

"Tapi gua turut prihatin sama temen lo Sas, pasti abis dah tuh anak di ruang BP" kata Gaara masang muka serius.

"Itu guru galak banget sih, makan apa dia ampe galak begitu?" tanya Sasori geleng-geleng.

"Dia mah jangan di tanya, emang galaknya amit-amit!" kata Sakura yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari beberapa teman lainnya.

"Hei, hei kalian ngapain berkumpul di luar kelas? Ayo masuk" kata Asuma yang tau-tau udah nongol aja di depan ruang kelas mereka.

* * *

><p>Di ruangan Pein keadaan malah terbalik, di dalam sini malah sedang terlihat Kakuzu sedang mengajari Suzune mengenai Akutansi weleh-weleh, dapat di lihat Suzune banjir airmata merenungi nasibnya yang apes hari ini. Begitu Suzune keluar, kelas pun menjadi ramai.<p>

"Oi, ada yang mau kebawah gak?" tanya Lee sambil mencari-cari temen yang kali aja mau ikutan ke bawah.

"Gua mau ke bawah" kata Itachi yang langsung jalan ke luar bareng Lee dan di susul sama Kisame yang sepertinya hari itu demen banget jadi ekornya Itachi.

"Konan chayank~~" Pein langsung ngedeketin meja Konan, kekasihnya tercinta.

"Apaan sih Pein?" tanya Konan cuek.

"Gue bosen nih, jalan yuk kebawah" ajak pein yang mau ambil kesempatan berduaan sama Konan.

"Males ah" bales Konan kembali cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong di sebelah lo siapa?" tanya Pein langsung seger aja matanya ngeliat yang bening-bening (author rasa Pein minta di sobek-sobek sama Konan).

"Ada orangnya tanya aja sendiri" kata Konan yang udah bête ngeliat Pein kumat lagi playboynya.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya pein ke temen sebangku Konan pake gaya yang alay abis.

"Norak" jawaban singkat dari gadis tersebut yang sukses bikin Pein malu gak setengah-setengah plus di ketawain anak-anak di situ.

"Konan, masa pacarmu yang keren ini di bilang norak!" Pein shock gak percaya dirinya di bilang norak.

"Gak usah lebay deh Pein" kali ini Konan nyumpel mulut Pein pake kertas yang udah dia remes-remes biar diem. Sedangkan temen Konan yang bernama Nazuka atau lebih tepatnya Kagurashi Nazuka diam-diam tersenyum jahil.

"Ke bawah yuk Nazuka" ajak Konan kepada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya dan mendapat anggukan kecil. Mereka berdua ninggalin Pein yang sepertinya masih sulit menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya itu norak (emang norak kan lo Pein! *author di cincang*).

* * *

><p>Di ruangan 2-B tampak Asuma lagi asik sendiri mencorat-coret di papan tulis memberikan penjelasan mengenai keadaan geografis di Konoha, tapi tampaknya para murid lebih memilih untuk asik melihat keadaan Geografis meja masing-masing (terutama Shika yang emang doyan tidur) layak atau tidak layak untuk di tiduri saat ini.<p>

"Gila ngantuk banget gua!" kata Kiba sambil sesekali menguap.

"Hmm..Hmmm" balas Shino teman sebangku Kiba, yang sepertinya sih ini anak udah molor (gak sangka Shino biang tidur juga).

"Sasuke….." kata Naruto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hnn?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan aneh, dan ajaibnya Naruto ngerti kalau kalimat Sasuke itu merupakan suatu kalimat tanya.

"Kalau udah selesai bilangin ya…Gue mau tidur bentaran.."

"Dobe…Gue juga mau tidur tauk" protes Sasuke yang kayanya sih gak di dengerin sama Naruto, bocah kyuubi itu malah udah asik ngorok.

Sasori sama Gaara sih asik-asik aja , orang dua-duanya lagi asik main jan ken po (bener gak nih tulisannya?) dengan khitmat. Tobi sendiri Cuma manggut-manggut aja, padahal dia sendiri gak ngerti Asuma lagi ngapain ngoceh-ngoceh, kalo Deidara sih dia malah sibuk melindungi tasnya biar gak kembali jadi 'korban' Shikamaru yang sekarang lagi siap siaga satu buat ngegubrak alias tidur. Kalo Hidan mah kita hanya perlu berdoa saja agar Hidan selamat di alam sana *di lempar sabit sama Hidan*.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel norak Konoha kembali berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya menandakan jam pelajaran kedua telah usai.

"Hore istirahat!" kata Tobi kegirangan sambil kembali nyomot Lollipopnya yang tadi sempet dia taro di kolong meja dan langsung di jilat (yaiks!).

"Cari makanan yuk un!" kata Deidara ke Sasori yang sepertinya masih asik main-main.

"Entar aja ah, lagi tanggung nih!" kata Sasori masih semangat main sama Gaara.

"Deidara-senpai! Jajan yuk!" Tobi tau-tau udah nongol aja di depan muka Deidara sambil mamerin permen lollipopnya.

"….Iya deh un" kata Deidara setengah ragu untuk pergi dengan Tobi, tapi setelah melihat Sasori yang kayanya masih betah berlama-lama sama Gaara, dia akhirnya memilih untuk keluar kelas bersama Tobi.

Gak lama Hidan nongol masuk kelas dengan muka yah…Bisa di bilang awut-awutan.

"Lecek amat muka lo kaya cucian kotor!" ejek Sasori begitu melihat Hidan masuk kelas dengan tampang kusut.

"Di apain lu sama Anko-sensei?" tanya Gaara sambil nyengir.

"Gak usah di tanya dah" jawab Hidan malas dan langsung kembali selonjoran di bangkunya.

"Ke bawah yuk Sas" ajak Gaara yang kayaknya sih udah mulai kelaperan.

"Yuk, Oi Hidan! Lo mau titip makanan gak?" tanya Sasori yang rupanya masih peduli juga sama teman satu perjuangannya itu.

"Gak ah Sas, lagi males" jawab Hidan yang kemudian menenggelamkan mukanya kedalam tangan (maksudnya? Itu loh dia tiduran sambil tutupin mukanya pake tangan…Gimana sih tuh ==a).

* * *

><p>"Waduh….Gue gak tau ruangan Byakuya-sensei" kata pein sambil celingukan nyariin ruangan Byakuya-sensei. (Author masukin Byakuya dari Bleach buat jadi guru pertukaran…Dia ngajar sejarah).<p>

"Hmmm.." komen temen sebangku Pein yang akhirnya di ketahui bernama Rei fujimaru.

"Lo jangan Hemm-hemm aje dong! Bantuin gue nyari kek!" kata Pein udah kesel duluan sama nih anak.

"Gua juga gak tau ruangannya, kan gua juga sama kaya lo, baru masuk!" jawab Rei yang masih tetep focus sama buku pegangannya.

'_Ya elah ini anak bener-bener dah! Lama-lama gue jadiin santapan si Zetsu juga nih_' batin Pein ngedumel gaje.

"Lagian elo juga kenapa tadi gak nanya dulu sama Byakuya-sensei ruangannya dimana…Main iya-iya aja!" sambung Rei menyadarkan betapa dodolnya si Pein ini.

"Bawel lo ah! Udah gak bantu nyari, banyak protes pula!" omel Pein sambil membatin _'sabar Pein_ _sabar….Duh, kenapa gue mesti stuck sama bocah gendeng ini' _sambil berpikir betapa senangnya Itachi sama Kisame yang udah ngacir ke kantin, begitu juga dengan Konan, Zetsu dan Kakuzu. Tampaknya hari itu akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Pein.

* * *

><p>Karena si Peinnya sepertinya sudah lelah, author memutuskan untuk menSKIP hehehehe…Hari pertama di lewati akatsuki dengan susah payah terutama buat Deidara, Hidan dan Pein. Kira-kira beginilah komen mereka masing-masing mengenai hari pertama masuk sekolah mereka.<p>

Malamnya di kediaman akatsuki.

"Akhirnya bisa santai juga" kata pein sambil tiduran di sofa dengan serakah.

"Jangan selonjoran gitu dong lu! Gua juga mau duduk!" kata Kisame yang mencoba menurunkan kaki Pein dengan sebuah depakan ala hiu.

"Halah, gak bisa liat orang seneng sih lo! Gue cape nih tadi di sekolah mondar-mandir cariin ruangan Byakuya-sensei" kata Pein misuh-misuh.

"Baru gitu doang udah capek!" ejek Hidan yang sekarang sengaja dudukin si Pein, yang di dudukin otomatis ngejerit.

"ADAW! Sakit dodol!" berkat aksi Hidan sekarang Pein terpaksa duduk sambil megangin punggungnya yang cenat-cenut (punggung bisa juga loh cenat-cenut bukan hati aja).

"Tapi apes gue tadi di sekolah, malah temen sebangku gue anaknya nyebelin banget" kata Pein mulai bercerita.

"Nyebelin gimana?" tanya Itachi sedikit tersinggung karena si Pein ngomongnya sambil ngelirik kearah dia.

"Nyebelin, lebih parah dari adek lo si Sasuke pantat ayam!" belum sempet Itachi protes, Deidara udah nyambung-nyambung aja.

"Sama un, tadi gue juga sebangku sama Shikmarau! Eh, tas gue di jadiin bantal un!" keluh Deidara mengingat kejadian di sekolah siang tadi.

"Baru gitu doang" kata Hidan enteng, yang langsung di tatap Pein dengan tampang –apa maksud lo-.

"Si Hidan baru masuk udah jadi jagoan BP wwkwkwkwkwkw" kata Sasori sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Emang kenapa dia?" tanya Pein dan yang lainnya penasaran (kecuali yang sekelas sama Hidan tentunya).

"Dia udah duduk seenak udel, pake baju juga gak di kancingin semua, pas di suruh ke ruangan BP malah asik ajeb-ajeb di depan kelas sambil jongkok senderan" kata Sasori yang kayanya puas banget melihat kesengsaraan temennya.

"Wuih….Terus?" tanya yang lainnya antusias.

"Ya, dia diseret sama Anko-sensei di bawa ke ruang BP, gak tau deh di apain".

"Emang lu diapain?" tanya Kisame dengan nepsong.

"Mau tau aja….Gak bakal gua kasih tau!" jawab Hidan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ah, ternyata gue doang yang beruntung khe khe khe khe" kata Konan yang mendadak jadi mak lampir.

"Beruntung kenapa un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Temen sebangku gue enak orangnya, cewek lagi! Akhirnya gue punya temen cewek juga setelah sekian lama berteman sama mahkluk-mahkluk gaje seperti kalian!" si Konan malah curhat mengenai penderitaannya yang selama ini berteman sama mahkluk abal-abal *author di pelototin akatsuki*.

"Cewek ya? cakep gak?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Cakep sih cakep tapi jutek!" kata Pein langsung nyamber.

"Jutek gimana?" tanya Sasori yang makin penasaran.

"Masa gue di bilang norak!" kata Pein sambil masang tampang -gue ini kan keren bukan norak-.

"Lu mah emang norak!" kata Itachi sambil ngelempar bantal ke muka Pein dengan sadis.

"Udah oi, pada tidur! Besok telat aja lu!" kata Kakuzu mengingatkan dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Tobi juga mau tidur dulu senpai, Dah!" Tobi juga ikutan ngacir keatas.

"Tidur, tidur!" kata Zetsu yang juga ikutan ngilang dan di ikuti oleh akatsuki lainnya. Kalo telat bisa di bacok sama guru masing-masing soalnya.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author: Sorry banyak bad typo, author ngerjainnya malem-malem sih huhuhuhuh. Dan, ternyata chap 3 panjang bener (gak sangka saia). Pertama ngetik fic sepanjang ini bikin pegel hati nurani heheheheh.<p>

Pein: Author kok gue gak enak bener sih temennya! *protes sambil masang deathglare*.

Deidara: Gue juga un! Tas gue, huhuhuhuhu *ngomel-ngomel sambil nyuci tas*.

Author: Masih mending kan, dari pada lo berdua gue pasangin sama Kebo! Hayo pilih mana? *masang muka angker*.

Deidara&Pein: G-gak jadi protes deh…

Author: Author gak tau mau bikin fic ini sampai berapa chapter.

Machi: Firasat saya mengatakan lebih dari 10 chapter *tau-tau udah nongol kaya jelangkung*.

Author: Wa-waduh Machi, bikin kaget aja! Tapi kalau firasat Machi biasanya kan bener *mikir*. Yosh, mina yang mau kasih saran, kritik ato review masih inget kan caranya, ketik R E V I E W spasi nama author, hehehehe. Buat Nazuka maafkan diriku yang tidak menggambarkan dirimu penuh seutuhnya (bahasa puitisnya keluar lagi), hahah konfirmasinya yang pertama itu kurang jadi author gambarin kamu pake pita gede aja..Gomenasai!.

YOSHH! SEMANGAT!.


	4. Hari kedua and so on

Author: Updatenya gak kilat-kilat amat sih, author bikin ficnya sekalian sambil oprek-oprek website hehehe. Dan yah biasanya author suka mendapat ide-ide gaje begitu saja, seperti sebuah uneg-uneg yang kalau gak dikeluarin rasanya ada yang ganjal gitu…..Author suka nulis tapi gak pernah rapih(adn I'm not good at words hahahaha). Sepertinya author masih menerima beberapa OC lagi dan thankz yang udah baca fic gaje author plus mau jadi OC di fic author, Arigatou!.

Pairing: Masih no idea deh….Kalau beberapa Akatsuki x OC gimana?.

Warning: Masih dengan manis menjadi rated K+ (but we'll never know what will happen in the next chapter).

Disclaimer: *liat bintang jatoh sambil berharap Naruto cs beserta akatsuki punya saia* tapi yah mao gimana lagi Masashi Kishimoto yang punya, author Cuma bisa ngiler.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki masuk sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 4**

(**Hari Kedua and So on...**)**  
><strong>

"BANGUN, BANGUN, BANGUN!" begitulah Pein yang pagi ini kembali teriak-teriak buat ngebangunin semua anggota akatsukinya. Dengan malas-malasan, satu-persatu anggota akatsuki mulai keluar kamar, bersiap mau mandi (kecuali Pein yang punya kamar mandi khusus dan Konan yang khusus dia buatin).

"Buruan dong oi yang di dalem!" teriak Sasori gak sabaran.

"Zetsu lu kagak kelelep kan di dalem?" kali ini Kisame bertanya penuh curiga, pasalnya hampir 30 menit si Venusflytrap itu udah ngetem di kamar mandi, blom kluar-kluar.

"Halah…Bisa telat nih!" Itachi ikutan ngeluh sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut (Itachi dimanapun tetep narsis).

BRAK! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Zetsu yang kelihatannya lemah, letih, lesu (gejala 3 L).

"Aduh, mules!" teriak Zetsu yang lalu masuk lagi kedalem kamar mandi.

"BURUAN OIIII!" teriak semua akatsuki yang lagi antri sambil gedor-gedor pintu. Zetsu kemarin sepertinya salah makan di kantin, walhasil sekarang dia mules-mules.

Akhirnya akatsuki jadi telat ke sekolahnya dan udah mulai mikir macem-macem gimana nanti pas di sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Lee…Udah ada guru belum?" tanya Kisame dari balik jendela yang kebetulan si Lee lagi nengok ke jendela.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei kayaknya sih bakalan telat, masuk aja" bales Lee sambil ngebuka kaca jendela.

"Oh…Aman, gurunya belum dateng!" kata Kisame sambil ngelus dada lega dan langsung masuk kedalem kelas bareng yang lainnya. (Benar sekali mereka telat 30 menit gara-gara Zetsu, sedangkan yang bikin ulah hari ini kagak masuk karena masih di serang mules dahsyat).

Sedangkan di kelas 2-B pelajaran sudah dimulai setengahnya.

"Pa-pagi sensei…" kata Sasori canggung di depan kelas belum berani masuk.

"Kamu tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya seorang guru yang kini sedang duduk (baca: jongkok diatas tempat duduknya).

"Jam 7.30 sensei! Tobi bener kan sensei!" jawab Tobi sambil pamer bangga, kalo dia bisa jawab.

"Benar…Dan kalian tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya sang guru dengan nada dingin.

"Sudah waktunya berbuka puasa un? Eh, salah ya, Buka puasa kan jam 6…Lagian ini bukan bulan puasa un" jawab Deidara dengan tampang dodol.

"ASTAGA! WAKTUNYA BUAT RITUAL SAMA DEWA JASHIN, KEMAREN GUA LUPA!" jawab Hidan yang malah Histeris dan sekarang ngacir entah kemana.

"Waktunya makan siang ya sensei?" jawab Tobi seenak udel udah ngeluarin coklat bikin sang guru ngiler.

'_Aduh, kenapa temen gue gak ada yang beres sih!'_ batin Sasori mulai stress akut, ikutan darah tinggi kayak Pein, Gak heran kenapa si Pein bisa hang begitu otaknya, orang dia tiap hari ladenin orang-orang stress (Pein: Akhirnya lo bisa ngerti penderitaan gue selama jadi leader akatsuki huhuhuhuh *nangis lebay*).

"Maaf sensei, kita telat…" akhirnya Sasori menjawab, dan jawabannya kali ini normal, gak seautis temen-temennya.

"Kelihatannya kalian murid baru disini….Baiklah, untuk kali ini saya maafkan, kalian boleh masuk" kata sang guru dengan bijak.

"Nama saya Ryuuzaki, panggil saya dengan sebutan sensei. Saya disini adalah guru pertukaran dan mengajar bahasa inggris, sekaligus wali kelas kalian" kata Ryuuzaki sambil gigitin jempol, bikin semua murid sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluarkan buku catatan kalian" Ryuuzaki segera berjalan dengan gaya khasnya dan mulai mencatat.

"Yah un, gue duduk mana un…." Deidara kebingungan pasalnya si Chouji udah masuk dan sekarang dia dengan antengnya duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"DUDUK SINI AJA SENPAI!" kata Tobi sambil melambai-lambai senang, gak nyadar kalau Ryuuzaki udah ngirim deathglare (bukan kirim surat cinta ya all, si Ryuuzaki juga kayanya bakal mikir-mikir dulu buat ngirim surat cinta).

'_Daripada gue duduk sama Tobi un, mendingan gue duduk disana aja deh un!'_ batin Deidara yang sepertinya ogah duduk sama Tobi. Akhirnya dia duduk di bangku paling depan pojok kiri yang di sebelahnya sudah duduk seorang gadis kecil berambut blonde yang di gerai sebahu dan memakai jepitan hitam kelam, segelap malam *lagi-lagi author berpuitis*.

"Dek, boleh duduk disini gak?" tanya Deidara kalem kepada gadis itu.

"Boleh aja" jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh kearah Deidara.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Deidara mencoba beramah-tamah kepada teman di sebelahnya. _'Kok ini_ _anak kecil amat ya'_ batin Deidara bertanya-tanya, karena dia merasa gadis di sebelahnya ini lebih cocok menjadi adik kelasnya dari pada teman sekelasnya.

"Mayumi….Mayumi Nakahara" jawab gadis itu sambil mulai mencatat.

"Oh, nama gue Deidara. Salam kenal ya!" kata Deidara sambil tersenyum (kyaaaaaa! *author teriak gaje* sayang si Mayumi gak liat si Deidara senyum sih! Dia asik nyatet).

* * *

><p>Di kelas Pein malah ribut, anak-anak lagi pada berisik. Konan asik ngobrol sama teman barunya yang bernama Nazuka sampai Pein di lupain, bikin cowok khas akan pierchiengan itu kembali pundung (setelah kemarin sebelumnya sempet di bilang norak). Kakuzu mah jangan ditanya, dia asik itungin duit yang entah bagaimana caranya dia bawa diam-diam (Kakuzu: Gua kalau gak ngitung duit sehari aja gatel tau!). Itachi malah sibuk ngaca sendiri, Kisame juga entah bagaimana caranya bisa bawa-bawa si Juju, yang dia bawa pakai tempat minuman (ealah mas, mas ikan kok di bawa!).<p>

Bruk! Sebuah tas ransel berwarna pastel kini mendarat sukses di meja Itachi, bikin duo akatsuki tersebut kaget.

"Naro tas yang bener dong!" protes Itachi kepada sang pemilik tas.

"Juju kamu gak apa-apa kan cinta?" tanya Kisame yang khawatir jantungannya si Juju kumat (sejak kapan ikan bisa jantungan? *sweatdrop*).

"Ini bangku gue" jawab anak tersebut cuek sambil ajeb-ajeb gaje "You hiu, pindah gih kebangku depan!" kata anak pemilik rambut ikal yang berwarna coklat caramel itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame.

"Kok gue? Dia aja nih!" kata Kisame sambil menunjuk tepat dimata sang Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan sih lu Kis!" omel Itachi sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya yang perih.

"Hehehe….So-sory gue gak sengaja" kata Kisame takut-takut di tsukuyomi sama Itachi yang kini sedang melotot kearah dirinya. "Iya-iya gue pindah nih" Kisame segera ngibrit pindah ke bangku depan bagian tengah sambil merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia harus dapet tempat duduk di depan sekarang. Begitu Kisame pindah, anak yang dari tadi berdiri segera menduduki posisi tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p>"Mayu-chan….Umur kamu berapa?" tanya Deidara masih penasaran sama Mayumi.<p>

"13 tahun Deidara-san" jawab Mayumi sopan bikin Deidara jawdrop gak percaya.

"Kok bisa cepet banget sih?" tanya Deidara takjub dan heboh.

"Kenapa ya….Oh, aku 3 kali lompat kelas" jawab Mayumi yang bikin Deidara tambah heboh _'gile hebat_ _bener ini anak!'_ batin Deidara mulai norak, sedangkan si Mayurinya sih menganggap hal itu seperti hal biasa saja._ 'Beda bener sama Tobi…' _pikir Deidara lagi sambil ngelirik kearah bangku Tobi, yang juga lagi nyatet sambil bergumam kecil.

* * *

><p>"Lo murid baru ya disini?" tanya cewek yang kini dengan sukses di nobatkan sebagai teman sebangku Itachi.<p>

"Iya, gua baru masuk kemarin" jawab Itachi agak canggung.

"Nama lo siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Itachi" jawab Itachi singkat yang lagi dalam keadaan cool (belum tau aslinya ancur-ancuran).

"Apa?" tanya gadis tersebut yang kayaknya sih gak begitu denger Itachi ngomong apaan.

"Itachi, nama gua Itachi" kata Itachi mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"Gue tanya nama lo, nama lo siapa!" tanyanya lagi bikin Itachi mulai sedikit esmosi, es bon-bon, es tong-tong dan bermacam-macam tukang es ampe lewat *kumat gajenya*.

"Itachi! Nama gua Itachi Uchiha!" kali ini Itachi sedikit teriak.

"Aduh, gue kan tanya nama lo, bukan nanya alamat rumah lo!" kali ini gadis tersebut ngomong sambil geleng-geleng.

"NAMA GUA ITACHI! ITACHI UCHIHA!" sang Uchiha kali ini sukses teriak beneran pake toa yang entah darimana bisa dia dapet, bikin seisi kelas pada nengok ke dia.

"Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan kenapa tuan Uchiha disana bisa teriak-teriak?" tanya Kakashi yang tau-tau udah nongol di depan kelas. Itachi langsung nepok jidat dan membatin _'sial, sial'._

Pein dan Kisame langsung tertawa laknat melihat kesialan Itachi.

'_Untung aja gue pindah ke depan'_ batin Kisame yang sepertinya kali ini merasa beruntung duduk di depan.

'_Wkkakakaka ada temen seperjuangan juga gue!'_ batin Pein seneng, karena bukan dia doang yang dapet temen gak beres.

* * *

><p>"Kalian sudah selesai mencatat?" tanya Ryuuzaki yang kini kembali duduk aka jongkok di kursinya.<p>

"Permisi.." Hidan tumben ngomong sopan, udah nongol dia di depan pintu kelas.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Ryuuzaki dengan tatapan panda.

"Dari mengerjakan tugas sehari-hari (alias ritual tuh!)" jawab Hidan nyengir.

"Segera ke ruangan BP sekarang" balas Ryuuzaki bikin Hidan melotot shock gak percaya, masa dia harus ke ruangan BP lagi? Itu pertanda dia akan ketemu si Anko-sensei, yang bagaikan monster.

"Tapi sensei.." Hidan mencoba protes tapi di death glare sama Ryuuzaki "Baiklah sensei.." sambung Hidan nyerah gak berani ngelawan.

"Ajib banget itu anak!" kata Gaara yang dari kemarin emang udah nyorakin Hidan.

"Hahahaha dua kali masuk, dua kali kena ke ruangan BP, benar-benar rekor!" kata Naruto acungin jempol, Sasuke Cuma geleng-geleng aja sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

"Mendokusei.." komen Shikamaru sambil nyatet dengan tampang malasnya (author pengen banget ngemplang Shikamaru).

Akhirnya pelajaran dari Ryuuzaki bisa selesai dengan tenang tanpa keributan, dan di kelas Pein dkk pun sepertinya juga tidak ada hambatan yang berarti (kecuali Itachi yang sempet gondok plus malu, ancur dah imejnya berkat teman sebangkunya yang baru).

* * *

><p>Pelajaran ke dua author skip aja biar cepet, mari kita beralih saat-saat istirahat di sekolah Konoha bersama akatsuki di dalamnya.<p>

"Enaknya beli apa ya?" tanya Konan kepada Nazuka yang sepertinya udah asik ngembat roti 3 biji, bikin si Konan melotot.

"Lo mau makan itu semua?" Konan nyaris gak percaya, pasalnya roti yang di pegang Nazuka lumayan gede-gede.

"Gue laper sih, dari pagi belum makan" kata Nazuka polos sambil mulai menggigit satu potongan besar roti isi coklat miliknya. Konan langsung nelen ludah ngeliat cara makan Nazuka yang lumayan brutal ck ck ck.

"Akhirnya bisa makan juga gua!" kata Pein yang langsung melalap mie pangsit super pedas miliknya, dari pagi dia belum sempet makan.

"Sama" kata Kisame yang ikutan menjarah bakso dengan rakus.

"Waduh, enak bener udah makan duluan" kata Sasori yang baru dateng bareng Deidara. Tobi sih gak usah ditanya, dia udah asik jilatin es krim di pojokan.

"Kemana si Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu yang lagi ngembat baksonya Kisame.

"Masuk ruangan BP lagi itu anak" jawab Sasori sambil terkekeh geli nginget tampang Hidan pas di suruh ke ruangan BP (lagi).

"Kenapa lagi dia kali ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menggigit sebuah sandwich.

"Ninggalin jam pelajaran pertama dan masuk di menit-menit akhir" jawab Sasori yang di komentari gelengan kepala dari yang lain.

"Apes bener gua" gak taunya si Hidan udah nongol di belakang Kakuzu, bikin sang maniak uang nyaris nyemburin bakso di mulutnya, untung aja kaga, kalo iya...Ya keluar lah itu bakso dari mulut Kakuzu.

"Cari perkara aja sih lu" kata Sasori setengah ngeledek.

"Diapain lu sama guru BP?" tanya Kisame yang sekarang lagi berusaha merebut sang bakso dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Di ceramahin total 3 jam" jawab Hidan sambil menyeruput minuman cola.

"Pein, gue balik ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Konan yang datang bersama Nazuka.

"Temen lo ya, kenalin dong!" kata Sasori yang emang dari kemarin penasaran sama temen barunya Konan dan baru bisa ketemu sekarang.

"Namanya Kagurashi Nazuka" kata Konan sambil melirik Nazuka yang berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Konan.

"Panggil Nazuka.." kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan dan masih tetap bersembunyi.

"Tenang aja, mereka baik kok, gak bakalan gigit" kata Konan sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Nazuka yang jadi malu-malu begitu.

"Emang lu kira kita kanibal!" semprot Kisame.

"Lo bukan kanibal tapi Zetsu! Udah ah, duluan ya!" kata Konan dan langsung menyeret Nazuka pergi bersamanya.

"Konan enak bener bisa langsung akrab sama temen sebangkunya" kata Itachi ngiri gara-gara tadi dia di kerjain sama temen sebangkunya sendiri.

"He'eh" kata Pein mengiyakan sambil menyelesaikan satu suapan besar mie pangsitnya.

"Temen gue juga enak un!" kata Deidara berseri-seri bahagia.

"Bukannya lu duduk sama Shikamaru?" tanya Kakuzu heran ngeliat mood Deidara bisa girang bener soal temen sebangku.

"Gue udah pindah duduknya un, sekarang gue duduk sama Mayumi! Anaknya manis, pinter lagi un!" kata Deidara seperti seorang ayah yang lagi membangga-banggakan anaknya.

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG! Bunyinya kaya es tong-tong! Bel Konoha tanda jam istirahat telah selesai, artinya para murid harus segera masuk ke kelas (siapa bilang masuk ke kakamar mayat?).

* * *

><p>"Loh, kok udah pada beres-beres?" tanya Pein yang bingung ketika masuk kelas, anak-anak lagi pada beresin buku.<p>

"Kurenai-sensei gak masuk" jawab Rei sambil memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya.

"Ow…" komen Pein tumben pelit dan ikutan beresin bukunya yang udah berserakan di atas meja.

"Buku gua dong, Saki" kata Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sebuah buku yang berada di bawah lengan Saki.

"Hm?" Saki atau lengkapnya Amori Saki Cuma menoleh kearah Itachi dan masang tampang –lo bilang apaan?- bikin Itachi kembali bête.

"Buku. Gue. Itu. Dibawah. Tangan. Lo!" kata Itachi berbicara penuh penekanan, sambil memperagakan beberapa gerakan isyarat kepada Saki yang asik ajeb-ajeb sama headset biru langitnya plus I-pod (bukan pot ).

"Oh….Sorry" kata Saki sambil nyengir polos dan memberikan buku yang susah payah di minta Itachi dari lengan Saki.

"Lo gak pulang?" tanya Itachi yang udah siap-siap mau ninggalin kelas ke Saki yang kayaknya masih enak aja dengerin lagu.

"Apa?" tanya Saki kagak denger.

"Lo kagak pulang? Kurenai-sensei kagak masuk kan!" kata Itachi sambil nahan urat-urat ke stress-an.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Saki yang masih dableg, dia bingung Itachi komat-kamit sendiri gak jelas ngomong apaan (eyalah, orang kupingnya aja di sumpel sama headset!).

'_Tobat dah gua!'_ batin Itachi yang kadar stressnya udah meninggi. "KURENAI-SENSEI KAGAK MASUK! ELO KAGAK PULANG?" tanya Itachi yang sepertinya kembali mengeluarkan jurus toa tingkat satu."

"Itachi lo kalo ngomong yang kencengan dikit dong! Gue kagak denger!" bales Saki gak nyadar tampang Itachi udah kesiksa gitu. Sedangkan anak-anak lain cuma ketawa lucu aja ngeliat Itachi ngadepin Saki, pasalnya mereka udah maklum sama kebiasaan Saki yang satu itu.

"GUA TANYA ELO KAGAK PULANG? KURENAI-SENSEI KAGAK MASUK, BUDEG!" kata Itachi yang saking gemesnya nyopot headset Saki dan teriak di kuping Saki.

"OH, BILANG DONG! NANTI AJA GUE PULANGNYA!" Saki bales teriak di kuping Itachi dan sukses mendapat tatapan maut Itachi. _'Bodo lah, biar dimakan jin dia!'_ batin Itachi udah bener-bener putus urat kesabarannya dan segera cabut dari kelas.

Di kelas 2-B sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar, dan baru untuk pertama kalinya Hidan bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan sukses tanpa harus di suruh ke ruangan BP dan bertemu dengan Anko-sensei! (Selamat Hidan, untuk pertama kalinya lo bisa survive!).

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author: Mungkin di next chapter, author bakalan bikin event-event pentingnya aja, gak mungkin dong author nulis hari kesatu, kedua, ketiga dll. Dan buat para OC yang udah masuk sekali lagi thanks hahahah.<p>

Itachi: Temen gue Budeg!.

Author: Sabar ya Itachi-san!.

Deidara: Temen gue pinter un! *lompat-lompat ala Tobi*.

Author: Ano...Saki...Kamu cewek kan, OCnya ? Huhuhuhu *berharap kamu cewek loh*.

Saki: Apa? *budegnya kumat*.

Author: _. Ok minna keep reading yah! Maap soal bad typo (seperti biasa huff) and review, kritik, saran selalu author terima dengan baik, selagi kalian memberi saran atau kritiknya dengan baik dan benar, bukan asal komen-komen gak jelas mengenai cerita author, atau tulisan author yang pada ujungnya seperti suatu flame, atau isinya seperti menghina gak jelas *kesannya ngajakin ribut gitu*. Saia termasuk cinta damai minna! Perdamaian-perdamaian! *malah nyanyi *.

Ok enjoy this chapter and happy day!.


	5. Ulangan pertama Akatsuki

Author: Yosh, makasih buat saran yang udah masuk, lumayan buat jadi bahan selanjutnya hehehehe. Dan makasih banget yang bantuin author dalam penulisan, terutama penulisan untuk kalimatnya Deidara, maklum author agak bingung kalau bikin kalimat buat dia heleh-heleh. Oh, ya, mungkin banyak yang author skip huhuhuhuhu, soalnya kalau gak di skip bisa kepanjangan dan sebagai gantinya author cuma kasih penjelasan singkat aja. Buat OCnya kayaknya segini dulu deh, walaupun...Saya masih ingin mencari OC yang cocok untuk seekor mahkluk blondie dengan gender gak jelas. *Author di tabok bolak-balik*.

Warning: K+

Pairing: Sepertinya banyak yang setuju SakixItachi...?

Disclaimer: Naruto and akatsuki cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 5**

(**The day has passed**)

Hari-hari di lalui oleh para Akatsuki kurang lebih 2 minggu, dan tentunya mereka semua sudah cukup mengenal semua teman sekelasnya dan mengetahui watak dari masing-masing teman sebangkunya. Seperti Itachi yang mulai kebal dan tabah menghadapi Saki yang suka mendadak budek, ataupun Pein yang maklum sama sikap ketidakjelasan Rei dan Nazuka yang sepertinya sudah tidak malu-malu lagi sama akatsuki (ketularan sableng). Dari itu semua, Mayumi yang notabene teman sebangku Deidara ikutan jadi akrab, dan akatsuki lainnya anggap gadis kecil ini seperti seorang adik. Dan dari semua itu, hari ini, tepatnya hari Senin pagi ini Akatsuki akan menghadapi ulangan pertama mereka, setelah dua minggu bersekolah.

"Udah belajar belum lu ?" tanya Zetsu begitu sampai di dalam kelas kepada Kankuro yang lagi dengan seriusnya baca buku.

"Ini gue lagi belajar!" jawab Kankuro cepet sambil tetep melototin buku akutansi yang dia pegang, padahal sih rumusnya sama sekali gak ada yang masuk ke otaknya.

"Gak belajar lo?" kali ini giliran Pein yang nanya ke teman sebangkunya aka Rei yang malah asik ngobrol sama Ten-Ten, yang berada didepannya.

"Ha? Emangnya ada ulangan ya?" tanya Rei dengan tampang cengo, bikin Pein ngusap-ngusap pierchiengan dengan sabar.

"Hari ini kan ulangan akutansi!" jawab Pein nyaris geplak si Rei, yang bisa-bisanya kagak tau hari ini ada ulangan, padahal anak ini selalu masuk.

"Gua belom belajar, tar gua nyontek elo aja ya." Kata Rei seenak jidat dan sukses diketok sama Pein.

"Gue aja masih bingung sama pelajarannya! Kalo itung-itungan gue nyerah!" jawab Pein jujur kalo dia emang payah kalau menghadapi soal itung-itungan.

"Kalau begitu kita calon….." kata Rei sambil masang tampang gaje ke Pein, sedangkan Pein Cuma ngebales dengan tampang –apa maksud lo kita calon?-.

"Kita calon di omelin sama Tsunade-sensei!" sambung Rei lagi bikin Pein ngeri, jangan sampe deh dia di omelin sama nenek-nenek perkasa itu.

.

.

"Konan, lo udah belajar bagian ini belom?" tanya Nazuka penuh harap sambil menunjuk beberapa soal yang dari tadi terus berkutat di otaknya, pasalnya dia masih belom ngerti-ngerti.

"Tenang aja, gue udah ngerti bagian itu!" jawab Konan sambil nyengir pede.

"Asik! Tar kasih tau gue ya, kalau bagian ini keluar!" kata Nazuka langsung masang muka puppy eyes.

Kisame sepertinya juga ikutan serius membolak-balik bukunya sambil sesekali komat-kamit apalin rumus, ya soalnya kan dia duduk depan, pasti susah buat nyontek atau tanya sana-sini. Itachi gak jauh beda dari Kisame. Dia juga lagi konsen baca buku, Cuma sayang teman sebelahnya aka Saki kurang berkerja sama dalam menjaga kedamaian hari itu, beberapa kali Itachi memprotes cewek bermata ruby tersebut untuk diam, tapi yang diprotes cuek bebek aja. Beralih ke Kakuzu yang sepertinya sunyi-senyap tanpa suara, ya dia juga serius baca buku. Intinya pagi ini murid di kelas 3-A lagi sibuk belajar sebelum Tsunade sang nenek *author di tinju* err ….Sang guru masuk ke kelas. Selain kelas 3-A, kelas 2-B juga hari ini ulangan matekmatika dari Anko-sensei, dan keadaan dikelas itu juga gak jauh beda dari kelas 3-A. Masing-masing murid sibuk membuka pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh Anko-sensei.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Anko begitu memasuki ruangan sambil membawa-bawa soal ulangan.<p>

"Pagi Anko-sensei…." Jawab para murid dengan sangat-amat tidak bergairah.

"Apa-apaan kalian, pagi-pagi lemas sekali! Ayo ulangi!" kata Anko menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk sedikit lebih 'hidup'.

"PAGI ANKO-SENSEI!" kali ini seisi kelas teriak (khusus Naruto sama Kiba yang paling gede toa-nya).

"Nah, begitu baru semangat! Kalian tahu kan, hari ini kita ada ulangan." kata Anko sambil mengeluarkan evil grin, bikin semua murid merinding mendadak.

"Iya-sensei…" jawab semua murid kembali lesu dengan wajah malas.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kumpulkan buku catatan dan latihan kalian kedepan" kata Anko sambil mulai membagi-bagikan lembar ulangan beserta lembar jawabannya. Semua murid pun dengan malas mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku dewa mereka, yang sebenernya sih tadi diharapkan bisa di jadikan contekan. Tapi malang nian, guru yang satu ini bener-bener killer, gagal total sudah rencana mau nyontek dari buku.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah segera keluarkan kertas selembar kalian, hari ini kita akan ulangan!" kata Tsunade yang baru masuk langsung nodong ulangan.<p>

"Kasih waktu 10 menit lagi sensei!" tawar Sai sambil senyum (nawar pake harga dong! Masa pake senyum sih ==a).

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar, emang loe kira ini pasar! Cepet keluarin kertasnya dan jangan lupa kumpulkan semua buku catatan dan latihan kalian ke depan!" perintah Tsunade galak. Para murid segera melaksanakan titah sang ratu dengan keluh-kesah, serta umpatan dalam hati yang pastinya gak berani di keluarin secara langsung (bisa mati seketika itu).

"Gila, kagak ngerti gua…" desis Pein begitu melihat soal-soal nista yang baru aja di kasih sama Tsunade.

"…." Rei jangan di tanya, dia udah membatu saking stressnya.

"Alah, gampang ini!" kata Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Baiklah langsung di kerjakan dan jangan banyak komentar!" kata Tsunade yang langsung duduk dengan indahnya diatas meja ck ck ck, premannya kumat nih orang.

* * *

><p>"Mendokusei….." komen Shikmaru begitu ngeliat soal-soal keramat yang berjejer sepuluh soal dari Anko-sensei.<p>

"Bisa lo, Shika?" tanya Gaara sedikit berbisik sambil menoleh kebelakang (soalnya Shika duduk pas di belakang Gaara).

"Lumayan lah…." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Sip" jawab Gaara bahagia, berarti dia bisa nyontek entar ke Shikamaru.

Dikelas 3-A, waktu sudah berjalan setengahnya, tampak wajah-wajah gelisah dari para murid yang belum selesai dan salah satunya Pein.

"Neji!" Pein manggil Neji sambil narik rambut sang Hyuuga dengan seenak jidat.

"Apaan sih!" balas Neji risih rambutnya yang berharga (ealah narsis juga nih kaya Itachi) di tarik-tarik sama mahkluk gaje.

"Nomor 3, 4, 5 liat dong…" kata Pein yang sudah melepaskan rambut Neji dari genggaman mautnya.

"Punya gue lagi di pinjem sama Lee" jawab Neji yang emang lembar jawabannya lagi di embat sama Lee yang berada dua bangku didepannya.

"Waduh…." Pein garuk-garuk kebingungan, soalnya dia baru sukses kerjain 2 nomor dari 5 soal yang diberikan oleh Tsunade, mana jawabannya panjang-panjang pula. Sekarang dia celingukan cari mangsa lain buat di contek. Di sisi lain Konan lagi asik berdiskusi sama Nazuka, Zetsu sama Kankuro juga kasak-kusuk berduaan. Itachi sih tampaknya adem-ayem ngerjain soal dan sesekali mengernyitkan dahi tampak mikir, Kakuzu mah jangan ditanya, dia yang paling anteng (ealah Kakuzu gitu loh!). Kisame sibuk nengok-nengok ke Zetsu tuker-tukeran jawaban.

Biarkan Pein kebingungan, mari kita liat kondisi ruang 2-B saat ini.

"Shika, nomor 8 apaan?" tanya Gaara sambil menyenderkan kursinya kearah belakang sedikit.

"Merepotkan….Lo liat aja sendiri" jawab Shikamaru santai sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya ke Gaara.

.

"Susah banget sih , nih soal!" Kiba udah frustasi baru kerjain 3 nomor, soalnya Shino yang biasanya jadi tempat dia nyontek hari ini kagak masuk.

"Berisik lu!" kata Hidan ngomel ke Kiba yang emang gak bisa diem.

"Oi, lu udah berapa nomor aja?" tanya Kiba gak yakin ngeliat tampang Hidan, yang sepertinya gak jauh beda nasibnya dari dia.

"Kurang 3 nomor….Nomor satu, lima sama sepuluh gua belom selesai" jawab Hidan bikin Kiba jawdrop gak percaya.

"Mana! Liat dong, gue baru ngerjain 3 nomor nih!" kata Kiba melas.

"Nih." Hidan ngasih lembar jawaban dia ke Kiba, tanpa banyak bacod Kiba langsung nyalin semua jawaban Hidan ke lembar jawabannya (kalo itung-itungan mah si Hidan lumayan bisa, secara dia partneran sama Kakuzu gitu, gak sia-sia dah selama ini dia bertapa di goa batu sama Kakuzu).

.

"Sasuke….Gue liat punya lo, ya?" pinta Naruto masang puppy eyes ke Sasuke biar dapet contekan.

"Hnn….Makanya belajar dobe" jawab Sasuke berusaha sabar menghadapi bocah ramen yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gue belajar…..Tapi gak ngerti, please Sas….Gue janji deh, bakal lakuin apa aja yang elo suruh ntar, asal kasih gue contekan." Kata Naruto masih memelas, soalnya dia gak mau dapet merah lagi untuk ulangan Anko-sensei.

"Bener ya, lo bakal lakuin apa aja yang gue suruh" kata si Uchiha sambil menyeringai aneh, bikin Naruto panas dingin.

"I-iya.." jawab Naruto sambil nelen ludah.

"Ok, nih." Sang Uchiha akhirnya memberikan sang kertas wasiat yang berisi kalau Sasuke itu *plak* (Sasuke: Lo kira gue mao mati ngasih kertas wasiat?), maksud saia Sasuke memberikan lembar jawabannya ke Naruto.

.

"Deidara-san udah selesai?" tanya Mayumi dengan suara pelan.

"Belum nih, un. Mayu-chan udah selesai emangnya, un?" tanya Deidara sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Udah…Mau liat punya Mayumi?" tawar Mayumi sambil menggeser lembar jawabannya sedikit kearah Deidara biar keliatan.

'_Beruntungnya diriku lalalala'_ batin Deidara kesenengan dapet contekan. Untungnya si Anko lagi asik sms-an sama Kakashi jadinya gak peratiin Deidara yang nyontek tepat di depan dia.

.

"Hidan-senpai, Tobi liat dong!" Tobi nengok ke belakang yang sialnya keliatan sama Anko.

"Kalian jangan diskusi!" omel Anko garang sambil melotot tajam ke Tobi yang udah ketakutan. "Dan, kamu Hidan! Mana lembar jawaban kamu?" tanya Anko setelah memperhatikan lembar kertas Hidan hilang satu. Hidan Cuma angkat bahu, gak tau mau bikin alibi apaan 'skak mat'.

"Kiba! Itu lembar jawaban milik Hidan, kan?" insting seorang guru akan murid-muridnya yang mencontek mulai bekerja saat melihat Kiba yang dengan terburu-buru tampak sedang menyalin jawaban. Kiba Cuma bisa nyengir.

"Kiba setelah pulang sekolah kamu ke ruangan saya, dan Hidan kumpulkan jawaban kamu!" .

"Tapi sensei, gua belum selesai!" protes Hidan gak terima dia jadi kena getahnya.

"Mau saya kirim ke ruangan BP lagi?" tanya Anko dengan muka horror dan langsung mendapat gelengan cepat dari Hidan. Dengan terpaksa dia harus mengumpulkan jawaban miliknya yang belum genap selesai sampai 10 nomer. Dan tentu saja, keributan kecil tadi di gunakan murid-murid lainnya buat mencontek, terutama Deidara yang langsung menyelesaikan contekannya dari Mayumi hanya dengan satu hembusan napas (terakhir *author di timbun lumpur sama Deidara*).

"Mayu-chan kumpulin aja duluan" kata Deidara yang nyuruh Mayumi buat ngumpulin soal punya dia, biar si Anko kagak curiga.

"Iya…" jawab Mayumi sambil maju ke depan dan menyerahkan soal serta jawaban miliknya, dan ditatap dengan tatapan takjub dari murid lainnya.

"Sudah selesai semuanya ini?" tanya Anko yang ikutan takjub.

"Sudah sensei" jawab Mayumi sambil menunduk malu.

"Kalau sudah kamu boleh keluar" kata Anko sambil tersenyum kalem . "Ayo, yang lain cepat kerjakan!" sambungnya lagi kembali galak.

* * *

><p>"Kakuzu! Oi, Kakuzu!" Pein manggil-manggil Kakuzu yang asik duduk di belakang sambil nyengir-nyengir menatap hasil jawabannya sendiri.<p>

"Setan duit nengok lo!" kali ini Pein ngelempar kertas yang udah dia bejek-bejek kearah Kakuzu.

"Apaan sih?" Kakuzu berhasil nengok juga setelah mendapat timpukan dari Pein.

"Gue liat jawaban lo, dong!" kata Pein setengah memelas.

"Bayar!" bales Kakuzu cepet yang langsung jalan otak komersilnya.

"Iya, iya gue bayar! Berapa?" tanya Pein yang kali ini dia terpaksa ngalah.

"Lima puluh ribu!" bales Kakuzu sambil mengangkat kelima jarinya.

"Dasar tega lo! Kemahalan! Dua puluh ribu aja!" Pein masih sempet-sempetnya nawar, berharap Kakuzu menerima tawarannya.

"Deal!" kata Kakuzu yang menyetujui penawaran Pein (kok kaya jual-beli barang gini?) dan langsung ngoper lembar jawabannya ke Pein dengan santai. Soalnya si Tsunade lagi asik ngobrol didepan pintu kelas sama Jiraiya yang lagi ngawas kelas sebelah.

"Rei…Lo mau liat gak?" tanya Pein yang sepertinya kasian juga sama Rei yang baru sukses kerjain satu nomor terakhir dari lima soal.

"Gak usah" jawab Rei yang sepertinya udah pede sama jawabannya sendiri.

"Yakin…..?" tanya Pein bingung sama cara kerja otak temen sebelahnya, entah dableg atau sableng. Meskipun dia udah duduk hampir 2 minggu sama si Rei, tapi tetep aja dia masih gak ngerti jalan pikiran cowok penggemar komik horror tersebut.

"Iyo" jawab Rei santai dan sekarang malah asik baca komik diem-diem yang dia umpetin di kolong meja. Pein yang ngeliat Cuma geleng-geleng pasrah aja sambil membatin _'dasar gak jelas'_.

**TENG ! TONG! TENG! TONG!** **Bunyinya kaya es tong-tong**, kembali bel Konoha berbunyi yang menandakan jam pertama telah usah.

"Nah, Neji. Kamu kumpulkan kertas jawaban milik teman-temanmu dan bawa ke ruangan saya" perintah Tsunade dan langsung cabut dari kelas.

"Ayo, ayo kumpulin buruan! Yang lama gue tinggal ya!" kata Neji bak sopir angkot yang lagi narik penumpang. Dan dia mulai berjalan ke bangku teman-temannya untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban.

"Mana kertas lo Saki?" tanya Neji begitu sampai di meja Itachi-Saki.

"Tuh" jawab Saki cuek sambil nunjuk selembar kertas yang udah tergeletak pasrah diatas meja (tumben gak budeg dia).

"Punya lo mana Itachi?" sekarang Neji nanya ke Itachi dengan gaya malak.

"Nih" jawab Itachi ikutan sok cuek sambil ngasih kertas miliknya. Neji Cuma bisa membatin _'dasar duo bebek…Jawab pada cuek-cuek'._

Beda lagi sama Zetsu yang nyaris nangis lebay pas soal mau dikumpulin, dia masih merasa gak yakin sama semua jawabannya. Neji terpaksa minta Pein untuk 'menjinakkan' si Zetsu biar mau lepas. Sedangkan Kakuzu dan Pein, mereka malah dengan sangat bahagia menyerahkan lembar jawaban mereka begitu juga dengan Konan yang sepertinya cukup yakin sama jawabannya. Kisame sih, dia mah pasrah, apa kata takdir aja lah.

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran kedua di kelas Pein yang ngajar giliran Byakuya, guru yang sok cool dan sok jaim (padahal mah aslinya, ini guru juga rada-rada *author kena deatglare Byakuya). Dia Cuma nyatet di kelas Pein dan gak ada satu murid pun yang berani cari masalah atau bikin keributan. Sedangkan di kelas 2-B, giliran si Asuma. Udah pasti, hampir sebagian murid yang ngikutin pelajaran dia pergi kedunia mimpi alias tidur indah. Dan akhirnya bel istirahat yang sudah di nantikan semua warga sekolah Konoha berbunyi juga. Tanpa di komando semua murid menghambur ke kantin kaya tahanan lepas pada kelaperan termasuk para akatsuki, ikutan lari maraton ke kantin.<p>

"Senangnya bisa bebas dari pelajarannya si Asuma" keluh Sasori yang sekarang lagi menyeruput lemon tea di kantin bersama yang lain.

"Iya, gua juga udah ngantuk banget tadi. Pelajaran dia selalu bikin orang susah untuk membuka mata lebar-lebar" sambung Hidan yang dapat anggukan dari Deidara sambil bergumam 'un'.

"Ah, padahal gue masih mau lama-lama di kelas!" kata Konan dengan nada suara yang tidak puas. Kenapa ya dia? Kok kayanya betah banget?.

"Gak biasanya lo rajin?" sindir Kisame yang sepertinya udah tau alasan Konan kenapa dia bisa betah.

"Iya dong! Byakuya-sensei yang ngajar, orangnya cakep, keren, cool bla bla bla bla…" Konan makin menjadi-jadi memuji Byakuya, bikin Pein cemburu.

'_Dasar cewek'_ batin semua murid yang ada di kantin itu merasa terintimidasi sama Byakuya-sensei.

"Cakepan juga gue!" kata Itachi dengan kadar narsis yang overdosis.

"Elo mah menang keriput doang!" ejek Sasori sambil berdiri buat bayar makanan yang dia makan.

"Sas, titip es bon-gon dong!" kata Kisame sambil menyerahkan duit 2000-an ke Sasori.

"Senpai ke kelas yuk!" ajak Tobi yang udah puas tukeran Lollipop sama Nazuka (si Nazuka rupanya penggemar lollipop juga kaya Tobi ck ck ck).

"Sas, mau ke kelas gak lo!" teriak Hidan manggil sosok boneka yang nyaris gak keliatan di kerumunan orang.

"Tungguin gue!" Sasori bales teriak.

"Gue sama Tobi duluan ya, un!" Deidara langsung cabut sama Tobi yang sempet dadah-dadahan ke Nazuka sambil bilang "Makasih Nazuka-nee, entar kita tukeran lagi ya!".

"Kis, es bon-bon nya abis!" kata Sasori sambil jalan kearah teman-temannya, tapi sayang sekali Sasori kepleset berkat sebutir(?) kulit kacang yang di buang Zetsu dengan sangat seenak-jidatnya ke jalanan.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Nazuka awas!" teriak Konan kaget.

BRUGH!

CUP….(Hayo...Kenapa tuh?).

"Na-Nazuka lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Konan panik.

"Sasori…." Nazuka menatap Sasori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca *teary eyes*.

"So-sorry Nazuka, maaf gak sengaja…" Sasori berusaha mengucapkan kalimat maaf dengan baik dan benar biar cewek penyuka lollipop di depannya itu gak marah, meskipun dia tau sepertinya gak semudah itu di maafin karena dia telah melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa ke Nazuka –author lebay mode on-.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dahsyat mendarat telak di pipi Sasori.

"Sasori jelek!" teriak Nazuka yang langsung ngibrit ninggalin Sasori yang sekarang lagi bengong sambil megangin pipinya.

"Nazuka tungguin gue!" Konan ikutan ngejar Nazuka.

"Mampus lu, Sas!" kata Pein bukannya prihatin tapi malah nyukurin.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Rei yang baru dateng sambil bawa-bawa komik. Di belakangnya ada Saki yang asik ajeb-ajeb.

"Itu Sasori…." Pein cuma nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori sang pelaku utama, tapi kagak ngejelasin sebenarnya ada apa?.

"Kenapa Sasori?" tanya Rei yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Sasori yang tampak lesu.

"Gue….." Sasori mulai bercerita dan….

"Gue ceritanya di chapter depan aja! Author setengah buntu tuh!" nunjuk-nunjuk author yang lagi semedi di atas meja kantin ck ck ck.

Author: Dengan hormat author men-CUT penjelasan Sasori heheheheh *ditimpukin warga sekitar*.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Aduh masih bad typo, bad typo, bad typo! *stress akut author kumat*. Ah...Maap otak author lagi jelek, sepertinya bagian ini garing...Buat yang kasih masukan makasih ya, nanti author filter dulu bagusnya bagaimana...Kalau masih ada yang kurang email aja...Review yang mau review, yang gak mau yah...Saia pasrah ajah kaya Kisame hehehehe. Meski garing semoga tetep enak dibaca (kaya kentang goreng gitu, garing tapi enak).

Kisame: Author, lu kebiasaan bikin chapter yang gantung! *ngomel-ngomel penasaran*.

Itachi: Suka-suka dia kali *pasang muka cool padahal penasaran juga*.

Author: Ahahaha, kan biar greget ceritanya...! Yosh, minna enjoy and read! *kibar-kibar bendera kemerdekaan*.**  
><strong>


	6. Another OC, Sasori dan Lollipop?

Author: Makasih yang review hehehehe. Tolong maklum sama tulisan author yang kadang suka seenaknya, ini auhtor udah berusaha menaati lalu lintas dalam pertulisan loh! Bagi OC yang masih masuk thanks juga, dan akhirnya ada juga OC KEMBAR HUWAHAHAHAHA *ketawa gaje*. Author seneng, soalnya author juga kembar dan OC kembarnya kok bisa hampir sama kaya author ya? *blink-blink* (sungguh suatu kebetulan, tapi author kembar cowok bukan cewek-cowok ^^).

Pein: Makin banyak aja dong author gaje kaya lo!

Kakuzu: Dan sarap kaya lu!

Author: Ah...Sayang sekali kembaran author gak suka nulis fanfic, dia lebih ke penikmat fanfic. Oh, di chap ini mungkin akan lebih fokus ke Sasori dan Nazuka dan perkenalan penampakan OC lain. Sepertinya OCnya sudah cukup, jadi author tutup aja lowongan OCnya.

Warning: K+

Pairing: AkatsukixOC (siapa aja? mending di simak sendiri).

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**(Sasori, Nazuka dan Lollipop)**

"Sebenernya kenapa?" tanya Saki yang dengan ajaibnya udah ngebuka headset tercintanya dan sekarang lagi siap-siap masang kuping untuk mendengar.

"Yang sebenernya adalah si Sasori jatoh nyosor lantai! Wakakakakakakak!" Pein tertawa laknat bareng yang lainnya.

"Diem lo!" omel Sasori dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Tapi kok, si Nazuka kayanya marah banget?" tanya Rei masih penasaran ada apa dengan Nazuka.

"Kejadian sebenernya tuh begini…." Kata Kisame mulai bercerita.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kis, es bon-bon nya abis!" kata Sasori sambil jalan kearah teman-temannya, tapi sayang sekali Sasori kepleset berkat sebutir(?) kulit kacang yang di buang Zetsu dengan sangat seenak-jidatnya ke jalanan._

"_GYAAAAAA!" (Sasori teriak kaget kepleset kulit kacang plus panik di depan dia ada Nazuka, Sasori gak sempet ngeles)._

"_KYAAAAA!" (Nazuka yang kaget denger teriakan, ikutan teriak, apalagi pas liat Sasori yang mau jatuh ke arah dia)._

"_Nazuka awas!" teriak Konan kaget. (Nah, untungnya si Hidan yang berdiri di depan Nazuka langsung reflek dan narik Nazuka menghindari dari kejatuhan botol saos aka Sasori, permen lollipop hasil tukeran dari si Tobi jatoh)._

_BRUGH! (Disini Sasori jatoh dengan sukses)._

_CUP….(Kok ada cup? Nah itu karena Sasori nyium lollipop Nazuka yang udah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ck ck ck)._

"_Na-Nazuka lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Konan panik._

"_Sasori…." Nazuka menatap Sasori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca *teary eyes*. (Hancur hati Nazuka liat Lollipopnya udah ternoda sama bibir Sasori, padahal dia belom apa-apain entu Lollipop)._

"_So-sorry Nazuka, maaf gak sengaja…" Sasori berusaha mengucapkan kalimat maaf dengan baik dan benar biar cewek penyuka lollipop di depannya itu gak marah, meskipun dia tau sepertinya gak semudah itu di maafin karena dia telah melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa ke Nazuka –author lebay mode on-._

_PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dahsyat mendarat telak di pipi Sasori._

"_Sasori jelek!" teriak Nazuka yang langsung ngibrit ninggalin Sasori yang sekarang lagi bengong sambil megangin pipinya._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya saudara-saudaraku selautan dan sesamudera" kata Kisame mengakhiri ceritanya dengan gaya pak RT. Yang lain Cuma ber-oooh ria denger cerita Kisame.

"Ya elah, gak elit banget!" komen Saki dan Rei secara berbarengan.

**TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG! Bunyinya kaya es tong-tong (lagi-lagi bel norak Konoha bunyi).**

"Nazuka, lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Konan khawatir melihat temannya sekarang sedang tertunduk diam.

"Nazuka….Lo gak apa-apa kan?" kali ini Konan mencoba untuk mendekati gadis tersebut sambil memegang bahunya.

"Konan…Gue…Gue nabok Sasori!Waaaaaaaa!" Nazuka dengan berlinang air mata yang udah keluar kaya air terjun teriak histeris ke Konan, dia gak percaya kalau barusan tuh dia nabok Sasori dengan telak.

"Buset, jangan teriak gitu kenapa!" Konan berusaha menutupi kupingnya dari ancaman serangan ultra sonic voice attack milik Nazuka.

"Gomen, Konan…..Tapi gimana, nih? Gue gak sengaja tadi, reflek. Abisnya gue kaget plus **Lollipop** gue jatoh gara-gara dia!" kata Nazuka dengan sedikit mendengus kesal mengingat Lollipop hasil pertukarannya yang limited edition (ealah pake limited edition segala!) jatoh berkat aksi Sasori dan kulit kacang (?).

"Yah, elo minta maaf aja entar sama dia" jawab Konan santai yang dibalas dengan wajah blushing Nazuka.

"Ta-tapi kalau Sasori marah sama gue gimana? Gue kan juga gak enak, udah nabok dia…"

"Tenang aja, Sasori anaknya gak dendaman kok! Dia pasti maafin elo lagi, percaya deh sama gue!" kata Konan sok dukun.

* * *

><p>"TOBI!" Sasori begitu masuk kelas langsung nyamperin tobi dengan napsu.<p>

"Ke-kenapa Sasori senpai?" tanya Tobi takut-takut samibl membatin _'hari ini Tobi jadi anak baik deh, gak nakal!'._

"Tobi bantuin gue plis! Cuma elo satu-satunya di ujung sekolah ini yang bisa nolongin gue!" kata Sasori sambil megangin tangannya Tobi, kaya seorang Romeo yang lagi merayu Juliet, walhasil mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Bantuin apa? Pasti Tobi bantu Sasori-senpai!" tanya Tobi yang sekarang gantian megang tangan Sasori, sedangkan murid-murid yang di belakang langsung bersiul-siul gaje.

"Gue minta Lollipop elo!" jawab Sasori yang langsung di respon Tobi dengan pelukan hangat ke Lollipopnya tercinta, berusaha melindungi sang permen warna-warni.

"Kok minta Lollipop Tobi?" tanya Tobi yang sepertinya enggan untuk membantu sang senpai (Author: Gimana kamu Tobi? Bukannya tadi mau bilang bantuin ya, ck ck ck. Tobi anak nakal nih!).

"Buat gantiin Lollipopnya Nazuka….Please ya, tar gue gantiin 10 permen deh!" Sasori berusaha merayu Tobi yang akhirnya setuju.

"Iya deh senpai" Tobi langsung mengeluarkan harta paling berharga miliknya yaitu Lollipop.

"HORE!" Sasori nyaris lompat meluk Tobi, seenggaknya dia masih waras dan gak melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan kayak gitu. "Makasih ya Tobi, elo emang Kohai gue yang paling baek!" Sasori langsung ngacir bawa Lollipop dan menuju kelas Nazuka.

"Mulai sakit si Sasori" kata Hidan geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan temennya makin gak waras aja dari hari ke hari (sama kaya elo kan! *author di iket buat ritual sama Hidan*).

"Ayo kebawah, un!" kata Deidara yang udah nenteng-nenteng baju olahraga, di sebelahnya udah ada Mayuri.

"Sasori-senpai gimana?" tanya Tobi tumben perhatian sama senpainya.

"Udah, tinggal aja. Dia bisa nyusul ini" kata Hidan yang udah buka baju duluan di kelas (dasar preman!).

"Hidan-san..Ganti bajunya di ruang ganti aja!" kata Mayuri sambil menasehati Hidan, soalnya dia jadi di liatin ck ck ck, gak tau malu emang nih anak satu.

"Malu-maluin,un!" kata Deidara dan langsung narik Mayuri keluar kelas, di ikuti oleh Tobi.

* * *

><p>BRAK! Pintu kelas 3-A di buka oleh seseorang dengan brutal.<p>

"Nazuka!" rupanya orang yang buka pintu dengan brutal itu adalah Sasori yang sekarang lagi mejeng di depan pintu sambil manggilin Nazuka.

"Kamu bukannya murid dari kelas 2-B?" tanya seekor (?) panda yang sekarang lagi ngajar di kelas 3-A.

"Kok tau?" tanya Sasori curiga.

"Ya jelas saya tau, saya kan wali kelas kamu!" oalah rupanya itu Ryuuzaki yang sekarang dapet giliran ngajar di kelas Pein.

"Kamu ngapain kemari?" tanya Ryuuzaki sambil menatap Sasori dalam-dalam (tatap mata saya!).

"Errr…..Saya…." Sasori bingung mau jawab apaan, dia sekarang Cuma garuk-garuk ala kera di depan pintu.

"Oh…..Makasih." kata Ryuuzaki gak nyambung dan langsung nyomot Lollipop yang di pegang Sasori.

"Lho sensei….Itu bukan…." Sasori udah jawdrop duluan liat tingkah wali kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryuuzaki yang sekarang udah sukses ngemot Lollipop hasil permohonan Sasori ke Tobi.

"Ah…..Gak jadi deh! Saya permisi dulu sensei!" Sasori gak bisa apa-apa melihat Lollipopnya udah berada di mulut sang sensei. Sasori terpaksa cabut dari sana sambil membatin _'gini nih kalau punya guru jelmaan panda! Gak boleh liat yang manis-manis sedikit, main embat aja! Untung gue gak di embat'_.

"Kasian banget Sasori….Pasti itu Lollipop tadinya buat elo deh" kata Konan yang sekarang lagi godain Nazuka.

"Ma-masa sih…" Nazuka ngeblush.

"Iya lah, pasti itu! Buat apa dia repot-repot kemari sambil manggilin elo tadi" Konan nahan ketawa ngeliat Nazuka yang udah merah abis mukanya kaya cabe di ulek.

* * *

><p>Sementara anak-anak kelas 2-B udah mulai ke ruang ganti, Sasori yang ikutan ke ruang ganti masih ngumpat-ngumpat kesel Lollipopnya di comot sama Ryuuzaki.<p>

"Aduh, gue lupa bawa minuman, un!" kata Deidara sambil nepok jidat, pikunnya kumat.

"Diambil aja dulu senpai!" usul Tobi.

"Gue keatas dulu deh, un" Deidara langsung ngacir lagi ke kelas sambil tetep bawa-bawa baju olahraga tercinta (mungkin dia takut di jailin Hidan atau Sasori yang udah masang senyum iblis di pojokan).

"Si Deidara ngapain lari-lari lagi sambil bawa baju?" tanya Sasori heran dan mikir kenapa gak di taro aja dulu bajunya.

"Gak tau" jawab Hidan cuek sambil menyeringai dam membatin _'ah sayang sekali, coba bajunya di tinggal udah gua umpetin tuh' _.

Drap. Drap. Drap. (Suara langkah kaki lagi lari kaya gini bukan sih? ==a).

"Yurina tunggu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat kepada temannya yang sedang berlari di depannya.

"Buruan Aoi! Dimarahin Ibiki-sensei loh kalau telat!" balas gadis berambut biru tua kepada temannya yang bernama Aoi atau lebih lengkapnya Aoi Gekkou.

Mereka berdua itu murid dari kelas sebelahnya Deidara, dan hari ini kelas mereka juga ada pelajaran olahraga yang di bimbing oleh Morino Ibiki, guru yang terkenal sadis, dia gak segan-segan ngasih hukuman lari 20 putaran bagi tiap muridnya yang telat ke lapangan. Tentu saja kedua gadis ini gak mau sampai kena hukuman, belum mulai olahraga masa udah keringetan duluan. Tapi saking terburu-burunya, Yurina gadis yang tadi di panggil Aoi tersebut tidak melihat didepannya ada Deidara yang juga lagi buru-buru lari kekelas, walhasil tabrakanlah mereka.

BLUGH!

Keduanya sekarang terjatuh sambil megangin jidat masing-masing yang tadi sempat bentrok dengan keras.

"Aw, maaf ya!" kata Gadis berambut biru tua tersebut sambil membungkuk kepada Deidara, rambut panjangnya yang di gerai terlihat hampir menutupi wajahnya pas membungkuk.

"Iya, gak apa-apa un" balas Deidara sambil megangin jidatnya yang terasa benjol. Dengan cepat gadis tadi mengambil seragam olahraganya dan kembali berlari bersama temannya.

Deidara juga langsung masuk ke kelas dan mengambil botol minumannya yang tadi sempat kelupaan dia bawa. Begitu menemukan yang dia cari, Deidara bergegas lagi turun ke bawah, ke ruang ganti.

.

.

"Buruan lu, anak-anak udah pada kumpul!" kata Hidan sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Deidara dengan napsu memburu langsung ganti baju tanpa menyadari adanya suatu kejanggalan.

"Dei, lu gak salah pake bajunya?" tanya Hidan melongo ngeliat Deidara yang baru selesai ganti baju.

"Kenapa emangnya, un?" tanya Deidara heran, karena anak-anak sekarang ngeliatin dia dengan tampang nahan ketawa. _'Ada apaan sih, un? Ada yang aneh sama baju gue ya, un? Emang sih gue berasa ini baju kok sempit banget rasanya, un' _batin Deidara mulai parno gaje.

"Sejak kapan baju lo menyusut!" ledek Sasori yang langsung meledak ketawa.

"Hah?" Deidara diem sekejap dan mulai memperhatikan baju yang dia pakai, begitu menyadari bajunya itu memang benar-benar menyusut, apalagi di bagian pinggang yang malah menjadi ketat dan bagian lengan yang mengecil, Deidara langsung teriak lebay "BAJU GUE KETUKER,UN!".

Disis lain gadis bernama Yurina atau lengkapnya Kaneshiro Yurina sedang kebingungan melihat bajunya kebesaran dua nomor secara mendadak.

"Bajunya….Bajunya kok bisa berubah gede gini!" jerit Yurina panik, setelah meyakini kalau bajunya memang sudah benar-benar menjadi besar (dikasih makan kali jadi besar tuh baju?).

"Jangan-jangan ketuker sama cowok yang tadi" kata Aoi mengingatkan kejadian pas tadi Yurina tabrakan sama Deidara.

Baru aja mereka berdua ngomongin soal baju yang ketuker, mendadak ruang ganti cewek di dobrak oleh seorang mahkluk gaje berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

BRAK! Deidara mendobrak pintu ruang ganti cewek tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Oi, lo! Cewek rambut biru tua yang pake bando merah, baju kita ketuker, un!" teriak Deidara tanpa liat sikon posisi dia sekarang dimana.

"KYAAAAAAA! DASAR COWOK MESUM!" begitulah kira-kira teriakan para cewek yang sedang ganti baju, mereka dengan sukses lemparin Deidara pake sepatu tanpa ampun.

SYUT!

PRANG! (?)

BRUK!

PLUK!

TOK! Dan bermacam-macam ragam bunyi-bunyian terjadi akibat kedodolan Deidara yang sekarang tampak seperti habis di keroyok Fan girls.

Gak lama setelah insiden -ayo lempar cowok mesum itu dengan benda apa aja- terjadi, Yurina akhirnya keluar ruangan sambil membawa baju olahraga.

"Hei…..Ini bajunya" Yurina keluar ruang ganti sambil menyerahkan baju olahraga Deidara yang tertukar, Deidara sendiri pundung di pojokan berkat aksi tak tahu malunya tadi.

"Makasih, un…" jawab Deidara agak canggung dan menyerahkan baju Yurina yang dia pegang.

"Lain kali kalau mau manggil, jangan manggil 'cewek rambut biru, pakai bando merah', tapi panggil Yurina aja!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan lalu langsung kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tak lupa untuk kali ini menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Untuk sesaat Deidara lupa kalau dia harus buru-buru turun buat ganti baju akibat senyuman Yurina.

* * *

><p>Pelajaraan olahraga yang hari itu di bimbing oleh Maito Guy dapat dengan sukses berjalan lancar, meskipun Maito kadang suka kewalahan menghadapi ke autisan Tobi yang bener-bener gak bisa diem. Orang gurunya aja udah capek, tapi si Tobi masih seger buger ajakin main lompat-lompatan lagi ( yang aslinya sih itu basket).<p>

"Baiklah, olaharaga kali ini selesai. Jangan lupa minggu depan kita ujian mengenai basket!" kata Maito Guy yang setengah ngos-ngosan.

"Baik, sensei!" jawab semua murid yang kemudian pada hitungan ketiga segera ngacir berebutan ke kelas.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sas. Lu tadi udah ngasih Lollipopnya ke Nazuka?" tanya Hidan di ruang ganti cowok.

"Ah…Boro-boro! Permennya udah keburu di comot Ryuuzaki-sensei!" ujar Sasori sambil berdecak kesal.

"Hahahaha kasian banget sih lu!" ejek Hidan setelah mendengar respon Sasori.

"Ah…Tar aja lah, gue ajak ke toko Lollipopnya langsung!" kata Sasori berapi-api.

"Tobi ikut ya, senpai!" pinta Tobi berharap dia di ijinin ikut.

"Anak kecil gak boleh ikut-ikut, un!" samber Deidara sambil mainin jari telunjuknya ke Tobi.

"Tapi tadi Sasori-senpai udah janji mau beliin Lollipop ke Tobi!" Tobi masih ngotot, maksa mau ikut.

"Gak boleh, un!".

"Tau lu, gak boleh ikut Tobi, Entar lu ganggu Sasori sama Nazuka yang mau kencan!" timpal Hidan yang sukses bikin muka Sasori merah mendadak.

"Siapa yang mau kencan?" tanya Sasori menatap Hidan dengan tatapan –please deh-.

"Emang mau kencan kan, un?" sindir Deidara ikut-ikutan ngeledek Sasori.

"Gue Cuma mau beliin dia Lollipop doang sebagai permintaan maaf! Sekalian gue juga beliin permen buat Tobi!" kata Sasori masih dengan muka merah yang dibalas dengan kikikan dari Deidara dan Hidan, sedangkan Tobi Cuma merespon "Hore!" karena Sasori nepatin janjinya.

"Sukses ya kencannya!" teriak Hidan sambil menyeringai ala iblis.

"Diem lu!" Sasori melempar penghapusan papan tulis yang tergeletak di atas meja kearah muka Hidan, dan langsung cabut dari sana sebelum dia di ledekin lagi.

"AW!" respon Hidan pas kena lemparan sakti ala Sasori yang sekarang membekas di mukanya.

* * *

><p>"Konan! Lo liat Nazuka?" tanya Sasori yang sekarang lagi berada di dalam kelas 3-A.<p>

"Wah, dia tadi ke kelas elo malah, nyariin" jawab Konan sambil membereskan buku sisa pelajaran dari Yamato-sensei.

"Katanya mau nonjok elu!" kata Pein main nyamber-nyamber aja sambil nyengir mencurigakan.

"Sebelum lu ancur babak belur, gimana kalau lu gua lalap duluan?" samber Zetsu yang tau-tau udah nongol di sebelah Sasori. Sasori Cuma masang muka bête.

"Ma-makasih ya!" jawab Sasori setengah ngeri sambil bayangin kalau dia bener-bener di tonjok sama Nazuka (dibayangan Sasori, dia sama Nazuka lagi di ring tinju dan Nazuka berhasil nonjok Sasori sampai telak, Pein sebagai wasit langsung teriak K.O).

'Hadeh kalau gue beneran di tonjok sama Nazuka gimana…' batin Sasori wanti-wanti sambil lari ke lorong kelasnya.

"NAZUKA!" teriak Sasori begitu melihat gadis berambut lavender yang di ekor kuda itu tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sasori!" Nazuka yang ngeliat Sasori langsung berlari kearah cowok berambut merah tersebut.

"MAAF!" kata keduanya sambil membungkuk berhadap-hadapan.

'_Kok, bisa barengan'_ batin keduanya sambil kembali berdiri tegak melihat lawan bicara mereka masing-masing.

"Er….Nazuka, soal Lollipop elo yang jatoh….Gue minta maaf" kata Sasori agak canggung.

"….Ano, maaf juga udah nampar Sasori...Ma-maaf ya!" kata Nazuka ikutan minta maaf sambil nunduk malu plus takut.

"I-iya gak apa-apa…..Tapi lain kali jangan keras-keras dong! Sakit nih pipi gue!" jawab Sasori sambil nyengir dan megangin pipi nya yang bekas di tampar Nazuka.

"Iya, Maaf yah!" Nazuka malah minta maaf lagi, bikin Sasori geleng-geleng sambil mikir apa kagak capek ya nih, anak. Dari tadi bungkuk-bungkuk mulu.

"Iya-iya…..Nazuka…Gue mau ajak lo ke toko Lollipop langganannya si Tobi, sebagai permintaan maaf….Lo mau kan?" tanya Sasori sedikit gugup dan gelisah gak jelas.

"Lollipop? Mau-mau! Ayu!" Nazuka begitu denger kata Lollipop langsung berbinar-binar matanya, tanpa malu-malu lagi dia narik tangan Sasori. Sasori langsung geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil liat kelakuan Nazuka yang hampir persis kaya Tobi (untungnya Nazuka gak autis kaya Tobi). Tanpa disadari Sasori ada beberapa pasang mata yang sudah mengintai dari belakang.

"Kita ikutin gak nih?" tanya sosok Hiu aka Kisame yang nongol dari balik tembok.

"Kagak usah, lah. Biarin aja!" jawab Pein yang tumben-tumbenan bisa bijak.

"Tapi gue penasaran!" kata Itachi yang di ikuti dengan anggukan dari Deidara dan Zetsu.

"Ah, lu pada payah! Biarin aja mereka berduaan, kita gak usah ikut campur!" Pein sukses geplak kepala Itachi, Deidara sama Zetsu.

"Ya udah yuk, cabut!" kata Konan sambil narik Pein ninggalin temen-temennya yang lain.

"Gimana?" Kisame nanya Itachi yang cuma angkat bahu.

"Pulang aja lah, gua pengen buru-buru itungin duit nih!" kata Kakuzu yang emang kayanya udah males lama-lama berdiri kagak ngitung duit, bikin tangannya gatel aja.

"Ya, udah lah. Yuk pulang!" akhirnya aksi pengintaian di sudahi, mereka lebih memilih untuk pulang dan membiarkan Sasori bersama Nazuka.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Sepertinya akan ada romance di fic author kali ini (semoga saia bisa menulis romance *berdoa komat-kamit ala Hidan*).

Sasori: Iya, jangan kepleset lagi ke jurang kegajean *udah ngancem author pake kugutsu*.

Author: Maap, itu memang penyakit author yang agak susah sekali di basmi! tapi di chapter ini sudah saya tekan kok biar gak gaje *nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori*.

Sasori: Awas lo, jangan nulis yang aneh-aneh!

Author: Kagak kok! Thanks buat semua review yang masuk, sekali lagi makasih! Author tetep memanti saran dari teman-teman, ini pertama kali author memutuskan untuk bikin romance...Ughh, semoga saia selamat sampai pada tujuan.** Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^_^.  
><strong>


	7. Love Blossom

Author: Chapter ini memperkenalkan OC lain yang di chapter sebelumnya udah muncul sekelebat. Dan, hahahaha maaf untuk bagian Nazuka sama Sasori beli Lollipop gak author jelasin, tapi author ganti dengan cerita lain. Maaf buat OC yang baru author munculkan, hehehehe.

Warning: K+

Pairing: AkatsukixOC

Disclaimer: tau gak Naruto cs ma Akatsuki punya siapa? (Readers: Masashi Kishimoto!) *author acungin 4 jempol(?)*.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**(Love blossom)**

Sebenarnya hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, cuma ada yang lain daripada yang lain. Sasori entah kenapa, abis pulang dari anterin Nazuka beli Lollipop dia jadi cengar-cengir sendiri. Hal, ini bikin temen-temennya khawatir sekaligus curiga, jangan-jangan Sasori tertular virus autisnya Tobi (tapi bukan virus autis kok!).**  
><strong>

"Si Sasori kenapa sih tuh, dari kemarin nyengir-nyengir gaje" tanya Hidan heran ngeliat Sasori senyum-senyum sendiri di bangkunya.

"Gak tau tuh, un" balas Deidara ikutan heran melihat Sasori makin gak jelas.

"Sas, woy Sas!" sekarang Hidan ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan muka Sasori, tapi si Sasori tetep aja diem senyum, bikin Hidan sama Deidara merinding, jangan-jangan temennya itu kesambet jin iprit.

"Gue harus bisa! HARUS!" kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba ngomong gak jelas, mana pake acara teriak pula.

"Kenapa lu? Tadi senyum-senyum gak jelas, eh sekarang malah ngomong sendiri gak waras!" Hidan mundur satu meter, dia berpikir kalau Sasori itu kesambet bisa aja kan nyekek dia, jadi mendingan dia mundur jauh-jauh.

"Gue masih waras tauk!" kata Sasori sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Mau kemana, un? Dikit lagi kan pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei, un!" Deidara kebingungan ngeliat Sasori yang gak biasanya bolos jam pelajaran sekarang malah jalan keluar.

"Gue mau melakukan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Sasori cepet yang buru-buru ngacir ninggalin kelas sebelum ketauan Kurenai.

"Sasori-senpai, emangnya mau melakukan hal penting apa senpai?" tanya Tobi yang masih tetep ngemot Lollipop.

"Gak tau tuh, un" jawab Deidara angkat bahu.

"Dei, ijinin gua ya" kata Hidan yang tau-tau ikutan melengos.

"Ijinin apa, un?" tanya Deidara bingung mau ngasih alibi apaan entar.

"Bilang aja gua di ruang UKS" jawab Hidan seenaknya dan langsung ngeloyor keluar.

'_Ah, kaya Kurenai-sensei percaya aja lo di UKS,un…'_ batin Deidara mempertanyakan apakah alibi dari Hidan bisa sukses . (Author sih, gak yakin….).

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! (hamtaro berlari *author di getok tongkat*) Gak berapa lama terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan tengah berjalan memasuki kelas dengan sebuah tongkat yang menyangga kaki kirinya yang sedang di gipps.

"Selamat pagi…." Sapa cowok itu sambil melempar senyuman ramah ke semua teman-temannya yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Sora, emangnya lo gak apa-apa udah masuk?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya mencemaskan keadaan cowok bernama Sora tersebut.

"Iya, gak apa-apa…." Jawab Sora yang kini sudah berjalan kearah bangku di sebelah Tobi (Jah, jadi bangku kosong sebelah Tobi itu satunya milik Sora. Tabah ya Sora, elo gue taro sebangku sama Tobi).

"Kenapa gak tunggu bener-bener pulih?" kali ini gantian Sakura yang nanya dengan cemas.

"Ah, gue bosen kelamaan istirahat dirumah. Lagian gue gak mau ketinggalan pelajaran lebih banyak dari ini" jawab Sora sambil senderan di bangkunya dan langsung cengo melihat sosok penampakan aka Tobi di sebelahnya.

"HALO!" sapa Tobi super cempreng sukses bikin anak-anak sekelas pada nutup kuping. Sora yang disebelah Tobi nyaris semaput.

"TOBI! SUARA LO ITU NANTI BIKIN SORA TAMBAH SAKIT TAUK!" omel Sakura mencak-mencak ke Tobi, Ino dan cewek-cewek sekelas lainnya juga pada ikutan marahin Tobi.

"Wah, wah siapa tuh cowok, un? Terkenal banget ampe di belain cewek segitu banyaknya, un!" tanya Deidara penasaran dan sedikit iri juga.

"Itu, loh si Sora. Dia emang terkenal di kalangan cewek!" jawab Naruto yang ikut-ikutan ngiri.

"Iya, dia jago bikin kue, makanya banyak cewek yang minta di ajarin ke dia. Fansnya banyak juga tuh!" Kiba ikutan ngiri.

"Gua suka minta di bikinin kue kering sama dia" kata Chouji sambil ngelus perutnya yang udah laper (ealah mas, mas, itu perut apa karung?).

"Tapi gue baru liat dia, un".

"Ah, iya. Dia abis kecelakaan motor, sebenernya sih minggu nanti anak-anak mau jenguk dia, tapi udah nongol duluan anaknya sekarang!" kata Kiba kembali menjelaskan.

Di sisi lain Sasori sukses udah nongol di depan pintu kelas 3-A.

"Zetsu, panggilin Nazuka dong…" pinta Sasori sambil bisik-bisik.

"NAZUKA, LO DI CARIIN SASORI TUH!" Zetsu sengaja teriak kenceng-kenceng, sukses bikin Nazuka langsung ngeblush dan bikin Sasori mengumpat dalam hati _'dasar kanibal reseh!'_.

"Sana gih, samperin!" goda Konan sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Nazuka yang sekarang dalam posisi malu-malu, tapi pada akhirnya cewek yang setia dengan jepitan orangenya ini menghampiri Sasori yang sekarang berdiri harap-harap cemas di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Nazuka yang berusaha berani untuk nanya.

"Nazuka….Pulang sekolah ada waktu gak?" tanya Sasori dengan perasaan yang gak karuan.

"Waktu buat?" tanya Nazuka dengan suara yang polos.

"Kalo lo ada waktu, gue mau ajakin elo jalan….." Sasori kali ini gak berani bersuara keras-keras, tapi setidaknya kata-katanya itu sukses di dengar oleh Nazuka.

"Bo-boleh….Gue ada waktu kok" jawab Nazuka setengah menunduk.

"O-oke! Entar ketemuan di gerbang sekolah ya!" kata Sasori nyaris teriak kegirangan ala autis, tapi di tahan sama dia, autisnya dalah hati aja.

"WOW! AJAKAN **KENCAN** SASORI DITERIMA NAZUKA KAWAN-KAWAN!" sekali lagi Zetsu teriak kenceng-kenceng ampe seantero kelas pada denger.

"Dasar kanibal kampret!" Sasori berusaha untuk membekap mulut sang venusflytrap, tapi usahanya gagal. Jelas aja gagal , orang si Zetsu udah berkicau duluan.

"CIEEEEEEEE!" seluruh kelas langsung teriak kompak.

"A-awas lo! Gue jadiin boneka koleksi gue entar!" ancem Sasori dengan muka merah dan langsung ngibrit dari sana, kaya seorang bocah yang kabur karena kalah dari temannya lalu ngadu ke emaknya.

'_Cih, rupanya si Sasori udah selangkah lebih maju daripada gua'_ batin Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu gagal mau PDKT ke Saki (Saki kebanyakan budegnya sih, Itachi udah keburu bête duluan).

* * *

><p>Dikelas 2-B, tampak Kurenai sudah memulai pelajarannya. Di sisi lain Hidan malah asik-asikan tiduran diatap gedung sekolah.<p>

"Huah….Nyaman banget disini, tau begini tiap hari deh kalo bolos jam pelajaran kemari." Hidan dalam hitungan detik langsung ngorok di tempat.

Hidan baru terlelap kurang lebih 10 menit ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa ada orang lain yang berada di tempatnya sekarang dia tertidur. Hidan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, pelan sekali sampai baru kebuka setelah 100 tahun kemudian (Hidan: Itu kelamaan kale! Gua udah keburu mati! *nabokin author*). Berhubung kata Hidan kalau 100 tahun dia keburu mati, jadi kalimatnya di ganti, Hidan membuka matanya dengan cepat, karena dia takut kali aja yang nongol di depannya si Anko-sensei atau yang lebih parah Tsunade-sama, bisa abis lah dia. Tapi ternyata dewi keberuntungan lagi singgah ke Hidan, sehingga dia tidak bertemu dengan dua wanita perkasa (setidaknya itulah yang di pkiran Hidan) seantero Konoha itu.

"Maaf, gue ganggu ya?" sekarang di hadapan Hidan sudah berdiri seorang cewek berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tampak sedang memegang sebuah komik bertuliskan **Naruto.**

"Bakalan ganggu kalo HP lu bunyi melulu!" jawab Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sebuah BB yang berada di genggaman gadis tersebut.

"Aw, sorry" jawab cewek tersebut sambil mematikan HPnya. "Gak keganggu kan sekarang?" tanya gadis itu lagi yang sekarang duduk tepat di sebelah Hidan.

"….." gak ada jawaban, oalah rupanya nih bocah gendeng udah molor. Cewek di sebelahnya Cuma geleng-geleng aja sambil ngelanjutin baca komik, lagi seru gitu.

Di kelas 3-A yang ngajar Iruka-sensei, dia lagi berkobar-kobar memberi penjelasan, tapi bukan Iruka aja yang lagi berkobar, Itachi juga lagi membara buat melancarkan aksi PDKT-nya ke Saki. Entah kenapa Itachi tertarik pada teman sebangkunya itu, dan sayang sekali tiap dia mau PDKT, selalu saja gagal (gagal maning, gagal maning!). Dan kali ini Itachi bertekad untuk menyatakan isi hatinya ke cewek penggila musik pop barat tersebut.

"Saki…" Itachi mencoba memanggil gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Hm?" Saki sebenernya gak denger Itachi manggil dia, tapi karena dia udah lama duduk sama Itachi, dia jadi ngerti mimic muka Itachi kalau lagi manggil dia gimana (mimik muka bête dan pasrah).

"Saki, pulang sekolah…Mau pulang bareng gue gak? Berdua aja, jangan sama anak-anak".

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Saki yang samar-samar masih bisa denger omongan Itachi yang tertutup oleh lagu _Dear God dari Avengend Sevenfold_.

'_Ah, Saki lemot banget. Masa gak ngerti maksud gue!'_ batin Itachi mulai frustasi.

Saki Cuma mengernyitkan dahi, bertanda dia masih menunggu jawaban dari Itachi, tapi sang Uchiha malah diam, dia malah menghela napas panjang kayak kakek-kakek yang udah lanjut usia *Itachi siapin mangekyo sharingan ke author*.

"Ya, udah kalau gak mau ngomong!" dengus Saki kesel, dia paling gak suka di buat penasaran, apalagi Itachi ngomongnya sepotong-potong (emang di kira kue!) bikin orang curiga aja. Sekarang Saki asik nyatet sambil sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang dia dengar.

'_Kenapa gue bisa tertarik sama cewek lemot kaya dia!'_ batin Itachi stress akut, dia udah kehabisan akal, mati total intinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG! Bunyinya kaya es tong-tong<strong> (Pein: Kenapa coba bunyinya harus kaya gitu?).

"Hei, jam pelajaran pertama udah abis tuh!" kata cewek yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Hidan. Hidan yang asik tiduran Cuma membuka matanya sambil masang tampang –so what?-.

"Jangan kebanyakan bolos pelajaran!" ceramah cewek itu gak nyadar kalau sebenernya posisi dia ya, sama aja kaya Hidan, yaitu bolos jam pelajaran!.

"kaya lo sendiri gak bolos aja!" bales Hidan sambil berusaha kembali tidur.

"MASUK KELAS GAK! KALO KAGAK, GUE BILANGIN GURU BP NIH!" omel cewek itu serem, apalagi dia nyebut-nyebut guru BP yang pastinya itu adalah Anko-sensei. Hidan begidik ngeri, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung cabut dari sana sambil ngedumel dalam hati. Sedangkan cewek tadi, begitu liat Hidan udah bener-bener pergi, dia langsung tiduran. Rupanya, dia dari tadi ikutan ngantuk toh! Pengen tidur tapi gak enak ada orang lain ck ck ck.

.

.

"Hidan…" Kurenai yang kebetulan belum keluar ruangan sekarang melihat sosok penampakan salah satu muridnya yang raib pas jam pelajaran dia, yang katanya lagi terbaring sakit di UKS, tapi sekarang terlihat segar bugar lagi berdiri di depan dia.

"Pa-pagi Kurenai-sensei.." jawab Hidan sambil garuk-garuk ketek pertanda dia udah stress, dalam hatinya Hidan sudah membatin _'Ah, dasar sial! Gara-gara cewek tadi nih, nyuruh gua masuk kelas grrr'._

"Jam istirahat kamu ke kantor saya" kata Kurenai datar tapi tampak jelas ada aura-aura horror di sekeliling Kurenai.

"Baik sensei.." jawab Hidan pasrah sambil berpikir kalau dia bakalan masuk ke ruangan BP lagi.

Hidan masuk ke kelas dengan disertai kikikan dari beberapa temannya. Hidan Cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Tapi baru saja dia masuk kedalem kelas, mendadak dia melihat sosok yang familiar banget tapi dia lupa ketemu dimana (Author: Baru aja ketemu masa udah lupa? Keterlaluan sekali dirimu Hidan! *getok pala Hidan biar kagak pikun*).

"LOH? ELO KAN YANG TADI DI ATAP, KOK BISA DISINI!" tanya Hidan dengan tampang shock berat melihat penampakan yang ada di sebelah Tobi aka Sora.

"Hidan-senpai udah kenal? Ini, Sora. Sora Gekkou!" kata Tobi sambil nepok-nepok pundak Sora.

"ELO YANG TADI DI ATAS KAN SAMA GUA? KOK BISA DISINI DULUAN?" Hidan teriak parno sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dia maksud alias Sora, yang di tunjuk-tunjuk pun keliatannya udah mulai risih.

"Jangan nunjuk-nunjuk gue kaya gitu, gak sopan!" protes Sora sambil menepis tangan Hidan yang nunjuk-nunjuk dia.

"S-SUARA LO KOK JADI COWOK?" kali ini Hidan sukses kembali nunjuk-nunjuk gak percaya.

"GUE EMANG COWOK!" teriak Sora frustasi.

"Bohong…" kata Hidan yang lalu langsung 'menggeledah' Sora. _'Ah, bener nih cowok, tapi kok tadi diatas cewek….'_ Batin Hidan malah bingung sendiri gak nyadar orang yang dia geledah udah ngeluarin aura membunuh.

"KURANG AJAR!" sebuah tongkat kini sukses mendarat keras di kepala Hidan. Ya, itu tongkatnya si Sora yang dia layangkan untuk memukul kepala Hidan.

"WADAW!" teriak Hidan kesakitan sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Sakit tau!" desis Hidan sambil mendeathglare cowok di depannya itu.

"Elo ngapain pegang-pegang orang!" omel Sora sambil megangin badannya sendiri, merinding ngeri dia abis di pegang-pegang sama mahkluk ajaib bin gaje.

"Alah, gua kan Cuma megang dada lu doang! Buat mastiin elu itu beneran cowok apa cewek" jawab Hidan santai. "Tapi sejak kapan lu bisa berubah jadi cewek, dan bisa sampe kesini duluan lagi?" sambung Hidan yang sekarang bertanya bingung.

"Lo, ngomongnya ngaco dan gak jelas pula! Gua dari tadi di kelas, gak pernah tuh ke atas atap!" jawab Sora yang berusaha menenangkan emosinya biar tongkat saktinya gak kembali melayang ke kepala Hidan.

"Terus siapa dong yang gua liat diatas? Mirip sama elu" kali ini Hidan mikir dengan gaya di buat-buat biar keren.

"Jangan-jangan yang lo maksud itu Aoi! Dia itu kembaran gua! Gyaaaaa, udah lo apain adek kembar gua?" kali ini Sora malah histeris sambil bayangin Aoi di apa-apain sama Hidan, secara tadi dia aja di pegang-pegang dengan tidak hormat oleh mahkluk berambut putih ini.

"Kagak gua apa-apain kok! Suer demi Dewa Jashin!" kata Hidan yang ngeri juga liat Sora melotot angker.

"Aoi-chan, tunggu lah aku!" teriak Sora lebay yang lalu ngibrit keluar kelas tanpa tongkat ck ck ck.

"Wakakakaka, hebat si Sora, kakinya langsung sembuh!" kata Naruto sambil ketawa liat tingkah Sora.

"Ajaib itu anak" sambung Sasuke ikutan nyengir.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran keduanya kembali saia skip, mari berlanjut ke setting istirahat –halah-.<p>

"Makan, makan!" kata Pein yang udah dateng sambil bawa-bawa somay sepiring penuh plus saos dan kecap (yummie author jadi laper!).

"Sasori kemana?" tanya Kakuzu celingukan nyari-nyari sosok penampakan bocah merah (Sasori: Author sekali lagi kasih gue julukan itu, beneran gue jadiin boneka koleksi gue ntar abis nih fic tamat! *siap-siap kugutsu*).

"Dia ada di kelas sama Nazuka , Tobi dan Mayu-chan, un" jawab Deidara sambil melumat pisang goreng coklat.

"Waduh, penggemar Lollipop bertambah satu dong!" kata Zetsu geleng-geleng sambil bayangin Sasori jadi maniak Lollipop kaya Tobi dan Nazuka.

"Bisa menular tuh kayanya, ati-ati kena" timpal Kisame sambil pasang tulisan anti-virus Lollipop.

"Muka lu kusut amat?" tanya Itachi ke sosok di depannya aka Hidan.

"Masuk BP lagi ya?" tebak Rei cepat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang komik tercinta.

"Ah, iya gua lupa di suruh ke ruangan Kurenai-sensei" jawab Hidan yang baru inget pesan Kurenai-sensei yang bikin feelingnya gak enak dan langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada-ada aja itu anak" kata Pein heran liat temennya yang satu itu selalu berurusan sama BP dan guru-guru sekitar.

"Eh, nomong-ngomong nanti pulang sekolah pada mau ikutin Sasori gak?" tanya Kisame kepada teman yang lainnya.

"Iya, kita ikutin aja sekalian bantuin Sasori" jawab Konan bersemangat, dia mah emang orang yang paling nomor satu buat comblangin Sasori ma Nazuka.

"Tapi jangan sampai ketauan Nazuka" kata Pein memperingati yang di ikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Gue balik ke kelas dulu ya, un!" kata Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain, sebentar lagi kan bel istirahat berakhir dan dia harus buru-buru masuk kelas kalau gak mau kena semprot sama guru matekmatikanya yang killer itu.

* * *

><p>-SKIP TIME-<p>

"Baiklah anak-anak, pembahasannya sampai disini. Jangan lupa rangkumannya di kumpulkan minggu depan" kata Byakuya mengakhiri sesi pelajarannya hari itu.

"Baik sensei!" jawab semua murid-murid sambil membereskan buku kedalam tas.

"Oh, ya. Itachi dan Saki, tolong ya kembalikan buku-bukunya ke perpustakaan." Kata Byakuya yang kemudian meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Oi, ayok kita keluar!" ajak Kisame yang udah gak sabar mau ngintai (jangan di tiru perbuatan Kisame ya teman-teman!).

"Itachi, Saki! Duluan yo, jangan lupa nyusul!" kata Pein yang juga bergegas keluar bersama yang lainnya.

"Ayo, buruan ambil bukunya." Kata Itachi sambil mulai mengambil satu-persatu buku yang tergeletak diatas meja bersama Saki.

"Sip, udah lengkap. Ayo ke perpus!" ajak Itachi dengan penuh semangat, soalnya dia juga pengen buru-buru ngintai (Jah, sama aja kaya Kisame nih anak!).

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan Itachi dan Saki segera masuk dan meletakkan buku-buku tersebut ke habitatnya yang semula. Begitu selesai Itachi langsung bergegas keluar ruangan, tapi terhenti begitu menyadari sosok cewek berambut caramel coklat tidak juga menampakkan diri di depan (Author: Bahasa author ancur abis!).

_'Ah, kemana sih itu anak? Udah tau buru-buru, malah pake acara ngilang, kayak jin aja'_ batin Itachi dengan kadar stress yang sudah mulai tampak di kerut-kerut Itachi.

"Saki? Saki lo dimana sih? Oi, Saki mau balik gak?" Itachi mulai celingukan nyariin Saki, mari kita berharap semoga Saki gak di telen jin (inget kan pikiran Itachi di chapter 4?).

Bagaimana ya nasib Itachi? Apa dia berhasil nemuin Saki? Dan, kayak gimana kencan Sasori dan Nazuka untuk yang pertama kali? Semoga temen-temennya yang ngintip gak bikin ulah.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Ide author lagi buntu, tapi author tetep coba update, dan seperti ini deh hasilnya, hope you'll like it. Dan ini memang fic pertama author yang memasukkan OC, jadi mohon sarannya ya! Memang agak susah memasukkan OC, tapi author dah mencoba sebaik yang author bisa biar ceritanya gak melenceng terlalu jauh. Buat OC yang baru muncul gomen ya, saia bikin nasibmu tragis duduk bareng Tobi, plus kecelakaan segala ,.

Sora: Selama lo gak bikin gua mati, gak apa-apa.

Author: Oke! Kalo gitu di bikin separah apapun gak masalah kan, selama gak mati? *mulai berpikir nista*.

Sora: *Melotot horror*.

Author: Jangan lupa kasih saran-nya kalau masih ada bagian yang kurang, dan untuk penulisan akhirnya bisa juga makin rapih huhuhuhu *terharu biru*.**  
><strong>


	8. Sasori x Nazuka Pergi Kencan

Author: Wahahaha kembali update flash, mumpung ada ide sekelebat langsung aja author ketik, itung-itung sekalian ngerjain PR suruh bikin rangkuman, huh...Dan sepertinya kadar penulisan author itu naik turun ya, kadang rapih, kadang keserimpet. Moga-moga yang baca tetep enjoy.

Hidan: Ternyata lo suram juga, kerjain PR sambil ngetik fanfic ck ck ck.

Author: Yah, mumpung ada ide kan. Soalnya author pelupa, kalau lupa, udah deh gawat author bisa kaya orang gila buat ngingatnya lagi.

Deidara: Tumben ficnya pendek, un ?

Author: Iya, pendek ya? *liat-liat tulisan sambil roll on*. Ah, gak apa-apalah! BTW, makasih buat reviewnya dan buat OC yang salah udah saia ralat (kayanya sih udah *harap-harap cemas*). Keep reading and enjoy it!.

Warning: K+

Pairing: AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala isinya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**(Kencan Sasori dan Nazuka)**

Begitu bel sekolah berkumandang Sasori langsung ngibrit dengan kecepatan eyeshield menuju gerbang depan sekolah.**  
><strong>

"Nazuka! Sorry, lama ya nunggu?" tanya Sasori ke Nazuka yang sepertinya sudah berada lebih dulu di depan gerbang.

"Gak juga kok, baru 10 menit" jawab Nazuka sambil tersenyum simpul, mendadak pipi Sasori jadi merah pas liat senyuman Nazuka.

"Ah….Emmm, yuk jalan…" kata Sasori yang jadi salah tingkah, dan mengajak Nazuka untuk segera jalan (halah, Sas! Bilang aja lo gak sabaran pengen berduaan sama Nazuka!).

"Mereka udah jalan, ayo kita ikuti!" kata Kisame sambil mengepalkan tangan semangat yang sembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Tapi, mana Itachi sama Saki?" tanya Kakuzu menyadari dua temen sablengnya (ya, si Saki itu ternyata sableng juga setelah kenal lama sama dia).

"Biarin aja, tar juga mereka nyusul! Mending kita buruan ikutin mereka sebelum jauh!" kata Pein yang ketularan semangatnya Kisame.

Akhirnya rombongan penguntit gaje tersebut sukses mengekor di belakang Sasori tanpa di ketahui Nazuka (mereka emang ngikutin atas permintaan Sasori, karena kalau Sasori kebingungan dalam berkata-kata –halah- dia bisa nanya diem-diem ke temen-temennya itu).

* * *

><p>Disaat Akatsuki lain lagi asik mengintai, Itachi malah stuck nyariin Saki, udah kaya film <em>Bollywood<em> aja main umpet-umpetan.

"Saki! Lo, dimana sih?" Itachi mulai mencari sang cewek ber-headset biru tersebut ke tiap sudut perpustakaan.

'_Saki, kebiasaan! Pasti dia gak denger, gara-gara kupingnya tersumbat headset!'_ rutuk batin Itachi mulai menjadi-jadi karena yang di panggil kagak ngerespon panggilannya, jadi dia terpaksa ngiderin perpustakaan yang lumayan luas.

'_Tuh kan bener apa kata gue'_ batin Itachi membenarkan isi pikirannya begitu melihat Saki, teman sebangkunya yang lagi dia taksir, lagi asik berdendang di tepian jendela perpustakaan di pojokan sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Hmph….Saki…." panggil Itachi dengan suara pelan (soalnya panggil kenceng-kenceng juga percuma, si Saki kagak denger gitu loh!) dan pasang muka pasrah di sebelah cewek itu. Menyadari kehadiran Itachi di sebelahnya, Saki langsung merespon "Apa?" ke Itachi, Saki yang melihat muka Itachi udah gak enak banget (muka dia emang gak enak, gak bisa dimakan!) langsung nyengir.

"Maaf…." Komen Saki begitu tau sang Uchiha di sebelahnya mulai bête dan melepas headsetnya untuk 'sementara'.

.

.

"Loh? Kok ini perpustakaan gak ada yang jaga tapi pintunya di biarin aja kebuka?" kata Ebisu yang baru melintas sambil melirik perpustakaan yang kosong (Karena kebetulan yang jaga perpustakaan tadi buru-buru pulang, Karena keluarganya masuk rumah sakit, jadi gak sempet kunci pintu perpustakaan).

"Kalau ada murid iseng atau bahkan maling masuk bisa bahaya" gumam Ebisu pelan, dan sukses mengunci pintu perpustakaan, karena kebetulan dia lagi tugas jaga dan ngebawa semua kunci ruangan sekolah. Itachi sama Saki yang masih asik di belakang gak menyadari kejadian itu.

.

.

"Kebiasaan banget sih, lu. Ayo keluar, anak-anak pasti udah nungguin" omel Itachi yang gak biasanya ke Saki. Itachi kesel karena menyadari salah satu faktor dia selalu gagal PDKT sama Saki karena, satu Saki nya yang lemot dan dua karena headset nista yang selalu nempel di kuping Saki.

"Iya, iya maaf…" kata Saki pelan, dan kemudian kembali memasang headsetnya lagi (et, dah buset nih bocah!).

"Saki, lu bisa gak sehari aja kagak pake itu headset?" tanya Itachi ke Saki, tapi gak direspon. Itachi Cuma mendengar senandung kecil dari cewek di belakangnya.

'_Ya, elah! Si Saki lama-lama gue umpetin juga nih, headsetnya!'_ batin Itachi mulai gemes pas liat Saki kembali memasang headset ke telinganya dan mulai merencanakan perbuatan tidak senonoh terhadap headset tercinta milik Saki.

Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Saki, tapi terhenti begitu melihat pintu perpustakaan jadi tertutup.

'_Aneh, perasaan tadi pintunya gak di tutup…Ah, mungkin aja tadi ada yang iseng nutup'_ batin Itachi pas ngeliat pintu perpustakaan udah ketutup.

**Klek! Klek! Klek**. Ini suara gagang pintu yang berusaha di buka sama Itachi tapi...Itu pintu gak bisa kebuka juga.

**Klek! Klek!Klek! Klek! Klek**. Lagi, Itachi berusaha untuk membuka pintu nakal tersebut dan kali ini Itachi mengerahkan tenaganya lebih keras, sambil berpikir mungkin aja pintunya macet. Tapi sayang sekali pintunya gak bisa juga kebuka (ya eyalah, orang di kunci sama Ebisu, piye toh?). _'Jah, jangan-jangan ada yang ngunci lagi!'_ batin Itachi mulai parno.

"Sa-Saki, kayanya….Kayanya, kita ke kunci nih!" kata Itachi setengah panik (setengahnya lagi dia berusaha keep cool, gak elit dong dia parno Cuma gara-gara ke kunci) sambil tetep berusaha buka pintu nista di depannya itu. Saki gak ngerespon, dia Cuma ngeliatin itachi dengan tatapan heran atas tindakan yang sedang di lakukan Itachi saat ini (baca: Berusaha buka pintu mati-matian, ampe keringetan) dan membatin _'Itachi payah! Katanya seekor (?) Uchiha, tapi buka pintu gitu aja gak becus!'._

"Minggir!" kata Saki dengan pede nyuruh Itachi menyingkir dari pintu.

**Klek! Klek! Klek**. Saki bingung kok pintunya gak bisa kebuka _'ah mungkin macet'_ batin Saki yang kemudian kembali mencoba membuka sang pintu 'macet' tersebut.

**Klek! Klek! Klek! Klek! Klek!**. Kali ini Saki udah coba membuka pintu dengan brutal plus pake gaya preman, tapi gak kebuka juga. Satu hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya yaitu Kekunci. Saki udah coba narik, dorong, senggol, dan segala macam gaya membuka pintu di lakukan tapi tetep gak bisa kebuka juga, hal yang dia takutkan kalau mereka kekunci itu ternyata bukan khayalan dan menjadi kenyataan.

"Itachi, kita **KEKUNCI**!" Saki sukses teriak lebay dengan nista di kuping Itachi.

"Gue juga udah ngomong dari tadi! Makanya kuping jangan di sumpel melulu!" bales Itachi berusaha menahan sabar yang sekarang berada di ujung tanduk batas kesabaran.

"Jadi gimana dong? Waduh malah Hp di dalam tas lagi!" keluh Saki merutuki kenapa tadi dia gak bawa tas aja sekalian, kalau tau jadi begini, cih.

"Hhh.." komen Itachi singkat, dia juga sama. Hpnya di dalam tas yang notabene masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Gak bisa minta bantuan dong? Gue gak mau terperangkap di sini sampe tua! Terutama sama lo!" jerit Saki gak jelas dan semakin nista.

"Kagak usah selebay itu juga kali!" omel Itachi geleng-geleng sambil membatin _'siapa juga yang mau ke kunci sampe tua disini!'. _"Kita tunggu aja di deket pintu sini, kalau ada orang lewat kan kedengeran, nah lu teriak aja deh minta tolong!" kata Itachi yang kemudian duduk dideket pintu perpustakaan.

"Oh, Oke deh!" jawab Saki yang dengan ajaib langsung kembali normal kaya semula dan ikutan duduk nungguin sang penyelamat membebaskan mereka dari kurungan ayam –eh, maksudnya membebaskan mereka yang ke kunci.

* * *

><p>Biarkan Itachi sama Saki yang udah sukses udah kekunci berdua, mari kita terawang keadaan Akatsuki dkk yang lagi memantau acara kencannya Sasori dan Nazuka.<p>

"Sasori payah banget sih!" kata Konan gemes sambl remes-remes rambut duren milik Pein.

"Emang payah itu anak, dari tadi diem-dieman aja!" timpal Kisame udah mulai gigitin jari geregetan. Pasalnya dari tadi mereka ikutin Sasori ma Nazuka, dua-duanya Cuma saling diem malu-malu. Sekarang Sasori sama Nazuka udah ada di taman, tapi sama sekali gak ada progress. Nazukanya malu, Sasorinya canggung, cape deh!.

"Na-Nazuka, tunggu di bangku sana sebentar ya, gue mau cuci tangan dulu!" kata Sasori yang udah mulai gugup, Nazuka Cuma manggut aja nurutin apa kata Sasori.

.

"Aduh….Gue bilang apa ya? Nazuka gue suka sama lo!, mau jadi cewek gue gak?" Sasori udah bisik-bisik gaje sendirian sambil cuci tangan. _'Ah, kesannya terlalu to the point'_ batin Sasori kembali geleng-geleng, "Apa gini aja ya…Nazuka, kita kan udah kenal lama, lo ada feeling gak ke gue? Soalnya gue suka sama lo, dan kalau lo juga ngerasain hal yang sama, jadian yuk..". Sasori kembali mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat _'Halah, kepanjangan'_ lagi-lagi batin Sasori plin-plan.

"Sas.." mendadak muncul penampakan duren runtuh aka Pein, yang nongol di balik semak-semak.

"Wa-!" Sasori yang kaget nyaris teriak, tapi untung dia ngebekep mulutnya sendiri. Nazuka yang merasa seperti mendengar suara Sasori mencoba melihat sosok cowok berambut merah tersebut sekilas, lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke layar HP miliknya (ceritanya Sasori itu cuci tangannya ngebelakangin Nazuka).

"Baca nih…" kata Pein yang langsung mengeluarkan kertas gede yang berisi tulisan tak beraturan, yaitu "**BELIIN ES KRIM**". Sasori manggut-manggut mengerti setelah melihat tulisan tersebut.

_'Tumben idenya waras dan normal ! Ide siapa ya? Yang pasti bukan ide Pein'_ batin Sasori sambil mencari-cari sosok pencetus ide tersebut. Dan akhirnya sosok cowok berambut merah marun terlihat nyengir sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

_'Oh, idenya si Rei toh'_ Sasori sekarang baru mengerti itu idenya Rei, bagus lah, setidaknya itu anak bisa normal diantara orang-orang sableng (baca: Akatsuki dan tentunya termasuk si Sasori sendiri ck ck ck).

"Thanks, Rei!" teriak Sasori pelan ke arah cowok yang sekarang lagi acungin dua jempolnya ke Sasori.

"Jangan! Jangan es krim, Ma-" suara Kakuzu langsung terpotong oleh sebuah buku cetak tebal yang sukses masuk kedalam mulut Kakuzu, sebenernya sih tadi Kakuzu mau bilang jangan beli es krim soalnya mahal, kasih air putih aja ck ck ck.

.

"Nah, ketemu!" sorak Sasori kegirangan begitu melihat penampakan tukang es krim yang sedang asik berjemur di tengah taman.

"Bang, beli es krim nya dua ya!" kata Sasori dengan wajah cerah bin bahagia sambil lari-lari.

"Ini dek, es krimnya!" kata abang-abang es tersebut tanpa merasa berdosa manggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'dek'.

_'Kurang asem gue di panggil, dek! Hhh, untung gue lagi seneng, kalo gak….'_ Batin Sasori dengan angker.

"Berapa bang?" tanya Sasori dengan muka –awas lo gue bilangin emak gue-.

"4000" jawab sang tukang es dengan polos tanpa menyadari harga yang dia patok membuat Kakuzu menderita (ealah, yang beli es krim aja si Sasori, kok yang menderita Kakuzu *sweatdrop*).

"Gila! Ma-" lagi-lagi Kakuzu di bekep sama Hidan, kali ini pake di bekep pakai daon pisang, ya hari ini tugas Hidan menjaga Kakuzu biar gak rusuh setiap mendengar duit, ataupun harga dari benda/barang yang di beli Sasori untuk Nazuka calon kekasih tercinta *Nazuka blushing*.

"Nih, kembaliannya buat lo aja!" kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan duit 5000-an ke abang-abang es krim tersebut.

"Makasih ya, dek!" teriak abang-abang es krim tersebut sambil pamerin duit 5000-annya dari Sasori.

.

.

"Lama ya?" Sasori muncul dengan senyum mengembang (kaya kue) di depan Nazuka sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla, ke cewek berambut panjang dengan warna rambut lavender tersebut.

"Gak apa-apa…..Umm, makasih.." jawab Nazuka yang ngeblush liat senyum Sasori dan menerima es krim pemberiannya.

"Jalan lagi yuk" ajak Sasori. Nazuka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengikuti langkah Sasori.

"Duit, Sasori buang-buang duit!" teriak Kakuzu frustasi dari jauh sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hidan yang lagi mati-matian megangin partnernya yang gila duit tersebut.

"Itu, kan duitnya Sasori. Biarin aja dia pake buat apaan!" omel Hidan yang akhirnya gak tahan juga megangin Kakuzu lama-lama dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Kakuzu, bikin mahkluk pecinta duit itu langsung menghambur menghampiri sang tukang es krim.

"Dan, kejar si Kakuzu!" perintah Pein yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Hidan (insting Hidan sebagai bawahannya Pein langsung berkerja cepat).

"Mana duit yang tadi!" kata Kakuzu matanya langsung ijo.

"D-duit yang mana?" tanya tukang es krim itu takut-takut melihat sosok preman di depannya. (Kakuzu: Gua bukan preman! –tapi murid sekolah bertampang preman-).

"Duit 5000-an yang elu pegang itu sini!" kata Kakuzu sambil menjambret duit 5000-an yang masih di pegang sama tukang es krim tersebut.

"Kakuzu, elu malu-maluin! Balikin duitnya!" kali ini Hidan berusaha mengambil duit yang ada di genggaman Kakuzu, rebutan lah mereka. Tukang es krimnya Cuma cengo. Disaat pergulatan Kakuzu sama Hidan lagi seru (bahkan ada beberapa orang yang melintas taruhan siapa yang bakal memang) mendadak muncul sosok yang familiar bagi Hidan.

"Bang, beli es krim dua!" kata seorang cewek yang khas dengan warna mata biru keperakan.

"Elu kan...Cewek yang waktu itu ngusir gua!" kata Hidan setengah kaget gak nyangka bakal ketemu sama nih cewek lagi. Cewek tersebut yang bernama Aoi, gak ngebales omongan Hidan, dia Cuma masang tampang –so what?- ke Hidan, dan langsung melengos pergi setelah membayar es krim yang tadi dia minta tentunya.

'_Kayak De ja vu'_ batin Hidan merasa pernah mengalami kejadian diatas. Lalu matanya mulai mencari-cari sosok penampakan Sora, dan ternyata Sora juga ada lagi asik nongkrong di bawah pohon sambil makan kue.

.

"Jah, Kakuzu sama Hidan malah asik nongkrong di tukang es krim!" kata Kisame sambil geleng-geleng liat dua temennya sekarang lagi asik makan es krim di bawah pohon bareng duo kembar aka Sora dan Aoi.

"Biarin aja, ayo buruan! Sasori sama Nazuka udah keburu jauh tuh!" kata Konan yang langsung menyusul Sasori dan Nazuka (dari belakang dan diem-diem tentunya).

"Terus mereka gimana, senpai?" tanya Tobi yang sebenernya sih pengen ikutan makan es krim.

"Dua prajurit gugur! Krek!" kata Pein sambil memperagakan gerakan tangan memotong leher.

Mari kita hentikan pengintaian sesaat, kita tengok sebentar keadaan Itachi dan Saki yang sepertinya masih setia duduk berdua. (Spesial thx buat kitsunebi, yang udah ngasih tau letak kesalahan author hahaha, pikiran author lagi ke Nazuka mulu sih! *ditabokin Sasori*).

"Saki…"

"Hm?"

"Saki….!"

"Hmm?"

"Saki, bisa liat muka gue bentar gak?" kata Itachi yang masih frustasi sama Saki, sedangkan cewek tersebut Cuma nengok bentar liat muka Itachi dan kembali asik nyari-nyari lagu di dalam Hpnya tersebut.

"Kok gitu sih?" tanya Itachi sambil manyun berasa di cuekin sama Saki.

"Kan Cuma liat muka lo bentar doang" bales Saki dengan enteng dan kemudian beralih pandang lagi ke layar HPnya, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu _Rolling Star by Yui_ (heyah, lagu kesukaan author!).

"Saki…." Itachi mencoba kembali memanggil cewek yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Saki gemes, soalnya dari tadi Itachi gak jelas manggil-manggil dia doang, entah mao apa.

"Saki, coba sekarang liat muka gue dengan lama…" kata Itachi sambil nyengir, si Saki malah sweatdrop.

Kita potong dulu ceritanya sampai disini dan berlanjut di next chapt! Semoga author punya kekuataan untuk menulis adegan Sasori menyatakan cinta ke Nazuka *berdoa komat-kamit*.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Sebenernya author tadinya mau berencana menulis scene khusus Sasori ma Nazuka doang, tapi ternyata ide gaje author untuk bikin adegan Itachi sama Saki kekunci terlintas, dan..jadinya seperti ini.

Itachi: Gua tobat, kenapa Saki lemot banget!

Sasori: Cinta itu butuh perjuangan!

Kakuzu: Salah, tapi butuh duit!

Itachi: *Manyun di pojokan*

Kisame: Ngapain pada nyangkut disini? Ayo, kita laksanakan misi murni kita! Dan, lu Sasori ngapain ada disini? Mana NAZUKA?.

Sasori: Oh, iya gue LUPA! NAZUKA TUNGGU ABANG! *sweatdrop*

Abel: Jangan lupa kerjain PR! *mendeathglare author*

Author: Ah, maap yah lagi-lagi bad typo yang gak habis-habisnya meghiasi fic author ck ck ck...Maklum lah author selalu ngetik dimana semua orang lagi terlelap tidur, author ini 'agak' mirip kalong, siang istirahat, malemnya seger buger, ampun dah. I hope you still enjoy my fic and this chap!.

Happy Read^_^V.


	9. Sasori x Nazuka pergi kencan part II

Author: Makasih buat yang review dan terutama yang mengingatkan author. Author tau kok ada suatu kejanggalan di chap sebelumnya mengenai HP Saki (makasih yang udah bilangin), tapi itu emang sengaja kok buat plot di chap ini untuk adegan Itachi ma Saki hehehehe.

Abel: He's lying. Waktu abang gue tau ada yang janggal di chapter sebelumnya, dia langsung freakin' out! Dan teriak gaje "OMG, OMG, OMG ! I have to think fast!".

Author: Huh...Aib author di buka deh. Iya, author kaget soal itu, dan dari pada harus author ulang lagi chapter itu, saia berpikir untuk menutupi kejanggalannya di chapter ini...Mohon sarannya *merasa tak yakin*. Sekali lagi author bilang makasih buat yang udah ingetin author m(_)M. Please enjoy this chapter, saia harap kejanggalan di chap sebelumnya bisa tercover.

Warning: K+

Pairing: AkatsukixOC

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**(Sasor dan Nazuka kencan part 2)**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

"Oi, ada yang punya ide lagi gak neh?" tanya Pein ke yang lainnya.

"Rei, ada ide lagi gak?" Kisame nyolek-nyolek Rei yang lagi bengong di depan toko komik.

"Sadar, un!" Deidara menjentikkan jarinya biar Rei sadar.

"Ide nya gue serahin ke lo semua, bye!" jawab Rei yang langsung ngibrit masuk ke toko komik.

"Jah, elah bocah!" dengus Pein kesal melihat satu prajuritnya gugur lagi (emang lo kate di medan perang!).

"Terus gimana ini? Sasori sama Nazuka diem-dieman lagi tuh!" kata Konan sambil berpikir keras.

"Ano….Saya ada ide.." mendadak Mayumi buka suara, yah soalnya dari tadi nih anak diem aja sih, sembunyi di balik rambut Deidara.

"Ide apa Mayu-chan?" tanya Konan sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum manis ke gadis kecil berambut blonde di hadapannya itu (selain itu author rasa Konan membungkuk biar bisa ngeliat muka Mayumi lebih jelas).

Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, dan merobek selembar kertas, lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat, yaitu "**AJAK PERGI KE TEMPAT KESUKAANNYA**".

"Hmm…Ide yang sangat brilliant, tapi gimana cara bilangnya?" tanya Pein sambil menopang dagu sok mikir.

"Susah amat, kan tinggal sms aja!" kata Zetsu yang langsung mijit-mijit nope (nomor hape) Sasori dan sending message "**AJAK PERGI KE TEMPAT KESUKAANNYA".**

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Begitulah kira-kira ringtone HP Sasori yang sekarang lagi asik berdendang dengan merdunya (ada yang masih inget lagi diatas saudara-saudara? Bunyi ringtonenya joke buat Sasori). Sasori buru-buru membuka isi pesan yang masuk dan melihat tulisan **"AJAK PERGI KE TEMPAT KESUKAANNYA". **

"Nazuka…Kita ke toko Lollipop yuk!" Sasori tau banget, cewek di sebelahnya itu penggemar Lollipop dan pasti gak bakalan nolak kalau di ajakin kesana.

"Boleh, yuk!" balas Nazuka dengan bersemangat.

"Sip, ide lo berhasil Yumi-chan!" kata Kisame sambil ngancungin jempol ke Mayumi yang sekarang tengah tersipu karena di puji.

Semua akatsuki tetap mengikuti Sasori dan Nazuka yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju toko Lollipop.

"Kenapa berenti, un?" tanya Deidara yang melihat Mayuri menghentikan langkahnya.

"Deidara-san…Itu…" Mayumi menunjuk sesuatu benda yang terpajang indah di etalase sebuah toko boneka.

"Boneka, un?" tanya Deidara dengan bingung.

"Iya….Mayumi, kesana dulu ya…" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Deidara, cewek kecil itu segera berlalu dan memasuki toko tersebut. Rupanya boneka yang lagi dipajang itu emang udah lama di incer sama Mayumi, jadi mumpung lagi obral dia mau beli. Jah, namanya juga anak-anak, maklumin deh.

"Mayumi, tunggu un!" Deidara langsung ngejar Mayumi kayak seorang emak-emak yang takut anaknya ilang.

"Hoi! Deidara sama Mayumi kemana?" tanya Zetsu yang baru menyadari sosok ibu dan anak itu gak ada (Deidara: Gue bukan ibu-ibu, un! *protes sambil melotot*).

"Lah, mana gue tau!" kata Pein yang ikutan celingukan nyariin dua bocah tersebut.

"Pein buruan! Sasori sama Nazuka udah belok tuh!" kata Konan sambil nyeret-nyeret Pein.

"Pein, Deidara sama Mayuminya gimana?" tanya Zetsu bingung.

"Krek! Gugur!" jawab Pein sambil lagi-lagi memperagakan gerakan tangan motong leher. Zetsu Cuma angkat bahu, sedangkan Tobi angkat Lollipop, dan Kisame angkat gigi nyengir.

Prajurit akatsuki yang tersisa melanjutkan aksi pengintaian mereka, sedangkan Mayumi lagi asik meluk-meluk boneka yang berhasil dia beli, Deidara juga asik ngobrol sama Yurina yang kebetulan juga lagi beli peralatan gambar di toko tersebut. Lalu, Rei juga asik baca buku yang barusan aja dia beli sambil jalan , Kakuzu sama Hidan malah udah nambah beli es krimnya dan sekarang malah asik ngobrol kemana-mana sama Aoi dan Sora. Gimana nasib Itachi sama Saki yang masih terperangkap?

"Gimana dong nih! Dari tadi gak ada orang lewat!" kata Saki frustasi, pasalnya dia udah di dalam perpustakaan hampir 1 jam lebih. Itachi Cuma angkat bahu.

Keduanya sekarang Cuma saling diam, Saki juga udah nyopot headsetnya dan tetep memegang HP tercinta miliknya. Itachi juga diem, gak ngomong-ngomong apa-apa.

"Itachi….." Saki mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, dia gak suka situasi diam begini.

"Hm?" balas Itachi, gantian nyuekin Saki.

"Itachi…Sorry ya, kalau selama ini gue banyak salah sama elo.." kata Saki udah kaya orang mao mati aja.

"Ngomong apaan sih lo?" tanya Itachi sambil mengernyitkan keriput.

"Yah….Kali aja kita terperangkap di sini selamanya, terus mati disini!" kata Saki mulai ngaco omongannya. Itachi Cuma geleng-geleng aja sama apa yang di pikiran Saki.

**Tap! Tap! Tap**. Ini suara langkah kaki orang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Itachi….Ada orang yang mendekat kemari, kita selamat!" teriak Saki lebay, kaya udah terdampar di pulau terpencil aja.

"Woy, yang di luar! Bisa denger gak?" kata Itachi teriak langsung berdiri dan gedor-gedor pintu.

"Tolongin dong, kita ke kunci di dalem!" Saki ikutan teriak.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi kosong ya?" kata orang yang di luar aka Ebisu yang emang lagi patroli.

"Tanya nya nanti aja, yang penting cepet bukain!" kata Itachi setengah memerintah, gak nyadar orang yang di depan pintu itu sensei-nya sendiri.

**Clack!** Suara kunci pintu di buka, Dan akhirnya terbuka sudah pintu maaf bagi orang-orang yang bertobat *di lempar gayung sama Itachi*, maksud saia pintu perpustakaannya kebuka juga setelah sekian lama menunggu (satu jam gak lama perasaan..).

"Makasih Ebisu-sensei!" kata Saki sambil meluk-meluk Ebisu, bikin Itachi cemburu aja.

"Makasih sensei.." kata Itachi dengan datar, tapi matanya itu udah mendeathglare Ebisu.

"Ahem…Lagian, kalian kenapa gak minta bantuan lewat telpon aja sih kalau ke kunci?" tanya Ebisu berusaha bersikap normal, yah sebenernya sih dia udah ngeri di deathglare Itachi, jangan sampe deh mantan preman di depannya itu ngamuk-ngamuk, bisa-bisa dia di bantai.

"Gak bawa HP sensei" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Terus itu apa?" kata Ebisu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sebuah HP cantik tidak berdosa yang berada dalam genggaman Saki. Itachi sama Saki Cuma saling pandang. _'Perasaan tadi gue masukin tas deh'_ batin Saki mengingat-ngingat.

"Kok, lo kagak bilang-bilang sih, kalau gue pegang HP?" tanya Saki ke Itachi, soalnya si Saki emang jarang banget nyadar kalau dia bawa HP, bukan karena dia pikun, tapi HP itu bagi dia udah di ibaratkan seperti radio berjalan, jadi kadang dia suka kagak ngeh kalau dia bawa HP.

"Lah, lu aja yang megang kagak nyadar!" kali ini Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk Saki sama itu HP nista secara bergantian. Itachi juga sama, dia gak nyadar, soalnya pikirannya Cuma tertuju ke Saki, jadi dia gak sempet deh merhatiin hal lain lagi.

"Bilang aja kalian mau berduaan, tapi lain kali jangan di perpustakaan dong!" kata Ebisu setengah meledek dua muridnya yang lagi salah-salahan.

"Siapa juga yang mau berduaan, terutama sama dia, kagak level !" kata Itachi dengan kesal, tanpa sadar kalau omongan Itachi barusan mempengaruhi perasaan Saki.

"Gue juga gak mau berduaan, apalagi sama elo!" omel Saki yang langsung pergi dari sana sambil ngedumel. Itachi yang ngeliat Saki marah langsung nepok jidat menyadari akan kedodolannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Makasih yah, udah ngajak Nazuka kemari!" kata Nazuka dengan senyum bahagia yang udah bawa sekotak permen dengan bentuk hati.<p>

"Hehehehe.." Sasori Cuma cengengesan sambil nunduk menutupi mukanya yang udah merah.

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan toko permen dan mulai jalan lagi. Di balik semak-semak, Tobi udah ngiler ngeliat kotak berharga milik Nazuka.

"Waduh….Kumatnya jangan sekarang Tobi!" kata Pein yang udah siap siaga untuk menahan Tobi.

"Tobi mau permen Lollipop kaya Nazuka!" kata Tobi udah berapi-api.

"Tahan, tahan!" kata Pein menyuruh Zetsu nahan si Tobi, biar bocah autis itu kagak menampakkan diri dari semak-semak. Bisa berabe lah entar urusannya kalau sampe ketauan Nazuka.

"Ini juga udah gua tahan!" kata Zetsu yang kayaknya sih kewalahan nahanin si Tobi yang Lollipop addict nya lagi kumat.

"Lepaskan Tobi senpai! Tobi harus dapetin Lollipop itu!" kata Tobi yang berhasil lolos dari Zetsu, dan sekarang udah lari masuk ke toko Lollipop. Untungnya Sasori sama Nazuka udah jauh, jadi gak ketauan.

"Parah bener!" Pein tepok muka pasrah.

"Lupakan Tobi, kita harus nyusul Sasori!" kata Konan yang narik-narik rambut Pein.

"Tobi gimana itu?" tanya Zetsu yang merasa kasihan dengan nasib pemilik toko harus bertemu dengan Tobi hari ini.

"Krek! Tumbang satu!" kata Pein dengan jurus tangan memotong leher, kali ini lidahnya sambil melet-melet. Zetsu Cuma angkat bahu pasrah, dan melanjutkan misi suci mereka (baca: Mengintai).

.

.

Sasori sama Nazuka sekarang lagi asik jalan berdua di jalan yang kebetulan agak sepi, dua-duanya masih gak bicara, apalagi Nazuka yang sekarang lagi terbang ke dunia Lollipop pikirannya.

"Kayanya udah waktunya deh!" kata Kisame sambil ngelirik ke temen-temen yang lain.

"Iya, ayo jalankan sesuai rencana!" kata Pein sambil manggut-manggut.

Kisame langsung bersiul-siul gaje dengan keras, untungnya Nazuka masih asik menikmati Lollipop. Sasori yang tau itu kode dari Pein dkk langsung nengok ke belakang.

"Pegang tangannya!" kata Pein tanpa bersuara, Cuma memperagakan gerak mulut doang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangannya sendiri. Sasori manggut-manggut tapi malah megang tangannya sendiri.

"Aduh dodol bener sih! Bukan tangan elu! Tapi tangan dia!" kali ini Kisame ikutan bantuin Pein, dia nunjuk-nunjuk tangan sama Nazuka, barulah Sasori mengerti.

Sasori mendadak megang tangan Nazuka, bikin cewek itu kaget dan kembali ke dunianya (setelah tadi sempat melayang ke dunia Lollipop).

"Bilang sekarang!" kata Zetsu yang tau-tau udah nongol di balik semak-semak yang berada di samping Nazuka. Cewek itu gak ngeliat sosok Zetsu (kalo liat bisa pingsan deh! *Zetsu udah siap-siap motong author*) soalnya dia lagi nunduk malu. Sasori yang mengerti maksud Zetsu langsung manggut kecil. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Nazuka juga berhenti (kaya mobil yang otomatis berhenti pas di lampu merah).

"Kenapa Sasori?" tanya Nazuka dengan bingung, apalagi liat muka cowok di depannya itu udah nyaingin rambutnya sendiri.

"Errr…" Sasori bingung gimana cara bilangnya, dia langsung ngelirik ke belakang. Di belakang ada Konan yang lagi komat-kamit bilang "Puji dia dulu !". Sasori kembali mengangguk mengerti (tampaknya hari itu Sasori jadi anak yang baik saudara-saudara).

"Na-Nazuka…." Sasori berbicara gugup.

"I-iya…?" Nazuka ikutan gugup.

"Nazuka kamu…" Sasori diem, dia tetep bingung mau mujinya gimana. Tapi akhirnya dia inget dengan perkataan Pein yang pernah bilang, kalau mau muji seorang cewek coba samain cewek itu dengan hewan yang lucu dan manis (author: Jangan di ikuti omongan Pein itu! Nista pasti jadinya!).

"Na-Nazuka….Nazuka kamu….Kamu lucu banget deh kaya monyet!" terucap sudah kata-kata tabu bagi kaum cewek berkat petuah dari sang ketua bokep yang di ingat Sasori di masa-masa silam –heleh-.

**GLODAK!**

Pein sama Konan udah jatoh ngegubrak di belakang, bahkan Zetsu yang ngumpet di semak-semak ampe kecebur got gara-gara denger Sasori mengucapkan hal nista tersebut. Kisame jedotin pala ke pohon saking stressnya. Mereka gak nyangka, Sasori bakalan sedodol ini.

Plak! Plak! PLak! Plak! Plak. Nazuka langsung nabokin Sasori pake permen Lollipop yang dia pegang dan langsung teriak "SASORI JAHAT!" dan kabur ninggalin Sasori yang bengong dengan permen Lollipop yang berhasil hinggap di pipinya.

.

"Bego banget sih lu!" umpat Kisame yang udah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu Nazuka udah lari jauh.

"Parah banget lu!" komen Zetsu yang keluar dari got dengan tampang yang gak karuan.

Pein kagak komen apa-apa, dia sibuk nyadarin Konan yang malah pingsan di belakang.

"Ta-tapi monyet kan lucu!" kata Sasori polos, yang emang menurut dia monyet itu lucu *sweatdrop*.

"Tapi cari kek perumpaan yang lebih baik dari monyet, misalnya gini, elo manis deh kayak gula! Atau muka kamu bercahaya kaya bulan!" kata Kisame sambil mencontohkan kalimat yang benar untuk merayu cewek, gak nyadar omongan dia itu di denger orang-orang yang lagi lalu lalang, dan berpikir kalau Kisame itu lagi nembak Sasori (sungguh nista sekali), bahkan ada yang berkomentar mereka kaya beauty and the beast. Kisame terpaksa mendeathglare satu-persatu orang-orang tersebut biar ngacir. (Secara Kisame kan nyeremin *ikutan di deathglare*).

"Terus gimana dong? Gue salah ngomong! Gimana dong ini!" jerit Sasori frustasi menyadari kalau omongan dia barusan ke Nazuka adalah suatu hal yang yang sangat amat tidak baik sekali.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi! Lo harus minta maaf besok sama dia di sekolah!" kata Konan yang baru sadar dari pingsan sesaatnya tadi.

"Ta-tapi kalo dia kagak maafin gue gimana?" tanya Sasori dengan melas, hancur sudah harapannya buat nembak Nazuka, yang ada malah kacau balau berkat kedudulannya sendiri.

"Tenang aja, kita pasti bantuin elu!" kata Pein sambil nyengir bikin batin Sasori kagak enak, yah soalnya kalimat yang tadi terucap aja berkat dia inget sama omongan Pein.

"Tapi bantuinnya yang bener!" kata Sasori setengah ragu-ragu.

"Tenang aja, percaya sama gue!" kata Pein sambil nepok dada keras-keras ampe dia batuk-batuk sendiri.

* * *

><p>Malamnya di kediaman Akatsuki terlihat dua cowok gaje lagi merenungi nasib.<p>

"Malam ini suram sekali…" desah Itachi sok berpuitis di depan markas akatsuki.

"Sesuram hati gue…" sambung Sasori yang ikut-ikutan mendesah pasrah.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Itachi gak terima Sasori ikut-ikutin dia.

"Kencan gue gagal total sama Nazuka…." Sasori mulai curhat.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Itachi penasaran juga.

"Gue tadinya mau muji Nazuka, tapi malah salah ucap" kata Sasori sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Emang lu bilang apaan?".

"Gue bilang dia lucu kaya monyet…." Kata Sasori yang dibalas dengan suara nista Itachi yang langsung ngakak kenceng-kenceng.

"Parah bener lu! Wakakakaka…..Jelas marah lah! Wakaka….Hah…Gue juga salah ngomong lagi ke Saki" kali ini Itachi menghentikan tawanya dan gantian curhat.

"Lo bilang apaan emang?" gantian Sasori yang nanya ke Itachi, dia penasaran apa omongan yang di ucapkan Itachi ke Saki separah dia.

"Ya…Gue bilang ke dia, siapa juga yang seneng ke kunci sama dia….Yah, terus si Saki tau-tau marah ke gue…" jawab Itachi yang sekarang lagi merasa gundah mengingat omongannya ke Saki, padahal sih kalau mau jujur dia seneng bisa berduaan gitu, lama-lama atau sampe seumur hidup juga ayo aja.

"Hah…." Kedua cowok putus asa itu Cuma menghela napas sambil terus bengong.

.

"Kasian juga tuh anak dua" kata Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dua mahkluk akatsuki yang sekarang lagi di serang demam putus asa akibat cinta.

"Kita bantuin yuk biar damai senpai!" kata Tobi yang gak biasanya bisa mengeluarkan ide.

"Boleh tuh, kebetulan gue ada ide!" kata Pein dengan muka yang sebenernya sih gak bisa di percaya, tapi akatsuki lainnya setuju-setuju aja dah, kagak berani ngelawan dan berharap semoga ide Pein bisa waras...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author: Kira-kira ide Pein kaya gimana ya?<p>

Pein: Tergantung elu, ngasih idenya kayak gimana ke gue!.

Author: Bener juga... *Berusaha mikir*.

Abel: Double check tuh, ada yang janggal gak?

Author: Sepertinya sih gak ada...Ada gak ? *mencoba baca ulang gak yakin *.

Abel: Lupakah author yang lagi stress, reviewnya ya all dan saran serta masukannya.

Author: Mohon bantuannya minna! Dan jangan bosan untuk selalu ingatin author ^_^V. Happy read.


	10. Penembakan ala Itachi

**Author:** Maaf yang udah review dan nanyain update-an cerita ini, author baru bisa update sekarang,

ehem..Berhubung saya sudah lama gak buka-buka ini cerita jadi mungkin ceritanya agak aneh atau malah

kesannya gak nyambung...Tapi author tetep berusaha keep in touch biar gak melenceng dari alur-alur

sebelumnya.

**Warning :** Masih gak berubah...

**Pairing :** AkatsukiXOC

**Disclaimer :** Saya gak mau bohong, Naruto sama Akatsuki hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

* * *

><p><strong>AKATSUKI MASUK SEKOLAH<strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

**(Penembakan ala Itachi)**

"Saki!" Itachi memanggil gadis berambut caramel coklat tersebut dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, tapi yang di panggil cuek bebek. _'Beneran dia marah'_ batin Itachi mulai ciut.

"Saki, gue minta maaf…." Kata Itachi pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh cewek di sebelahnya itu.

'_Enak banget dia, minta maaf, emang dia pikir omongannya kemarin itu bagus apa!_' batin Saki yang masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, Itachi dengan seenaknya bilang kagak level sama dia, emang dia apaan, pikir Saki yang kembali panas.

"Saki….Lu denger omongan gue kan?" tanya Itachi penasaran, soalnya hari ini si Saki tumben-tumbenan tidak ber-headset, tapi kok tetep aja budek?.

Karena bete akhirnya Saki memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Pein, lo pindah dong duduknya kesana, gue mau duduk sini" kata Saki yang udah berdiri di samping bangku Pein-Rei sambil bawa-bawa tas.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Pein, sebenernya sih dia juga udah tau Saki lagi marah sama Itachi.

"Gue males duduk disana, udah buruan pindah" kata Saki yang langsung naro tasnya diatas meja, Pein Cuma mendengus pasrah dan pindah ke sebelah Itachi.

"Jangan kelamaan marahnya, tar cepet tua lo kaya Itachi!" kata Rei yang juga udah denger ceritanya dari Pein.

"Bawel lo!" kata Saki sambil menggetok kepala Rei pakai buku.

.

"Ternyata gawat juga ya lu sama Saki.." kata Pein sambil bisik-bisik ke Itachi.

"Iya, udah masuk ruang ICU…." Jawab Itachi gaje.

"Lu operasi dong!" bales Pein gak kalah gaje.

"Operasi gimana? Gak ada alatnya!" kata Itachi makin gaje plus frustasi.

"Alatnya hati elu! Minta maaf dengan tulus lah!" kata Pein yang gak biasanya hari ini bisa normal, Itachi ikutan heran tumben-tumbenan ketua bokep di sebelanhya bisa normal.

"Entar deh gue coba…" balas Itachi yang mendapat acungan lima jempol dari Pein (author: Jari lo jempol semua kan Pein ? *author di tendang*).

.

."Nazuka…Elo marah ya, sama Sasori?" tanya Konan hati-hati, soalnya Nazuka gak biasanya diem-dieman gini. Cewek ini biasanya selalu cerewet ngobrol sama dia, tapi sekarang malah diem. Nazuka gak jawab, dia Cuma mengganguk kecil, Konan langsung menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

"Sora" panggil Hidan ke cowok bernama Sora.

"Apa?" jawab Sora cuek.

"Bisa bantu gak?" tanya Hidan setengah gak yakin.

"Bantu? Bantu apaan?" tanya Sora mulai penasaran.

"Bisa bikinin kue buat temen gua kagak?" tanya Hidan lagi yang kali ini mendapat respon sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Sora.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sora makin penasaran.

"Ah, lu aja deh Dei yang certain ke Sora!" kata Hidan nyerah yang langsung menyerahkan semua tugasnya, yang tadinya di suruh Pein untuk meminta Sora buatin kue khusus buat Sasori sama Nazuka.

"Ayo, ikut gue bentar, un!" kata Deidara sambil narik Sora keluar kelas. Disaat Deidara sama Sora keluar, Tobi malah asik nyomotin kue yang dibawa Sora ck ck ck (author: Tobi anak nakal tuh!).

"Si Deidara mau ngapain sama Sora?" tanya Sasori yang masih lemes karena kejadian kemarin, beruntung lah Sasori gak begitu denger percakapan Hidan sama Sora tadi, dia lagi gak bisa konsen hari ini.

"Oh, dia Cuma mau tanya soal kue" jawab Hidan bohong (Hidan: Ampuni gua Dewa Jashin!).

"Ohhh…" jawab Sasori yang sekarang langsung tiduran gak bersemangat di mejanya.

.

"Gimana, mau bantuin gak un?" tanya Deidara sambil berdoa dalam hati moga-moga si Sora lagi baek dan mau bantuin. (Sora: Gue emang baek kale!).

"Iya deh, tapi…." Jawab Sora sepertinya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi,un? Tapi apa, un? Kenapa,un? Kenapa harus begitu,un?" Deidara lebay akut, belum di jawab dia udah histeris sendirian.

**BUAGH!** Oh, yeah tongkat Sora kali ini sukses melayang ke kepala Deidara, biar cowok blonde itu bisa diam.

"Berisik lu!" omel Sora yang mendapat cengiran dari Deidara. "Maksud gue kan, bikin kue itu lama! Kalo harus hari ini juga gak bisa tepat waktu!" kata Sora lagi menjelaskan.

"Bolos jam pelajaran terakhir aja, un" hasutan setan ala Deidara mulai beraksi.

"…..Oke deh! Lagian Asuma-sensei ini yang ngajar, males juga.." akhirnya Sora terbujuk rayuan setan *author di bom sama Deidara*.

'_Sip, rencana sukses, un!'_ batin Deidara mulai teriak-teriak lebay kegirangan. Setelah sepakat Sora dan Deidara kembali ke kelas.

"Jangan lupa ya, un!" kata Deidara yang kemudian duduk ke bangkunya.

"Tobi, lo liat kue yang tadi gue bawa?" tanya Sora celingukan nyariin kotak makanan isi kue yang tadi dia bawa.

"Liat!" jawab Tobi polos.

"Mana?" tanya Sora yang masih kebingungan nyariin, apa jangan-jangan di umpetin sama Tobi, pikir Sora.

"Udah Tobi makan barusan! Abis, kue buatan Sora enak sih!" jawab Tobi tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, si Sora langsung jedotin palanya di atas tas. Tobi Cuma bengong liat kelakuan Sora yang gak jauh beda dari Pein, kalau autisnya lagi kumat.

* * *

><p>"Nazuka, tar pulang sekolah temen gue ya, ke toko" kata Konan yang kali ini mencoba peruntungan semoga si Nazuka lagi mood.<p>

"Ke toko? Ngapain?" tanya Nazuka sedikit curiga, gak biasanya Konan minta temenin, secara dia itu kan preman gak bakalan ada yang berani gangguin meskipun si Konan pergi sendirian.

"Gue pengen beliin pierchingan buat Pein…Butuh saran…Please mau ya?" Konan masang jurus puppy eyes.

"Ya udah deh" jawab Nazuka yang kemakan rayuan setan –setan lagi setan lagi-.

Lagi-lagi author men-SKIP.

.

.

"Saki! Saki, tunggu!" Itachi berusaha ngejar Saki yang lagi jalan kekantin sama Ten-ten, sedangkan di belakang Itachi udah berbaris rapih fan girlsnya Itachi (dia termasuk terkenal juga di kalangan siswi cewek kelas satu, fansnya gak kalah dari Sasuke).

"Saki, elo di panggil tuh sama Itachi" kata Ten-ten sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi, tapi si Saki cuek pura-pura gak denger dengan headset biru yang kembali terpasang manis menutupi kedua telinganya, padahal sih si Saki denger Itachi manggilin dia.

"Gak denger kali!" kata Ten-ten yang nengok ke Itachi, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk headset Saki.

'_Emang udah waktunya itu headset gue musnahkan dari kuping Saki, tapi ntar yang ada si Saki makin marah aja sama gue'_ batin Itachi nista dan mulai cemburu dengan headset cantik tak berdosa yang selalu bertengger di kepala gadis bermata ruby tersebut.

"Saki! Saki gue pengen ngomong bentar!" Itachi kali ini teriak 'agak' keras tapi cewek yang di panggil tetep aja asik jalan, sampai pada akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengambil toa yang lagi di pake sama Ebisu-sensei buat neriakin anak kelas satu (cewek semua tentunya) yang dari tadi ngekor di belakang Itachi.

"SAKI TOLONG BERENTI SEBENTAR, GUE PENGEN SAMA LO!" teriak Itachi pake toa Ebisu yang tadi berhasil dia comot, Saki yang cukup kaget sama tindakan Itachi berhenti secara otomatis (pintu otomatis kali ye) dan sekarang dia ngeliat Itachi dengan tatapan orang cengo.

'_Ayo, Itachi elo bisa! Saki udah ada di depan lo, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'_ batin itachi menyoraki dirinya sendiri biar semangat, Saki meskipun masih diem, tapi cewek itu sekarang udah berdiri tegak di depan Itachi (kalo bungkuk kaya Ryuuzaki soalnya).

"SAKI GUE MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA LO SOAL KEMARIN, JUJUR SEBENERNYA GUE SENENG BISA BERDUA SAMA LO! GUE MAU MENGAKUI SATU HAL, GUE SUKA SAMA LO…..LO MAU JADI CEWEK GUE GAK?" teriak Itachi bikin Saki jawdrop gak percaya kalau Itachi berani ngungkapin perasaannya pake toa, sementara Saki masih jawdrop, fans Itachi malah pingsan, Ebisu lah yang kerepotan sama Ten-Ten yang berusaha bangunin mereka.

"Puas?" tanya Itachi yang udah balikin itu toa ke Ebisu dan sekarang lagi menatap Saki, menunggu jawaban dari sang target.

"Banget" jawab Saki dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Trus, jawabannya?" tanya Itachi penasaran plus dag dig dug.

"Elo maunya gimana?" Saki malah balik nanya, kaya nantangin.

"Gue….Maunya elo jadi cewek gue" jawab Itachi sambil nyengir.

"As you wish…" kata Saki sambil senyum dan langsung jalan ninggalin Itachi yang cengo, shock, gak percaya sama jawabannya Saki.

'_Dasar Saki, bilang aja dia juga suka sama Itachi, pake malu-malu segala gak mau nyatain langsung!'_ batin Ten-Ten geleng-geleng sambil liatin Itachi yang lagi berbunga-bunga di tempat.

"Cih….Si Itachi udah selangkah duluan lebih maju di banding gue" gumam Sasori yang melihat kejadian penembakan Itachi dari atas dan sekarang sedang meratapi diri sendiri.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Hmmmm *mikir dengan cemas*, semoga ceritanya bisa nyambung sama cerita di chapter sebelumnya, sumpah auhtor kagok ==a.<p>

Itachi : AUTHOR EDAN! *dateng sambil ngomel-ngomel*.

Author : Apa salah saia pada mu Itachi! *Shock di omelin Itachi*.

Itachi : Jelaslah! Masa acara penembakan gue sama Saki tertunda berabad-abad! *ngomel makin gak karuan*.

Saki : Gak segitunya juga kale...

Author : Tau! Cuma berbulan-bulan aja kok!

Sasori : Sama aja! Acara penembakan gue juga jadi keulur dah! *Sasori malah curcol*.

Author : Iya, maap dah! Makanya ini author update!

Itachi&Sasori : HHhhh...

Author : Saya butuh saran dan masukan yang baik bukan sebuah flame yang bikin dongkol, untuk tatanan tulisan sepertinya author kembali amburadul...Well, please read and enjoy it!.


	11. Tragedy kue

**Author :** Hore akhirnya bisa update chapter 11 juga! *joget balon*. Tapi maaf kalau masih banyak penulisan, atau ceritanya garing, saya masih belum menemukan ritme penulisan saia kembali -halah author gaya-.

**Pein : **Bagus dong belum ketemu ritmenya, berarti gue kagak kena bully! *berdoa semoga author lama nemuin ritmenya*.

**Author : **Kutukan mentok di chap 10 akhirnya bisa saia patahkan, huhuhu semoga abis ini bisa update lagi, YOSH SEMANGAT! Enjoy this chapter.

**Pairing : **ItaSaki, NazuSaso, ada saran lain?

**Disclaimer : **Meski saia nangis darah Akatsuki gak mungkin jadi punya author, tetep milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**(Tragedy kue)  
><strong>

**Tolelot Tolelot, suara belnya bikin Pein nyolot!**

Pein : Oi ,author ! *Tiba-tiba udah nongol dengan tampang horror*.

Author : Apa? *berusaha cuek, padahal sih udah ngeri di rinnengan*.

Pein : Kagak, ngapa-ngapa! Bagus deh suara belnya ganti! *Melengos pergi*.

Author : Ow gua kira lo mau rinnengan gua.

Pein : Rinnengan lo tar aja kapan-kapan, tergantung mood *sok cool*.

Author : Halah, banyak gaya lo! Balik sana ke cerita *nendang Pein pake tendangan drive shoot Tsubasa*.

**Back to the story**

"Buruan Sora!" kata Deidara yang udah bawa-bawa tas dan sekarang lagi bediri didepan pintu sambil memberi semangat kepada Sora buat beresin peralatan tempurnya (baca : buku, peralatan tulis dkk).

"Sabar!" komen Sora singkat.

"Itu mereka berdua mau ngapain?" tanya Sasori ke Hidan, liat dua mahkluk tersebut udah kaya prajurit yang siap pergi ke medan perang dengan semangat masa muda.

"Mau cabut kali!" jawab Hidan sekenanya.

"Wuih, tumben bener!" komen Sasori takjub gak biasanya liat anak rajin kaya gitu bisa cabut juga.

"Ayo Dei, cabut!" si Sora sekarang malah gantian dia yang semangat sambil narik-narik Deidara. Dua-duanya langsung buru-buru meninggalkan kelas sebelum sang guru berhasil menangkap basah mereka.

"Hayooo, mau kemana Sora?" tanya Aoi yang udah nongol aja di lorong.

"Mau…" Sora bingung mikirin alibi.

"Hmmm…"Aoi meratiin Sora sama Deidara dengan seksama, "Ja-jangan-jangan kalian…."

'_Waduh ketauan deh sama Aoi'_ batin Sora udah siapin mental buat ngebohong.

"Kalian mau ngedate!" tanya Aoi histeris, bikin Deidara sama Sora nyaris pingsan ditempat.

"Denger ya Aoi-chan, gue mana mungkin kencan sama mahkluk blonde gaje kaya Deidara? Lagian sama-sama cowok!" kata Sora menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan benar (benar gajenya maksud author).

"Seenaknya aja nih gue di bilang gaje, un!" Deidara yang berdiri dibelakang Sora merasa tersisir eh bukan, tersindir maksudnya.

"Oh, terus itu ngapain berduaan, pake pegangan tangan segala lagi?" tanya Aoi masih curiga tak percaya.

"Gini, jadi sebenernya gue itu mau bolos mapel, buat bantuin Sasori dan Nazuka baikan. Puas kan? Niat gue suci kan?" Sora mulai keliatan kagak beresnya.

"Sora odong ah, un!" Deidara langsung ngetok Sora biar sadar.

"Lupa gue!" Sora baru sadar sambil nutupin mulutnya sendiri, maklumlah bocah yang satu ini kagak bisa bohong sama Aoi.

"Aoi ikut!" Aoi masang puppy eyes plus ngancem kalo gak di kasih ikut mau di bilangin sama emaknya.

"Gimana Dei?" tanya Sora sambil melas.

"Ya udahlah, un. Tapi jangan ngerepotin ya!" akhirnya Deidara kalah oleh tampang melas duo kembar tersebut.

"Asik! Tar ketemu di pintu gerbang ya!" Aoi dengan riang gembira dadah-dadahan sambil lari ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tolelot, Tolelot suaranya bener-bener bikin Pein nyolot dan sewot!<strong> (Pein : Oke, kali ini gue beneran nyolot! *nyeruduk author pake rambut durennya*). Bel mapel terakhir udah bunyi. Ceritanya di skip. (Pein : bilang aja lo udah abis ide).

"Nazuka, lo jadi kan anterin gue?" tanya Konan berharap Nazuka gak merubah pikirannya.

"Iya-iya gue temenin", jawab Nazuka sambil senyum.

"Kis, ayo cabut!" Zetsu udah nunggu aja didepan pintu tapi tetep matanya melototin pasangan baru ItaSaki yang udah kesebar kemana-mana beritanya.

"Hiks…Sedih gua…" kata Kisame sambil nangis-nangis sok imut bikin semua anak murid ilfeel.

"Ngapain sih lu, nangis-nangis!" Kakuzu langsung geplak Kisame biar sadar.

"Itu Itachi, gua gak sangka udah gede sekarang, udah punya pacar!" kata Kisame layaknya seorang ibu yang kaya mau ditinggal kawin anaknya.

"Lebay lu!" bales Zetsu sama Kakuzu barengan.

=^3^=

"Senpai! Anterin Tobi yuk, senpai!" kata Tobi yang udah menampakkan wajah abstrak ala lollipop didepan muka Sasori.

"Waaa! Apa-apaan sih lo, nyaris aja gue jantungan!" omel Sasori setengah kaget sambil nampol muka Tobi, tapi berhubung dia pake topeng jadinya yah tangan Sasori yang perih sekarang.

"Hehehehe, gak sengaja senpai. Anterin yuk, Tobi mau beli permen lollipop edisi terbaru! (kaya majalah aje!)". Tobi cengengesan berdoa supaya misi yang dikasih Pein bisa dilaksanakan dengan baik.

"Ya udahlah, kebetulan gue juga lagi stress berat, Dan lo ikut gak?" Tobi udah lonjak-lonjak girang gara-gara Sasori menerima ajakan nistanya.

"Gua ikut, tunggu dulu!" jawab Hidan sambil memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas ajaibnya.

* * *

><p>Biarkan mereka pergi sama Tobi, mari liat keadaan Sora, apa kuenya udah jadi ya? Semoga gak di ledakin sama Deidara *sweatdrop*.<p>

"Woi, gimana kuenya?" tanya Pein yang udah sampe markas dan sekarang lagi duduk anteng didapur bareng yang lainnya.

"Udah jadi dong!" kata Sora sambil mamerin kue black forest buatannya dan ada tulisan Love Nazuka, bikin Zetsu ngiler sambil ngelus perut.

"Kayaknya enak tuh kue" kata Zetsu dengan mata kaya kucing garong yang lagi ngeliat Kisame.

"Emang enak kok, manis, empuk, un!" samber Deidara bikin Sora curiga plus Aoi melotot.

"Kok lo bisa tau rasanya?" tanya Sora heran.

"Kan tadi kuenya gue colek dikit un, tuh masih ada bekas colekannya, un." Jawab Deidara polos sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bukti pencolekan yang baru saja dia lakukan ck ck ck.

"Deidara! Itu kan kue buat Sasori sama Nazuka biar mereka baikan, gimana sih lo!" omel Pein sambil nyekek-nyekek si Deidara.

"A-ampun, un! Gue lupa, un. Lagian jangan gue aja dong yang di cekek, si Zetsu juga tuh, un!" Deidara langsung nunjuk Zetsu yang ambil kesempatan buat merasakan nikmatnya kue buatan Sora.

"Zetsu lo juga ngapain colek-colek!" Pein udah marah akut, haha gak nyangka Pein biar sableng gini peduli juga sama hubungan SasoNazu .

"Hiks…Kue gue jadi korban penistaan elo berdua!" Sora udah nangis-nangis gaje didepan kuenya yang udah ternoda sama tangan-tangan jail, Aoi Cuma sweatdrop liat abangnya bisa se-gaje ini.

"Udah sekarang kita mikir gimana caranya ini kue bisa kembali ke bentuk semula sebelum Sasori sama Nazuka dateng", kata Kisame yang gak biasanya bisa waras dan bijak. Let's give him applause prok prok prok.

"Di lapisin cream aja!" ide cemerlang dari Aoi unjuk gigi.

"Bener juga! Duh, adek gue emang pinter!" kata Sora yang sekarang malah gemes nyubit-nyubitin pipi Aoi.

Akhirnya jadilah itu kue di tambel sana-sini pakai cream coklat untuk menutupi bekas kejahatan yang dilakukan Deidara dan Zetsu.

"Lumayan juga, gak terlalu keliatan abis di colek" kata Sora puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

d=^-^=b

**BRAK!**! Tiba-tiba pintu (batu) markas Akatsuki ada yang dobrak, siapa ya yang dobrak? Gak sopan bener itu orang.

"Oi, ada orang di rumah?" tanya Hidan, rupanya yang dobrak pintu akatsuki si Hidan toh? Ck ck ck kaki mu itu terbuat dari apa mas? Kuat bener pintu batu gitu bisa di dobrak?.

"Gyaaaaaa! Pintu tercintaku! Buka pintu gak bisa lembut sedikit apa? Liat nih pintunya jadi ancur begini, biaya reparasinya mahal taok!" omel Kakuzu ke Hidan gara-gara udah merusak pintu tak berdosa.

"Halah…Tar gua ganti, Sora sama Deidara mana?" tanya Hidan cuek gak peduli udah kena deathglare ala tikus –eh alah Kakuzu maksudnya.

"Apa Dan? Kuenya udah jadi nih!" teriak Sora dari dapur .

"Wih, itu kuenya? " tanya Hidan takjub begitu melihat sebuah kue black forest ukuran sedang sudah terpajang cantik diatas meja makan.

"Ada kue! Tobi mau, Tobi mau!" teriak Tobi langsung ngedeketin kue buatan Sora dan kayaknya dia lupa awal mulanya kenapa kue itu dibuat.

"Ini kue bukan buat elo Tobi!" kata Sora buru-buru menyelamatkan sang kue, daripada jadi korban penistaan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Akhirnya Sora terpaksa melarikan diri sambil bawa-bawa kue dari Tobi yang udah nguber-nguber dia dari belakang sambil teriak-teriak 'Tobi mau kue!', sungguh adegan yang sangat romantis (karena kejar-kejaran kaya di film indiahe), "Tapi najis!" samber Sora protes ke author gak terima di bilang lagi romantic-romantisan sama Tobi.

"Ada apaan sih, didalem ribut banget?" tanya Sasori yang baru masuk sambil bawa-bawa dua keranjang kantong yang isinya permen sama manisannya si Tobi.

"Sas, AWAS!" teriak Sora memperingati, tapi terlambat sudah kue yang dibawa Sora terlanjur melayang ke arah Sasori.

**PLUK! **Kue yang tadi terjun bebas sekarang mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Sasori ck ck ck.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasori meledak kayak gunung berapi, gara-gara mukanya yang (menurutnya) keren nan imut ketumplekan kue. "Rasakan Pembalasan dari gue!" Sasori sekarang ngejar Sora dan Tobi sambil bawa-bawa kue.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Sora sama Tobi sambil lari-larian.

"Awas ya lo pada, nih rasakan! Lemparan sakti ala gue!" kata Sasori langsung melayangkan serangan lemparan kue ke arah dua bocah yang masih lari-lari gaje.

"Hei, tebak gue bawa sia….Pa….." Konan yang baru masuk dan awalnya mau kasih kejutan jadi jawdrap, karena kue yang tadi direncanakan buat ngelempar si Sora sama Tobi sekarang udah tumplek diatas kepala Nazuka yang baru masuk.

"Mampus gue…" gumam Sasori pelan setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dimentalnya Sasori dia udah sembah sujud 100 kali ke Nazuka, tapi di realnya dia malah diem gak berani ngerespon. Yang lainnya ikut-ikutan jawdrap ampe lalet-lalet tergoda buat mampir ke mulut-mulut yang lagi mangap itu.

"Na-nazuka…" Sasori manggil Nazuka takut-takut plus khawatir, yang lainnya melotot horror. Kakuzu malah sempet-sempetnya nebak-nebak sama Kisame apakah Sasori bakal kena tabok lagi apa kagak.

"Sasori elo keterlaluan!" omel Nazuka sambil ngelempar balik sang kue ke muka Sasori, dan Nazuka langsung cabut dari sana.

Gimana ya kira-kira kelanjutannya hubungan Sasori dan Nazuka? Apa Sasori bener-bener bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya? Ya sudah bersambung ke chapter depan.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Akhirnya ide yang ini bisa keluar juga setelah lama mengeram di otak saia...<p>

Sasori : Ide lo parah! Kalo kaya gini mah, kapan gue nembaknya?

Itachi : Sabar lah, pasti akan ada waktunya yang tepat! Kayak gue sama Saki.

Sasori : Halah..Author gak niat nih, bikin gue jadian sama Nazuka? Ya, kan? *melotot angker ke author*.

Author : Bukan gak niat, tapi kan gak seru dong, kalau lo langsung nembak Nazuka setelah Itachi nembak Saki, kesannya terlalu gampang di tebak alur ceritanya.

Sasori : Terus kapan dong? *manyun-manyun*.

Author : Kapan-kapan lah...

Sasori : Apa maksudnya dengan kapan-kapan? Pokoknya lo gak boleh ngilang-ngilang lagi sebelum bikin adegan gue nembak Nazuka! Atau...*nyiapin kugutsu*.

Author : Euh...Ya sudah, selamat menikmati chap ini, happy read! *kabur dari Sasori*.

Itachi : Author geblek, main kabur aja! Ya sudah minna, jangan lupa review, saran dan kritik, tapi author gak suka sama flamer, daripada kamu buang-buang waktu cuma untuk ngeflame tulisan orang apalagi menggunakan bahasanya kasar, jadi mendingan gak usah review.

**THANKS.  
><strong>


	12. Ghost or Hoax?

**Author : **Makasih yang sudah review dan makasih yang udah mau masukin OCnya ^^. Makasih buat sarannya huhuhuhu *author malah nangis*.

**Deidara** : Kenapa, un?

**Author** : Makasih juga buat yang kasih saran, sebenernya author jarang kok nongol di fic, paling hanya sekedar author quote atau author note. Tapi masa sih jadi gak keren? Apa author gak keren yak? *ngaca pake kaca Itachi*.

**All Akatsuki (kecuali Tobi)** : Lo emang kagak keren! *ditendang berjamaah sama Akatsuki*.

**Author** : Ya sudah, sebenarnya author memang sering menampilkan author note, adegan author muncul di fic (walaupun jarang) secara mendadak, itu merupakan style author dalam menulis. Dan author yakin para senior-senior diatas author, juga memiliki gaya penulisannya masing-masing yang menjadi ciri khas biar bisa dikenali sama yang baca (walaupun saia gak yakin sih yang baca fic author ini banyak =="), tapi ya sudah maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dan kurang menyukainya^^.

**Warning** : Rate saya ganti jadi T untuk berjaga-jaga.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>AKATSUKI MASUK SEKOLAH<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**( Ghost at school? Or Hoax?)**

"Pagi-pagi lemes amat lo?" tanya Gaara heran, gak biasanya Sasori keliatan gak bergairah gitu, ada apa gerangan sama sepupunya yang satu itu? Gaara mikir sampe numbuh alis.

"Iya…Rencana gue mau baikan sama Nazuka jadi gatot alias gagal total!" curhat Sasori sambil merenungi nasib, padahal Pein udah susah payah nyari ide, maklumlah Pein kan jarang-jarang bisa menelurkan sebutir ide dari otaknya yang minim.

"Sabar aja bro!" samber Kiba sambil nepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Ada Anko-Sensei, diem semua!" kata Hidan yang mendadak masuk kelas sambil rapihin bajunya yang (sangat) acak-acakan dan langsung duduk manis di bangkunya. Semua murid ikutan rapihin seragam mereka yang berantakan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Anko-Sensei yang masuk bawa setumpuk kertas nista.

"Sensei! Kan hari ini bukan jamnya Sensei..Kok masuk kesini Sensei?" Protes Hidan gak rela ketemu lagi sama Anko-sensei.

"Kamu itu ngusir saya ya?" tanya Anko-Sensei sambil senyum iblis.

"Gak sih…." Jawab Hidan pelan sambil membatin _'iya, gua ngusir elu!'_.

"Saya kemari Cuma mau bagiin hasil ulangan kalian yang waktu itu" kata Anko, bikin semua murid kena serangan demam mendadak.

=^u^=

Sedangkan di kelas 3-A mereka kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang Tsunade.

"Pagi anak-anak! Hari ini saya akan bagikan hasil ulangan kalian yang kemarin", kata Tsunade dan memulai membagikan kertas hasil ulangan dari urutan tertinggi.

"Kakuzu" panggil Tsunade, Kakuzu langsung maju dengan diiringi tatapan takjub dari yang lainnya.

"Kamu hebat juga ya, dapat nilai sempurna" kata Tsunade sambil acungin jempol kaki (kagak sopan bener ini guru!).

"Jelas dong sensei!" jawab Kakuzu sambil nepok dada bangga.

"Pein" panggil Tsunade dan kali ini bikin murid-murid heboh gak percaya seekor Pein bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna (hasil nyontek dari Kakuzu itu).

"Kamu gak nyontek kan?" tanya Tsunade angker begitu Pein maju kedepan.

"Y-ya gak lah sensei!" jawab Pein takut-takut.

"Bagus, saya tidak suka ada murid saya yang mencontek! Kalau saya tau ada yang mencontek bakal gue tinju ampe ke Mars!" kata Tsunade setengah mengancam sambil ngeluarin aura kasih…..Errr, aura pembunuh maksudnya.

"Neji" panggil Tsunade, ternyata nilai Neji hanya berbanding tipis dari Kakuzu dan Pein.

'_Sialan! Gue dikalahin sama duren busuk sama mamalia darat!' _umpat Neji kesel dalam hati lantaran nilai dia dibawah Pein dan Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, Sai tolong kamu bagikan yang lain" kata Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sisa hasil ujian lainnya, tapi di tangan Tsunade ada tiga kertas mencurigakan yang masih dia pegang.

"Kalian tau, ditangan saya ada tiga kertas milik tiga orang murid dengan nilai terendah", kata Tsunade santai sambil ngipas-ngipas pake tiga kertas itu.

"Siapa ya kira-kira?" tanya Saki cemas (bisa juga toh mba cemas?), soalnya kertas punya dia belum juga mampir ke mejanya, walhasil jadilah Saki berpikiran negative. Itachi sih santai, kertasnya udah dapet dengan nilai 80.

"Entahlah, semoga bukan lo" jawab Itachi sok cool, padahal sih hatinya udah berdoa semoga aja bukan kertas ulangan si Saki yang dipegang sama Tsunade.

"Kayaknya yang dipegang sama Tsunade-Sensei salah satunya punya gua…" kata Rei dengan muka tegang.

"Tau dari mana lo?" tanya Pein mengernyitkan alis.

"Insting" jawab Rei singkat.

"Saya akan panggilkan…Zetsu, Kisame, dan..Rei maju kedepan" Tsunade manggil satu-persatu tersangka pembunuhan, eits salah, manggil satu-persatu tersangka dengan nilai terendah tersebut. Dengan malas ketiganya sekarang maju kedepan dan berbaris rapih.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya belajar tidak? Masa nilai bisa ancur begini, gak beda jauh sama wajah-wajah kalian!" omel Tsunade sambil jalan mondar-mandir didepan mereka bertiga.

"Pelajarannya gak ngerti sensei!" jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Rei, masa kamu Cuma betul satu? Dan Kisame, Zetsu, jawaban kalian gak ada yang benar!" kata Tsunase sambil membagikan kertas ujian mereka bertiga, biar bisa melihat seberapa parahnya kah hasil ujian mereka.

"Wado~" koor tiga-tiganya, Kisame sampe gak bisa napas, Zetsu kuncup, layu sebelum berkembang, Rei mah cuek aja.

"Liat nilai kamu Rei, masa nilai 20 dan kamu Cuma kerjain satu soal? Apa-apaan itu! Buat Zetsu dan Kisame kalian gak jauh beda sama Rei, nilai 10 itupun upah menulis!" Tsunade masih marah-marah sambil melotot, ketiga bocah itu langsung ciut ngeri liat nenek-nenek lagi ngomel.

"Mulai hari ini tiap pulang sekolah kalian ke ruangan saya untuk mendapat pelajaran tambahan sampai nilai kalian bagus!" sambung Tsunade tegas.

"Tapi sensei masih mending saya dong, meski Cuma satu yang saya jawab tapi bener daripada Kisame sama Zetsu jawab semua tapi gak ada yang bener!" kata Rei berusaha ngeles, Kisame sama Zetsu langsung pundung.

"Masih mending lagi kalian gak saya bogem!" Tsunade ngepalin tinju bikin Rei langsung ngeper.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu, dan kalian bertiga jangan lupa ya habis pulang sekolah keruangan saya", kata Tsunade sambil senyum mengerikan dan keluar dari kelas.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah anak-anak, nilai sudah saya bagikan dan untuk ulangan kali ini tidak ada nilai dibawah standar jadi bersyukurlah kalian tidak harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, dan buat yang belum mengikuti ulangan saya bisa ikut minggu depan. Saya permisi dulu" kata Anko dan langsung keluar kelas, maklum guru yang satu ini ada kencan sama Kakashi jadinya dia buru-buru.<p>

"A-akhirnya nilai pertama ulangan Anko-sensei yang gak merah!" kata Naruto kesenengan melihat hasil ulangannya yang bernilai 70, yah bagi Naruto nilai segitu udah bagus, biasanya dia dapat 50 kebawah.

"Jangan lupa lo dobe, nilai lo bagus berkat gua dan inget janjinya.." kata Sasuke sambil ngeluarin evil smirk.

"Cih, teme….Gua inget kok! " balas Naruto sambil buang muka kesel liat tampang Sasuke yang lagi berpose alay ck ck ck.

-SkipTime-

.

.

**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da! Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back! **

Bunyi bel Konoha yang baru berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat (Wohoo! Biar kerenan sedikit…Dan biar Pein gak sewot melulu).

"Eh, Konan lo tau gak? Katanya di perpus skul kita itu ada hantu", kata Ten-Ten yang lagi asik kumpul sama Konan dan Saki (Nazuka gak masuk sekolah hari itu).

"Ngaco, gak mungkin banget sih!" Konan gak percaya, masa lagi-lagi harus berurusan sama hantu? Setelah markas mereka beberapa waktu lalu di kroyok massal sama hantu.

"Saki? Oi, Saki lo denger gak?" Ten-Ten geleng-geleng liat Saki yang malah asik sendiri sama headsetnya, heran Itachi bisa sabar ngadepin bocah budek kayak gini *Ten-Ten dikemplang Saki*.

"Hmm.." Gumam Saki gaje sambil manggut-manggut gak waras.

"Biarin aja si Saki lagi tenggelam didunianya, lanjutin cerita lo." Pinta Konan penasaran juga walaupun tadinya dia gak percaya.

"Si Lee barusan ngalamin tadi pagi, katanya pas ke perpus dia liat sosok bayangan lagi nangis di pojokan" cerita Ten-Ten bikin Konan merinding juga.

"Hayo, lagi pada cerita apaan nih?" samber Pein yang langsung duduk disebelah Konan barengan sama Itachi yang pasti duduk dideket Saki.

"Masa kata Ten-Ten di sekolah kita perpusnya berhantu" kata Konan ngadu ke yayang tercinta (cie elah! Suit-suit *author dibekep kertas Koran sama Konan*).

"Serius lu?" tanya Pein gak percaya, jangan lagi deh dia ngalamin kejadian horror lagi.

"Serius lah, tanya aja korbannya si Lee!" jawab Ten-Ten sambil nunjuk Lee yang malah asik main kartu sama Zetsu, Kisame dan Kakuzu (yang pastinya Kakuzu menang mulu).

"Waduh..Angker juga dong.." sambung Itachi udah ngeri duluan, soalnya dia yang paling sering di suruh bolak-balik ke perpus sama guru-guru udah kayak tukang anter jemput aja.

"Wah, lu harus hati-hati tuh Chi….Lu kan paling sering di suruh-suruh, nanti pas lu ke perpus di samperin aja!" kata Pein setengah nakut-nakutin bikin nyali Itachi jadi turun 180 derajat.

"Sial lo! Jangan jadi nakutin dong!" protes Itachi dan langsung ngacir nyeret Saki balik ke kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da! Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back! <strong>

Bel pulang sekolah udah bunyi (author skip lagi nih!).

"Zetsu, Kisame dan Rei kalian segera ke perpus, kita belajar disana", Tsunade tau-tau udah muncul dari balik pintu kelas untuk mengingatkan tiga muridnya yang hari ini jadi tawanan dia sementara.

"Apes banget sih lu bertiga harus belajar diperpustakaan.." kata Pein tumben-tumbenan prihatin.

"Iya nih, apalagi di ajarin sama Tsunade-sensei" keluh Kisame yang lagi berdiri dideket bangku Pein-Rei bareng Zetsu.

"Bukan Tsunade-senseinya…Emang lu pada kagak tau?" tanya Pein sok misterius bikin suasana mencekam.

"Emang tau apaan?" tanya Zetsu penasaran sambil masukin buku bokep punya Kankuro yang tadi berhasil dia comot dan sekarang yang punya celingukan nyariin.

"yang gue denger nih, di perpustakaan sekolah kita ada mak erotnya, eh salah ada mak lampir alias hantu!" kata Pein menjelaskan gossip yang dia denger di kantin.

"AH, yang bener lu!" kata Kisame gak percaya sambil geprak meja bikin Pein yang lagi asik cerita sambil nakut-nakutin jadi lompat kambing.

"Serius gue, itu noh si Lee korbannya! Kalo gak percaya lu tanya aja ke dia." Bales Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si alis tebal.

"Halah hoax itu!" kata Rei yang udah selesai beresin bukunya dan sekarang siap-siap mau cabut bareng ZetsuKisa.

"Serah kalo pada gak percaya, pokoknya ati-ati aja, jangan sampe kesurupan!" bales Pein memperingati.

* * *

><p>"Sas, mau ikut anak-anak gak?" tanya Hidan sambil nenteng-nenteng sabit (gila juga ni anak, gimana caranya itu senjata bisa dia bawa *sweatdrop*).<p>

"Ikut ke kuburan?" tanya Sasori ngasal.

"Bukanlah! Itu anak-anak mau jenguk Nazuka, katanya sakit. Mau ikut gak lu?".

"B-boleh deh.." jawab Sasori ragu-ragu dan langsung ditarik sama Tobi keluar kelas.

,,=_=,,

.

.

"Gila ini perpustakaan apa goa batu?" tanya Kisame begitu ngeliat kondisi perpustakaan yang gelap.

"Kalo di liat lagi ini tempat nyeremin juga ya…" komen Zetsu malah bikin Kisame ciut.

**Srekk, Srekk…**Terdengar suara aneh dari balik bookshelf (author gak tau indonya apa ya ini?).

"Su-suara apa itu?" Kisame panik langsung dorong-dorong Rei sama Zetsu.

"Jangan dorong-dorong dong lo!" omel Rei gak terima di dorong-dorong dengan nista.

"Ka-kayanya gua liat bayangan dah!" kata Zetsu ikutan panik.

"Jangan berisik!" kata bayangan yang bersembunyi di balik bookshelf dan sekarang berjalan mendekati tiga trio yang lagi ketakutan gak bisa gerak.

"Mamak!" Kisame sama Zetsu teriak bareng-bareng sambil pelukan, gak nyadar yang ditengah aka Rei udah pengap.

"Maafin kalo gue ada salah ya!" kata Kisame gaje malah jadi maaf-maafan sama Zetsu.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, mendekat dan JRENGGGGGG!

"CUT!" orang sarap kembali lewat dan men-cut adegan hot tersebut! Kira-kira siapa yang ada diperpus itu? Beneran hantu atau hanya mitos? See ya next chap.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Maap masih banyak bad typos dan mohon koreksinya kalau ada beberapa kata yang author gak tau indonya apa m(_)m.<p>

Kisame : Kebiasaan banget sih suka cut,cut aja! Gua udah ngeri tauk, jangan-jangan lu berniat nista mau munculin setan ya?.

Author** : **Hmm...Boleh juga tuh, author pikirkan.

Kisame** : **Gua bukan ngasih saran dodol!

Author : Review, saran dan kritik author terima dengan baik, dan usahakan kalau memberi saran mohon yang jelas maksudnya biar author gak ambigu (soalnya saia lemot)**. **

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy read ^^V.  
><strong>


	13. Ayo jenguk Nazuka!

**Author :** Makasih yang udah review fic author yang abal-abal ini *sembah sujud*, sepertinya OC untuk sementara ini saya tutup, kayaknya udah cukup ^^. Mohon maaf bila masih adanya miss typo yang gak bosan-bosan mampir di fic author. Enjoy this chapter!.

**Warning : **Berubah jadi T (demi keselamatan umat).

**Pairing :** ItachiXSaki (yang udah ketauan), sisanya who knows?

**Disclaimer :**Saya pinjem charanya Masashi Kishimoto, soalnya dia yang punya.

* * *

><p><strong>AKATSUKI MASUK SEKOLAH<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**(Ayo jenguk Nazuka!)**

"GYAAAAAAA SETANNNNNN!" teriak Zetsu sama Kisame barengan kaya paduan suara sambil merem-melek.

"TOLONG GUE GAK BISA NAPAS!" ini sih si Rei yang teriak lantaran dia kegencet diantara dua mahkluk abal-abal yang lagi berpelukan.

"Kalian bertiga gak bisa diem sedikit apa!" omel sesosok bayangan tersebut yang kini sudah menampakkan dirinya didepan trio gagal kita dan langsung nyalain lampu perpustakaan.

"Wow….." komen ketiganya berhenti teriak pas liat mahkluk manis dengan rambut coklat muda di kuncir ala SNSD (yap kamu benar sekali saia gak tau gimana wujud kuncirannya wahahahaha *tertawa nista*)yang sekarang lagi berdiri didepan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa jadi pada bengong?" tanya cewek berkulit putih salju (kayak Sai lah putihnya) tersebut heran, padahal tadi teriak-teriak, eh sekarang malah melongo ck ck ck.

"Kalian bertiga ngapain malah diem di depan pintu?" tanya Tsunade yang udah berdiri dengan indah dibelakang keduanya.

"SETANNNNN!" teriak ketiganya lagi dan langsung aja di geplak sama Tsunade-sensei pakai buku akutansi yang dia bawa dan memiliki ketebalan gak kira-kira.

"Wadaw" teriak Kisame sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala.

"Aw" Rei ikutan teriak sambil ngelus-ngelus buku komik(?), ternyata pas di keplak Tsunade dia nutupin kepalanya pakai buku komik, jadi itu buku yang jadi korban.

"Wado!" Zetsu gak mau kalah ikutan teriak meskipun dia juga reflek pas mau dikeplak langsung ngumpet kedalam VenusFlyTrap.

"Kamu kenapa ada disini?" tanya Tsunade kepada gadis yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Saya lagi cari buku sensei, tadi ketinggalan..Tapi udah ketemu kok!" jawab cewek itu sambil memeluk sebuah buku diary.

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu bisa tinggalkan kami kan. Saya harus mengajar ketiga murid bodoh ini" kata Tsunade menjatuhkan harga diri three musketeer kita.

"Baik sensei, selamat mengajar!" gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai belajarnya" kata Tsunade yang langsung duduk di tengah dan udah buka buku, ketiga murid dodol itu *author di giling* terpaksa bersunggut-sunggut duduk dan mulai membuka buku catatan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Yang ngikut udah semua nih?" tanya Neji sambil ngitungin yang pada ikut. Mereka semua udah berkumpul digerbang sekolah.<p>

"Udah semua kayanya", jawab Ten-Ten yang ikut jenguk juga (padahal sih dia mau ambil kesempatan berduaan sama Neji).

"Zetsu, Kisame sama Kakuzu kemana?" tanya Sasori baru nyadar tiga mahkluk paling nista itu gak ada.

"Kisame sama Zetsu ikut pelajaran tambahannya Tsunade-sensei" jawab Itachi yang lagi berdiri dengan mesra didekat Saki. Tapi Sakinya sih malah mesra sama headsetnya weleh-weleh.

"Kakuzu dia kagak ikut, titip salam aja kata dia" sambung Pein, dan sepertinya yang lain udah tau alasan Kakuzu, pasti gak mau keluar duit ck ck ck.

"Ya udah ayo buruan!" kata Hidan yang udah gak sabar mau cepet-cepet cabut sebelum ketauan dia bawa-bawa senjata ke sekolah.

"Hey, kamu Hidan!" panggil sang guru BP A.k.a Anko-sensei yang kebetulan lewat dan ngeliat Hidan bawa sabit rumput, bikin Hidan nepok jidat pasrah.

'_Sial!'_ batin Hidan merutuk, "A-ada apa sensei?" tanya Hidan sambil menoleh ke Anko-sensei dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa, ada apa! Kamu tau kan dilarang membawa senjata dan peralatan ninja ke sekolah?" tanya Anko garang.

"Gak tau sensei…." Jawab Hidan berusaha sepolos mungkin, tapi jelas gagal.

"Bohong aja kamu! Ayo keruangan saya!" omel Anko yang sepertinya dia lagi gak mood, maklum abis putus sama Kakashi gara-gara Kakashi lebih milih Iruka ck ck ck.

'_Gua rasa dulu emaknya ni orang ngidam nelen macan, anaknya jadi galak begini'_ batin Hidan kurang ajar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di ruangan BP." Kata Itachi pelan (biar si Anko kagak denger) sambil terkekeh, yang lain Cuma menahan tawa jangan sampai meledak ditempat.

"Sialan lu!" umpat Hidan ke Itachi sambil ngasih jari tengah dari jauh sambil mengikuti langkah Anko.

"Apa kata kamu?" Anko melotot udah kaya mau copot itu mata.

"Bu-bukan sensei, tapi itu tuh si aki-aki keriput yang saya katain!" Hidan mencoba membela diri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Mana? Disana gak ada siapa-siapa!" kata Anko makin serem aja, Hidan pas nengok baru nyadar anak-anak udah pada ilang. _'Dasar kurang ajar!'_ umpatnya lagi.

* * *

><p>"NAZUKAAAA~~~" koor mereka semua kaya anggota paduan suara yang gagal ikut audisi.<p>

"Siapa sih yang berisik didepan?" Ibu Nazuka yang lagi masak didapur merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara cempreng tersebut.

"Waduh, gak kedengeran kali. Coba kita panggil sekali lagi" kata Pein, dan mereka semua siap-siap ambil napas dalam-dalam. Niatnya sih mau teriak lagi, tapi pintu rumah Nazuka udah kebuka, jadilah mereka semua batuk-batuk.

"Siapa ya?" sapa mahkluk yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan warna rambut sama seperti Nazuka dengan rambut di kuncir satu dan masih memakai celemek.

"Kami semua teman Nazuka bu, mau menjenguk Nazuka. Katanya Nazuka sakit." Jawab Neji sopan.

"Oh, Nazuka ada dikamarnya. Mari silahkan masuk!" balas wanita itu ramah sambil mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

..

.

"Tunggu disini dulu ya" kata ibu Nazuka meminta Neji dan yang lainnya duduk, sementara dia berjalan keatas kamar sambil memanggil Nazuka, "Nazuka ada teman-teman kamu nih datang menjenguk!" sambungnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

Gak berapa lama wanita yang lebih pantas menjadi kakak Nazuka ketimbang ibunya itu keluar lagi dan menghampiri Sasori serta yang lain.

"Aduh, maaf ya. Nazukanya tidur, mungkin karena tadi habis minum obat" kata ibu Nazuka sambil senyum maklum.

"iya gak apa-apa kok tante." Balas Neji memaklumin.

"Ta-tante…Bo-boleh gak kalau saya liat Nazuka sebentar aja…" pinta Sasori melas sambil memasang tampang harap-harap cemas.

"Hmm…..Tapi…" tampak ibunya Nazuka berpikir ragu.

"Saya Cuma ingin melihatnya aja, saya janji gak akan ganggu deh tante.." Sasori berusaha membujuk ibunya Nazuka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu masuk aja" akhirnya sang tante meleleh setelah ngeliat tampang puppy eyesnya Sasori (siapa sih yang gak meleleh?). Sasori dengan riang gembira naik keatas menuju kamar Nazuka.

**Kriet…..**Pintu kamar Nazuka terbuka, Sasori masuk dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

"Nazuka…." Panggil Sasori dengan suara pelan ketika dia melihat Nazuka tengah tertidur nyenyak, "Cantik…" sambung Sasori lagi begitu melihat wajah Nazuka yang tengah tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Tante kami bawa oleh-oleh untuk Nazuka" kata Konan sambil menyerahkan buket bunga lily.

"Terimakasih ya." kata ibu Nazuka dan mengambil buket bunga yang dikasih Konan.

"Ini, saya bawakan sekeranjang apel untuk Nazuka" kata Mayumi sambil memberikan sekeranjang apel yang tadi dia beli di toko buah.

"Saya juga bawa buah jeruk untu Nazuka,un." Deidara gak mau ketinggalan, dia ngasih sekantong buah jeruk.

"Tobi juga bawa kotak Lollipop untuk Nazuka" Tobi juga ngasih permen yang dia beli kemarin.

"Dan ini dari saya dan Neji" Ten-Ten menyerahkan keranjang makanan yang isinya bakpao daging, "Harus makan yang banyak biar cepet sehat" sambungnya lagi dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kalau ini dari kami berdua" Itachi juga ngasih kantong plastik yang isinya CD-CD lagu terupdate. Pas belinya Saki sampe ngiler-ngiler pengen ikutan beli, tapi berhubung itu untuk Nazuka jadi ditahan lah sama dia, tapi beruntung Itachi janji mau beliin kaset lagu yang sama buat Saki (Saki : Bahagianya hatiku!).

"Ini dari kami berdua tante" duo kembar ikutan dateng dan ngasih sekotak kue sekaligus permintaan maaf juga.

"Dan ini juga dari teman kami" Pein memberikan 2 jilid buku dari Kisame dan Zetsu yang isi dalamnya merupakan kumpulan fic (gak tau kapan mereka nyarinya itu, setau author Zetsu baca bokep mulu, Kisame juga ngurusin ikan melulu o_0').

"Ini juga ada surat dari teman kami yang lain" Neji ngasih sepucuk surat yang isinya semoga lekas sembuh dari Kakuzu dan Hidan (dasar duo gak modal!).

"I-iya makasih, kalian seharusnya gak usah repot-repot!" jawab ibu Nazuka yang berusaha setengah napas buat megangin semua barang-barang dari temen-temen sablengnya Nazuka sambil membatin _'Ini kan Nazuka sakit bukan ulang tahun'._

"Waduh! Maap tante kami khilaf!" kata Pein dan langsung buru-buru bantuin ibunya Nazuka.

.

Mari kita liat Sasori yang sekarang dengan anteng duduk disebelah Nazuka yang lagi tidur.

"Nazuka…Gue minta maaf sama sikap gue yang kemarin-kemarin itu…Jujur itu karena gue grogi kalau deket sama elo…Andai lo tau kalau gue itu sayang banget sama elo.." kata Sasori pelan menungkapkan isi hatinya (giliran orangnya tidur aja lo bisa, dasar payah Sasori!).

"Ya udahlah, cepet sembuh ya Nazuka..Gue bawain ini buat lo" Sasori lalu meletakkan seekor boneka beruang warna putih susuh di samping bantal Nazuka.

"Sasori jahat! Masa gue di lempar kue sih! JAHAT!" teriak Nazuka (gak terlalu keras sih) secara mendadak, bikin Sasori shock dan ngacir ke depan pintu. Tapi pas di lihat lagi ternyata Nazuka Cuma ngelindur.

'Gawat…Bahkan didalam mimpinya gue di bilang jahat…' Sasori membatin sedih dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Nazuka.

"Sasori apa lo tau gue itu suka sama lo…." Gumam Nazuka yang masih ngelindur dalam tidurnya, dan sayangnya Sasori gak denger, soalnya udah turun kebawah. (Sayang sekali saudara-saudara ck ck ck).

.

"Makasih tante, udah ijinin saya ngeliat Nazuka" kata Sasori sopan dan segera bergabung sama yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kami semua permisi dulu, titip salam buat Nazuka ya." Neji dengan sopan pamit pulang.

"Ternyata Nazuka punya teman-teman yang baik…Walaupun sedikit aneh" gumam ibu Nazuka didepan pintu sambil melihat Sasori dan yang lainnya pergi.

* * *

><p>"Hoammm…Ngantuk…." Nazuka bangun sambil ngucek-ngucek mata, dan dia kaget pas liat ada boneka beruang berwarna putih susu udah duduk manis dideket bantal dia.<p>

"Hah…? Kok bisa ada boneka?" tanya Nazuka kebingungan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Eh…ada kertasnya" Nazuka mengambil sebuah kertas yang nempel di boneka beruang tersebut dan membacanya, yang isinya bertuliskan 'Nazuka gue minta maaf, semoga cepet sembuh. Dan tolong jangan benci sama gue'.

"Sasori…." Nazuka tersenyum sedikit begitu tau siapa pengirimnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun ya, Nazuka." Ibunya Nazuka udah ada didalam kamar Nazuka dan melihat Nazuka dengan bahagianya meluk boneka pemberian Sasori.

"Wah-wah yang dapat boneka…Pasti dari anak yang tadi, siapa dia? Pacar kamu?" ledek ibunya Nazuka, bikin pipi Nazuka jadi memerah.

"Bu-bukan kok!" jawab Nazuka ngeles dan membatin _'Belum jadi pacar maksudnya..'_.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Kelar juga chapter 13, tapi author merinding..Angka 13 kayak kutukan buat author. Semoga gak mandeg lagi..<p>

Sasori : Awas kalo sampe mandeg lagi *melotot serem*.

Yurina : Author, kok aku gak kebagian peran disini? Yang lainnya dapet..Hiks... *mulai mewek*.

Author : Bukan gak kebagian Yurina-chan, tapi ceritanya kamu belum terlalu mengenal Nazuka.

Yurina : Makanya kenalin dong!

Author : Giliran kamu pasti ada kok, tenang saja!

Yurina : Bener yah! Awas kalau gak, Yurina kutuk jadi kodok!

Author : *Sweatdrop*.

Sasori : Sudahlah, seperti biasa yang mau review dll akan diterima dengan baik sama author, dan please bagi yang cuma mau ngeflame doang, gak usah buang-buang waktu kirim review, author cuma menerima review yang bisa membangun, mensupport dan menjadi bahan intropeksi.

Author : Akhir kata, Happy read minna!.**  
><strong>


	14. Zetsu di tembak!

**Author** : Hwaa, author lagi buntu idenya, gomen kalau bagian ini agak garing, tapi yah author akan berusaha lebih baik di chap depan! Maap bad typos dan makasih yang udah review. Enjoy read this chapter!.

**Warning : **T untuk keselamatan readers...(Buat jaga-jaga)

**Pairing :**ItachixSaki, dan dengan ini saya nyatakan Zetsu bersanding dengan Hwang! Prok..Prok..Prok.

**Disclaimer :**Akatsuki and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**(Zetsu ditembak!)**

"Eh? Kasih ke dia?" tanya Ten-Ten gak percaya sambil melihat sosok yang dimaksud, "Lo kagak salah orang?" tanya Ten-Ten sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Iyah, gak salah kok! Pokoknya tolong yah, kasih ke dia!" jawab seorang gadis manis yang khas dengan kunciran SNSDnya.

"Ya sudahlah…." Kata Ten-Ten setengah ragu.

"Makasih yah Ten-Ten senpai! Hwang balik ke kelas dulu!" jawab cewek yang bernama Hwang tersebut lalu ngibrit secepat kilat ke kelasnya.

~0o0~

.

...

"Surat apaan tuh?" tanya Neji curiga sambil membatin _'Awas aja kalau itu surat cinta dari penggemarnya Ten-Ten, gua bejek-bejek tar itu orang'_.

"Oh, ini surat buat…." Jawab ten-Ten sambil menunjuk seekor pot kembang *author di gaplok Zetsu* salah , maksudnya Zetsu yang lagi fokus baca majalah.

"Surat ancaman?" tanya Neji sok yakin.

"Bukan….Tapi surat cinta, udah ah, gue kasih dulu ke orangnya" balas Ten-ten sambil jalan ke tempat duduk Kankuro-Zetsu.

"Zetsu, lo dapet surat nih dari cewek!" kata Ten-Ten sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna pink ke Zetsu.

"Surat buat gua? Kok warnanya norak gini sih?" tanya Zetsu dengan gobloknya, maklum dia gak pernah terima surat cinta selain dari emaknya.

"Lo yang norak! Udah nih ambil, di bukanya entar aja." Sembur Ten-Ten dan langsung melengos pergi.

"Cieh! Gak sangka lu dapet surat cinta! Gua rasa itu cewek matanya jereng deh!" Kankuro godain sekaligus ngeledekin Zetsu.

"Berisik aja lu!" Zetsu langsung jejelin mulut Kankuro pake majalah yang tadi dia baca.

-SkipTime-

. . .

. .

.

**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da! Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!**

Bel istirahat udah bunyi, dan seketika anak-anak kelas 3-A heboh, karena gossip Zetsu mendapat surat cinta menyebar layaknya virus ganas.

"Ikutin Zetsu yuk!" kata Pein bersemangat.

"Boleh juga tuh, gua juga penasaran sama cewek yang udah ngirim itu surat cinta" sambung Kisame gak kalah berapi-api dari Pein.

"Ayuk buruan!" samber Kankuro ikutan penasaran yang diikuti sama Ten-Ten, Konan, Itachi dan Saki. Kemana Kakuzu? Dia sih males ikut-ikutan, mending dia dagang di kantin ck ck ck.

~0o0~

.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" (lha kok kayak gameshow nih!) kata seorang cewek yang lagi berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah sambil mengembangkan senyum begitu melihat Zetsu dateng.

"Lu kan yang kemarin, apa lu yang ngirim surat ini ke gua?" tanya Zetsu setengah gak yakin.

"Iya, gue seneng banget lo dateng hehehehe, oh ya nama gue Hwang Haruru." jawab cewek itu sambil nyengir dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Gua Zetsu" balas Zetsu (sok) cool. (Author muntah dulu).

"Jadi gimana Zetsu, lo mau jadi cowok gue kagak?" tanya Hwang secara to the point. Zetsu diam seribu bahasa saking shocknya, sedangkan para pengintip jawdrop 3 meter.

"Lu serius?" tanya Zetsu masih gak percaya.

"Iya lah! Waktu pertama ngeliat lo, gue langsung suka. Abis, lo cakep sih!" kata cewek itu sekarang setengah malu-malu.

"Masa sih? Perasaan masih cakepan gue deh, kenapa bukan gue aja yang ditembak?" Itachi dengan narsisnya langsung ngaca dan berhasil dapat satu ketokan di jidat dari Saki.

"Hehehe, maap-maap.." Itachi nyengir ngeliat Saki yang melotot.

"Terima-terima." Kata Konan pelan, udah gemes aja sambil jambakin rambut Pein.

"Errr….Iya deh, gue terima!" jawab Zetsu akhirnya.

"HOREEE!" teriak Hwang menggelegar sambil lompat girang.

"SELAMAT!" teriak para pengintip langsung teprok kaki –eh, teprok tangan.

"Jadi lu semua dari tadi intipin gua?" tanya Zetsu mulai horror mukanya.

"IYA!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Kurang ajar!" Zetsu langsung berinisiatif ngelemparin mereka pake buku-buku setempat yang berhasil dia comot.

**PLETAK!**

"Wadaw!" jerit Ebisu yang jadi salah satu korban pelemparan buku yang dilakukan Zetsu.

"Cilaka tiga belas.." kata Zetsu pelan setelah mengetahui salah satu lemparannya bertandang ke kepala Ebisu.

"Siapa yang berani ngelempar saya pakai buku? HAH? APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA PERPUSATAKAAN BERANTAKAN BEGINI?" Ebisu mulai murka sambil menatap semuanya dengan tatapan maut.

"Siapa yang ngacak-ngacakin perpustakaan?" tanya Ebisu dengan angkernya.

"Zetsu, sensei!" jawab mereka kompak sambil menunjuk Zetsu sebagai kandidat pelaku tindakan maksiat.

"Siap, sensei! Gua beresin lagi!" kata Zetsu dengan sigap sebelum Ebisu menyuruh dia buat beresin itu buku-buku nista yang geletakan sembarang tempat. Yang lain cekikian dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"HOI, ADA BERITA TERBARU TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Naruto yang baru dateng dari kantin.<p>

"Berita apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sama Ino barengan, biasalah mereka berdua ratu gossip, kalau ada berita terbaru mereka harus segera tau.

"Beritanya, Zetsu di tembak sama cewek anak kelas sebelah!" kata Naruto nyaris bikin semua murid yang denger shock dadakan.

"Yang bener lu?" tanya Hidan gak percaya, masa seekor Zetsu bisa dapet pacar.

"Beneran, beritanya udah menyebar!" jawab Naruto muncrat bikin muka Hidan banjir bandang (yaiks!).

"Hebat juga tuh temen lo! Giliran lo kapan?" sindir Gaara ke Sasori yang akhirnya jadi badmood.

"Cih..Diem aja lo!" Sasori mati kutu, masa Zetsu bisa dapet pacar tanpa harus PDKT duluan, plus dia yang ditembak lagi! Apa kata dunia kalau dirinya harus kalah sama seekor kanibal.

Akhirnya sepanjang istirahat Zetsu menjadi pusat pembicaraan udah kayak artis lepas dari tahanan, semua mata tertuju pada Zetsu dan cewek barunya yang bernama Hwang Haruru (cewek blasteran Korea-Jepang).

-SkipTime-

. . .

. .

.

**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da! Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!**

Bel pulang sekolah bunyi dan otomatis semua murid langsung minggat dari kelas masing-masing.

"Sas, pulang gak?" tanya Hidan udah nyamper ke tempat duduk Sasori.

"Kagak, gue ada eskul seni !" jawab Sasori langsung ngacir keluar takut telat.

"Dei, lu kagak ngikut?" tanya Hidan heran, biasanya yang berhubungan sama seni Deidara pasti bakalan ngikut.

"Bolos, un !" jawab Deidara santai dan ikutan ngibrit keluar.

"Tungguin gua woi ! " Hidan yang baru sadar di tinggal ikutan mabur.

"Yumi-chan, pulang sama Tobi yuk!" kata Tobi yang udah berdiri dengan (tidak) manisnya di depan Mayumi.

"Deidara-san kemana?" tanya Mayumi nyariin emaknya, eh salah, nyariin Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai udah balik duluan, katanya mau bolos." Jawab Tobi buka aib Deidara.

"Oh…Ya udah yuk pulang bareng" Mayumi segera menggendong tas nya dan jalan keluar sama Tobi.

* * *

><p>"Lho? Deidara kemana?" tanya seorang gadis yang lagi asik melukis di atas kanvas.<p>

"Bolos katanya dia" jawab Sasori seadanya (silahkan dimakan), "Oh, ya tema hari ini apaan?" tanya Sasori kepada sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan warna rambut biru tua.

"Temanya tentang keindahan" jawab cewek tersebut alias Yurina (dia memang jarang muncul, tapi lumayan deket sama Sasori dan Deidara karena ngambil eskul yang sama).

"Keindahan….." Sasori malah menerawang keluar jendela, pas di luarnya dia liat Deidara sama Nazuka lagi berdua! What the? Otak Sasori langsung mikir macem-macem.

~0o0~

.

"Nazuka kok sendirian, un?" tanya Deidara yang kebetulan emang papasan sama Nazuka diluar.

"Iya, nunggu Konan tapi dia tadi di suruh ngumpulin buku dulu" jawab Nazuka dengan manisnya.

"Oh, gue temenin ya, gak apa-apa kan, un?" tanya Deidara yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Nazuka, tanpa sadar kalau Sasori mengawasi mereka berdua dengan perasaan cemburu berat (sampe Sasori gak kuat angkatnya).

"Konan kok lama yah…" Nazuka mulai gak betah berdiri lama-lama.

"Susul aja gih, un!" kata Deidara sambil pamer senyum.

~0o0~

"Sasori ? Lo kenapa?" tanya Yurina bingung liat Sasori mandangin luar gak bergeming.

"Sialan….!" Umpat Sasori pelan sambil ngeremes kertas di tangannya.

"Oh….Ceritanya cemburu ya?" ledek Yurina yang akhirnya tau kalau Sasori lagi ngeliatin Nazuka sama Deidara.

"Sudahlah, bodo amat!" kata Sasori kesal dan beralih dari jendela.

~0o0~

"Gue susul Konan dulu deh, makasih ya Dei !" kata Nazuka sambil berlari masuk lagi kedalam.

Nazuka jalan ngelewatin ruang seni, dan didalam ruang seni itu dia mendengar suara Sasori (sang romeo cihuy! *dilempar lollipop sama Nazuka*) sama suara seorang cewek.

"Wah Yurina, gambar lo bagus tuh!" kata Sasori kagum sama gambar Yurina (Yurina gambar pemandangan danau).

"Ma-makasih, tapi ini belum jadi.." jawab Yurina malu-malu sambil menunjuk lukisannya yang belum di beri warna.

"Gue jadi pengen buru-buru liat hasil akhirnya, pasti bagus deh!" sambung Sasori penasaran kira-kira itu danau nanti bakalan jadi apa? Apakah bakal berubah jadi laut buat tempat tinggalnya Kisame?.

"Sasori….Sama cewek…." Nazuka ngintipin Sasori yang lagi didalem sama seorang cewek "Mereka kayanya…Seneng banget.." Nazuka mulai cemburu ck ck ck.

"Eh, Sebastian-sensei kok belum dateng ya?" tanya Yurina sambil liatin jam yang udah lewat 15 menit (Sebastian dari black butler, ada yang tau?).

"Gue cari dulu deh ke ruang guru" kata Sasori yang langsung pergi menuju pintu. Nazuka yang berdiri didepan pintu langsung lari secepat kilat (ngalahin eyeshield kah?) keluar.

~0o0~

.

"Loh, Nazuka kok sendirian, un? Konannya mana, un?" tanya Deidara heran liat Nazuka yang keluar tergesa-gesa sendirian.

"Buruan Dei, kita pulang duluan!" kata Nazuka cuek bebek sama pertanyaan Deidara, dan langsung narik tangan cowok itu keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Nazuka….Sama Deidara…." Sasori kebetulan ngeliat Nazuka lagi menggandeng si Deidara (setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran orang yang lagi cemburu) langsung panas.

"Wo-ho, ada yang cemburu neh!" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba yang ada di sebelah Sasori entah sejak kapan.

"Berisik aja lo!" omel Sasori kesel, berusaha menutupi rasa cemburunya yang udah gak ketulungan.

"Waduh, Sasori kebakaran nih! Kebakaran! Ada yang kebakaran! Sasori Kebakaran!" teriak Kiba norak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang udah merah mukanya.

"Si-siapa yang kebakaran?" tanya Hinata panik udah bawa segalon air (wuizh kuat juga yak dia!).

"Sasori nih kebakaran!" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk Sasori, reflek Hinata langsung nyirem Sasori pakai air yang dia bawa.

**BYUR!**

"Hinata, kok gue di sirem?" Sasori udah pasang muka angker ke Hinata yang ketakutan, sama Kiba yang cekikikan.

"Go-gomenasai Sa-sasori !" kata Hinata langsung sembah sujud dan ngacir secepatnya selagi dia bisa sebelum dia di kugutsu, sampe dia lupa bawa ember yang tadi dia bawa.

"Hahahaha…Hah…Hah.." Kiba ngakak ampe mules, gak nyadar kalau nyawanya di ujung ember sekarang.

"Sialan lo!" kata Sasori sambil masukin ember ke kepala Kiba, walhasil teriak-teriak lah si Kiba dengan tingkat ke lebay-an akut.

"Gyaaaa, gelap ! Gua buta ! Helep-helep gua!" Kiba udah merambat-rambat persis orang buta beneran.

"Makan tuh ember!" umpat Sasori puas dan langsung ninggalin Kiba yang lagi melakukan akhis tabrak kanan-kiri.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Dengan sangat hormat ada yang bisa bantu kasih saran lagi, author merasa mulai agak garink ceritanya...*Sembah sujud*.<p>

Sasori : Kapan sih gue nembak si Nazuka? *tanya penasaran saking gak sabarnya*.

Author : Semua akan indah pada waktunya -halah-.

Sasori : Jangan lama-lama dong author, tar gue keburu di ambil orang !

Author : Tenang, ikutin sesuai alur aja...Wis Happy read meski saya sadar ceritanya mulai garink sangat *pundung dulu*.**  
><strong>


	15. Razia membuat semua murid gila

**Author** : Makasih yang udah review dan ngasih masukan ke author, setidaknya ide cerita author bisa berjalan kembali dan jadi dapat pencerahan hidup -halah-. Sekali makasih buat sarannya ^^, hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry for bad typo too m(_)m'.

**Pairing :** ItachisxSaki, ZetsuxHaruru, SasorixNazuka, yang lain kita serahkan pada takdir!.

**Warning :** T, for hidan mouth ==".

**Disclaimer :**Akatsuki dkk punya bang Masashi Kishimoto, inget ya all!.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**(Inspeksi Dadakan)**

"Oi, ayo buruan berangkat! Hampir telat neh!" omel pein sampe muncrat-muncrat nyuruh akatsuki lainnya suruh siap-siap.

"Sabar dulu napa!" Itachi protes sambil sisiran.

"Gua udah siap kok !" Zetsu muncul dengan harum parfum norak yang kadar wanginya melebihi bunga mawar (baunya overdosis maksud author).

"Gila! Lu mau bunuh seisi kelas sama bau parfum norak lu itu?" tanya Pein sambil nutupin idung.

"Norak gimana sih? Ini parfum import, gua beli dari Kakuzu seharga satu juta ryo!" jawab Zetsu dengan polosnya, ketauan dia abis di kibulin Kakuzu.

"Dodol lu, mau aja di bohongin Kakuzu" samber Hidan sambil nunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi nyengir gaje.

"Udah, sana ganti baju! Gua jamin si Haruru bakalan muntah kalo lo pergi dengan bau nista kayak gitu!" kata Konan nyuruh Zetsu ganti seragam sambil ngusir-ngusir sang VenusFlyTrap.

"Awas lu Zu." Ancem Zetsu yang kemudian ngilang di telen bumi (secara dia ngilangnya mendem ke bumi gitu).

"Tumben Danna diem aja, un?" tanya Deidara bingung liat Sasori diem aja dari tadi, biasanya dia hobi berkicau.

"Bukan urusan lo!" samber Sasori ketus ke Deidara, bikin cowok blonde itu bingung plus mikir, apa dia punya salah sama Danna-nya itu.

~0o0~

.

"Nah, udah siap semua, un?" tanya Deidara sambil meratiin semua temen-temennya udah lengkap atau belum.

"Tobi siap senpai! Tobi siap, Tobi siap!" jawab Tobi tetep dengan semangat keautisan tingkat tinggi.

"Sip, ayo berangkat, un!" Akatsuki terbang melayang –halah- pake burung-burungan Deidara yang terbuat dari tanah.

"Apaan itu Sas?" tanya Hidan curiga melihat sebuah amplop biru muda dengan sebuah pin bulat warna-warni yang dimasukin Sasori kedalam tasnya.

"I…Ini…Ini surat buat Nazuka, gue bertekad buat nyatain perasaan gue lewat nih surat.." kata Sasori sambil bisik-bisik ke Hidan biar yang lain kagak denger.

"Ow…Tumben lu ada kemajuan" bales Hidan ngejek sambil membatin _'Kenapa kagak dari dulu aja lu pake cara itu'._

"Iya…Gue harus bertindak cepat sebelum Nazuka diambil orang!" jawab Sasori sambil lirik Deidara yang lagi asik duduk didepan.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka selamat juga sampai kesekolah.<p>

"PAGI MINNA!" teriak Tobi bersemangat begitu masuk kelas yang kemudian dapat lemparan bola-bola kertas seketika.

"Pagi-pagi berisik aja lu!" omel Kiba badmood.

"Mengganggu tidur orang saja kau.." gerutu Shikamaru yang kebangun dari tidur indahnya akibat suara super toa Tobi, si Tobi mah Cuma cengengesan aja sambil duduk ke bangkunya.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Ryuuzaki yang langsung masuk ke kelas begitu bel berbunyi.

"Pagi-sensei!" jawab semua murid.

"Sensei, hari ini kan gak ada pelajaraan sensei…" Sakura protes berhasrat mau mengusir guru bermata panda tersebut.

"Hari ini saya ingin mengumumkan, kalau pagi ini akan ada inpeksi sekolah, jadi sekarang kalian cepat bawa tas-tas kalian dan segera berkumpul dilapangan." Kata Ryuuzaki kalem walaupun tadi dia sempat diusir oleh salah satu muridnya yang berambut pink.

~0o0~

.

.

"WUAPAAA! RAZIA?" teriakan lebay terdengar dari kelas Pein cs sampe kaca-kaca pada geter semua.

"Begitulah, jadi sekarang segera bawa tas kalian dan berkumpul dibawah bersama murid lainnya, CEPAT!" perintah Tsunade galak udah kayak merintah pasukannya buat pergi ke medan tempur.

~0o0~

.

.

"Gawat, gawat, gawat!" Naruto kalang kabut stress akar kuadrat.

"Berisik saja kau dobe!" omel Sasuke merasa keberisikan.

"Tapi..Tapi..Tapi…" Naruto meratap sambil menatap tajam kepada sang tas yang sekarang udah numpuk didepan bersama tas-tas lainnya.

"Mampus lah gua….Ketauan bisa dipenggal sama Nee-chan gua nih!" Kibar garuk-garuk stress.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Masalahnya didalam tas gua itu..Gua bawa…" kiba bisik-bisik ke Naruto biar yang lain gak nguping.

"GILA LO! MASA BAWA-BAWA AKAMA-" Naruto dibekep sama Kiba.

"Jangan keras-keras lu!" kata Kiba protes suruh Naruto ngecilin volume suaranya.

"Cih…Merepotkan saja kalian berdua ini." Desis Shikamaru yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba (ceritanya Kiba sebelahan sama Naruto, Sasuke baris dibelakang Naruto).

"Diam sajalah kau kepala nanas!" umpat Kiba emosinya kumat.

"BAIKLAH ANAK-ANAK HARAP TENANG, JANGAN BERISIK! KAMI AKAN MEMERIKSA ISI TAS KALIAN, JADI KALAU ADA YANG KETAHUAN MEMBAWA BENDA-BENDA YANG DILARANG SEKOLAH AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN!" Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen teriak-teriak pake Toa yang sering dipake Ebisu buat memperingati fansnya Itachi.

Para guru mulai memeriksa isi tas satu-satu, sedangkan ruangan kelas yang tadi mereka tinggalkan juga ikut di geledah sama guru lainnya.

"TAS SIAPA INI?" tanya Anko pake toa sambil mamerin tas ijo buluk yang gede buener, mungkin dalemnya berisi kulkas 4 pintu?.

"Tas saya Sensei!" jawab Chouji sambil angkat keripik ck ck ck.

"Kamu maju kedepan!" kata Anko galak, Chouji yang ketakutan langsung menghabiskan segenggam nasi –eh bukan, tapi segenggam keripik dalam satu suapan, dan langsung maju kedepan.

"Awda wapah sensei?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh plus nyembur-nyembur ke muka Anko.

"KAMU MAU SEKOLAH APA PIKNIK!" geram Anko sambil ngeluarin isi Tas Chouji, yang isinya penuh keripik kentang plus kue-kue kering.

"Tadinya saya malah mau bawa kulkas sensei.." jawab Chouji polos dan berhasil mendapat geplakan sandal dari Tsunade.

"KAMU ITU, BERDIRI DISANA!" omel Tsunade nyuruh Chouji berdiri di tengah lapangan tanpa makanan dan minuman, oh kejamnya kau nenek-nenek *author di smack sama Tsunade*.

Kali ini giliran Ryuuzaki yang memeriksa tas berwarna abu-abu dengan penuh bulu-bulu coklat, begitu dibuka isi tasnya ternyata ada seekor anjing yang langsung nyungsep kemukanya, Ryuuzaki yang kaget langsung kelabakan.

"A-anjing siapa ini?" tanya Ryuuzaki masih setengah napas abis di terjang seekor mamalia bergigi taring (Kiba: Halah bilang aja itu anjing, ribet banget sih lo author!) sambil gendong mahkluk tersebut.

"Punya saya sensei!" jawab Kiba dan langsung buru-buru ngacir kedepan.

"Kamu tau kan, dilarang membawa hewan dalam bentuk apapun ke sekolah?" tanya Ryuuzaki sambil melotot ala panda.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa pisah dari Akamaru sensei!" jawab Kiba sambil meluk-meluk Akamaru dengan erat.

"Kalian! Cepat karantina Akamaru!" perintah Tsunade ke koesetsu (bener gak seh namanya?).

"JANGAN! JANGAN PISAHKAN KAMI!" Kiba nangis gaje sambil teriak-teriak kaya orang autis.

"Dan, Suzune tolong karantina bocah ini!" Tsunade nyuruh Suzune masukin Kiba kedalam kandang juga, tapi tetep kandangnya ditengah lapangan, jadilah dia berjejer sama Chouji yang kayanya kelaperan (lagi).

"Dan tas siapa ini?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil menenteng sebuah tas selempang yang kempes kayak gak ada isinya.

"Punya saya sensei!" jawab Shikamaru yang langsung maju kedepan dengan cuek.

"Kamu itu niat kesekolah?" tanya Kurenai sambil memperlihatkan isi tasnya yang….Kosong melompong! Glodak. Kebalikan dari tas Chouji yang penuh banget sama makanan, lah tas Shikamaru kosong, Cuma ada dua alat tulis sama satu buah buku tulis yang tipis (Semua jadi 50.000 rupiah!).

"Tapi kan saya gak bawa benda-benda aneh." Kata Shikamaru santai.

"Memang tidak, tapi kamu tetap saja harus dihukum! Benar-benar tidak teladan!" omel Anko sambil geleng-geleng liat Shikamaru yang makin hari makin males aja ck ck ck.

"Merepotkan saja…" balas Shikamaru pelan yang kedengeran sama Anko dan langsung menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Ouch.." keluh Shikamaru yang sekarang kepalanya berbuah dua nanas.

"Ini tas siapa? Kok banyak semutnya gini?" tanya Asuma sambil ngangkat itu tas dengan jijik akibat semut yang menggerundung.

"Punya elo tuh" kata Sasuke sambil lirik-lirik ke Shino yang kayaknya malah anteng aja (Sasuke: Siapa lagi coba yang demen maenan semut selain Shino?).

"Bukan punya gue" jawab Shino datar.

"ITU TAS TOBI!" teriak Tobi sambil ngibrit kedepan dan nyamber itu tas dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Tas kamu kok banyak semut gini?" tanya Asuma heran liat tas keramat milik Tobi.

"Soalnya Tobi bawa ini sensei!" jawab Tobi polos sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda pusaka yang ada didalam tas dia, yang ternyata isinya adalah sekantong permen lollipop yang iketannya kebuka, wajarlah jadi disemutin.

"Sepertinya benda itu harus diamankan." Samber Ryuuzaki sambil menatap lapar ke arah lollipop-lollipop Tobi.

"Tapi sensei nanti Tobi kelaperan.." Tobi berusaha memelas yang tentu saja gak mempan (gimana mao mempan wong muka dia aja di tutup, jadi gak keliatan melasnya..).

"Jangan banyak komentar! BERDIRI SANA DI SEBELAH KIBA!" omel Tsunade dengan tingkat darah tinggi naik satu tingkat. Tobi terpaksa berdiri disebelah Kiba yang masih dikarantina didalem kandang.

"Loh..Ini…" Tsunade menggeledah sebuah tas berwarna merah marun yang didalamnya ada sebuah surat berwarna biru.

"Mampus…Itu kan Tas gue!" bisik Sasori panik sendiri.

"Hehehehe…" Tsunade terkekeh dengan senyuman setan dan….

"CUT" kembali saudara-saudara, author tidak bosan-bosannya nongol dengan gaje dan men-CUT cerita seenak eskrim *ditimpukin*.

Apa yang akan terjadi sama Sasori dan surat wasiat *plak*, maksudnya surat berharga miliknya itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade? Apa Sasori bakal dihukum dengan nista?

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Author : Author rasa chapter bagian razia ini akan author jadikan dua chapie, semoga gak kebanyakan, dan alasan sekolah mengadakan razia karena mereka sebentar lagi mau ujian, jadi buat jaga-jaga para guru perlu tau kelakuan murid-muridnya.<p>

Sasori : Kapan gue nembak Nazuka? *menatap melas*

Author : Sabar ya nak!

Sasori : Pokoknya gue gak mau ya, Nazuka di ambil orang!

Author : Tenang saja! Dan, semoga chapter bagian ini bisa berkenan dan author juga gak akan bikin bagian ini terlalu serius, karena ini kan fic humor ^^. Sekali lagi makasih buat masukannya, dan yang masih mau kasih masukan silahkan kirim aja. Happy read!.**  
><strong>


	16. Razia membuat semua murid gila part II

**Author** : Chap dua bagian razia ini akhirnya selesai juga, saya gak tau deh apakah bagian ini lebih nista dari di chap satu atau malah turun ya dosis kenistaannya? *mikir*. Tapi ya karena murid di Konoha itu banyak jadi siapa-siapa aja yang kena Razia gak author tulis semua, gomen. YOSH! Semoga berkenan buat para readers ^^.

**Warning : **Masih tetap bertahan di posisi T.

**Pairing :** ItaXSaki, ZetsuXHaruru, SasoXNazu, sisanya mungkin akan menyusul secepatnya!.

**Disclaimer :** Tak bosan-bosan author mengingatkan Akatsuki dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar fans biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**(Inspeksi Dadakan)**

"Tolonglah gue mbah…Jangan sampai suratnya ketemu.." Sasori komat-kamit gak jelas berdoa ke siapa, tanpa sadar orang-orang yang berdiri di jarak 1 meter deket dia langsung menjauhkan diri dengan perasaan ngeri.

Apa yang terjadi? Owh, rupanya Tsunade melewati tas Sasori dan gak manggil bocah berambut merah tersebut.

Giliran Sebastian-sensei yang memeriksa sebuah tas warna gelap, begitu di buka keluar semua kumbang-kumbang beraneka ragam dari dalam itu tas, Sebastian yang reflek langsung lompat menghindari kumbang-kumbang tersebut dengan cara melompat setinggi mungkin ke tiang bendera.

"Ah…Lepas sudah saudara-saudaraku…" gumam Shino penuh kekecewaan karena kumbang yang dia kumpulin sembari jalan tadi lepas semua ck ck ck.

"SIAPA YANG PUNYA TAS KEBUN BINATANG INI?" tanya Tsunade sambil jaga jarak dari itu tas, ngeri…Kali-kali aja tar dari dalam itu tas keluar Godzilla.

Tanpa menjawab Shino langsung maju kedepan dan dengan rajinnya tanpa di suruh ikutan baris disebelah Tobi yang pundung akibat lollipopnya di comot Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Dan Sebastian-sensei, tolong turun dari tiang bendera itu, sekarang bukan saatnya pamer akrobat" kata Tsunade sambil berdehem.

"Ah..Baiklah nyonya…" kata Sebastian insting babunya nongol (maklum kebiasaan jadi butler sih dia *author di lempar ke got*)dan langsung lompat turun kebawah dan mendarat dengan indah, sampe dia dapet teprokan tangan plus kaki dari murid-murid.

Kakashi ikut memeriksa seekor tas berwarna merah senja, begitu di angkat, itu tas bunyi krincing-krincing, begitu di buka ternyata oh ternyata isinya seperangkat pierchiengan berbagai warna dan bentuk, yang pastinya itu benda laknat milik si Pein.

"Tas siapa ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil mainin bunyi tas tersebut, bikin murid-murid yang lain ngikik gak ketulungan sambil membatin nista, itu tas apa kentongan es krim.

"Waduh tas gua…" gumam Pein pasrah sambil jalan kedepan dan menahan malu.

"Kamu itu udah kayak toko aksesoris berjalan, jadi gak perlu lagi bawa-bawa pierchiengan" kata Kakashi dalem bikin harga diri Pein turun ke posisi terbawah. Tanpa komentar Pein ikutan baris disebelah Shino yang masih menatap awan berharap kumbang-kumbangnya balik lagi.

"Tas siapa ini?" tanya Byakuya sambil mengangkat sebuah tas berwarna ungu gelap.

"Pu-punya saya sensei!" jawab Konan gugup dan langsung maju kedepan.

"Kamu itu cantik….Tas kamu juga menarik…Tapi kenapa isinya kertas begini?" kata Byakuya sambil pasang senyum cool ke Konan dan otomatis bikin cewek itu meltdown, Pein di ujung barisan sana meletup-letup siap meledak.

"Ma-maaf sensei…" jawab Konan sambil mengambil kertas-kertas miliknya yang memenuhi isi tasnya. Oalah ternyata si Konan toh yang selama ini mensuplai kebutuhan peluru kertas yang selalu dipake anak-anak kelasnya buat perang kertas? Ck ck ck.

Setelah membuang kertas-kertas yang dia bawa, Konan ikutan berdiri disebelah Pein. Sebenernya kesalahan Konan tidak fatal (buseh bahasa author diplomatis?), tapi Tsunade mencurigai kalau selama ini kertas-kertas milik Konan lah yang selalu mampir ke mukanya dalam bentuk pesawat kertas tiap kali dia jalan melintasi kelas 3-A.

"Loh…Ini?" tanya Anko kaget melihat sebuah tas yang berisikan pelembab wajah plus bedak. "Tas milik siapa ini?" tanya Anko sambil mencari-cari murid cewek yang memiliki tas berwarna biru gelap tersebut.

"Punya saya sensei!" jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu bikin Anko sweatdrop.

"Ini tas kamu? Dan…Ini juga punya kamu?" tanya Anko sambil menunjukkan benda-benda yang harusnya menjadi konsumsi kaum cewek tersebut.

"I-iya sensei.." jawab Sasuke yang sekarang jadi salah tingkah sambil sembunyiin semburat merah yang muncul di permukaan muka Sasuke hasil dempulan bedak tersebut. (Sasuke: Author sial! Abis ini razia kelar gue chidori lo!).

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAK!" meledak sudah bom yang dibawa Deidara, eh bukan-bukan, maksud author meledak tawa para murid-murid cowok yang berhasil mengetahui aib sang uchiha muda itu.

"Dan tas ini punya siapa?" tanya Kurenai kembali geleng-geleng karena menemukan sebuah krim anti keriput didalam sebuah tas berwarna merah darah.

"Gawat…Tas gua…Saki doakan kekasihmu ini ya.." kata Itachi lebay sambil mohon restu ke Saki, sedangkan Saki Cuma ngebales "apa kata lo aja dah" wong dia malah asik dengerin lagu ck ck ck.

"Silahkan berdiri disebelah Sasuke.." kata Kurenai geleng-geleng lagi melihat kedua Uchiha tersebut, adik sama kakak sama aja pikir guru-guru lain.

"Ta-tas siapa ini?" tanya Ebisu sambil nutupin idungnya pakai jepitan jemuran yang dia dapet secara random.

"Si-singkirkan benda itu Ebisu-sensei!" teriak Suzune yang langsung nendang itu tas yang berwarna belang hitam-putih kayak Zebra.

"Tas Gua!" teriak Zetsu segera berlari menyelamatkan sang tas sebelum jatuh terpuruk ke tanah.

"KAMU MAU MERACUNI SEMUA ORANG DENGAN BAU TAS MU ITU?" omel Tsunade ikutan jepit hidung pakai jemuran (piye toh napasnya?).

"Hehehehe.." Zetsu Cuma bisa nyengir, soalnya parfum yang dia beli dari Kakuzu itu gak kepake, daripada mubajir jadi dia berpikir untuk menyemprotkan parfum abal-abal itu ke tasnya.

"Gak usah senyum-senyum, berdiri sana!" omel Suzune ikutan ngamuk (author aneh, kok yang guru-guru perempuannya yang lebih sangar daripada guru cowoknya ya? ==a).

Kakashi kembali memeriksa sebuah tas berwarna orange terang ngejrenk, yang begitu di buka ternyata berjatuhanlah beragam bentuk buku icha-icha paradise dari berbagai macam versi, bikin inner Kakashi nangis lebay karena melihat koleksi buku favoritenya secara lengkap.

"MILIK SIAPA INI?" tanya Tsunade garang begitu melihat buku-buku penuh sensor tersebut.

Jreng jreng jreng…..Sebuah duren maju kedepan dengan perasaan gado-gado, duren itu adalah Naruto. Itu buku sebenernya bukan punya dia, tapi punya Jiraiya. Karena Jiraiya tau hari ini ada razia (termasuk razia para guru juga), walhasil pas di gerbang sekolah di titiplah buku-buku nista milik Jiraiya tersebut ke Naruto yang dengan polosnya mau aja di titipin tanpa tau kalau nanti bakalan ada razia.

"DILARANG BAWA BUKU DEWASA NARUTO!" teriak Tsunade pake toa ke kuping Naruto, bikin bocah Kyuubi tersebut nyaris pingsan ditempat. Dan walhasil sekarang Naruto sukses berdiri barengan disebelah Zetsu.

"Dan….Tas siapa ini?" tanya Kurenai lagi, yang kali ini dia menemukan beberapa pelembab khusus untuk rambut, dan untuk kali ini dia gak akan kaget kalau pemilik dari tas berwarna cream tersebut milik seorang murid cowok.

"Milik saya Kurenai-sensei!" kata Neji yang dengan pede-nya maju kedepan.

"Silahkan berdiri disebelah Naruto.." kata Kurenai gak bisa banyak komentar sambil membatin _'ini kenapa yang bawa-bawa kosmetik malah murid cowoknya..'._

"Waduh tas siapa ini? Headsetnya lucu-lucu!" kata Anko yang tak disangka adalah kolektor headset.

"Ehem! Anko-sensei, sekarang lagi waktunya razia." Kata Tsunade memperingatkan sambil senyum mengerikan.

"OH, eh…Ini tas siapa?" Anko mengangkat sebuah tas berwarna biru langit yang didalamnya banyak model-model headset. (Author : Kok muat ya?).

"Saki! Saki itu kan tas elo!" kata Nazuka yang berdiri disebelah Saki.

"Et, dah. Ini bocah budegnya gak ketulungan!" kata Kisame yang berdiri dibelakang Saki.

"Saki! Saki tas elo itu, di suruh maju oi!" kali ini Kisame mengarahkan kepala Saki yang lagi asik ajeb-ajeb ke arah posisi tasnya.

"OMG, Tas gue!" teriak Saki panik langsung lari kedepan.

"Dilarang bawa koleksi pribadi ke sekolah ya." kata Anko sambil ngeluarin headset-headset milik Saki, hasil pemberian Itachi.

"Dan dilarang memakai headset disekolah!" sambung Tsunade dan langsung nyuruh cewek berambut coklat caramel tersebut untuk ikutan nimbrung bersama Pein dkk.

"Wow….Hpnya banyak banget ini" kata Kakashi takjub melihat HP yang bergelimpangan didalam sebuah tas rombeng milik Kakuzu.

"Tas saya sensei!" kata Kakuzu yang langsung maju kedepan, takut aja HP-HP hasil malak miliknya di comot.

"Kamu mau sekolah apa jualan HP?" komen Anko sinis.

"Sekolah sambil berdagang sensei." Jawab Kakuzu yang emang tiap istirahat dia pastinya jualan HP, "sensei mau beli? Murah nih!" jah, Kakuzu malah nawarin HPnya ke Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang kayaknya tertarik mau beli.

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan dahsyat milik Tsunade mendarat dikepala Kakuzu dengan mulus.

"Para murid dilarang berjualan di area sekolah!" kata Tsunade sambil siapin ancang-ancang jitakan part 2 miliknya. "Segera bergabung bersama yang lainnya!" sambung Tsunade lagi nyuruh Kakuzu ikutan baris.

"Sensei beneran gak mau beli?" tanya Kakuzu masih aja bandel yang langsung kena pelotot sama duo mak lampir Tsunade-Anko *author ikutan kena jitakan dari Tsunade*.

"Dan tas siapa ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan botol-botol minuman yang didalamnya terdapat aneka satwa dunia bawah laut yang berupa ikan koki, rumput laut, kerang-kerangan ck ck ck, pasti udah pada tau punya siapa.

"Punya saya sensei!" jawab Kisame dan langsung memeluk botol berisi ikan mas koki.

"Kamu itu ngapain bawa-bawa ikan plus perhiasannya ke sekolah?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Saya kan kangen rumah dan kangen sama Juju cintaku sensei.." Kisame malah curhat.

"SEGERA BARIS!" omel Tsunade kembali meledak, sambil mijit kening udah stress akut liat kelakuan mird-muridnya.

Satu lagi tas berwarna hitam dan didalamnya ditemukan majalah-majalah 17++.

"Tas siapa ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan aura horror.

"Punya saya sensei.." jawab Kankuro yang mau tidak mau ya harus mau mengakui kalau tas itu miliknya.

"Tadi Naruto, sekarang kamu lagi bawa-bawa buku ginian!" omel Tsunade sambil geplak muka Kankuro pake majalah-majalah tersebut.

"Cepat berdiri disana!" kali ini Kurenai yang ngamuk, aura angkernya ikutan keluar.

"Wah…Gambar tattoo yang bagus.." kata Ryuuzaki ketika menemukan sebuah gambar panda untuk tattoo yang berada didalam sebuah tas berwarna merah bata.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memuji." Kata Sebastian mengingatkan.

"Ah…Terimakasih Sebastian-sensei sudah memperingati saya" balas Ryuuzaki dengan formalnya ck ck ck.

"Siapa pemilik tas ini?" tanya Sebastian tetep kalem.

"Tas saya sensei!" jawab seekor Shukaku *plak*, err…Jawab Gaara dan maju kedepan.

"Kamu ke sekolah bawa-bawa ini untuk apa?" tanya Ryuuzaki ikutan kalem.

"Buat tattoo sensei!" jawab Gaara blak-blakan.

"Lo kira ini di pantai!" samber Anko emosi tujuh tingkat dan nyuruh Gaara ikutan baris sama para terdakwa lainnya (halah emang di kira kasus pencurian?).

"DAN TAS SIAPA INI?" kali ini teriakan berasal dari Byakuya, yang shock begitu melihat sebuah tas dan didalamnya ada botol berisi darah!.

"Tas gua!" jawab Hidan dan langsung ngibrit kedepan.

"Kamu ngapain bawa-bawa darah? Emangnya kamu itu drakula?" tanya Byakuya sambil pamerin botol berisi darah yang dia maksud.

"Waduh sensei, itu darah untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari!" jawab Hidan, yang maksud dia 'kebutuhan sehari-hari' itu adalah untuk ritual, tapi tampaknya Byakuya udah salah tanggap aja.

"Jadi kamu butuh darah untuk kelangsungan hidup? Vampire tipe apa kamu? Dari klan mana?" tanya Byakuya yang malah antusias, maklumlah sensei yang satu ini emang lagi tergila-gila sama yang namanya Vampire, gara-gara keseringan nonton VK, Hidan Cuma cengo ditanyain kayak gitu.

"Ini, itu untuk sebuah ritual kepada Dewa Jashin yang dianut aliran Jashinisme! Jadi marilah saudara-saudara bergabung bersama Dewa Jashin! Hidup Dewa Jashin!" Hidan malah promosi alirannya sendiri dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Apapun itu kamu tetap ikut baris disana dan tunggu takdirmu!" kata Maito-sensei sambil nendang Hidan untuk baris, soalnya ini anak susah banget diseretnya.

"Sa-saya tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya lihat ini…" kata Maito-sensei dengan tangan bergetar kaya kena gempa begitu membuka sebuah tas yang berwarna hijau medok.

"Ma-maafkan aku Maito Guy-sensei!" teriak Lee yang baris diujung sambil nangis lebay.

"Lee…."

"Guy-sensei…."

"Lee…."

"Guy-sensei….."

10 menit kemudian….

"Maafkan aku Guy-sensei!" Lee kembali nangis ala air terjun sambil meluk-meluk guru sablengnya itu, bikin semua murid plus guru-guru yang lain jadi mules mendadak.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Lee!" teriak Guy sambil ngeluarin buku-buku nista yang selama ini dibawa Lee.

"Maafkan aku Guy-sensei…Aku hanya teringat pesan sensei untuk selalu berlatih, jadi aku membawa buku latihan ninja dari Guy-sensei!" jawab Lee sambil sembah sujud ke Guy yang sekarang ikutan banjir air mata *sweatdrop*.

"Kau pantas di hukum Lee!" teriak Guy dan langsung memberi hukuman langsung ditempat kepada Lee, yaitu sebuah tonjokan maut dengan tenaga yang kagak setengah-setengah.

BUAGH! JEDUK.

Akhirnya Lee pingsan dan terdampar di tengah lapangan, orang-orang pada cengo ngeliat opera sabun sableng antara guru dan murid yang gendeng.

"OI, jangan bengong aja! Segera rapatkan ke barisan!" perintah Tsunade ke Ebisu dan Iruka, langsung lah kedua guru tersebut lari terbirit-birit menggotong Lee, dan meletakkannya dengan nista disebelah Hidan.

Giliran Asuma yang mengambil sebuah tas berwarna orange hampir mirip kayak tas Naruto, begitu di buka, Asuma langsung lompat dan teriak, "TIARAP SEMUA! TAS INI MENGANDUNG SEMBILAN BULAN..EH…MENGANDUNG BOM!" yang lainnya langsung tiarap ketakutan.

"CEPAT PANGGIL ANBU ANTI TERORIS!" kata Tsunade yang ikutan tiarap, nyuruh Suzune manggil pasukan Anbu.

"Loh, itu tas saya un!" kata Deidara sang pemilik tas, dan kemudian berlari-lari gaje sambil ngambil itu bom nista.

"Jadi itu milik kamu?" tanya Asuma yang berdiri dari posisi tiarapnya.

"Iya, ini punya saya, un" jawab Deidara jujur, sejujur-jujurnya.

"Kamu mau ledakin sekolah ini? Bawa-bawa bom ke sekolah!" omel Tsunade sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Tenang saja sensei, bom ini gak akan meledak kalau saya gak bilang 'Katsu', un!" kata Deidara dengan kedodolan tingkat akut, dan…..

**DUAR!**

Meledak lah itu bom…..Bikin semua para sensei langsung item plus baju yang compang-camping persis gembel.

"DEIDARA HUKUMAN UNTUKMU BAKALAN LEBIH BERAT!" teriak Tsunade yang udah item plus baju robek-robek kayak korban penganiayaan.

Sisanya murid-murid lainnya gak lepas dari inpeksi baju, dan ternyata yang banyak kejaring (jiah kaya razia apaan aja neh!) adalah para siswi, yang notabene pakai rok kependekan, atau baju yang kekecilan ck ck ck, dan yang bersih mulus, lolos dari inpeksi hanya Hinata, Nazuka , Yurina dan Mayumi, sisanya kita tinggal berdoa.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author: Author gak sangka bagian keduanya panjang begini, dan maap gak semuanya author tampilin, soalnya kebanyakan m(_)m...Dan sepertinya saia siap untuk menulis bagian Sasori nembak Nazuka!.<p>

Sasori : Asikkk! *joget-joget gaje*.

Nazuka : *Sweatdrop gak bisa ngomong apa-apa*.

Author : Oh, ya ada yang kasih saran bikin chap khusus festival ya? Author juga berencana untuk nulis bagian festival, tapi mungkin di akhir ==a. Makasih minna yang udah kasih masukan, paling tidak author jadi punya gambaran hahaha, makasih reviewnya juga, monggo-monggo aja yang masih mau kasih masukan, yang mau kritik juga silahkan, asal kritikannya yang membangun ya bukan flaming.

**ENJOY THIS CHAP!.  
><strong>


	17. Sasori Nembak Nazuka

**Author** : Akhirnya adegan ini bisa author tulis juga, Maap kalau mengecewakan soalnya author gak jago bikin moment romantis *pundung*.

**Sasori** : Yang penting adegan ini gak batal dan kepending lagi *nangis bombay saking bahagianya adegan ini gak pending*.

**Author** : Iya sih...Dan tampaknya ada beberapa yang review dan satu otak sama author, mengenai Tsunade sebagai penyelamat! *tos jempol*. Yah, hope you like it, sorry for bad typos everywhere, author kerjainnya malem-malem soalnya m(-_-)m.

**Warning** : Dengan ini author menyatakan rate T harus bertengger di fic ini.

**Pairing** : ItaXSaki, ZetsuXHaruru, SasoriXNazuka (udah resmi nih!), lainnya sabar menunggu..

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and Akatsuki, I'm just fan, who's using the character for my fanfic story.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**(Sasori nembak Nazuka!)**

Akhirnya semua murid yang lolos dari razia di ijinkan kembali kekelas, sedangkan yang terjaring bakal terkena hukuman wajib lapor tiap minggu (lho?) sekaligus hukuman berdiri 3 jam di tengah lapangan (mereka kan ninja, masa Cuma berdiri 1 jam? Kalau perlu 12 jam! *author di timpukin batu*).

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Suzune yang udah rapih kembali, setelah sebelumnya ikutan gosong akibat bom keramatnya Deidara.

"Saya ingin kamu segera memanggil mereka." Kata Tsunade datar dan terlihat beribawa.

"Sekarang Tsunade-sama?"

"Enaknya sih 1000 tahun lagi, ya kagak lah! Buruan panggil sekarang!" kata Tsunade gaya wibawanya ngilang, yang nongol gaya preman pasar ala ibu-ibu.

"Si-siap laksanakan komandan!" jawab Suzune secara reflek dan ngacir.

* * *

><p>"Sasori!" Suzune udah nongol di ruang kelas Sasori, dan manggil cowok itu yang lagi bengong sendirian, pasalnya hampir sebagian murid lagi pada berjemur dengan indah di tengah lapangan.<p>

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang malas.

"Kamu di suruh ke ruangan Tsunade-sama, sekarang!" jawab Suzune dan langsung pergi lagi ngilang.

"Waduh….Gawat nih….Apa surat gue di temuin ya…" Sasori ngomong sendirian dengan panik, soalnya dia emang belum ngecek tasnya, jadi dia gak tau apakah itu surat cinta selamat atau tidak selamat.

"Sasori-san.." Mayumi jalan menghampiri Sasori sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ada apa Mayu-chan?" tanya Sasori yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan siap berangkat.

"Ini…Semoga bisa menyelamatkan Sasori…Anggap saja sebagai lucky charm." kata Mayumi sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk permen ke tangan Sasori.

"A…Uh…Makasih yah Mayu-chan" jawab Sasori agak canggung sambil membatin _'Gue lebih butuh doa!'._

~0o0~

_. ._

_.  
><em>

"Nazuka, kamu ke ruangan Tsunade-sama ya sekarang." Kata Suzune yang sekarang udah nangkring didepan kelas Nazuka.

"Ke-kenapa saya dipanggil sensei?" tanya Nazuka takut-takut.

"Hehehe, nanti kamu juga tau! Ayo cepat kesana, kasian loh yang nunggu!" jawab Suzune gak jelas, bikin Nazuka gak mudeng, opo toh maksud omongan senseinya ini.

"Baiklah sensei.." jawab Nazuka yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah berat ck ck ck.

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh liat tuh! Nazuka sama Sasori lagi jalan menuju kantornya Tsunade-sensei!" kata Sakura yang insting Bigosnya langsung jalan (Bigos = Biang gossip).<p>

"Apa mereka ketauan abis mojok ya?" tebak Pein dengan mesumnya yang langsung di jitak Konan.

"Sembarangan lo kalo ngomong!" Konan langsung sewot.

"Mereka udah masuk tuh, liat yuk!" kata Zetsu yang sepertinya tertular otak penasarannya Kisame.

"Jangan cari perkara lu! Kita kan lagi dihukum!" Hidan langsung narik kerah baju Zetsu, bikin sang kanibal jatoh ngegubrak.

"Zetsu, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Haruru dengan panik sambil deketin cowoknya itu (Si Haruru kena razia gara-gara dia bawa majalah fashion korea yang bisa di lusinin ck ck ck, mau jualan majalah bekas mbak?).

"Halah, belom juga nyungsep ke got!" Hidan malah ngeledekin pasangan baru itu sambil cengar-cengir.

"Berisik lo semua!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil meratapi diri, kenapa dia banyak di kelilingi orang-orang gak waras.

"Jiah..Itachi sama Saki udah di sono aje!" kata Kakuzu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ItaSaki yang udah nempel buat nguping.

"Ayo ikutin!" kata Konan dengan semangat dan langsung mengikuti jejak kenistaan ItaSaki, yang lain akhirnya ikutan ngekor termasuk Sasuke.

~0o0~

. .

.

"Cih….Kalian ini merepotkan saja.." komen Shikamaru sambil senderan tembok dengan malasnya.

"Bawel lo!" omel Naruto yang kayanya sih ketularan virus Sakura.

"Aneh, bukannya itu anak berdua tadi kagak kena razia ya?" tanya Konan heran.

"Mana gue tau!" bales Pein cuek sambil berusaha mendengarkan percakapan di dalam.

"Hehehehe…Pasti gara-gara itu…" gumam Hidan terkekeh pelan, bikin Aoi dan Sora yang ada disebelahnya cepat-cepat menyingkir sambil membatin _'ini orang nyeremin juga lama-lama'._

~0o0~_  
><em>

"Tolong tinggalkan kami bertiga Suzune-sensei" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum nista.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama, saya permisi dulu." Balas Suzune yang langsung buka pintu dan….

"Loh….!" Suzune langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak melihat banyaknya penampakan dibalik pintu (mulai dari penampakan duren kembar, sampai ke penampakan setan tidur)

"Ada apa Suzune?" tanya Tsunade yang heran melihat gelagat Suzune jadi gak jelas.

"A..Ah, tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Suzune cepat dan langsung keluar sambil menutup pintu itu kembali dengan cepat, agar kemaksiatan Pein cs tidak diketahui oleh Tsunade.

"Fiuh….Nyaris saja…" hampir semua penguping berkomentar sama, kecuali Shikamaru yang malah asik nguap dan Sasuke yang malah dengan nistanya 'Ber-Cih-cih' ria.

"Kalian ini ngapain pada ngumpul disini?" tanya Suzune pelan, biar gak kedengeran gitu loh.

"Kan, kita mau tau sensei, Sasori sama Nazuka mau diapain" jawab Sakura, Naruto dan Pein secara kompak, yang lainnya Cuma mengangguk tanda mereka sependapat.

"Dasar kalian…..Tapi sensei juga penasaran sih." Glodak! Suzune malah ikutan nimbrung sama murid-muridnya yang gendeng ck ck ck, gurunya sableng, muridnya gendeng!.

~0o0~

. .

.

"Kalian tau kenapa saya panggil kalian berdua kemari?" tanya Tsunade mulai bangkit dari bangku.

"Tidak sensei…" jawab keduanya sambil leng-geleng-geleng ala anak disco dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan kecepatan 80km/jam.

"Kira-kira ada yang familiar dengan benda ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan surat wasiat berwarna biru, Sasori langsung pucat seketika.

"Punya saya sensei…" jawab Sasori terpaksa mengakui surat biru tersebut. (Sasori : Author apaan coba, surat biru-surat biru? Emang lo kira buku biru? *Protes gak ada maksud*).

"Kalau begitu Sasori….Bisa kamu bacakan isi dari surat ini?" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum setan ala Hiruma, Sasori langsung membatin _'Mampus gue!'_.

"Harus dibaca sekarang sensei?" tanya Sasori untuk memastikan kalau dia gak salah pendengaran.

"Ya sekarang dong! Kalau gak, ngapain juga saya panggil kalian berdua" jawab Tsunade masih senyum-senyum nista.

"Ta-tapi sensei…Itu kan surat Sasori, tapi kenapa saya juga harus kemari?" tanya Nazuka dengan bingung, apa hubungannya itu surat sama dia (Jiah, belum tau nih anak!).

"Ada kok hubungannya sama kamu, Sasori cepet baca! Atau lo mau gue tinju? Mumpung lagi baek nih!" kata Tsunade masih gemes ngeliat Sasori malah diem aja matung, soalnya dia gak nyuruh Sasori jadi patung tapi nyuruh dia baca.

"A…U…Euh…" Sasori malah gak jelas ngomong apaan.

"AYO BURUAN BACA!" Tsunade mulai geregetan sambil geprak meja, bikin para penguping kena serangan jantung berjamaah.

"Ba-baik Sensei!" Sasori ngejawab secara spontan.

"Na-Nazuka….Se-sebenernya…Auh…Gue udah lama banget pengen bilang, kalau…Er…." Sasori melirik Tsunade yang lagi melotot hebat, terpaksa itu kalimat dia terusin.

"Kalau…Gu-gue….Gue…..Gue…" berlama-lama kemudian...

"Kelamaan lo bang!" omel Gaara kesel sendiri keceplosan sambil gebrak pintu tanpa nyadar, untungnya si Tsunade lagi cuek mode on kalo kagak si Gaara pasti udah melayang berikut pintu-pintunya.(Wakakak author bayangin Gaara manggil Sasori 'Abang' pasti kocak...Secara Sasori itu gak pantes di panggil abang *di jitakin Sasori fans*).

"Gue suka sama lo!" kata Sasori yang akhirnya bisa juga ngeluarin kata-kata itu yang dari dulu berusaha dia sampaikan ke Nazuka dengan penuh perjuangan, keringat dan air mata –halah-.

"Ta..tapi gue gak tau gimana perasaan lo ke gue…Gue bingung, apalagi pas itu lo berduaan sama si Deidara!" Sasori kembali ngelanjutin bacanya dan kali ini dia bacanya rada emosi ampe ada urat-urat yang berkedut.

"Deidara…!" semua mata tertuju dengan angker ke arah Deidara. (Soalnya banyak yang dukung SasoriXNazuka).

"Gue gak tau apa-apa un!" kata Deidara ngeri di keroyok massa.

"Gue itu sayang banget sama lo Nazuka….Gue suka..Gue….Cinta! Apa lo punya perasaan yang sama ke gue, Nazuka?" kali ini Sasori ngomong dengan lancar walaupun masih terbata-bata (?) sambil natap Nazuka yang cengo, bingung plus malu sekaligus.

"Huh…Waktu lo nembak gue, kagak seromantis ini deh!" kata Saki nyindir Itachi sambil ngelirik kearah sang Uchiha yang lagi pasang tampang bête di bilang kagak romantis.

"Nanti gue buatin puisi romantis buat lu, tenang aja!" jawab Itachi membara, kalau Sasori bisa se romantis itu, masa iya dia kalah? Dimana mau di taro harga dirinya? (Author: Di hati mu aja taronya! *di tabokin bolak-balik*).

Back to Sasori and Nazuka.

"Sasori…Yang barusan itu..Kamu serius?" tanya Nazuka masih gak percaya sama pengakuan si saos tiram *plak*.

"Serius lah! Mau gue bacain lagi?" tanya Sasori sok pede, padahal dia tadi bacanya udah gemeteran plus keringet dingin ck ck ck.

"G-gak usah…Nazuka percaya kok…" balas Nazuka sambil nunduk, nutupin mukanya yang merah.

Hening…Dua-duanya sekarang malah saling nunduk diem-dieman, Gaara yang ngintip di lubang kunci ampir aja jedotin pala di tembok kalo dia kagak di cegah si Kankuro dengan kugutsunya (sekarang udah jelas kan alasan Kankuro tertangkap razia, selain ternyata dia sembunyiin sebongkah lip balm).

"Payah banget sih Sasori!" kali ini Hidan yang mendengus kesal.

"Tau, kenapa malah jadi diem lagi sekarang!" Kisame kagak kalah kesel sama perkembangan dua mahkluk yang sekarang ada didalam Goa mak lampir *di tendang Tsunade*, maksudnya di dalam kantor Tsunade-sama *terpaksa nambahin 'Sama'*.

"Halah lu berdua kagak punya perasaan! Pastinya mereka berdua itu sekarang lagi grogi!" kata Zetsu sok tau (mentang-mentang udah punya cewek, sok-sok an bawa perasaan segala si Zetsu ngomongnya).

"Iya juga sih, tapi maju terus dong!" kata Kisame sambil manyun-manyun.

"Payah! Kalo gua sih, udah pasti gua langsung bilang to the point!" bales Hidan sok. (Belum ngerasain sih lo! Fufufuf tunggu giliran lo kena nista! *diancem sabit*).

"O yea!" samber Konan sewot.

"Iye!" bales Hidan kagak kalah sewot.

"Kalian bisa tenang sedikit gak sih!" omel Suzune yang merasa tidak dianggap sama murid-muridnya.

~0o0~

. .

.

"Kalian berdua ini payah! Masa sampai saya harus turun tangan juga?" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan mendekati Sasori dan Nazuka.

"Nazuka! Kamu bersedia gak jadi pacarnya Sasori?" omongan Tsunade kali ini sukses bikin keduanya shock.

"Ini perasaan gue aja, apa mereka kok kayak orang mao dikawinin ya?" tanya Pein sambil ngasah pierchiengannya yang udah gatel-gatel.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sasori menatap Tsunade takjub dengan rasa gak percaya luar binasa.

"Jangan ngeliat gue heran gitu dong! Emangnya lu pikir, gue ini Cuma jago ninju orang? Gini-gini gue ahli jadi mak comblang lho." Kata Tsunade dengan bangganya kalo dulu di kampung dia sering mak comblangin orang, dan untuk kali ini dia yakin bakal berhasil, kalo gak jangan sebut dia 'Mbah dukun!' (?).

"Jadi gimana Nazuka?" tanya Tsunade lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke Nazuka yang masih nunduk malu-malu. Dan akhirnya sebuah anggukan kecil dilancarkan Nazuka sebagai sebuah jawaban, meski kecil tapi Sasori dapat menangkap sinyal (cinta) tersebut.

"HOREEE!" kali ini Sasori beneran lonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil meluk-meluk Nazuka.

"Kenapa tuh Sasori?" tanya Kisame penasaran, kenapa si Sasori jadi girang mendadak gitu.

"Gak tau, un!" jawab Deidara sambil geleng-geleng pasrah yang kali ini liat Tobi yang ikutan girang dan udah lompat-lompat gak jelas juga.

"Jadi gue di terima nih?" kali ini Sasori udah bisa nenangin diri, dia nanya lagi ke Nazuka untuk meyakinkan.

"I-iya….." jawab Nazuka pelan masih tersipu.

"Makasih banget Nazuka! Gue janji bakalan setia!" kata Sasori mengucapkan janji setia ck ck ck.

"Jangan lupa terima kasih ke gue juga!" kata Tsunade ikutan nimbrung.

"Tentu sensei, makasih Tsunade-sensei!" dan untuk yang pertama kali, Sasori melihat Tsunade sekarang sebagai seorang malaikat (biasanya keliatan kayak setan sih! *author di tendang*).

"SASORI DI TERIMA WUHUUU!" teriak Konan meledak, yang lainnya ikutan bersorak, ampe Suzune yang tadinya ikut deg-deg-an, sekarang lompat-lompatan kayak kodok manggil ujan bareng yang lainnya.

"Grooook…." Suara Shikamaru molor.

Krik…Krik….

"YEAHHHH, SELAMAT NAZUKA DAN SASORI!" mereka teriak lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih dahsyat.

"JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRANNYA NEH!" ini sih omongan Kakuzu tetep cari keuntungan dimanapun dia berada.

"**Kalian…..**" kali ini si Tsunade beneran keluar dari pertapaannya dengan aura negative disekeliling tubuhnya. Bikin para mahkluk yang lagi asik ajeb-ajeb di depan mingkem seketika.

"HUKUMAN BERDIRI KALIAN AKAN SAYA TAMBAHKAN SATU JAM! DAN SUZUNE CEPAT KEMBALI MENGAJAR!" ledakan amarah mak lampir keluar sudah, para murid terhukum tersebut segera ngacir satu-persatu kembali ke tengah lapangan, Shikamaru yang kaget ampe ikutan kena ampas, kepala nanasnya kini berbuah satu lagi akibat kepala nanasnya kebentok tembok saking kagetnya denger Harimau ngamuk. Suzune dengan sukses segera ngibrit ke kelas buat ngajar.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Selamat-selamat! *Ngasih salam ke Sasori dan Nazuka*.<p>

Sasori : Makasih-makasih, akhirnya huhuhuhuh adegan ini tercipta juga setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Hidan : Kagak usah curcol lu!.

Deidara : Hidan sirik, un!.

Author : Jangan sirik gitu dong Hidan, giliran lo pasti ada, Deidara lo juga.

Deidara&Hidan : APA? KITA JUGA, (un)? *shock gak percaya*.

Author : Nah, buat Hidan ada dua kandidat tuh, lo pilih dah mau yang mana? *Nyolek-nyolek pake sabit Hidan*.

Hidan : Sabit gua! Sejak kapan lu megang sabit gua? Ah, pasti si Itachi nih yang ngasih tau tempat persembunyian Sabit gua ke author! *Ngilang nyari Itachi, sabitnya kelupaan*.

Author : Yah, Hidannya ngeles ck ck ck. Ya wis lah, makasih buat semua review dan udah kasih saran dan masukan, sementara author tampung dulu ide-idenya,cari timing yang pas hehehehe. Happy Read Minna!.


	18. Petualangan Hidan Dimalam Minggu

Author : Maap telat update, soalnya author minggu-minggu kemarin sakit.

Pein : Orang kayak lo bisa sakit? *Menatap tak percaya*.

Deidara : Sakit apaan, un?

Author : Bisalah Pein! Author kan manusia juga, emangnya Kisame, jelmaan ikan hiu!.

Kisame : Kok bawa-bawa gua?.

Author : Gak usah protes! Iya nih, author sakit gara-gara keselek sebongkah permen -sensor-. Konyol banget kan? Tapi serius itu, author gak bohong apalagi bercanda.

Pein : Gimana ceritanya? Kok bisa sakit cuma karena permen -sensor-?

Author : Mana gue tau! Intinya abis keselek itu permen, besoknya author sakit, leher author bengkak, kena demam juga akhirnya sigh...

Pein : Weleh-weleh, ajaib juga ya lo, sakit cuma karena permen.

Author : Iya, leher author emang lemah, jadi gampang infeksi...Buat yang udah review makasih ya, maaf keterlambatan author m(_ _)m, dan oh, ya chapter ini khusus tentang Hidan, dan kalau rada aneh ceritanya maklumin ya..Author buatnya soalnya setengah-setengah, part 1 (sebelum author sakit), part 2 ( pas author lagi sakit), ide ceritanya rada beda, jadi maap kalau kurang nyambung, please enjoy it.

Sasori : Untung part penembakan gue udah kelar *nari-nari gaje*.

Author : Spesial thanks to Regita untuk idenya, ahhaha ide petualangn Hidan di malam minggu terisnpirasi dari saran Regita-san, arigatou ^^.

Pairing : Akatsuki X OC.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah**

**Chapter 18**

**(Petualangan Hidan di malam minggu)**

* * *

><p>"Cieh, yang udah jadian! Malem minggu langsung tancap gas nih kayanya!" ledek Pein ngeliat Sasori yang udah rapih gak kaya biasanya.<p>

"Berisik lo Pein!" bales Sasori cuek sambil memakai gel rambut dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Tau lu, Pein. Gak usah ganggu orang." Kata Kisame tumben-tumbenan bela Sasori.

"Mau kemana lu Chi?" kali ini Kisame menatap heran sang partner yang juga udah ikutan rapih kayak Sasori.

"Mau kemana lagi? Mau ajak kencan Saki lah!" ucap Itachi berapi-api dan langsung ngacir pake jurus ninja.

"Dasar, giliran kencan aja cepet tuh anak, tapi pas gua suruh jalanin misi, males-malesan!" omel Kakuzu.

"Gua juga mau kencan ah sama Konan!" kata Pein yang tiba-tiba jadi mood pengen kencan.

"Alah, palingan lu kencan nongkrong di kolam ikan gua!" samber Kisame cepet disertai kikikan dari yang lain.

"Waduh, Zetsu keren amat nih!" kali ini Hidan yang ngeledek Zetsu, yang keluar pake baju formal banget.

"Sirik bilang aja lu!" bales Zetsu sewot.

"Tau nih, makanya cari pacar dong biar gak gangguin orang!" sambung Sasori sambil nyengir kemenangan.

"Cih…." Hidan skak math.

"Dia mah, bukannya nyari pacar, un. Tapi nyari tumbal, un!" kata Deidara yang ikutan keluar dengan baju rapih, kagak kaya biasanya juga.

"Lah, rapih amat lu? Mau kemana, Dei?" tanya Hidan bingung, tumben ini waria satu bisa tampil layak seperti kaumnya (Deidara : Maksud lo apa author, un? *melotot*).

"Gue mau ke rumah Yurina, ada tugas dari Sebastian-sensei, kan waktu itu gue bolos!" jawab Deidara dan langsung ikutan ngacir keluar markas sambil ngeluarin 'Kuda-kudaan' dari tanah miliknya.

"Gue jalan dulu deh, ayo Zet bareng sama gue!" akhirnya pergilah ke dua mahkluk yang sedang dilanda asmara tersebut, meninggalkan Hidan sendirian didalam keterpurukan kejombloan.

"Tenang Hidan-senpai, kan ada Tobi disini! Tobi siap nemenin malem minggu Hidan-senpai!" oceh Tobi dengan polos, gak nyadar kalau omongannya itu bisa bikin orang lain salah kaprah.

"Hidih, ogah deh!" jawab Hidan yang langsung cabut masuk kamar ninggalin Tobi.

* * *

><p>2 jam kemudian…..<p>

Tampak para Romeo tengah sampai di rumah Juliet mereka masing-masing (kecuali Deidara belum resmi soalnya). Itachi tampak sedang menunggu di teras depan, Sakinya masih sibuk, dia sih bukan sibuk dandan melainkan sibuk milih kira-kira bawa headsetnya yang mana buat jalan, ealah. Kalau Sasori mah tumben-tumbenan lancar jaya, dia udah jalan berdua sama Nazuka. Zetsu gak jauh beda dari Itachi, dia juga sedang menunggu sang kekasih yang kayaknya sih masih sibuk dandan (nah, kalau ini emang beneran dandan).

...

..

.

"Halah bosen gua…Ternyata gak ada mereka sepi juga…" kata Hidan ngoceh sendirian di dalam kamar.

Gak lama dengan tampang kusut Hidan memutuskan keluar dari pertapaannya, sambil berharap Tobi kagak nongol buat gangguin dia.

"Mau kemana lu, Dan?" tanya Pein yang lagi duduk di tepi kolam milik Kisame berduaan sama Konan yang malah asik ngasih makanan ikan.

"Gua mau jalan aja dah keluar, bosen gua di dalam. Suntuk!" jawab Hidan jujur, gimana kagak suntuk, yang lainnya lagi asik pergi, dia di markas di tinggalin sama sisa-sisa anggota akatsuki yang lagi gak ada kerjaan. Kakuzu? Gak usah ditanya, dia sibuk ngitungin duit, Kisame? Dia asik pacaran sama si Juju, Pein sama Konan? Udah pada tau, kan. Lagi asik di tepi kolam berduaan, Tobi? Mahkluk autis kayak gitu lebih baik di hindari daripada di dekati.

"Makanya cari pacar dong!" ejek Pein ngeledekin sang immortal yang Cuma di respon 'Cih' sama Hidan.

"Ya, ya. Apa kata lu aja dah! Gua cabut dulu". Daripada berlama-lama dia bisa-bisa makin di ledekin Pein, Hidan segera cabut keluar entah kemana.

Sementara Hidan kagak jelas mau kemana, mau apa, dan mau ngapain, mending liatin triple Romeo yang lagi menikmati waktu berdua sama juliet masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Di toko khusus kaset, CD, Video berbagai macam lagu lah, kini Itachi bertengger bersama Saki yang udah sibuk milih-milih asik sendiri (Itachi terlupa). Lalu bagaimana nasib Itachi? Sebagai Romeo yang baik, dia setia nemenin cewek yang khas dengan warna caramel coklat rambutnya, berdiri di sisi Saki sambil sesekali tersenyum (nista) melihat gerak-gerik Saki. Mungkin kalau cowok lain, pastinya bakalan males, bête karena di cuekin, tapi tidak bagi sang Uchiha yang satu ini, dia malah menikmati moment kayak gini.<p>

Di sisi lain Zetsu sukses ngajak Haruru candle night dinner di sebuah resto milik Orochimaru yang baru di buka satu minggu lalu. Sebelumnya Zetsu udah mesen tempat khusus (Author : Tak kusangka kau bisa romantis Zetsu *author terharu*). Intinya malam itu Zetsu sama Haruru mesra poll.

Sedangkan Sasori sama Nazuka juga lagi jalan berdua menelusuri jalan setapak di taman, pasangan yang baru keluar tadi pagi ini Cuma jalan sambil gandengan tangan, dua-duanya masih diem ck ck ck.

"Ah, bego nih Sasori!" omel sosok hitam-hitam dengan muka penuh corengan ungu alias Kankuro di balik semak-semak.

"Jangan keras-keras baka!" protes Gaara sambil getok kepala Kankuro.

"Payah bener sih, masa pacaran diem-dieman? Kayak orang saling kagak kenal aja!" dengus Kankuro dengan napsu memburu (saia kira dengan napsu cemburu o_0;).

"Ceh….Enaknya kita apain ya?" Gaara mikir sambil garuk-garuk pala.

"Enaknya kita kerjain!" jawab Kankuro yang langsung ngibrit ke arah SasoNazu.

. .

.

"GRAOOOOR!" Kankuro langsung nampang didepan SasoNazu sambil pasang tampang terseremnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" jerit Nazuka yang ngeri mendadak ada penampakan nongol didepannya sambil meluk Sasori. Sasori sih diem aja, tapi padahal dia menjerit dalam hati (gak lucu kan kalo dia ikutan teriak).

"Kankuro?" akhirnya Sasori sadar juga kalau penampakan didepannya adalah Kankuro.

"Yoa, dan ada Gaara, tuh!" Kankuro menunjuk semak-semak yang didalamnya keluar Gaara (ajaib sekali!).

"Lo berdua kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasori penuh curiga, secara itu kan taman khusus buat orang pacaran! Gak mungkin lah Gaara dua-duaan sama Kankuro, masa mau pacaran?.

"Hehehehe…Iseng.." jawab Gaara cengar-cengir sambil liatin posisi Nazuka yang lagi meluk Sasori.

'_Iseng apa sengaja ikutin gue lo!'_ batin Sasori mulai merutuk kemunculan Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Woy, elo berdua pacaran jangan kaku gitu dong!" kata Kankuro sambil tersenyum nista.

Nazuka yang segera tersadar sama posisinya langsung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah merah.

Akhirnya kedatangan Kankuro dan Gaara tak sia-sia, karena kemunculan dua mahkluk nista tersebut dapat mencairkan suasana canggung antara Sasori dan Nazuka.

"Thanks, Gaara…" bisik Sasori pelan ke Gaara yang dibalas dengan satu acungan jempol.

. .

.

Mari kita liat Hidan yang acara malmingnya Cuma ditemani nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang gak bosen-bosennya berkunjung ke muka Hidan. Tapi kesendiriannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia dijalan bertemu dengan Rei yang khas dengan rambut merah marunnya.

"Oi, Rei!" Hidan neriakin bocah penggemar komik horror tersebut.

"Oi! Siapa ya?" Rei sukses di geplak Hidan, masa sama temen sendiri lupa? Sungguh terlalu kau nak Rei!.

"Reseh lu, masa lupa sama gua!" dengus Hidan emosi gak terima di lupain.

"Becanda gue!" balas Rei cuek yang kemudian mengeluarkan jimat –salah, buka buku komik yang judulnya Another.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu kagak malming?" tanya Hidan sambil melirik nista ke Rei, gak yakin cowok ajaib ini punya gandengan (author : Kaya lo punya aja, Dan? *didupak-dupak Hidan*).

"Cinta adalah semu, semu itu hanyalah ilusi, ilusi hanyalah bayangan!" jawab Rei melantur ikutan gayanya si Itachi (kalau Itachi sih gara-gara kebanyakan pake sharingan, nah kalo dia mah, kebanyakan berada di dunia komik jadi gak bisa bedain mana yang ilusi sama yang nyata).

"Kagak ngerti ah gua, omongan lu!" jawab Hidan pasrah, males nebak maksud omongan si Rei dan langsung ninggalin temennya itu tanpa pamit.

"Kebetulan nih ada warung Ichiraku, gua emang lagi laper!" Hidan langsung masuk ke warung Ichiraku dan ternyata didalamnya ada Anko-sensei yang lagi nikmatnya mabok sambil melantur.

"Anko-sensei, ayo pulang!" teriak Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berusaha menarik Anko keluar dari warung ramen tersebut.

"Kakashi kurang ajar! Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Mengapa lebih memilih Iruka idiot itu dibandingkan aku yang imut-imut ini!" Anko udah ngelantur sambil curhat, bahkan sisi lain Anko yang alay ikut-ikutan keluar, Hidan langsung sweatdrop ngeliat guru yang terkenal sadis bisa serapuh ini akibat cinta ck ck ck.

(Author : Sejak dahulu beginilah cinta..Deritanya tiada akhir..*dibacok Hidan gara-gara berisik*).

"Anko-sensei, ayo pulang. Malu di liatin orang!" Ino juga udah kewalahan menyadarkan guru yang satu ini.

"Sirem air dingin aja". Samber Hidan udah bawa gayung.

"Gila, mao cari mati apa nyirem macan betina kayak gini!" cegah Sakura sambil bayangin kalau nanti pas di sirem si Anko makin ngamuk.

"Lah, abis gimana? Masa lu mau gendong ini macan?". Tanya Hidan sambil ikut-ikutan ngehina gurunya yang satu itu, mumpung lagi mabok.

"Nah! Ide bagus itu!" teriak Ino dan Sakura kompak, bikin Hidan cengo gak mudeng.

"Ide apaan?" tanya Hidan dodol (garutnya) kumat.

"Lo gendong nih, Anko-sensei sampe kerumahnya!" kata Sakura seenak jidat lapangan terbang.

"Kok gua? Emoh!" bales Hidan gaje.

"Masa lo tega kalau kita yang gendong? Lo gak bakalan tega kan, nyuruh kita yang gendong Anko-sensei…" Sakura sama Ino pasang tampang puppy eyes.

"Cih..Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja ya!" Hidan akhirnya menyerah kalah, Sakura dan Ino kesenengan.

"Makasih ya Hidan! Dah!" dua nenek-nenek muda itu langsung ngacir secepat mungkin sebelum Hidan berubah pikiran.

"Ribet banget sih, masa gua harus bawa-bawa mahkluk ganas kayak gini!" Hidan ngomel sendiri sambil bawa Anko yang dia iket di sabitnya ck ck ck (bayangin cara bawa hewan buruan yang ketangkep, di bawa pakai batang pohon lalu hewan buruannya di iket terbalik..Bener-bener kurang ajar si Hidan).

Biarkan Hidan dan hewan buruannya, mari kita lihat pasangan HaruruXZetsu dan ItachiXSaki.

**ZetsuXHaruru POV**

Zetsu sama Haruru sekarang lagi menikmati candle light dinner mereka.

"Haruru kamu malam ini mempesona banget, bulan aja kalah sama kamu" kata Zetsu ngegombal ria, bikin sang bulan merasa malu lalu menutup diri di balik awan –halah-.

"Zetsu-san makasih…Kamu juga malem ini terlihat lebih keren deh!" ok, kali ini Haruru yang ngegombal, bikin orang yang duduk satu meter dari Zetsu langsung muntah mendadak.

Intinya kedua pasangan mesra ini saling lempar pujian, sampe-sampe pasangan lainnya minder ngeliat kemesraan pasangan ajaib yang satu ini.

**End POV.**

Balik lagi ke nasib Hidan yang masih misuh-misuh gaje sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke Sakura dan Ino. Tapi lagi nikmatnya Hidan ngomel-ngomel, tiba-tiba nongol sosok cewek berambut hitam kecoklatan yang lagi lari kearahnya.

"Perasaan gua kenal sosok itu deh.." gumam Hidan sambil terus memperhatikan sosok yang semakin lama semakin dekat kearahnya dan…

"Hidan, untung aja gue ketemu sama elo!" kata sosok yang kini lagi ngos-ngosan didepan Hidan.

"Aoi, ada apaan emang?" rupanya sosok yang dikenal itu adalah Aoi.

"Bantuin cariin Sora dong!" jawab Aoi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nyari Sora? Emang kemana dia?".

"Tadi gue jalan berdua sama Sora mau beli buku novel, tapi ternyata Sora ditengah jalan ilang!" jawab Aoi kembali panik.

'_Alah..Bilang aja lu yang nyasar!'_ batin Hidan kagak percaya kalau Sora itu ngilang, pasalnya Aoi kan suka gak bisa diem, jalan kesana-kemari, kalaupun yang nyasar juga pasti si Aoi bukan Sora.

"Ayo dong bantuin gue cari Sora…" Aoi melas ke Hidan, bikin cowok berambut putih itu gak tega juga.

"Ya udah deh…Tapi…" Hidan melirik Anko yang masih dia bawa-bawa pakai sabit.

"Anko-sensei di titip aja disana!" kata Aoi sambil menunjuk pos kamling ck ck ck, walhasil jadilah si Anko di titip disana dengan pengawasan ketat dari hansip setempat.

Mari kita lihat situasi Itachi dan Saki.

"Grokkkk…" jiah si Saki malah asik ngorok saking keasikannya dengerin lagu di headsetnya, sekarang dia malah ketiduran sambil senderan di bahu Itachi.

"Saki…..Bangun ayok! Tokonya udah mau nutup neh..Saki!" Itachi nangis-nangis Bombay bangunin Saki yang sekarang udah di dunia mimpi ck ck ck.

**Back to Hidan cs.**

"Aduh, enaknya kita mencar aja deh" kata Aoi masih kebingungan nyariin Sora.

"Ya udah, lu ke kanan, gua ke kiri" balas Hidan dan mereka akhirnya mencar juga.

Jadilah Hidan ngubek-ngubek seisi pasar Konoha Cuma buat nyari seekor anak kue bernama Sora yang tak jelas kemana perginya, jangan-jangan diumpetin Chouji (?) pikir Hidan mulai gaje.

"Kemana juga itu bocah…" Hidan ngedumel sendirian.

"Hidan-san lagi apa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Mayumi, nyaris aja bikin rambut Hidan berubah jadi hitam gara-gara jantungan.

"Ah, elu ngagetin gua aja. Tapi lu ngapain disini malem-malem Yumi?" tanya Hidan heran, ngeliat bocah kayak Mayumi ada di tengah keramaian para mahkluk-mahkluk yang lagi asik malmingan.

"Woi, mau lo apain pacar ue?" mendadak datang lagi seekor bocah bernama Konohamaru.

"Ha? Lu berdua…Pacaran?" Hidan mangap gak percaya.

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Ayo Yumi-chan, kita pergi dari sini!" Konohamaru dengan sewotnya bawa Mayumi pergi demi keselamatan bersama.

"Astajim Dewa Jashin! Anak jaman sekarang udah pacaran, mau jadi apa negeri ini!" Hidan khotbah sendiri sambil geleng-geleng.

"Makanya cari pacar dong, masa kalah sama anak kecil" samber Neji yang kebetulan lewat sama Ten-Ten, mentang-mentang baru jadian langsung pamer dia.

"Udah dulu ya, Hidan. Dah!" kata Ten-Ten yang langsung menarik Neji pergi kedalam kegelapan (mau ngapain tuh?).

"Huh….Pada reseh rupanya!" omel Hidan kesel plus bumbu iri.

1 jam kemudian….

"Halah ini Sora udah gua puter-puter tetep gak ketemu batang idungnya". Hidan kayaknya udah kecapean sambil garuk-garuk badan pertanda nyamuk mulai kembali datang buat gigitin dia.

"Ini juga si Aoi kemana pula? Katanya janjian ketemu disini setelah 1 jam!" kali ini Hidan ngomel-ngomel sambil nepokin jidat yang mulai di kunjungi para nyamuk juga.

_Dimana...Dimana….Dimana_

_Kemana…Kemana…Kemana_

Ringtone suara HP Hidan bunyi pertanda ada SMS masuk, setelah di cek rupanya SMS itu dari Aoi yang isinya seperti ini

"_Hidan, gue udah ketemu sama Sora, sory kelupaan, gue udah pulang nih thanks ya!"._

SMS nista itu bener-bener bikin Hidan emosi tingkat medium, udah capek-capek ngider ternyata Sora udah ketemu tapi dia kagak di bilangin, percuma dia nunggu sampe di temenin nyamuk ck ck ck. Untuk sesaat Hidan merencanakan pembantaian tapi di urungkan niatnya ketika Hidan mengingat kalau dia meninggalkan Anko di pos kamling.

"Alamak! Gua lupa sama Anko-sensei!" dengan kecepatan siput sambil ngos-ngosan Hidan lari menuju TKP aka pos kamling, tempat dimana dia menitipkan seekor singa ganas *Author di cincang Anko*.

Begitu sampai sana Hidan terlambat (bulan *plak*), karena sang macan betina alias Anko udah bangun dan dengan indahnya memamerkan kehorroran tatapan matanya yang lagi melotot.

"Hehehe…Permisi dulu ya Anko-sensei, ada PR lupa di kerjain di rumah!" kata Hidan berusaha ngeles.

"DASAR MURID SIALAN!" teriak Anko udah ngamuk, Hidan yang mau berniat lari tapi gak bisa, karena Anko uda ngelempar sabit sakti tepat mengenai Hidan (senjata makan tuan).

. . .

. .

.

"Anko-sensei lepasin gua! Dewa Jashin tolonglah hambamu ini!" Hidan teriak-teriak gaje, soalnya dia di iket di sabitnya sendiri sambil di seret-seret sama Anko ck ck ck.

"Ini hukuman buatmu!" kata Anko cuek sambil tetep asik geret si Hidan kayak kambing guling aja.

"AOI INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LO! DEWA JASHIN TOLONGIN GUA!" Hidan teriak sambil sumpah serapah dan memohon kepada si Dewa Jashin (Dewa Jashin : kalo nolongin lo dari mahkluk angker kayak gitu sih, gua juga ogah! Derita lo dah, jadinya! *Dewa Jashin kabur sebelum ikutan kena sambit*).

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Makasih yang udah kasih banyak sekali masukannya, dan bisa author pake buat chapter nanti, sankyu minna! Dan, sebenernya jujur Hidan itu dari awal chapter udah author kasih hint bakalan pair sama siapa, tapi author menunggu respon dari sang pemiliknya...Dan memang alur Hidan baru cuma hint doang, sampai ada respon yang benar-benar pasti, baru akan author jalankan untuk menistakan Hidan khe khe khe.<p>

Hidan : Awas lu *ngancem author dengan posisi kambing gulingnya, masih disandera Anko*.

Author : Buset deh, Dan. Harusnya bersyukur tuh! Daripada author jadiin kamu sama Kakuzu? *nunjuk Kakuzu yang cuek aja*.

Hidan : _ Apa kata lo dah, asal jangan aneh-aneh.

Author : Hahaha tenang aja pasti nista! *ketawa laknat*. Ya sudah yang mau kasih saran lagi author terima, tapi soal pesta ulang tahun sekolah, bingung juga ya, itu bakalan bentrok sama acara liburan, hmmm *mikir dengan tidak elit*. Pokoknya read this chapter, gomen kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran.


	19. Sleepover party

**Author** : Makasih reviewnya ide dan sarannya bagus-bagus, author jadi bingung sendiri mau mulai darimana. Ini author rada ngaret juga updatenya *sembah sujud*. Oh, ya nanti ada scene khusus truth or dare, jadi yang mau memberi dare untuk akatsuki maupun untuk para OC, review aja (khusus untuk truth, author minta pertanyaannya jangan OOT dari cerita author, dan masih berhubungan sama cerita author, misalnya truth ke Sasori : "Sasori apa yang paling kamu suka dari Nazuka?" jadi kayak gitu ^^). Sepertinya author sudah terlalu banyak bacods...Author akan tunggu dare and truth dari readers semua ^^. OK, enjoy this chapter.

**Rate** : T

**Pairing** : AkatsukiXOC (udah pada tau kan siapa aja?).

**Disclaimer** : Udah pada tau juga kan, akatsuki milik Masashi Kishimoto.**  
><strong>

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah**

**Chapter 19**

**(Sleepover Party)**

* * *

><p>Minggu paginya tampak Konan lagi asik telpon-telponan, entah nelepon siapa.<p>

"Bener yah, entar sore dateng!" keliatannya sih ini anak asik banget nelponnya ampe gak nyadar dengan penampakan pacarnya sendiri.

"Pagi-pagi udah nelepon, asik banget sih. Nelpon siapa yank?" tanya Pein setengah jeles, maklum lah fans Konan di sekolah lumayan banyak.

"Gue barusan nelepon Nazuka, nyuruh dia kemari ntar sore". Bales Konan yang udah selesai telponan.

"Nazuka entar sore mau kemari?" samber Sasori cepet begitu denger nama Nazuka di sebut.

"Iya, sekalian dia mau nginep" tambah Konan sambil nyengir.

"HORE!" Sasori jingkrak-jingkrak gaje.

"Curang nih, masa Nazuka doang yang di undang kemari. Saki juga dong!" Itachi tau-tau udah nongol aja sambil protes-protes.

"Tenang, dia udah gue SMS-in kok. Pasti dateng deh ntar sore!" jawab Konan sambil acungin kipas kertas yang dia pegang.

"Seriusan?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang membulat besar.

"He'eh". Bales Konan sambil mengangguk.

"YES!" kali ini Itachi yang nari-nari ala ballerina ck ck ck.

"Haruru dong Konan, undang juga!" Zetsu gak mau kalah, dia ikutan protes.

"Santai , dia juga udah gue bilangin kok!" jawab Konan yang mendapat respon tarian hula-hula Amazon ala Zetsu.

"Ko-konan, un.." Deidara deketin Konan sambil nyolek-nyolek.

"Gak pake colek ya, Dei!" omel Pein yang ngeliat Konan di colek sama Deidara sambil ngirim deathglare. (Pein : Dia kira cewek gue sabun colek apa?).

"Apaan sih Dei?" tanya Konan rada risih di colek-colek mahkluk bergender tak jelas.

"Itu…" belum sempet Deidara nyelesain omongannya tapi udah di potong sama Hidan.

"Halah! Masa yang lu undang, yang udah punya pasangan semua sih! Gimana nasib kita-kita yang jomblo?" protes Hidan sambil gebrak tembok pake sabit, walhasil ancurlah itu tembok.

"GYAAAAA LIAT KELAKUAN LU INI! Tembok tercinta gua…." Kakuzu malah nangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi puing-puing tembok yang hancur ck ck ck.

"HIDAN! GUE GAK MAU TAU YA, NANTI POKOKNYA INI TEMBOK HARUS BERES GIMANA CARANYA!" Konan ikutan ngomel, udah kayak ibu kost aja gaya ngomelnya.

"Iya nanti gua beresin, tapi undang yang lain lah, jangan yang udah pada punya pasangan! Itu mah ke enakan!" kata Hidan masih ngotot gugatannya gak diterima.

"Bilang aja sirik!" bales Itachi, Zetsu sama Sasori kompakan sambil lanjutin tarian mereka masing-masing.

"Iya-iya, gue udah undang si Rei juga kok. Aoi sama Sora juga ikutan, Yurina juga ikutan gue ajak". Kata-kata Konan yang terakhir barusan sukses membuat Deidara lompat girang sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa lo Dei?" tanya Sasori mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, un!" jawab Deidara sambil nyengir gak jelas.

"Ya udah, gue mau belanja dulu buat keperluan ntar malem" kata Konan yang siap-siap mau belanja, tapi di cegat Kakuzu.

"JANGAN KONAN! BIAR GUA AJA!" kata Kakuzu cepet sambil membatin _'Konan pasti ntar buang-buang duit dah!' _dan langsung narik tas belanjanya Konan.

"Apaan sih lo! Biar gue aja yang pergi!" bales Konan sambil merebut kembali apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya (Konan : bilang tas belanja aja repot banget lo! *nabok author pake kipas*) sambil berpikir nista, Kakuzu kalau belanja selalu gak beres hasilnya.

"Udah gua aja, gak usah malu-malu!" kata Kakuzu ngerebut lagi itu tas.

"Siapa juga yang malu-malu! Gue bisa belanja sendiri!" jawab Konan sambil merebut sang tas sekuat tenaga. (Tas : Eike jadi rebutan! Jadi pengen punya malu! *tasnya author lempar*).

Akhirnya mereka berdua jadi saling tarik-tarikan tas, karena masing-masing saling berpikir nista. Lagi asik-asiknya tarik-menarik, ternyata itu tas kelempar dan sekarang nyangkut di atas kepala Tobi yang baru bangun tidur.

"EMAK, GELAP! TOBI BUTA, TOBI BUTA!" Tobi lari-lari gaje kayak orang autis (emang autis kan ya dari dulu…).

"BERISIK!" Pein yang mulai emosi langsung ngambil sang tas yang nyangkut.

"MAKASIH PEIN-SENPAI, MAKASIH!" malah Tobi yang sekarang nyangkut meluk-meluk Pein.

"Lepasin gue kagak!" kata Pein berusaha meloloskan diri dari pelukan maut Tobi.

"Maap senpai!" bales Tobi sambil garuk-garuk topeng.

"Ya udah sebagai hukumannya, gue tugasin elu buat belanja kepasar Konoha!" bales Pein seenaknya.

"JANGAN TOBI YANG PERGI BELANJA!" jerit Konan dan Kakuzu histeris.

"Tenang, gue bakalan suruh Zetsu pergi nemenin Tobi bareng Deidara" lagi-lagi Pein memutuskan seenak jidat.

"Ooo…Tidak bisa!" jawab Zetsu sambil mainin VenusFlyTrapnya, jadi keliatannya dia kaya timbul-tengelem gitu *sweatdrop*. Deidara sih diem aja kagak berani protes demi keselamatan nyawa.

"CEPETAN JALAN ATAU GUE BANTING TAR LU PADE!" Pein ngancem dengan tampang maksiat. ZetsuTobiDei langsung ngacir secepat kentut, yah daripada mereka di banting terus jadi dendeng.

"Yayank Pein memang hebat! Gue jadi makin cinta sama elo". Kata Konan genitnya keluar, yang dibalas dengan kerlipan blink-blink kayak lampu disco dari Pein.

* * *

><p>5 jam kemudian…..<p>

"Lama amat sih lo pada!" omel Konan gara-gara Tobi cs kelamaan belanjanya.

"Iya nih, un! Si Tobi reseh, ngilang-ngilang melulu, un". Keluh Deidara yang keliatannya napasnya udah ancur-ancuran, kebayang deh gimana kesiksanya Deidara ngejar-ngejar bocah autis macem Tobi.

"Gua juga, gak lagi-lagi dah nemenin Tobi", bahkan Zetsu ikutan kapok ck ck ck.

~0o0~

. .

.

"Loh, Sora udah dateng duluan ya, un?" tanya Deidara begitu dia sampai dapur dan melihat sosok penampakan seekor mahkluk idup bernama Sora.

"Iya, disuruh Konan" jawab Sora cuek.

"Dia gue suruh dateng duluan, buat bantu-bantu masak" samber Konan langsung bawa belanjaan kedapur.

"Ooooh….Lalu, itu mereka-mereka ngapain, un?" tanya Deidara begitu melihat trio Gorilla yang berdiri dibelakang Konan aka Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan.

"Ya gue suruh masak juga lah, bantuin Sora!". Bales Konan, karena emang ketiga mahkluk itu yang bisa masak di akatsuki, sebenernya sih dia mau suruh Zetsu juga, tapi gak jadi, bisa-bisa makanannya abis duluan nanti.

"Terus lu sendiri ngapain?" tanya ItaKisaHidan barengan dengan tampang manyun.

"Gue? Gue nunggu yang lain, Dah!" jawab Konan seenaknya sendiri dan melenggang (kangkung) alias capcus dari dapur.

'_Kalo bukan gara-gara Pein udah gua jadiin sosis kertas tuh anak!' _batin Kisame sambil bayangin dia cincang-cincang kertas.

'_Seenaknya aja nyuruh orang, liat aja tar gue jadiin sup kertas!'_ ancem Itachi dalam hati, mana beranilah dia ngomong langsung, kalau di denger Pein bisa-bisa dia yang jadi sup.

'_Demi Dewa Jashin, suatu saat nanti gua rebus lu!'_ ini sih otak gak beresnya Hidan, yang berpikir suatu saat nanti pasti jadi kenyataan, padahal suatu saat itu kapan, dia juga kagak tau.

Sementara ketiga orang gaje itu lagi bernista ria di otak masing-masing, Deidara sama Sora Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat aura busuk disekitar ketiga mahkluk kerja paksa tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Eh, gimana cara ngetoknya? Pintunya dari batu gitu…." Tanya Nazuka ke Saki sambil merhatiin pintu ajaib milik markas akatsuki.<p>

"Bel pintu juga gak ada….Primitif banget ni tempat!" protes Rei nyari-nyari sang bel pintu yang tidak kunjung dia temukan.

"Itu kan Zetsu!" kata Haruru matanya langsung berbinar begitu melihat sosok Romeonya ada di antara bunga-bunga.

"Zetsu!" .

"Haruru-chan!".

Sekarang kedua insan yang dimabok racun *plak*, maksudnya dimabok asmara itu lari-lari gaje diantara kebun petak milik Zetsu yang dikelilingi bunga tujuh rupa sebagai backgroundnya.

"Buset deh, mau mesra aja gak pilih-pilih tempat" komen Saki geleng-geleng.

"Ngapain pada bengong didepan, ayo masuk!" Pein udah tampak aja di depan pintu, nyaris bikin tamu-tamunya pingsan ditempat.

"Elo itu kalau mau muncul, jangan pake muka setan melulu kenapa!" protes Rei yang kaget, gara-gara dia lagi seru-serunya baca komik horror tau-tau nongol muka Pein yang gak kalah nyeremin dari setan yang ada dikomiknya.

"Kurang ajar lu!" jawab Pein emosi sambil banting pintu dan sukses bikin Kakuzu keluar dari pertapaannya.

" CUKUP SEKALI YAH, SI HIDAN NGANCURIN TEMBOK! JANGAN IKUTIN JEJAKNYA KALAU ELU MAU SELAMET!" ancem Kakuzu angker sambil mamerin mata ijo lumutannya.

"Huh…Dah, ayo masuk" kata Pein nyuruh Saki cs masuk ke istana kecilnya.

"Wah, udah pada dateng! Haruru mana?" tanya Konan celingukan nyariin sosok cewek tersebut.

"Dia mah ada tuh diluar, lagi asik sama Zetsu!" jawab Saki sambil nunjuk dua sejoli yang sekarang malah asik piknik di kebun.

"Ya sudah lah…Ayo, yang cewek ikutin gue" kata Konan udah kayak pemandu wisata aja.

"Hello Rei, lo budek ya?" Nazuka ngeliat Rei ikutan ngekorin mereka ke tangga.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Rei dengan tampang cengo setelah kembali ke realita.

"Lo denger gak? Yang ikutin Konan, yang **cewek**. Emang lo cewek?" kali ini giliran Saki yang nanya dengan gemes, soalnya si Rei dalam urusan budek lebih parah dari dia.

"Oh…Heheheh…" Rei Cuma bisa nyengir kuda doang dengan muka merah.

"Makanya, bolot tuh jangan dipelihara nak Rei!" ledek Pein sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu temen sebangkunya itu.

"Biarin, daripada gue melihara muka mesum!" bales Rei cepet dan langsung ngacir sebelum Pein menyadari apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Iya juga ya…Eh…Sialan! Apa maksud lu tadi!" Pein yang baru nyadar udah telat, si Rei udah ngilang aja kagak tau kemana.

~o0o~

.

"Wah, Aoi udah disini duluan?" tanya Yurina pas liat Aoi udah asik aja baca buku novel sambil tiduran.

"Iya, gue sama Sora udah disini dari tadi siang" jawab Aoi sambil tetep gak ngelepasin pandangannya dari buku novel.

"Oh…" akhirnya Yurina ikutan bergabung tidur-tiduran di sebelah Aoi, Saki mah kembali asik masang alat tempurnya (baca: headset). Nazuka sama Konan jadinya asik ngobrol berdua.

~0o0~

.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba kita semua di undang kemari?" tanya Sora sambil manggang kue kedalam oven.

"Gak tau tuh" jawab Itachi cuek sambil ngiris sayuran.

"Konan bilang dia mau adain sleepover party, lagian udah lama kenal jadi sekalian aja undang kalian". Jawab Hidan tumben kalem sambil masak.

"Oh..Gue kira kita semua mau di culik!" kata Sora lega tapi dia langsung di pelototin sama ItaHidan (Kisame lagi sibuk nangis-nangis, karena dia harus goreng ikan *sweatdrop*).

* * *

><p>"Makan-makan!" kata Pein yang udah ngiler begitu ngeliat makanan yang udah ada di atas meja dengan beraneka ragam bentuk.<p>

"Sabar! Cewek-cewek aja belum pada turun!" kata Sasori sambil nabok tangan Pein yang berusaha nyolek kue.

"Reseh lu, gue udah kelaperan nih!" Pein protes sambil mamerin bibir doernya (bibir mu doer *author malah nyanyi yang langsung di sambit piring sama Pein*).

"Sabar napa" samber Kisame, padahal dia sendiri juga kelaperan.

"Sorry lama!" kata Konan yang akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar. Saat itu dimata para cowok, Konan dkk bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit (kecuali Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan , Rei, Sora dan Tobi). Mereka menatap para cewek sampe mangap gitu mulutnya.

"Kis..Liat tuh" bisik Hidan ke Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Pein cs yang masih tersepona, eh terpesona.

"Kita kerjain!" bales Kisame otak bejadnya keluar juga.

"Masukin ini aja senpai!" samber Tobi yang jailnya kumat sambil nyodorin permen lollipop miliknya dengan rasa asem.

"Tobi emang anak baik! Ayo bantu gua, Dan" kata Kisame sambil acungin jempol ke Tobi, dan mulai masukin permen-permen asem nista itu bareng Hidan ke mulut para Romeo yang masih gak bisa mingkem.

5 menit kemudian efek dari permen asem itu mulai bereaksi, tampak muka Pein dkk mulai mengkerut (apa coba?).

"PUEH!" secara serempak mereka ngebuang permen nista tersebut (tentunya bukan di buang diatas meja ya) dengan cara melemparnya ke sang pelaku yaitu Kisame, Hidan dan Tobi. Rei sama Sora sih cuma diem aja liat kelakuan akatsuki yang bener-bener autis.

"Kurang asem lu!" omel Itachi sambil ngelap mulutnya yang belepotan sama gula permen.

"Gak boleh liat orang seneng aja!" Sasori ikutan gak terima.

"Un…" komen Deidara dengan muka merah, dia baru sadar kalau barusan dia ikutan terpesona (dia mah jelas karena liat Yurina).

"Udah-udah, ini bukan waktunya ribut" kata Nazuka berusaha mencairkan keributan diatas meja makan.

"Asek! Ayo lalap!" kata Pein yang langsung rebutan makanan ck ck ck, kaya korban bencana alam gak kebagian jatah aja dia mah.

* * *

><p>"Asli kenyang gua" komen Zetsu yang kekenyangan dan sekarang tepar.<p>

"Sama, gue juga kenyang banget" kata Pein ikutan tepar.

"Oi, jangan pada tiduran aja dong, bantuin beresin!" kata Konan sambil bawa-bawa piring.

"Udah lah, gak apa-apa" Nazuka sih emang baek, gak kayak Konan galak gila *author di tendang*.

"Hei, kalian nanti jangan pada tidur ya, soalnya abis ini kita bakalan adain game!" kata Haruru sambil ngedipin mata.

"Game apaan?" tanya Hidan males.

"Ada hadiahnya kagak?" ini sih Kakuzu yang nanya dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ada kok hadiahnya, lo bisa puas ngerjain temen lo nanti!" samber Saki asal, tapi kalimatnya tadi berhasil bikin Kakuzu semangat buat ikutan sambil membatin bejad _'kali aja gua bisa ngerjain Pein atau Itachi abis-abisan'._

"Oke deh, gua ikut!".

"Yang lain juga ikut ya, jangan sampe kagak!" kata Aoi gak kalah garang dari Konan.

"Kira-kira game apaan sih?" tanya Sasori penasaran sambil bisik-bisik ke yang lain.

"Mana gue tau" samber Rei cuek.

"Liat aja ntar di chapter depan, nanti juga tau!" sambung Kisame yang sekarang udah nemplok di aquarium tercintanya.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Author : Hmm..Rada garing ya chapter ini? Sigh...Maap bad typo and garingness di chap ini *pundung*.<p>

Tobi : Sabar ya author-san.

Author : Untuk saran dari yang lain, author udah ada gambaran sedikit sih mau jadi kayak apa, thanks masukannya dan supportnya ^^. Buat next chapter kalian bisa ajukan truth or dare seperti yang udah author tulis di awal pembukaan, jadi monggo-monggo aja dan ingat untuk truth harus sesuai sama cerita author.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!.**


	20. Truth or Dare

Author : Maap author rada telat updatenya, bukan telat juga sih, tapi nunggu yang review truth and dare nya aja. Tapi yah, akhirnya di update juga syalalalala *nari gaje*. Dan maap kalau chapter ini rada garing, mungkin author masih terbawa sama fic lain (tentang Sasori) yang author buat, dan berhubung itu bukan genre humor jadi mungkin humor author yang biasa rada mendem *sweatdrop*. Oke, author gak mau banyak-banyak curcol, silahkan di nikmati, semoga tetep bisa menghibur.

Rate : T

Pairing : Kayaknya yang udah ikutin dari chapter awal, udah pada tau..New pairing DeidaraXYurina (tinggal tunggu waktu penembakannya).

.

.

**Akatsuki Masuk sekolah**

**Chapter 20**

**(Truth or Dare)**

* * *

><p>Malemnya semua kumpul di ruang tengah, semuanya penasaran sama game yang mau diadain para cewek.<p>

"Oke nih hasil dari para readers yang dah review" kata Konan sambil bawa-bawa kaleng berisi kertas review truth or dare.

"Waduh, semoga gak aneh-aneh" kata Pein yang udah curiga aja kena bully.

"Pertama dari **Kira **untuk Deidara, dia nanya. Menurut lo Yurina itu gimana?" tanya Konan sambil ngeluarin evil smirk.

"Un…..Yurina itu…Manis, un…." Jawab Deidara sambil ngayal yang akhirnya di gaplok sama Pein biar sadar.

"Ma-makasih…" kata Yurina yang jadi tersapu malu…Errr, maksudnya tersipu malu atas jawaban Deidara. Deidara sih Cuma nyengir sambil meringis megangin kepalanya yang benjol.

"Cie…Cie…" Sasori sama Zetsu malah ngeledek, sedangkan Itachi sama Kisame malah suit-suit gaje ampe manyun.

"Pertanyaan kedua neh masih dari **Kira**, giliran lo Dan. Menurut lo Aoi itu gimana?" tanya Konan pake gaya preman.

"Hmm…" Hidan mikir sambil liatin Aoi yang malah melotot serem ke dia.

"Angker kaya Anko-sensei kedua!" jawab Hidan yang akhirnya sukses dilempar buku sama Aoi plus bantal dari Sora.

"Enak aja lo bilang gue angker!" omel Aoi, galaknya keluar.

"Emang bener, tuh buktinya lu marah-marah serem!" tuduh Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi pake buku yang tadi sempet mampir ke jidatnya.

"Jangan pada berisik dong, nanti truth or darenya gak selesai-selesai nih!" kata Konan berusaha menghentikan perkelahian antara Hidan dan Aoi. Anjing dan kucing itu akhirnya diem juga.

"Ada dare nih dari **Kira**, buat Itachi. Coba bikin puisi buat Saki yang mesra, gak usah panjang-panjang gak apa-apa kalo lo kagak mampu!" kata Konan yang disambut kikikan dari temen-temen yang lain.

"Sekarang?" tanya Itachi gak percaya dia kebagian jatah dare juga.

"Kenapa? Gak bisa ya, bikin puisi buat gue?" tanya Saki dalem, tanda-tanda ngambek.

"Buat elo mah, apa sih yang gak bisa gua kerjain?" kata Itachi sambil pasang tampang sok cool, Konan langsung muntah ditempat.

"Ya udah, buruan bikin jangan ngomong aja lo!" tantang Konan bikin Itachi panas.

"Wokeh, denger nih ya! Terdengar dentingan melody cinta dihari-hari ku kini, karena kau bersamaku….Ku lukiskan wajahmu disetiap malam mimpi-mimpiku..Karena hanya kamu yang aku cinta.." Itachi mulai berpuisi romantis, beberapa kalimat itu sukses bikin Saki sama Konan bengong, Yurina sama Nazuka sih cuek bebek. Tobi ajeb-ajeb gak jelas, orang dia kagak ngarti Itachi lagi ngapain. Kisame mendadak pingsan, gak percaya sama apa yang barusan di bilang Itachi, Kakuzu langsung berpikir nista mau jadiin Itachi sebagai pembuat puisi, meskipun abal-abal tapi duitnya lumayan. Sisanya sukses nahan mules ditampang masing-masing karena pengen ketawa tapi ditahan.

Itachi senyum bangga, tapi sayang sekali dia mengeluarkan satu buah kata yang bikin Saki ilfeel.

"Saki…I love you..MUACH!" Itachi bergaya ala banci perempatan jalan dan berkat kata 'Muachnya' yang genit itu, Itachi sukses di tendang Saki yang merasa ilfeel berat.

"Kok gue ditendang?" tanya Itachi yang berhasil sukses nyusruk dengan muka gak karuan.

"Lagian elo, kata-kata 'Muach' elo itu terlalu menjijikkan!" jawab Saki sambil merinding ngeri ck ck ck. Itachi hanya mencibir manyun, sedangkan Saki sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Konan sambil berkata "Lanjut, Konan!".

"Ada dare juga nih buat lo nih Pein, masih dari **Kira**!" kata Konan sambil melirik Pein yang pasang tampang sok stay cool, padahal jantungnya udah dag dig dug.

"Bring it on!" jawab Pein Pede tingkat langit ketujuh.

"Dare nya, lo harus rayu gue pake gayanya si Andre dari OVJ!" kata Konan sukses bikin Pein melongo, pasalnya dia gak tau, apaan itu OVJ dan siapa itu Andre, apa dia selingkuhan Konan di sekolah? Diam-diam Pein merencanakan pembunuhan berencana untuk orang bernama Andre tersebut, kalau sampai benar dia selingkuhan Konan.

"Napa bengong lo? Bisa kagak? Itu loh Opera Van Java!" kata Konan memberi petunjuk dan Pein langsung nyengir mengerikan.

"Oh, kalo itu mah bisa lah gua!" jawab Pein kembali dengan tingkat Pede yang naik jadi tingkat tiga belas (author : Hati-hati Pein, angka tiga belas sial loh!).

"Gue mulai ya!" kata Pein yang udah siap-siap melancarkan serangan jurus rayuan gombal.

"Konan, kamu itu penjual bunga ya?" tanya Pein genit sambil nempel-nempel ke Konan, tapi belum dijawab sama Konan, omongan Pein udah di timpal sama Zetsu.

"Enak aja lu! Yang sering jual bunga kan gua sama Kisame!" Zetsu sewot gak terima, lahan profesi dia sebagai penjual bunga mao diserobot Konan. Pein sweatdrop.

"Dodol ah lu! Gue kan lagi mau rayu si Konan, kenapa elu yang nyamber!" Pein ikutan sewot, Zetsu langsung nyengir. (Kalau Zetsu gak nyamber, Pein mau bilang gini 'soalnya setiap ada didekat kamu hatiku selalu berbunga-bunga *author pingsan*).

"Konan…Bapak kamu tukang lampu ya?" tanya Pein kembali beraksi, tapi lagi-lagi omongannya di samber, dan kali ini yang nyamber Hidan.

"Tukang lampu apaan! Kalau lampu markas akatsuki rusak, pasti gua yang benerin, bukan bapaknya Konan!" kata Hidan setengah sewot, mengingat penderitaan dia jadi tukang lampu dadakannya akatsuki tiap lampu-lampu dimarkas mati.

"Reseh lu! Jangan disamber melulu kenapa!" Pein ngomel, mulutnya udah ngepul keluar asep, tanda-tanda dikit lagi dia mau meledak. (Seandainya tadi Hidan gak nyamber, Pein mau bilang 'soalnya kamu selalu menerangi hati ku disetiap saat).

"Hhhn…Konan kamu itu kayak petir ya.." kata Pein kali ini sambil naikin alisnya genit, tapi lagi-lagi omongannya di samber, dan kali ini pelakunya Tobi.

"Tobi baru tau Konan-senpai itu kayak petir, bukannya Konan-senpai itu kertas ya, Pein-senpai.." kata Tobi dengan polosnya, sukses bikin otak Pein meledak.

"Bener-bener reseh lu semua!" Pein melotot serem, dan akhirnya saking keselnya, Pein ngambil kaos kaki punya dia yang udah dia simpen selama berabad-abad dari dalam lemari kamarnyai (author : Bener kan apa kata author, tiga belas angka sial! *gak nyambung*).

"Kalo ada yang berani nyamber lagi, bakalan gue jejelin sama ini kaos kaki, dan lu semua pasti bernasib naas kayak author!" ancem Pein dengan aura-aura horror sambil mamerin kaos kaki keramat miliknya. Walhasil yang lainnya langsung mingkem, duduk rapih dan manis, daripada jadi korban kemaksiatan kaos kaki Pein, mendingan diem dah.

"Konan kalau lu jadi ikannya gue mau kok jadi kolamnya" kata Pein melirik genit ke Konan dan langsung masang _deathglare _ke yang lain biar gak ada yang berani nyamber omongannya lagi.

"Emang kenapa Aa Pein?" balas Konan dengan suara di bikin imut bin labil, Nazuka nyaris pingsan liat Konan kayak gitu.

"Soalnya, gue mau jadi tempat lu bernaung dan bersandar" balas Pein yang akhirnya dia dapat juga menyelesaikan tantangannya dengan selamat. Prok prok prok!.

.

.

"Berikutnya, dare dari **Salamanca **untuk Sasori!" kata Aoi yang nyamber kaleng milik Konan. Sasori langsung keringet dingin.

"Apa darenya?" tanya Sasori dengan feeling gak enak.

"Lo harus cium pipi Nazuka, gimana caranya pokoknya harus!" kata Aoi sambil senyum nista ke Sasori.

"WHAT?" Sasori sama Nazuka sama-sama melotot kaget plus saling pandang.

"Gi-gimana ya.." Sasori garuk-garuk kaki, bingung.

"Ayo buruan!" Pein sama Kisame malah nyeret-nyeret Sasori ke sebelahnya Nazuka.

"Halah, apaan sih nyeret-nyeret! Emang lo kira gue kambing, pake diseret segala!" omel Sasori diseret-seret sama tukang jagal.

"Biar gak lama!" kata Kisame sambil dorong Sasori.

"Gak usah pake dorong-dorong gitu juga kali!" Sasori dorong Kisame balik ampe ngejomplang niban Pein yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Cium, cium, cium!" Konan malah nyorakin Sasori supaya nyium Nazuka.

"Ayo senpai!" Tobi nyorakin pake semangat anak TK.

"Tunjukkan kalo lu emang lelaki, Sas!" Zetsu ikutan manasin, padahal dia sendiri kalau di suruh nyium Haruru juga bakalan grogi.

"Cium, cium, cium!" kali ini yang lain nyorakin sambil nepokin tangan.

"Jangan disorakin napa, jadi grogi nih gue!" kata Sasori panik.

"Cie, cie!" Kisame sengaja suit-suit, bikin Sasori makin panas dingin.

"Bentar dah!" Sasori ngacir kekamarnya dan gak lama dia keluar lagi tapi dia udah berubah wujud.

"Sas, ngapain lo pake kostum badut begitu?" tanya Pein geleng-geleng liat Sasori keluar sambil pake baju Hiroko.

"Berisik lo! Gue punya cara gue sendiri buat melaksanakan dare nista itu!" omel Sasori yang kemudian langsung duduk disebelah Nazuka dan….Sebuah ciuman sukses mendarat di pipi putih Nazuka.

"Ah, curang tuh! Gak boleh gitu dong!" Itachi protes sama kelicikan Sasori.

"Suka-suka gue, kan dare nya harus cium Nazuka gimanapun caranya! Nah ini udah gue cium". Kata Sasori penuh kemenangan yang pergi lagi ke kamar untuk melepas kostum Hirokonya. Nazuka yang di cium langsung cemberut sambil membatin _'ini sih gak berasa!'._

"Masih ada dare nya gak?" tanya Kakuzu yang udah bosan pengen buru-buru tidur sama uang gepokan miliknya.

"Udah, nih. Udah abis!" balas Konan.

"Ya udah, kita cewek-cewek mau tidur duluan ya, awas jangan ngintip!" kata Saki sambil berdiri menyusul Konan dan yang lainnya.

"Kalo ngintip…KREK!" sambung Aoi dengan tampang sangar.

* * *

><p>"Eh, kita jadi geriliya gak nih?" tanya Zetsu dengan suara pelan supaya gak kedengeran anak cewek yang lagi tidur diatas.<p>

"Emang mau ngapain, un?" tanya Deidara yang emang gak tau maksud omongan Zetsu.

"Kita mau intipin anak cewek" jawab Pein sambil senyum mesum.

"Kita? Lu aja kale, gua kagak ngikut-ngikut!" samber Hidan cepet dan langsung meluk guling siap-siap mao ngorok ala sapi.

"Gak boleh, gak boleh!" Sora udah teriak-teriak gaje aja yang langsung dibekep sama Zetsu pake VenusFlyTrapnya.

"Oi, anak orang itu jangan lu makan! Kalo mati disini bisa repot biaya pemakamannya!" kata Kakuzu sambil narik-narik Sora biar lepas dari Zetsu.

"Puah...Tetep gak boleh!" Sora masih aja berkoar, jangan sampe deh mahkluk-mahkluk nista itu intipin Aoi.

"Bawel lu! Udah tidur aja!" Pein akhirnya nyumpel Sora pake kaos kakinya tadi, walhasil Sora langsung tidur ditempat.

"Mau ikut kagak lu?" tanya Zetsu ke Rei yang udah asik tiduran sambil baca komik (contoh yang buruk anak-anak, bisa rusak mata!).

"Kagak ah, males!" jawab Rei cepet dan tetep asik berkutat sama komiknya.

"Gue juga gak ikut, un!" timpal Deidara yang ikutan narik selimut.

"Beneran nih, Dei? Lu emang gak mao ngeliat Yurina?" Pein mulai mengeluarkan jurus hasutan raja setan tingkat satu.

"Ma-mau sih, un…Tapi…" Deidara mikir sambil inget omongan Aoi, kalau ketauan bakalan abis dah dia.

"Kalo mao ayo buruan!" Itachi nyeret Deidara keatas, nyusul Pein, Zetsu, Sasori sama Tobi (?) yang udah naik duluan.

.

.

Ceritanya semua anak cewek tidur dikamarnya Konan.

"Konan lo yakin mau pake ini semua?" tanya Nazuka ngeliat Konan udah ngeluarin baju-baju putih.

"Yakin banget lah!" jawab Konan sambil memakai salah satu baju yang dia keluarin.

"Wakakaka, pasti pada jantungan ntar liat kita kayak gini" kata Saki sambil terkikik pelan plus bayangin reaksi anak-anak cowok nanti.

"Emang, gak apa-apa ya, nakutin mereka kayak gini? Kan, kasian.." kata Yurina merasa tak tega.

"Ah, sekali-kali gak apa-apa lah! Sekalian kasih pelajaran ke mereka, biar gak ngintip melulu!" kata Saki yang udah make kostum mak lampirnya.

"Bener, terutama Pein!" samber Aoi yang merasa, Pein itu pasti biang dibalik pintu, err maksudnya Pein itu pasti yang ngehasut ck ck ck.

"Sip,ayo berdiri di depan pintu" kata Konan yang sekarang berdiri di pintu aka deket lubang kunci sama yang lainnya.

.

.

"Ayo, liat" Pein sekarang malah dorong-dorongan sama Itachi, berebutan mau ngintip. Deidara, Sasori sama Zetsu setia dibelakang, sedangkan Tobi sukses tepar dilantai.

Tapi lagi fokus ngintip mendadak pintu kamar Konan kebuka dan..

BOHOHOHOHO!

Konan cs udah tampak dengan kostum setan-setanan yang dia buat beberapa menit lalu, plus rambutnya pada acak-acakan, persi wewe gombal –eh, wewe gembel. Para penyusup langsung kaget setengah idup, tanpa dikomando mereka ngacir sampe gelundungan di lantai.

"Wakakakak rasain lo!" Kisame ketawa laknat pas ngeliat aksi guling-gulingan yang dilakukan Pein dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Tobi yang masih molor didepan kamar Konan).

"Hahahaha, makanya jangan suka ngintip!" kata Saki tertawa puas, Aoi sama Konan sih udah ngakak abis-abisan sambil mukulin tembok.

"Sayang gak direcord" celetuk Nazuka, nista juga nih anak. Yurina sih lagi berusaha mati-matian nahan ketawa pas liat rambut Deidara di tarik sama Pein tadi.

"Jah, ini anak malah asik molor disini!" kata Saki sambil ngeliatin Tobi yang udah asik ngelindur.

"Bangun Tob!" Aoi nyolek topeng Tobi pake kaki, bener-bener dah.

"Hoam…SENPAI, DIKAMAR KONAN SENPAI ISINYA SETAN SEMUA!" teriak Tobi pas liat para cewek udah henshin jadi setan jadi-jadian sambil ngacir dan ikut gulung-gulung di lantai dan…

BRUK! Dia ikut niban Pein dan kawan-kawan, beruntungnya Tobi dia numpuk paling atas jadi gak perlu merasa keberatan.

"Good night semua! Awas yah, jangan ngintip lagi!" kata Konan yang akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar, dan kali ini mereka beneran tidur.

"Beres bos!" bales Pein cs secara bersamaan, kapok ditakut-takutin kayak gitu, nyaris bikin jantung lepas dari badan, gak lagi-lagi dah!.

**TBC…..**

* * *

><p>Author : Hadeh, maap kalau kurang menarik, kadar humor author lagi turun beberapa tingkat.<p>

Pein : Pake tangga biar naik lagi! *Nyamber gak jelas*.

Author : Makasih yang udah review buat truth or darenya, minna. Maap bad typos dan kengacoan yang terjadi di fic ini. Sepertinya author akan rehat sebentar dari mengupdate cerita author sementara, soalnya author lagi banyak PR, ulangan, jadi mau fokus dulu. Dan, ano...kalau berkenan baca fic baru author dengan judul 'I wanna be with you', sebenernya author lagi butuh pendapat untuk cerita itu aja, maklum belum biasa sama genre ceritanya yang masih baru buat author.

Pein : Di tunggu review dan masukannya ye! *tumben kalem*.

**Enjoy this chapter ^^!.**


	21. Planning

Author : Sebelumnya author minta maaf banget, karena story ini ngaretnya udah kelamaan. Authornya keasikan hehehehe.

Pein : Ngaret sekale! Ampe gue harus bertandang ngingetin lu sama cerita ini!.

Author : Oke, makasih Pein! Uhm...Pokoknya saya akan kembali untuk melanjutkan story yang sempat tersendat ini. Maap sama typos saya yang jelek, dan semoga masih enak dibaca...Walaupun author merasa chapter ini agak kurang...Selamat dinikmati minna!.

Warning : Rate T

Pairing : Yang udah baca dari chapter satu pasti tau pairingnya siapa aja...

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saia.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**(Planning)**

"ASTAGA UDAH PAGI!" teriak Konan dahsyat menggelegar seisi perut bumi *author lebay*.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Nazuka, Aoi, Haruru sama Yurina yang kebangun langsung pada ikutan teriak, Saki? Saki jangan ditanya dia masih mimpi indah ck ck ck.

"Konan, lo bantuin Aoi bangunin Saki! Haruru lo cek depan gih, anak cowok udah pada bangun belum? Gue sama Yurina beresin baju seragam kita" kata Nazuka dengan komando semangat perjuangan kemerdekaan.

Haruru langsung keluar kamar buat ngecek anak cowok. Aoi sama Konan lagi berjuang membangunkan Saki yang ternyata dableg juga kalo tidur.

"Saki bangun! Saki udah pagi nih! Kita telat tauk!" Aoi goyang-goyangin badan Saki, tapi itu bocah tetep aja asik molor.

"Halah, gimana dia mau bangun coba! Noh kupingnya aja di sumpel headset!" kata Konan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk benda nista di kuping Saki, Aoi Cuma sweatdrop.

.

Sedangkan di luar baru aja Haruru mau teriak tapi ternyata anak cowok udah pada rapih, bikin Haruru bête.

"Ih, udah pada rapih kok gak pada bangunin sih!" kata Haruru bête.

"Bales dendam!" jawab Pein, Itachi sama Hidan kompak.

"Maapin abang, Haruru!" kata Zetsu sambil sembah sujud, ngeri ngeliat Haruru ngambek begitu.

Haruru gak jawab apa-apa, dia langsung balik ke dalam kamar buat ngelaporin keadaan di medan perang (apa coba?).

* * *

><p>Tapi untunglah mereka semua bisa dengan cepat siap-siap walaupun tetep aja telat 10 menit.<p>

"Gara-gara kalian nih, kita telat!" omel Konan sambil ngetokin Pein pake majalah bokep hasil comotan dari tangan Zetsu.

"Tau nih!" bales Saki tanpa nyadar kalau dia adalah salah satu faktor lain yang bikin mereka telat ck ck ck. Yang lainnya? Diem ngambek, terutama Haruru yang dari tadi ngacangin Zetsu. Sasori juga mingkem gak berani komentar ngeliat Nazuka berubah serem auranya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke sekolah...Semuanya langsung lari, udah kayak lomba marathon buat sampe ke kelas.

~o0o~

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Anko dengan penuh semangat begitu masuk kedalam kelas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"PAGI ANKO-SENSEI!" balas para murid balas menyapa dengan teriak, dan acara teriak-teriakan ini emang sering banget terjadi di senin pagi, maklum lah, guru yang satu ini budeg.

"Kenapa muka lo asem bener?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik Sasori yang sebentar-bentar nguap.

"Ngantuk nih!" balas Sasori manyun sambil mencatat.

"Emang lo kagak tidur apa kemarin?" tanya Gaara geleng-geleng sambil berpikir apakah sepupunya yang satu ini udah pindah profesi jadi hansip?.

"Gimana bisa tidur kalo banyak kebo!" balas Sasori setengah emosi mengingat betapa menderitanya dia kemarin sampai gak bisa tidur.

"Sejak kapan lo ternak kebo?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Tak kusangka kau itu dodol sekali nak Gaara" jawab Sasori sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara, seolah cowok berambut merah bata disebelahnya itu adalah bocah ingusan yang butuh bimbingan.

"Apaan sih lo!" Gaara dengan cepat menepis tangan Sasori dari kepalanya sambil mendengus bête.

"Yah kayak lo kagak tau aja, di akatsuki itu banyak kebonya! Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu! Mereka kalo tidur pada ngorok sejadi-jadinya! Kayak bom atom!" kata Sasori curhat sambil ngomel-ngomel, dan ajaibnya sang guru cuek aja, sepertinya hari ini Anko memang lagi berbahagia.

"Ternyata di akatsuki itu emang butuh kekuatan iman ya, biar kagak tergoda sama setan-setan" balas Gaara manggut-manggut mengerti perjuangan Sasori, sama seperti dia kalau sedang menghadapi Kankuro.

"Hey kalian duo saos! Jangan ngobrol aja, cepat dicatat!" omel Anko kembali galak, Gaara dan Sasori pun langsung segera mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka, daripada kena geplak.

Di kelas Pein, keadaan juga gak jauh beda. Semua murid lagi sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Gak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani cari mati sama guru yang satu ini.

~o0o~

"Baiklah anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya yang barusan saya kasih" kata Anko sambil menyudahi pembelajaran mereka hari itu, "Oh, ya hampir lupa. Jangan lupa jumat besok kita libur, dan hari minggunya ada acara di sekolah". Lanjut Anko segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Acara apa sensei?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Acara ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen yang ke 20 tahun. Dan akan ada acara pesta topeng. Jadi bagi kalian semua murid-murid diharapkan untuk datang ". Jawab Anko dengan wajah berseri, entah ada apa dengan guru itu, hari ini tampak ceria sekali, tidak seperti biasanya, suram dan ganas *author digaplok Anko*.

"Pesta topeng? Berarti ada acara dansa dong?" tanya Sakura penuh harap sambil melirik Gaara. Sekarang Sakura sedang tertarik pada Gaara, akibat Sasuke malah tertarik sama Naruto, sunggu manusia aneh.

"Hiih…Perasaan gue kok jadi kagak enak ya?" Gaara mendadak merasa merinding, gimana gak merinding coba kalau diliatin mak lampir? *author kali ini di tonjok Sakura*.

"Ya sudah, kalian bisa liat pengumumannya dipapan notice kok, saya permisi dulu" kata Anko dengan tergesa, sudah tak sabar mau meninggalkan kelas nista tersebut.

~o0o~

"Jadi ada drama juga?" tanya Neji untuk meyakinkan lagi kalau-kalau dia gak salah denger.

"Iya, dan penanggung jawab drama kali ini adalah kelas kalian" jawab Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Waduh…Mana bisa begitu, dikasih taunya aja mepet bener!" protes Sai angkat suara.

"Iya, belum milih perannya, teksnya dan lain-lain" Lee ikutan protes.

BRAK!

Tsunade gebrak meja sambil melotot serem ke Lee dan Sai yang langsung mingkem gak jadi protes lagi. Semua murid ikutan diem.

"Justru ini kesempatan kalian untuk membuktikan diri, kalau kalian bisa diberi tanggung jawab seperti ini!" kata Tsunade berapi-api.

"Tsunade-sensei benar! Kita harus menunjukkan semangat kita sebagai jiwa muda masa kini! AYO BERJUANG SEMUANYA!" sambung Lee yang malah ketularan semangatnya Tsunade, sekarang dia lagi koar-kora pake toa sambil berdiri diatas meja. Kisame yang disebelahnya cuek bebek, pura-pura gak kenal.

"Tapi sensei…Waktunya gak ada 7 hari…" Neji berusaha mengajukan keberatan.

"Tenang, masalah teks sudah ada. Dan untuk pemerannya kalian bisa milih dari anak kelas dua".

"Emangnya drama apa ya sensei?" tanya Konan penasaran juga.

"Drama cinta Romeo dan Juliet" jawab Tsunade dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gimana soal kostumnya sensei? Pasti susah nyarinya…" tanya Ten-Ten yang kali ini giliran angkat suara.

"Kostum sudah ada diruangan club drama, dan semua yang kalian butuhkan ada disana. Jadi tugas kalian tinggal memilih pemeran dan mendekor panggung" jawab Tsunade seenak udel dewek.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya dramanya harus sukses" kata Tsunade yang kemudian melengos keluar kelas.

"Wah, kayaknya kita harus mulai cari pemeran nanti istirahat nih" usul Pein ke Neji yang tumben banget otaknya bisa waras.

"Ya udah, nanti istirahat kita rembukan semua" kata Neji yang sepertinya setuju sama Pein (belum tau si Neji, usul Pein selalu kagak beres).

* * *

><p><strong>TENG TONG TENG TONG! Bel norak Konoha kembali berdendang ria.<strong>

"Lama-lama suara bel sekolah kita kaya tukang es krim kentongan…" kata Konan sambil sweatdrop, Nazuka Cuma manggut-manggut aja.

"Woi, kumpul semua sini!" kata Neji ngumpulin anak-anak kelas, udah kayak mao arisan aja.

"Pasti udah denger dong tadi Tsunade-sensei bilang apa" kata Neji memulai pembicaraan dengan muka serius.

"Emang ada apa sih? Kok gue kagak denger ya?" celetuk Rei yang langsung dikeplakin rame-rame, dia mah udah pasti kagak denger, orang baca komik yang dia umpetin di kolong meja pas Tsunade ceramah.

"Skip aja dia mah!" samber Pein sambil memperagakan bentuk payung dipake tangannya.

"Gini, Konan-Nazuka, elo berdua umumin dikelas 2-A. Lalu, Itachi-Saki ke 2-B, gua sama Ten-Ten ke 2-C" kata Neji sambil nunjuk satu-persatu pejuangnya yang akan dia turunkan ke medan perang (apa coba?).

"Lalu Pein, elo minta gih daftar nama murid-murid semua kelas dua, biar nanti bisa langsung kita seleksi" sambung Neji lagi yang mendapat cengiran dari Pein sambil menunjukkan jempolnya yang segede kebo.

* * *

><p>"Nih, daftar nama anak-anak kelas dua yang lu pinta" kata Pein sambil meletakkan sekumpulan kertas yang berisi daftar nama-nama anak kelas dua beserta fotonya.<p>

"Bantuin gue nyari dong!" pinta Neji ke Ten-Ten yang malah asik ngobrol sama Saki.

"Iya, deh kita bantu" jawab Ten-Ten yang segera duduk kembali di sebelah Neji, ninggalin Saki yang sekarang malah ajeb-ajeb sama Itachi.

"Eh, gue ada ide! Gimana kalau peran Romeo sama Julietnya dituker?" kata Kankuro mengusulkan sebuah ide ajaib.

"Gua demen tuh sama ide lu!" Pein malah tos sama Kankuro.

"Idenya gak buruk juga tuh, gue juga setuju!" Ten-Ten ikut memberi suara setuju.

"Oke, deh gue juga setuju sama konsepnya, sekarang tinggal cari pemeran yang cocok" balas Neji yang akhirnya ikutan setuju.

Dan jam istirahat itu digunakan kelas Pein cs buat cari pemeran yang cocok untuk memainkan drama Romeo dan Juliet yang waktunya udah mepet banget.

Akhirnya hasil rapat memutuskan (lebih tepatnya hasil ini dari kocokan asal yang dibuat Pein ck ck ck).

Juliet : Hidan (dengan alasan konsep, Hidan yang paling cocok buat jadi Juliet jadi-jadian ini).

Romeo : Aoi (lawan tengkar Hidan, gimana jadinya kalau dipasangin sama Hidan? Salahkan Konan!).

Orangtua Romeo : Kiba Jadi ibu Romeo, Ino jadi ayah Romeo.

Orangtua Juliet : Naruto jadi ibu Juliet, Hinata jadi ayah Juliet.

Teman Juliet : Yurina.

Teman Romeo : Deidara.

Kakak Juliet : Sora.

Kakak Romeo : Shikamaru.

Pemain tambahan : Chouji, Tayuya, Mayumi, Sakura.

Gimana jadinya drama Romeo and Juliet ini? Tunggu chapter depan deh…Author lagi buntu hehehe *ditimpukin rame-rame*.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author : Sepertinya chapter ini gak begitu panjang...Dan garing ya...*pundung*.

Deidara : Cup...Cup...Cup...Jangan pundung dong, un.

Author : Lama gak nulis sense saya agak hilang...Tapi, saia akan tetap berjuang! YOSH *kibar-kibar bendera*.

Deidara : Mohon review, saran dan pendapat, dan maafkan author kita yang hobbynya telat, un!

Author : Semoga saia bisa dengan cepat mendapati sense saya kembali. Dan maaf ada beberapa bagian yang author langsung skip, soalnya author agak buntu di chapter ini.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!**


	22. The Practice

Author : Dengan semangat 45 dan jiwa muda author melanjutkan story ini dan membuat chapter ini. Semoga ceritanya masih berkenan dan masih nyambung sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan maap kalau garing m(_ _)m. Author akan berusaha lagi.

Neji : Cut Cut Cut!

Author : Apaan sih lo dateng-dateng gaje *getok Neji pake naskah drama*. Neji lagi stress tuh, daripada ketularan stress author pamit dulu deh, happy read minna!.

Warning : Rate T dll.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya, ane gak berhak.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 22**

**(The Practice)**

Setelah pemeran sudah terpilih, sepulang sekolah mereka semua dipanggil dan dikumpulkan untuk diadili.

"UAPAAA?" teriak Hidan dan Aoi dengan lebay, gak ketinggalan Naruto, Kiba sama Ino yang kelihatannya juga shock.

"WOI, JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK! GUE BELOM BUDEG!" omel Neji ikutan teriak pake toa hasil comotan.

"Tapi masa gua jadi Juliet? Apa kata dunia gua sekeren ini jadi tokoh Juliet!" kata Hidan protes lebay.

"Dan kenapa harus gue jadi Romeo coba? Dan berpasangan sama mahkluk abal-abal kayak gini!" Aoi ikutan protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan yang dia bilang abal-abal.

"Gak usah banyak protes! Pokoknya ini udah jadi keputusan bersama dan mutlak!" kata Neji sambil mukul palu ke meja, udah kayak persidangan aje. Gak ada lagi yang bisa protes, semua pemeran dengan berat hati menurut.

"Kita mulai latihan habis pulang sekolah mulai hari ini" kata Konan sambil memberikan teks proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia *plak plak plak*, maksud saya teks percakapan buat latihan nanti.

"Jadi mulai sekarang nih?" tanya Ino yang masih gak percaya dia kebagian peran jadi ayah Romeo dan dipasangkan oleh Kiba. Harusnya kan dia yang jadi Juliet batin Ino mengumpat-ngumpat, apalagi diliriknya Sakura sukses cekikikan ngetawain dia.

"Iya lah, masa tahun depan! Ayok semua keruangan drama!" samber Lee udah gak sabar pengen liat latihannya. Mungkin saat itu di otak Lee bakal ada latihan otot yang sering dia lakukan sama Maito-sensei diwaktu senggang ck ck ck.

"Gua kagak sabar mau liat Hidan kayak gimana" bisik Kisame ke Pein yang sekarang lagi asik cekakakan berdua sambil bayangin Hidan pake gaun ala putri raja dengan muka bête. Pasti bakalan kocak pikir keduanya dengan bejat. Konan diem-diem udah siapin kamera, gak lupa Tobi yang dengan nistanya berniat buat ngerekam tiap latihan.

~o0o~

.

"Selamat datang di dunia Romeo and Juliet!" kata Lee sambil membuka ruangan club.

"Halah, bilang aja ruang kelas drama! Kagak usah lebay!" samber Ten-Ten sambil getok Lee.

"Kan biar menghayati!" jawab Lee nyengir mamerin giginya yang kinclong ampe silau.

"Ayo semuanya naik panggung!" kata Neji seenak jidat udah kayak sutradara film aja dia.

Semuanya dengan cepat menaiki panggung satu persatu sesuai dengan yang di suruh Neji.

Krik...Krik...

"Kenapa jadi pada diem baris gitu? Di baca dong naskahnya!" teriak Neji frustasi ngeliat pemeran pilihan Pein malah cengo melongo gitu aja.

"Satu…Dua..Tiga..ACTION!" teriak Lee ngasih aba-aba.

Hidan mulai membolak-balik naskah, dan secara acak Hidan membaca salah satu teks. Gak berapa Hidan tampak mengernyitkan dahi, keliatan mukanya udah pasang muka eneg.

"Bujug dah, jangan diem aja lo!" omel Neji gigit jari.

"APA-APAAN TEKS INI? MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Hidan meletus juga, dia ngebanting kertas naskah itu sambil di injek-injek.

"WOI! KAGAK TAU APA FOTO COPY KERTAS NASKAHNYA ITU MAHAL!" giliran Kakuzu yang teriak nista sambil geplak Hidan. Dengan terpaksa Hidan mengambil kembali naskah menjijikan tersebut.

"Cih…Sialan!" dengus Hidan terpaksa menguatkan iman membaca dialog teks nista tersebut sambil berpikir siapa coba yang udah nulis teks lebay gini.

"Cepetan dibaca!" kali ini Ten-Ten yang udah ngomel gak sabar.

"Si..Siapa Pria….Siapa pria….." Hidan mikir lama banget sambil ngeliatin Aoi yang lagi berdiri didepannya.

"Mao ngomong apaan sih lo?" Sakura mulai pegel nungguin Hidan, cewek pink ini kebagian peran sebagai pelayan setia Juliet.

"Tauk neh lama lu!" Kakuzu yang lagi jualan aqua ikutan protes, ja elah ini bocah tiap ada kesempatan pasti dipake jualan.

"Grrr..Bawel lu!" Hidan melotot ke Kakuzu, yang dipelototin sih malah cuek pura-pura gak tau.

"Si..Siapa pria…Pria tampan yang sedang berdiri itu!" akhirnya kalimat yang dari tadi macet di leher Hidan keluar juga.

"Woi Aoi! Ngapain malah asik-asikan makan kue di ujung!" Neji nyamperin Aoi yang lagi asik makan kue sama Sora.

"Gawat…Neji ngamuk!" bisik Ten-Ten ngeri.

"Makan kue gak bagi-bagi! Gue juga mau satu!" kata Neji yang malah ikutan nimbrung.

GUBRAK!

"Oi, Neji ! Ini gimana jadinya? Malah ikutan nimbrung" kata Konan yang sweatdrop liat tingkah laku ketua kelasnya.

"Oh, iya ya…Lupa gue!" sahut Neji sambil nyengir dengan mulut yang belepotan cream keju.

~o0o~

**Latihan di hari kedua**

"Apa? Lu nyuruh gua pake baju nista ini?" Hidan melotot kearah Saki sambil memandangi dress panjang berwarna putih ke emasan.

"Iyap, di suruh Neji. Latihan sekarang pakai kostum" jawab Saki cuek tetep ajeb-ajeb sambil dengerin lagu _how crazy_nya punya Yui, udah persis kayak otak Hidan yang udah Crazy saat ini.

"Gua kagak terima! Pelecehan ini!" teriak Kiba yang juga lagi angot dikasih baju merah marun dengan aksesoris bunga mawar di bagian roknya.

"Gue juga gak!" Naruto ikut-ikutan protes lebay sambil membanting baju dress miliknya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan pita besar dibagian belakangnya.

Beda lagi dengan Mayumi yang dengan sangat senang hati make gaun abu-abu miliknya sambil mamerin itu baju ke emaknya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Deidara? *author ditimpuk lempung sama Deidara*.

"Kagak ada protes-protesan! Lo semua mao kena tinju Tsunade-sensei?" ancem Neji dengan muka diserem-seremin. Dengan terpaksa trio macan tersebut terpaksa make baju yang dikasih Saki. Ketiganya terpaksa pergi keruang ganti sambil merutuki nasib.

25 menit kemudian…..

"Ba-bagus bener, un!" kata Deidara sambil nahan ketawa. Sasori malah udah senyum-senyum gaje.

"BWAAKAKAKAKAKAK" Pein kelepasan ngakak ampe gulung-gulung dilantai, sukses dilemparin bangku sama KibaNaruHidan.

Ngeliat keapesan yang dialamin Pein, semuanya gak berani buka suara buat ketawa. Masing-masing lagi nahan hasrat buat ngakak. Bahkan Neji terpaksa nutupin mukanya pakai naskah teks yang berhasil dia comot dari meja.

"Neji lo kesurupan?" tanya Itachi heran ngeliat Neji badannya geter semua udah kayak handphone yang lagi berdering aja.

"Ahaha..Di-diem aja lo.." jawab Neji pelan, berusaha setengah idup menahan ketawa.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak KibaNaruHidan yang langsung ngamuk kayak gorilla lepas dan terpaksa diamankan dikandang macan.

~o0o~

**Latihan hari ketiga**

"Hidan, dansanya yang bener dong! Jangan kagok begitu!" omel Aoi, pasalnya ini udah yang ke sekian kalinya gerakan Hidan salah, bikin orang bête aja.

"Ah, lu mah enak! Liat dong gua, ribet neh! Udah pake gaun panjang, pake sepatu super sempit pula!" Hidan curhat sambil mamerin sepatu high heels putihnya dari Nazuka yang kesempitan. (Iyalah, kaki segede gajah gitu! *author dilempar Hidan*).

"Itu mah, derita lo!" samber Aoi cuek.

"Bodo ah, gua kagak mao latihan hari ini!" Hidan ngambek turun dari panggung.

"Bravo, bravo!" Neji dengan sablengnya malah tepok tangan.

"Bravo apaan?" tanya Pein dengan tampang cengo.

"Tadi tuh Hidan penuh penghayatan banget! Pas banget tuh buat adegan lagi ngejar Romeo!" jawab Neji dengan muka puas.

"Lo kira drama sinetron pake acara kejar-kejaran!" samber Saki geleng-geleng.

"Dah, balik lagi ke atas, Dan!" kata Sasori berusaha menyeret Hidan yang udah nyaris keluar ruangan club.

"Gak, gua gak mao! Gua gak sudi dianiaya!" kata Hidan bener-bener alay.

"Jangan! Lebih baik lo tetep disini! Percaya dah kata gua!" kata Itachi mencoba menasehati, tapi Hidan gak peduli sama omongan Itachi.

Gak ada 5 menit Hidan diluar, terdengar ledakan tawa dari luar.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" tawa yang maha dahsyat itu kedengeran ampe seantero sudut di sekolah, Hidan yang diketawain langsung buru-buru masuk lagi ke dalem.

"Kan…Gua bilang juga apa! Lo mendingan tetep di dalem dulu, soalnya itu baju belom lo ganti!" jawab Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gaun nista yang masih dikenakan Hidan. Yang lainnya Cuma bisa terkekeh diam-diam ngeliat Hidan mukanya udah merah, gara-gara aib yang baru saja dia lakukan. Malah tadi ada beberapa yang sempet motoin dia, dikirain lagi cosplay ck ck ck.

~o0o~

**Latihan hari keempat**

"Groook…"

"SHIKAMARU! GILIRAN LO TUH, JANGAN MOLOR!" teriak Neji dari bawah panggung ke Shikamaru yang asik molor pas latihan.

"Buset deh…Udah yang ke enam kalinya Shikamaru molor pas giliran dia ngomong!" keluh Sora yang jadi lawan tengkarnya Shikamaru diadegan ini pasalnya dia udah capek lama-lama megang pedang yang berat.

"BANGUN, DASAR TUKANG TIDUR!" Sakura yang ikutan erosi langsung nonjok Shikamaru yang akhirnya kebangun juga.

"Apa sih, kalian ini. Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru malah lanjutin acara tidurnya dibangku penonton.

"LATIAN WOI!" giliran Konan yang emosi sambil nendang bangku yang ditidurin Shikamaru. Ajaibnya itu bangku mental kembali keatas panggung.

"Lama-lama gue yang mati ini!" Neji teriak stress sambil mukulin kepalanya sendiri pake meja.

"Jangan lupa ya, diadegan ini lo berantem sama Sora! " teriak Lee memberitahu adegan selanjutnya ke Sora dan Shikamaru.

"1…2…3…Mulai!" Lee memberi aba-aba, tapi gak ada reaksi.

Krik…Krik…Krik…

"Groook…" lagi-lagi Shikamaru kembali molor.

"GYAAA, ITU ANAK LAMA-LAMA GUE TELEN JUGA NEH!" kata Neji beneran ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Jangan ditelen dulu lah! Nanti dramanya gimana coba?" kata Itachi yang sebenernya sih ikutan mangkel liat Shikamaru.

"Buset…Tujuh kali adegan…Tujuh kali molor juga, harusnya udah tumpengan nih, buat sukuran!" celetuk Pein yang kebetulan lagi makan nasi kuning dari jualannya si Kakuzu.

"Kenapa nasib gue jadi begini sih…" Neji pundung dipojokan udah stress akut.

"Heh, harusnya gua kali yang meratap!" omel Hidan sambil ngibas-ngibasin rok gaunnya yang lebar itu.

"Najis lu! Jangan di kibasin ke depan muka gua dong!" omel Zetsu yang merasa matanya telah ternoda akibat perbuatan Hidan dan langsung lari berlindung di belakang Haruru yang sweatdrop.

~o0o~

**Latihan hari kelima**

"Juliet! Oh, tidak Juliet! Maafkan aku datang terlambat…" Aoi yang ceritanya berperan sebagai Romeo segera menghampiri peti mati Juliet aka Hidan yang ceritanya pura-pura mokad.

"Juliet…Wakakakakakakaka!" jah, si Aoi malah ngakak mendadak bikin yang lain heran, jangan-jangan ini anak kesurupan lagi.

"Aoi, Aoi! Sadar, sadar!" Sora yang panik langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh adik kembarnya itu biar sadar.

"Gue gak apa-apa…Cuma geli aja, ada ya Juliet perkasa kayak gini!" kata Aoi sambil nunjuk Hidan yang mukanya udah nunjukkin aksen marah.

"Sialan lu!" Hidan langsung bangkit dari kematiannya sambil misuh-misuh gaje ck ck ck.

"Yang serius dong, ini hari terakhir kita latihan" kata Shikamaru tumben, lha yang paling molor latihannya juga dia biasanya.

"Sorry-sorry…Abis gue kagak tahan aja liatnya!" jawab Aoi sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya biar kagak meledak. Hidan Cuma bisa masang muka males.

"Dah…Berenti ketawanya, lanjut lagi latihannya" kata Ten-Ten mencoba menolong Hidan biar kagak diketawain lagi sama Aoi, daripada itu anak kagak mood latian lagi, bisa berabe.

"Juliet...Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat.." kali ini Aoi dengan sangat terpaksa megang tangan Hidan, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Najis! HIDAN KENTUT!" teriak Aoi lebay sambil melarikan diri dari sang Juliet.

"Lagian lu kelamaan! Perut gua udah kagak tahan daritadi!" jawab Hidan yang langsung ngacir buat panggilan alam.

25 menit kemudian...

Hidan akhirnya balik juga dari misi sucinya dan lanjutin latihan.

"APAHH?" teriak Hidan sama Aoi lebay di depan muka Neji.

"Asem lo berdua! Jangan teriak di depan muka gue dong!" omel Neji yang kecipratan hujan lokal.

"Tapi…Tapi…Tapi…Masa sih gue harus cium mahkluk abal-abal kayak gini!" protes Aoi kagak terima sama adegan ciuman antara Romeo dan Juliet.

"Gua juga gak mao! Dosa itu kata Dewa Jashin!" Hidan ikutan protes, gak mao kalah.

"Dasar sutradara mesum…" sambung Naruto dari kejauhan yang mendapat anggukan dari seluruh pemain.

"Kok gue sih? Salahin yang bikin teksnya dong!" Neji kesel dibilang mesum (emang gak ya?).

"Ya udah, ganti aja adegannya. Kagak usah pake cium, jadi nanti si Romeo langsung bunuh diri aja pake belati mainan" usul Rei yang mendapat ilham dari buku horror yang lagi dia baca, dimana sang tokoh utama di komik itu pura-pura mati di depan hantu pake piso mainan.

"Rei...Lo jenius!" kata Neji dengan muka berbinar sambil meluk-meluk Rei.

"Neji...Gue masih normal neh!" kata Rei sambil protes, sebenernya sih dia lebih takut sama mahkluk yang ada di belakang Neji yang sekarang lagi melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Oke!" kata Neji yang langsung melepaskan Rei dari pelukan maut Neji, bisa jadi maut kalau sampe dia dibunuh Ten-Ten.

"Gue setuju!" jawab Hidan sama Aoi barengan dengan girang.

~o0o~

Akhirnya latihan nista itu berakhir juga dengan mengorbankan jiwa dan raga bagi pemainnya ck ck ck.

"Baiklah teman-teman, hari terakhir kita latihan udah selesai…Dan besok gue harap lo semua latihan sendiri-sendiri di rumah" kata Neji sambil mengumpulkan semua teman-temannya.

"Gue harap kita semua bisa menampilkan drama yang terbaik yang pernah ada" sambung Ten-Ten sambil berdoa.

'_Jah, gue kagak yakin…Apalagi yang nulisnya si author gendeng'_ batin Pein dengan perasaan kagak enak.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ayo kita tos" kata Neji dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"MARI KITA BERJUANG!" teriak mereka semua.

"Sebagai kerja keras kalian, gue udah buatin kue khusus yang gue bawa hari ini" kata Sora yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa kotak kue.

"SERBU!" semuanya langsung berebutan nyomot kue buatan Sora, siapa sih yang gak tau Sora itu jago bikin kue, enak lagi.

"Yah…Kok pada kesana? Dagangan gua gimana?" Kakuzu manyun dagangannya kagak laku (kasian sekali kau nak Kakuzu *author dipalak Kakuzu*).

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Neji : Perasaan di chapter ini kok gue apes ya?<p>

Pein : Untung bukan gue...

Author : Sekali-kali lah, rookie Konoha ada yang dapet porsi lebih besar hehehehe. Lagian kan elo penanggung jawabnya!

Neji : Ngatur anak-anak sableng kayak gitu bikin pendek umur gue, apalagi Shikamaru tuh! *nunjuk Shika yang kembali molor*.

Author : Dia sih, gak usah di bilang. Oh, ya makasih yang masih review cerita ini meskipun updatenya bener-bener ngaret.

Sasori : Penyakit Kakashi Syndrome nya nongol tuh.

Author : Iya nih...Dan di cahpter ini banyak adegan yang author skip...Rencana awalnya tiap latihan itu mau author bikin per chapter, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi author skip kayak gini deh, semoga berkenan untuk dibaca. Dan maaf kalau ada typos yang melayang-layang di udara. Jujur author nulisnya penuh semangat hehehe.

Lee : Bagus sekali anak muda! *ngacungin jempol*.

Author : Yang mau review, saran dll silahkan, tapi author gak terima flamers yah, bukan author gak terima dikritik, tapi flamers itu sepertinya kurang bisa menghargai hasil karya tulisan orang lain, bisanya cuma kritik ini-itu tapi dirinya sendiri masih banyak kesalahan...Hehehehe kalau mau jadi flamers ngaca dulu mendingan ^^b.

**HAPPY READ AND HAPPY X'MAS (maap saia telat ucapin).**


	23. Dance and Drama

Author : Hehehe maap telat update lagi, author keasikan liburan heuheuheu. Oh, ya Akemashita omedetou gozaimasu minna! Please read this chapter, hope you'll enjoy banyak typos heheheh.

Warning : Rate T

Pairing : Banyak sekali hohohoho *digeplak*

Disclaimer : Yah para Akatsuki gila ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**(Drama and dance)**

Akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid sekolah Konoha tiba juga. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen yang ke-20. Dan sebagai acara pembukaan band bernama LIAR (dalam pengertian bahasa Indonesia yang sesungguhnya *cie elah author gaya*) yang terdiri dari sekelompok mahkluk liar nan gaje, yaitu Kiba sebagai gitaris, Sasuke sebagai melody, Gaara pemegang bass, Lee sebagai drummer dan Naruto sebagai vocal.

Band pembuka ini keluar sambil diiringi jerit tawa setan *plak*, salah…Maksudnya jeritan para fans. Terutama fansnya Sasuke dan Gaara yang paling banyak.

"KYAAAAAA SASUKE WE LOVE YOU!" teriak fans Sasuke begitu melihat Sasuke keluar sambil memamerkan senyum coolnya.

"Adek lo terkenal juga ya, padahal rambut ala ayam kate gitu" komen Saki cuek bebek, Itachi sih Cuma nyengir.

"TUAN GAARA YOU'RE THE BEST!" teriak para fans Gaara yang memanggil Gaara dengan kata 'Tuan Gaara' begitu Gaara melempar senyum dengan senyum khasnya yang kalem.

"Wow adek lo bisa kalem begitu ya!" kata Zetsu takjub ke Kankuro. Kankuro sih Cuma nyengir kecut sambil membatin _"Belom pada tau aja aslinya si Gaara kaya apa"._

"NARUTO-CHAN! KAWAIII DESU!" teriak fans Naruto yang gak mau kalah pas liat Naruto keluar dengan muka blushing gara-gara dipanggil Naruto-chan sama fansnya itu.

"KIBAAA YOU'RE SO HOT!" fans Kiba teriak-teriak gaje pas liat Kiba keluar dengan gaya santainya plus cengiran energic dari Kiba.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriak para fans Lee pas cowok beralis tebal itu keluar sambil mamerin senyum kinclongnya.

"Wih…Kagak sangka Lee fansnya lumayan juga!" kata Kisame takjub, gak nyangka mahkluk ijo-ijo buluk kayak Lee fansnya banyak. Tapi kenapa dirinya gak bisa punya fans? Kisame mikir sendiri dengan pasrah.

"HANDS UP EVERYBODY!" teriak Naruto gak kalah bersemangat, dan dengan sekejap para penonton (bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, cucu-cucu *author di sumpel sandal biar diem*) mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dan begitu terdengar lantunan lagu _Hero's come back _semua penonton langsung jingkrak-jingkrak, lompat-lompat ala orang kesurupan.

~o0o~

Gara-gara aksi brutal para penonton, Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah terpaksa manggil satpol PP, buat ngamanin semua penonton yang jerit-jerit persis orgil, gimana gak kaya orgil kalau lompat-lompat kaya orang epilepsi.

Setelah acara pembuka yang benar-benar liar (sesuai dengan nama band pembukanya), kali ini giliran Tsunade yang berpidato.

"Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan para siswa semuanya. Hari ini adalah hari sejarah dimana terlahirnya Konoha Gakuen! Yang tercipta dengan dara dan air mata!" kata Tsunade menggebu-gebu.

.

1 jam kemudian….Tsunade masih asik koar-koar di atas panggung, kagak nyadar yang lainnya udah pada males.

"Maka saya harap para siswa bisa menjaga nama baik sekolah, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Wassalam" kata Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

Krik…Krik…Krik

Gak ada respon, orang sebagian murid udah pada molor, Saki sama Itachi malah asik ajeb-ajeb, Nazuka juga malah asik tukeran permen Lollipop sama Tobi ck ck ck.

"**EHEM….BANGUN WOI!**" teriak Tsunade pake toa.

"Bangun, bangun, bangun!" Pein kaget langsung mukulin Kisame sama Kakuzu yang ikutan molor. Semua murid-murid akhirnya sukses membuka mata setelah sekian lama terpejam dalam mimpi indah –lebay on-.

"Ceramahnya udah selesai ya nenek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto dengan kurang ajar dan langsung disambit mic sama Tsunade.

"Udah beres!" jawab Tsunade ketus tanda-tanda dia ngambek.

"HOREEEEE!" teriak semua murid-murid langsung bangun serempak sambil teriak girang.

'_Dasar! Anak muda jaman sekarang kurang ajar semua!'_ rutuk Tsunade dalem ati sambil turun dari panggung.

~o0o~

"Baiklah setelah pidato dari kepala sekolah kita, acara selanjutnya adalah pentas drama!" kata Shizune dengan semangat.

"Ini dia nih, acara yang gua tunggu-tunggu!" kata Lee antusias, begitu juga murid-murid yang lain.

"Bagi para pemain harap segera naik ke panggung" Shizune mulai memanggilkan para pemain drama Romeo and Juliet satu-persatu ke panggung.

.

Setelah para pemeran berada diatas panggung, mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Gua Hidan, disini gua memerankan tokoh yang sangat amat tidak menyenangkan" Hidan langsung dipelototin sama seluruh anak kelas tiga A.

"Er…Maksudnya gua memerankan tokoh yang sangat baik yaitu Juliet!" ralat Hidan ngeri gara-gara ngeliat tampang angker Neji cs.

"Nama gue Aoi, disini gue memerankan tokoh Romeo, meskipun pengen banget gue nyekek Hidan, tapi apa daya, dia jadi Juliet. Kalau gak udah gue cekek beneran!" kata Aoi yang malah ngeluarin unek-unek. Hidan nelen ludah langsung.

"Gue Kiba" kata Kiba yang kali ini maju memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Ino" sambung Ino yang ikutan maju bareng Kiba.

"Kami disini memerankan peran orang tua Romeo" kata Kiba memperkenalkan peran yang dia mainkan.

"Walaupun gue males sih pasangan sama Kiba" celetuk Ino yang langsung kena deathglare Kiba.

"Gua Naruto dan ini HInata!" kata Naruto yang kali ini memperkenalkan diri bersama Hinata.

"Kami memerankan orang tua Juliet" kata Naruto lagi sambil nyengir ceria, sedangkan Hinata dari tadi diem aja dengan muka merah gara-gara tangannya di pegang sama Naruto.

"Aku Yurina, disini aku memerankan peran teman Juliet yang bertampang sangar" kata Yurina keceplosan, Hidan langsung mangkel.

"Gue Deidara, un…Peran gue jadi temen Romeo, un" kata Deidara sambil senyum-senyum gila karena dia bahagia perannya gak jauh beda dari Yurina, itu berarti mereka jodoh.

"Gue Sora, disini gue memerankan peran menjadi kakak Juliet. Walaupun aslinya gue gak sudi tuh punya adek kayak Hidan!" kata Sora yang malah nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan dengan nista.

"Shikamaru…Hoamm…Peran gue jadi kakak Romeo" kata Shikamaru dengan malas yang langsung disambit pedang-pedangan dari bawah panggung, dan pelakunya ternyata Neji yang emang dari latihan udah bête sama mahkluk tukang tidur yang satu ini.

"Gue Sakura, dan peran gue harusnya tuh jadi Juliet!" Sakura malah nyaris ngamuk di panggung (tapi baru nyaris, belom ngamuk). "Tapi peran gue gak kalah cantik dari Juliet, gue disini jadi kepala pelayan Juliet yang sudah berusia 50 tahun".

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK" Sakura diketawain sama seluruh penonton.

"Nenek-nenek dong!" ledek salah satu cewek yang tergabung dalam Sakura haters grup.

"Masih bagusan juga gue perannya!" Ino ikut manas-manasin.

_'Kurang ajar, liat aja...Abis lo semua tar!'_ batin Sakura mulai berpikir laknat.

"Gue Chouji, peran gue jadi tabib yang ngasih racun ke Romeo nanti" kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

"Aku Mayumi…Dan aku disini jadi adik Juliet" kata Mayumi dengan muka nunduk sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_.

"Tayuya, dan disini gue memerankan peran pelayan di keluarga Romeo" kata Tayuya mengakhiri sesi perkenalan tokoh.

Akhirnya panggung tirainya di tutup, dan gak lama ruangan jadi gelap.

"Kacang, kacang!" Kakuzu malah asik jualan kacang ck ck ck.

.

Adegan demi adegan terlewati dengan baik, meskipun tadi di adegan dansa Hidan sempet menyumpah-nyumpah gara-gara ribet. Apalagi pas adegan giliran Shikmaru tampil, bocah nanas itu berantem sambil merem ck ck ck. Belum lagi adegan Chouji yang ceritanya ngasih racun ke Romeo, tapi malah minumannya dia yang nelen gara-gara 'racun' itu ternyata adalah teh manis. Dan adegan itu terpaksa di percepat. Tapi adegan klimaks akhirnya tiba juga. Adegan dimana Juliet dan Romeo mati bersama.

"Lebih baik Gua mati daripada harus menikah dengan pria gendut kayak dia!" kata Hidan keceplosan nyebut gendut sambil nunjuk Chouji yang kali ini perannya berganti.

"Ge..Gendut?" Chouji melotot menatap Hidan dengan angker.

"Ops..Keceplosan gua!" bisik Hidan mulai mundur jauh-jauh dari Chouji.

"Bu-bukan gitu…Maksud gua…Err….Gua gak mau nikah meskipun lo itu tampan dan rupawan!" kata Hidan segera meralat omongannya sambil sweatdrop, padahal dalem ati dia udah muntah-muntah.

"Lebih baik gua mati!" teriak Hidan sambil mamerin botol racun-racunan gak modal dari Kakuzu yang jadi property.

"Glekh…" Hidan 'ceritanya' meminum racun itu dan dalam hitungan detik dia ambruk, tapi sayang sekali ada kesalahan teknis. Hidan ambruk dengan tidak elit, palanya malah kejedot peti buatan yang ada di situ. Benjol sudah kepala Hidan, mukanya nahan sakit dengan seratus kerutan yang nongol di jidatnya. Para pemain yang ngeliat kejadian tak disengaja itu sekarang malah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa, sampe gak ada yang berani ngucapin satu kata dialog pun.

Aoi yang harusnya giliran dia ngomong akhirnya ngakak sambil gulung-gulung gak karuan. Yang lainnya ikutan ketawa, pada akhirnya Juliet aka Hidan harus menahan malu ck ck ck.

"SIALAN LO SEMUA!" Hidan murka dan langsung bangkit dari kematiannya oalah. Hidan langsung ngambil pedang kayu yang di pegang Shkamaru. Dan tanpa ampun langsung ngamuk kayak babon lepas diatas panggung.

"RASAKAN JURUS SABIT MAUTKU! HEYAAA!" akhirnya mereka malah lari-larian diatas panggung. Neji pasrah sambil jedotin pala di tembok.

CIAT!

BLETAK!

DUAGH!

SIKATTTTTT!

JASHIN ATTACK!

" Shizune, segera tutup tirainya!" perintah Tsunade gara-gara keadaan panggung udah gak bisa ke control.

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama!" balas Shizune yang langsung menutup tirai agar adegan berdarah tersebut tidak terexpose lebih lama –halah apa sih?-.

Tirai di tutup, tapi gak lama kebuka lagi, dan memperlihatkan para pemain drama Romeo-Juliet udah pada gelepar dibawah, sisa Hidan yang tertawa laknat diatas peti ck ck ck (the winner is Hidan! *teng teng*), sungguh suatu tragedy yang tak terduga.

* * *

><p>Drama selesai dan para pemain segera ke ruangan ganti.<p>

"Gila nih, pala gue benjut semua digetok Hidan!" keluh Naruto sambil megangin jidatnya yang tadi sukses kedatengan pedang kayu Hidan.

"Sama, gue juga nih!" balas Kiba sambil nunjukkin benjolan cantik yang beritingkat di kepalanya.

"Buruan ganti baju, abis ini kan dance party!" kata Sora yang semangat, padahal sih dia semangat gara-gara mau liat Aoi pakai gaun dansanya yang dia pilihin ck ck ck dasar sis-com.

~o0o~

. .

.

"Gila rame banget…Gue nervous" bisik Nazuka ke Konan, keduanya mengenakan gaun biru. Biru tua yang dikenakan Konan dan biru muda dikenakan Nazuka.

"Gue juga…" bales Konan yang gak kalah nervous.

"Si Saki…Bisa cuek begitu.." Nazuka nunjuk Saki yang malah udah asik berduaan sama Itachi.

"Nazuka…Ayo ikutan dansa!" Sasori udah muncul di belakang Nazuka sambil nyengir.

"Udah deh, sana!" Konan menyemangati Nazuka yang malu-malu, dan malah tumben Sasori berubah jadi gak tau malu.

"Du-duluan ya Konan!" akhirnya Nazuka pergi sama Sasori ke tengah sambil melambaikan tangan ke Konan yang masih berdiri di pojokan.

.

"Deidara-senpai gak ikutan dansa?" tanya Tobi kepada Deidara yang Cuma merenung di pinggiran. Niatnya sih dia mau ajakin Yurina tapi dia malu, akhirnya Yurina disamber Kisame yang dateng dengan tak tahu malunya ngajakin Yurina dance! _'Dasar hiu laut makan umpan ,un!'_ batin Deidara mulai nista.

"Tobi-san…Mau ikutan nari?" tanya Mayumi yang udah muncul di depan Tobi dan Deidara.

"Gak sama Konohamaru?" tanya Tobi, tumben Mayumi gak sama Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru lagi ingusan…Jadi gak bisa ikut acara…" jawab Mayumi dengan polos *di ujung sana Konohamaru ingusnya makin meler*.

"Oke! Deidara-senpai Tobi bantu Mayumi yah, dadah!" kata Tobi yang akhirnya ninggalin Deidara.

'_Jah, gue sendirian deh, un..'_ batin Deidara mulai bête sambil liatin temen-temennya udah pada dansa.

~o0o~

Saki-Itachi : Lagi dansa di tengah, orang-orang lagi dansa mengikuti irama lagu waltz yang lembut, Saki malah ajeb-ajeb, pengaruh dari headset nistanya yang lagi mendendangkan lagu rock-metal. Itachi terpaksa ikutin gerakan Saki dengan tampang sweatdrop.

Nazuka-Sasori : Pasangan yang bikin iri sekitar, gimana gak iri? Mereka dansanya mesra banget.

Haruru-Zetsu : Duo mesra ini juga gak kalah jadi pusat perhatian selain Nazuka-Sasori. Tapi kayaknya pasangan ini di lirik bukan karena kemesraannya doang, tapi keheranan bagaikan _beauty and the beast_. *author di lalap venusflytrap*.

Konan-Pein : Mereka sih kagak dansa tapi lagi nyomotin makanan sambil suap-suapan ck ck ck.

Tobi-Mayumi : Ini pasangan paling ajaib di pesta dansa, apalagi Tobi dansanya malah ngikutin gerakan monyet *sweatdrop*. Dan Mayumi yang malah bergaya ala pawang monyet.

Kakuzu: Gak usah di tanya, ini bocah udah ngilang jualan topeng.

Kisame-Yurina : Pasangan ini Cuma dansa bentar abis itu Kisame kesemutan ampe matung, mereka terpaksa ke pinggir dan malah asik ngobrol. Entah ngobrol apa tapi kayaknya sambil bisik-bisik plus liatin Deidara. Deidara yang ngeliatnya makin bête, dalam hatinya dia pengen banget nelen itu hiu bulat-bulat, tapi sayang dia bukan kanibal. Kanibal kan Zetsu.

.

"Ah…Suram, un…" Deidara ngomong sendiri dan akhirnya dia baru menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang senasib sama dia, Hidan.

"Hidan mana ya, un…Nah itu dia, un…Tapi ngapain itu bocah disana, un?" pikir Deidara ngeliat Hidan yang ternyata mau ikutan dansa juga, mari berharap dia gak dansa sama Kakuzu.

"He….Gak ada cowok lain apa?" Aoi garuk-garuk sambil nyari pasangan, niat dia ikutan sih Cuma buat ikutan kuis aja, kali aja kepilih hadiahnya kan lumayan.

"Che…Cewek Cuma lo doang nih?" tanya Hidan gak percaya sambil menatap Aoi yang sebenernya sih manis tapi judes mode on gitu.

"Emang napa?" tanya Aoi malah sewot.

"Gua butuh pasangan dansa Cuma buat menangin kuis doang…" kata Hidan yang kayaknya sih itu kalimat buat ngajakin Aoi jadi partner dansanya.

"Yah…Berhubung tujuan kita sama, apa boleh buat" balas Aoi pasrah dan menerima uluran tangan Hidan.

"Aoi…Ah, keduluan gue…" kata Rei yang baru nongol, aslinya ini anak naksir Aoi dan pengen ngajakin Aoi dansa, tapi pas liat udah ada Hidan duluan, dia mundur deh daripada di bacok.

"Ternyata emang gue doang yang sendirian, un…" keluh Deidara begitu melihat Hidan udah dansa sama Aoi.

Akhirnya Deidara sendirian sambil menikmati kembang api yang mulai dinyalakan.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Hwahahahaha gaje banget ya...Tapi ya sudahlah, maap banyak yang author skip soalnya takut kepanjangan.<p>

Deidara : Author...Apa lo mau buat gue senasib kayak Sasori, un?

Author : Rahasia! *nyengir setan*.

Hidan : Dari chapter kemarin kok gua nista banget? *tau-tau nongol sambil protes*.

Author : Sekali-kali lah, elo yang author bully, kasian kalau Pein mulu.

Pein : *Langsung sembah sujud*.

Author : Ahahahaha adegan dansanya itu author bayangin kayak yang di Final Fantasy 8 (ada yang tau?), jadi pas ada kembang api, Deidara cuma memandang kembang api sendirian sambil bayangin muka Yurina heuheu. Nah, yang mau review dll silahkan, kritik juga gak apa-apa asal no flames, itu cuma memicu bad mood.

**HAPPY READ^_^V.**


	24. Malam Tahun Baru

Author : Sebenernya chapter khsusus untuk tahun baru udah lama pengen author buat, tapi gara-gara kelamaan liburan jadi telat dan gak pas *pundung*.

Tobi : Jangan nangis ya, nih Tobi ada permen!

Author : Ogah, author bukan tukang kemot! Tapi semoga ceritanya belum basi, chapter untuk tahun baru mau author bikin dua chapter ^^, hope you'll enjoy it!.

Warning : rate T

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Akatsuki beserta antek-anteknya not mine, but belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 24**

**(malam tahun baru)**

Malam tahun baruan di putuskan mau diadakan di markas Akatsuki, jelaslah, markas mereka di hutan pasti bisa nampung banyak. Yang dateng juga gak tanggung-tanggung. Banyak gila!.

Minggu paginya Konan sama Kakuzu udah sibuk pergi kepasar, dibantu sama Sora, (lho? Kok ada Sora?) berhubung Sora itu jago bikin kue, jadi Konan menculik Sora sementara. Dan akatsuki lain kebagian tugas buat bersihin markas yang bentuknya udah gak karuan.

.

"Oi, emang siapa aja sih yang mau kemari?" tanya Itachi, bukannya bantu beres-beres, dia malah asik maskeran.

"Banyak pokoknya, salah satunya adek lo itu!" jawab Pein yang sepertinya tumben rajin, dia lagi ngelap meja.

"Eh, Dei…Lo yakin mau ngelakuin rencana lo?" tanya Sasori yang lagi beresin mainannya sendiri di lantai.

"Iya, gue harus bertindak cepet, un!" jawab Deidara mantap sambil ngepel.

"Alah, paling lo juga gak jauh beda dari si saos merah!" samber Hidan sambil senyum ngeledek ke Deidara.

"Enak aja, un! Gue lebih jantan dari Sasori, un!" balas Deidara gak terima.

"Apa maksud omongan lo barusan, Dei?" tanya Sasori sambil masang tampang angker.

"Gue bilang kalau gue itu lebih **jantan** dari lo, un!" Deidara memperjelas kalimatnya dan khusus menekankan pada kata 'jantan' sambil nunjuk Sasori pakai gagang pel.

"APA!" Sasori menjerit nista dengan muka yang di close up. "Coba buktiin kalo lo lebih jantan dari gue!" tantang Sasori sambil nunjuk Deidara pake robot-robotan.

"Ayo, un! Gue buktiin, un!" Deidara nantang balik.

"Siapa takut! Ayo buktiin!" Sasori mulai panas (emang cuacanya kale yang panas!).

"Ayo ke kamar gue, un!" kata Deidara mulai narik Sasori.

"WOI, WOI! Apaan sih lo pada! Mau ngapain lo buktiin dikamar?" tanya Pein dengan otak mesum tingkat menengah.

"Tau nih! Jangan ubah-ubah Rate sama pairing dong!" kata Zetsu sambil geplak duo seniman gila itu dan membatin _'baru kali ini kan gua dapet cewek cakep macem Haruru di cerita'_.

"Dah, mulai kerja lagi! Kalo mau buktiin kenjantanan lo lewatin dulu mayat Hidan noh!" kata Itachi asal.

"Cih, dia mana bisa mati (un)!" jawab keduanya dengan sewot, Hidan langsung mamerin senyum kemenangan.

* * *

><p>"Woi ada mahkluk hidup gak neh didalem?" tanya seekor mahkluk berambut merah marun yang sekarang udah berdiri indah di depan markas akatsuki.<p>

"Kayak suara si Rei…" kata Pein dan langsung ngecek ke depan.

.

"Yo, Pein!" ternyata beneran Rei yang udah nyengir gaje di depan markas barengan sama Yurina, Nazuka, Haruru, Mayumi, Aoi, dan Konohamaru yang masih maskeran mulutnya (masih sakit dia tapi demi Mayumi *cieh* dia mau ikutan).

"Udah pada dateng ya?" tanya Kisame sambil ngelongok.

"Haruru-chan!" kata Zetsu dan langsung lari nabrak Kisame demi Haruru tercinta gak peduli Kisame udah jatuh gelundungan.

"Abang Zetsu!" balas Haruru dan sekarang dua-duanya malah pamer kemesraan di depan goa.

"Woi, gak inget apa ada anak kecil?" tunjuk Pein ke Mayumi sama Konohamaru yang cengo ngeliat tingkah kedua senpainya dengan muka blushing (khusus Mayumi dia malah jadi nunduk).

"Dah, pada masuk ke dalem!" Pein terpaksa menyeret yang lainnya masuk, ninggalin Zetsu-Haruru yang lagi asik berduaan.

~o0o~

"Kita bantu beres-beres dapur ya" tawar Nazuka yang pergi ke dapur sama Yurina dan Haruru.

"Lo kagak ikut?" tanya Hidan ngelirik Aoi yang malah asik baca komik.

"B.A.W.E.L." balas Aoi yang bête gara-gara acara baca komiknya keganggu, padahal sedikit lagi pembunuhnya ketangkep tuh.

Gak lama Konan sama Kakuzu pulang dari belanja.

"Oi, bantuin dong neh!" teriak Konan yang udah megang dua kantong plastik.

"Konan sayang, sini Aa bantu!" kata Pein yang dengan semangat penuh cinta membantu kekasih tersayang.

"Lho? Kenapa itu Kakuzu?" tanya Kisame heran liat muka Kakuzu kayak orang abis nyemplung got.

"…HUWAAAAA KAS KITA DIRAMPOK!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba teriak lebay plus nangis air mata Bombay.

"Siapa juga yang berani ngerampok kas kita kalau bendaharanya mahkluk pelit kayak lu!" samber Hidan geleng-geleng.

"Tuh! Yang ngerampok si Konan!" tunjuk Kakuzu kepada pelaku perampokan.

"Apaan sih lo! Kas kan duit bersama, lagian wajar lah kalau gue pake!" bales Konan gak terima dibilang perampok (kalau fujoshi baru mau ya? *digeplak kipas kertas sama Konan*).

"Tau, un! Kas kan masih banyak, un" . Deidara membela Konan.

"Palingan kepake dikit, jangan pelit lah lo!" Sasori ikut-ikutan nimpalin. Buset tadi aja pada ribut, sekarang nih bocah berdua jadi kompak.

"Udah deh, bantuin gue bawain kedapur!" sela Konan yang segera pergi kedapur diikutin Pein dan Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Siangnya giliran para rookie Konoha yang muncul.<p>

"BAKA ANIKI GUE UDAH DATENG NEH!" teriak Sasuke seenak jidat lmanggil kakaknya.

"Wakakakaka, adek lu tuh! Parah bener sih, gak dimana-mana selalu ngatain abangnya!" cibir Kisame sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Emang adek kurang ajar!" bales Itachi dengan raut muka yang susah dijelaskan.

"Kasih pelajaran gih!" samber Zetsu yang lagi naro pot bunga.

"BAKA ANI-" belum selesai Sasuke koar-koar lagi dan menurunkan harga diri Itachi, mukanya udah kena lempar sandal jepit bobrok yang dilempar Itachi hasil comotan.

"Berisik lu! Mau masuk, masuk aja! Kagak usah ledek-ledekin gue" kata Itachi keki, Sasuke Cuma menyeringai.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Sasuke nyuruh yang lainnya masuk.

"Lo bawa temen banyak amat, kaya bawa pasukan tempur aja" kata Sasori begitu melihat Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Gaara masuk dengan tidak sopannya. (Chouji sama Shikamaru kagak ikutan, dan anak cewek rata-rata ada acara sama keluarga masing-masing).

"Kita kan emang mau tempur!" balas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tempur apaan? Lu kira ini medan perang?" Hidan langsung geplak Naruto pake kardus ramen.

"Tempur menghabiskan makanan disini!" jawab Naruto bejat sambil ngakak, ketauan dia dateng mau numpang makan doang.

"Mending pada bantuin anak cewek bersihin ikan dibelakang, un" kata Deidara yang baru beres ngepelnya.

"Lee, Kiba, Gaara, lu bertiga mending bantuin gue angkat ni bangku-bangku kedepan" Itachi nyuruh seenak jidat.

"Sas, bantu Itachi noh bersihin bulu ayam" kata Sasori asal nyeletuk gak nyadar bawa-bawa ayam.

"Apa maksud lo hah? Giliran bersihin bulu ayam tugas gua?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Elo kan satu klan sama para ayam, jadi sudah sepantasnya lo yang bertanggung jawab dengan segala hal yang ada sangkut pautnya sama ayam!" balas Sasori gak pake napas ampe megap-megap.

"Contoh dong Kisame, dia lagi bersihin sisik ikan dibelakang bareng yang lain!" kata Hidan yang udah siap-siap mau kedapur plus bawa-bawa sayur sambil nunjuk Kisame yang emang lagi bantuin Konan sama Nazuka beserta Naruto lagi bersihin sisik ikan dengan muka penuh penderitaan.

"Cih…" komen Sasuke tapi nurut juga.

"Gue bantuin juga deh" tawar Rei, soalnya dari tadi dia bingung mau ngapain, mau bantu bikin kue udah ada Sora, Yurina sama Mayumi. Mau bantu masak? Udah ada Haruru, Zetsu sama Hidan. Sisanya lagi pada bebenah dan hampir rapih, mau bantu bersihin ikan? Bisa muntah dia sama bau amis.

"Ya, udah deh. Ayo bantuin gue sama Itachi kedepan" kata Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa ayam buat dikuliti (sadis bowz!) ke depan.

* * *

><p>"Capek gue, un…" kata Deidara sambil selonjoran.<p>

"Bagi-bagi lapak dong, jangan serakah!" kata Sasori ngedepak kaki Deidara (rusuh ronde 2).

"Cari ribut mulu, un!" omel Deidara sambil manyun tapi tetep gak mau ubah posisi tidurannya. Sasori Cuma muter mata, puyeng. (Lha, saya juga puyeng liat mata mu yang muter gitu! *gantian author yang didepak*).

"Eh, Konan…Saki sama yang lainnya mau kemari kapan?" tanya Itachi mulai kangen sama Saki, gimana kagak kangen dari tadi dia disuguhi pemandangan mesra gila dari Zetsu-Haruru. Si Zetsu lagi lesehan di bawa, Haruru dengan setia ngelap keringet Zetsu ck ck ck bikin orang iri aja pikir Itachi bete.

"Tar, gue tanyain dulu" jawab Konan sambil ngejambret HP punya Kakuzu yang tumben udah molor gara-gara kecapean.

.

_Satu-satu aku sayang kamu_

_Dua-dua kamu sayang aku_

_Tiga-tiga hanya aku-kamu_

_Satu dua tiga kamu untuk aku_

Ringtone Saki dengan nistanya berdering kuenceng buanget, bikin Neji yang lagi nyetir mules mendadak nahan ketawa. Ten-Ten Cuma melotot gak percaya, ringtone norak itu berasal dari Saki, karena Saki itu selera musiknya bagus, kok bisa turun derajat gitu? Apa gara-gara kelamaan sama Itachi? Pikir Ten-ten sweatdrop.

"Ringtone lo kagak salah?" tanya Ten-ten yang baru buka suara.

"Hehehe…Gue ini kan suka bereskperimen sama yang namanya musik, jadi lagu apapun gue dengerin…" jawab Saki sambil nyengir-nyengir dusta, padahal sih itu rekaman suara Itachi yang dengan bejadnya dimasukin Itachi supaya Saki bisa inget sama dia mulu (yang ada bikin malu mulu tuh!).

"Yang bener?" tanya Neji dengan nada ngeledek sambil melirik gak percaya dari kaca ngeliat muka Saki udah merah.

'_Oh Itachi liat aja tar beraninya menistakan Handphone gue! Keriput lo gue nistain entar!'_ batin Saki mulai gak beres, berniat mau bales dendam sama keriputnya Itachi.

"Udah, jangan ngobrol mulu, kita jemput Sai, Kankuro, Suigetsu, sama Jugo" kata Ten-ten nyuruh Neji buruan jalannya (author gak masukin Karin, karena cewek itu ada acara sama Ino dan Sakura).

~o0o~

.

Akhirnya mereka sampe juga di hutan tempat markas akatsuki berada.

"Ji, mobil gak bisa masuk kedalem hutan. Sempit jalannya" kata Saki memperingati.

"Lha? Tar kalo mobil gua ilang gimana?" tanya Neji gak rela ninggalin mobil kesayangannya.

"Ya elah, gak bakalan ilang kali. Cuma orang gila yang mau maling ditengah hutan gini!" samber Suigetsu yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Saki yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam hutan. Dengan terpaksa dan setengah hati Neji terpaksa ngekor.

.

"Buset deh, ini jalan gelap amat" kata Suigetsu begitu melihat suasana hutan yang gelap gurita.

"Namanya juga hutan!" samber Sai, padahal sih sebenernya dia juga ngeri gelap-gelapan.

"Tapi bener gak ini jalannya? Jangan-jangan nyasar lagi!" tanya Neji was-was, kali aja si Saki pikun, terus mereka nyasar ke markas hantu.

"Tauk! Tanya aja Sakinya, jangan malah melototin gue!" bales Kankuro yang udah serem liat mata Neji keluar byakugannya.

"Ada juga muka lo yang angker!" balas Neji gak terima "Paling abis balik, gue jamin setan-setan penunggu hutan pada nemplok ke elo!".

"Jangan pada ribut sendiri napa!" omel Ten-ten yang udah males, lagi gelap-gelap gini, Neji malah sempet-sempetnya ngebahas setan.

"Saki, oi Saki!" teriak Neji manggil Saki yang jalan paling depan.

"Dia mana bisa denger, kupingnya aja udah disumpel!" balas Jugo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sumber kebudegan Saki.

"Ya elah bocah, disaat genting begini malah nyumpel kuping!" kata Neji rada mangkel.

"Lagian lo bawel amat sih, tenang sedikit napa!" omel Kankuro yang dari tadi heran ngeliat Neji gak bisa diem.

"Gua rasa si Saki ada bom nuklir jatoh di depan dia juga gak bakalan denger" gumam Neji pelan, tapi ajaibnya si Saki malah denger.

"Lo bilang apa barusan?" tanya Saki yang udah ngelepas headset sambil melotot kearah Neji.

"Kagak bilang apa-apa, hehehe…" balas Neji nyengir sambil sweatdrop.

.

"Nah, tuh dia tempatnya!" kata Saki sambil nunjuk sebuah markas batu rongsokan *author ditabok mondar-mandir*, maksudnya sebuah markas batu yang terang-benderang di tengah kegelapan hutan.

"Akhirnya sampe juga! Ayo samperin!" kata Neji bahagia seperti melihat mata air di tengah gurun. Sai sama Jugo sih dari tadi kalem aja, soalnya mereka udah lumayan berat sama bawaan mereka, yaitu titipan jagung buat dibakar.

"Eh, ati-ati soalnya di depan markas akatsuki ada-" belum sempet Saki nyelesain omongannya, tau-tau udah kedengeran suara orang nyebur ke air.

**BYUUURRR!**

Yap, ternyata itu Neji yang emang dari tadi gak sabaran mau buru-buru nyampe tapi akhirnya dia malah kecebur jebakan akatsuki alias kecebur kolam ikan buatan Kisame.

"Wakakakakaka!" Kankuro sama Suigetsu langsung ketawa nista, Ten-ten Cuma senyum-senyum gaje, mau ketawa tapi kasian, Sai sama Jugo ternyata malah udah jepret-jepret nasib si Neji .

"Makanya, jadi orang gak sabaran banget sih lo! Gue tadi mau bilang di depan markas akatsuki ada kolam ikan, eh elo udah nyungsep duluan!" kata Saki bukannya bantuin tapi malah nyukurin.

"Kagak ngapa-ngapa, Ji! Itung-itung lo kenalan sama kolam ikan!" ledek Suigetsu yang masih gak bisa berenti ketawa.

"Kenalan apaan! Kagak liat gua nyemplung gini?" pelotot Neji dengan muka merah, malah airnya dingin pula.

"Ada apaan sih ribut-ribut?" Kisame yang merasa kolamnya dalam bahaya langsung aja keluar ngecek. Ternyata dia udah ngeliat Neji yang dengan indahnya bediri diatas kolam buatannya.

"Jah…Jadi selama ini elu maling ikan di kolam gue?" tanya Kisame menatap curiga.

"Maling ikan apaan! Gak liat apa gue kecebur? Lagian ini kolam ikan gede amat, sekalian aja bikin kolam renang!" balas Neji darah tingginya naik, udah kecebur disangka maling pula ck ck ck _'masa cowok seganteng gue maling ikan?'_ batin Neji ketularan narsisnya Itachi.

"Hehehehe…Gue kira lu maling ikan. Dah, pada ke belakang gih! Yang lain udah pada nunggu, jagungnya dibawa kan?"

"Yoi, nih udah dibawa dua kantong!" kata Sai sambil mamerin kantong plastik yang dia bawa bareng sama Jugo.

"Terus gue gimana? Masa gue basah-basahan gini?" tanya Neji dengan melas sambil menggigil.

"Ya udah, lu ikut gue cari baju ganti." Kata Kisame nyuruh Neji ikutin dia. Neji akhirnya ngikutin Kisame dengan perasaan gak enak dan mikir pasti jadinya gak beres.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author : Hehehe gak nyangka jadinya lumayan banyak juga chapter ini. Tapi ini adegan yang author alamin pas tahun baruan rayain di rumah temen, dan kejadian Neji nyebur kolam ikan itu juga sebenernya saia yang nyebur got...Hahaha jalannya gelap sih jadi author gak liat, temen author yang sebagai penunjuk jalan juga ngebut bangetnya jalannya ==".

Neji : Kagak usah curcol! Kok gue jadi menderita sih?

Author : Saia sudah memutuskan kalau lo jadi pengganti Pein sementara yang bakalan kena sial!

Neji : Kurang asem *pundung*.

Author : Dan di next chapter author akan ngasih hint lebih ke pair yang bakalan jadian, dan bakalan ada surprise heheheh.

Deidara : Surprise apa, un?

Author : Kalo gue kasih tau kagak surprise lah! Di nikmati saja Dei, masa-masa indahmu bersama Yurina dan terimalah takdirmu, kau juga Hidan! *author ngacungin sabit ke Hidan yang asik ritual*.

Deidara : Gak sabaran, un!

Author : Silahkan dibaca, yang mau review, kritik, komen, saran silahkan, But I dislike flamers ^^.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!**


	25. Pesta kembang api

**Author : **Maaf kalau author lama banget updatenya, kelamaan banget, author kemarin-kemarin sibuk banget, banyak kerjaan (nyoba kerja part time), kerjain tugas, ujung-ujungnya sempet sakit lama. Makasih yang masih nungguin update-an cerita author, author akan mencoba untuk update lagi seperti sedia kala. Semoga ceritanya masih ditunggu dan dibaca. Maaf kalau garing dan banyak typo m(_ _)m, please enjoy it.

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : AKatsuki/OC

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 25 **

**(Pesta Kembang api)**

Ten-Ten sama yang lainnya pergi ke halaman belakang milik akatsuki sambil bawa-bawa ransum (makanan).

"Dateng juga lo pada, lama banget sih!" omel Pein misuh-misuh yang keliatannya sih udah bakar ayam.

"Lagian rumah lo pake acara di hutan segala! Susah tauk nyarinya, mana gelap, becek, gak ada ojek, plus sepi gak ada yang bisa di tanya!" Omel Suigetsu balik curhat.

"Udah, jangan pada bawel! Mana jagungnya?" tanya Konan sambil mencari-cari jagung pesanannya.

"Nih!" jawab Jugo sama Sai barengan sambil ngelempar kantong plastik yang isinya jagung pesanan Konan.

"Gyaaaaaa! Jagung-Jagungnya jangan dilempar dodol!" Kakuzu dengan secepat kilat menangkap jagung-jagung tersebut, ternyata bakat terpendam Kakuzu sebagai 'tangan' panjang keluar juga (Kakuzu : Maksud lu gua maling? *melotot angker*).

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Yang lainnya malah neprokin Kakuzu, udah kayak akrobat sirkus aja.

"Gila lu berdua! Mau bunuh jagung-jagung gua ya?" omel Kakuzu sambil ngos-ngosan ke Sai sama Jugo yang cengo.

"Dah, dah! Mending bantuin tuh kupas jagungnya sama dibersihin" kata Pein kalem.

Akhirnya yang lainnya bantuin bersihin jagung, ada yang bakar ikan juga (bagian ini Kisame untung gak liat), Konan sih dengan setia nemenin Pein sambil sesekali batuk-batuk dahsyat kena asep.

~o0o~

.

"Udah boleh makan belom?" tanya Neji yang baru nongol udah make kaos si Itachi.

"Kayaknya gue kenal itu kaos" kata Itachi sambil mikir.

"Lha, kan itu emang kaos lu" samber Kisame muncrat.

"Kok kaos gue, elo pake?" Itachi terlihat tidak rela kaos nya dipake Neji.

"Mana gue tau ini kaos punya elo, orang di kasih pinjem sama Kisame!" jawab Neji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame yang pura-pura bego.

"Ceh, untuk kali ini aja deh, tahun baru gak baek berantem" kata Itachi yang tumben banget bersikap waras. (Palingan gara-gara ada Saki tuh!).

.

"Udah boleh makan belom nih?" tanya Naruto yang kayaknya sih udah kelaperan sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Sabar! Masih pada dibakar nih, mending lu bantuin gue deh." Samber Pein yang masih sabar ngebakar ayam-ayam gak ada yang bantuin. Cewek-cewek lagi pada sibuk menata meja yang ada disana.

"Boleh dong kuenya dicomot satu!" kata Kiba yang udah ngiler liat kue-kue buatan Sora, terutama pisang yang udah dilumurin susu coklat sama ceres, bikin netes aja.

"Pada sabar kenapa!" Aoi geplak tangan Kiba yang nyaris menyentuh sang pisang.

"Pelit! Padahal Cuma nyoba satu doang" Kiba langsung pundung di belakang Shino. Shino cuma sweatdrop sambil membatin _'ngapain ngumpet di belakang gue coba? Emang gue emak loe?'._

"Yang gak ada kerjaan mending bantuin yang lain tuh!" kata Ten-Ten yang sibuk bakar jagung, barengan Neji.

"Buruan bantuin, kalau gak gue kipas loe satu-satu!" gertak Konan sambil ngeluarin kipas palem (minjam dari mana coba?).

"SIAP BUUUUU!" jawab yang lain langsung ngeper.

~o0o~

.

"Dei ayo cabut, mumpung Yurina gak merhatiin tuh", bisik Zetsu yang nongol dari dalem tanah yang otomatis bikin Deidara teriak sejadi-jadinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA, APA-APAAN SIH UN!" Deidara yang kaget reflek injek kepala Zetsu ampe mendem lagi ke dalem tanah.

"Ada apa, Dei?" tanya Yurina yang heran ngeliat tingkah Deidara barusan.

"Ngg…Gak ada apa-apa, un" balas Deidara sambil mikir _'kok kayaknya tadi gue ngerasa nginjek kepala orang ya, un?' ._

"Sompret si Deidara! Masa kepala gue di injek?" omel Zetsu gak terima kepalanya di injek-injek.

"Wakakaka, lagian elu cara ngasih taunya begitu! Jelas kaget lah itu anak!" kata Itachi sambil ngakak liat keapesan Zetsu.

"Lu aja dah yang ngasih tau!" Zetsu pasrah dan menyerahkan tugasnya ke Itachi.

"Kayak gitu aja gak bisa, nih liat gue!" kata Itachi sok pede.

'_Gua sumpahin itu anak kena batunya!'_ batin Zetsu sambil jampi-jampi.

"Dei" Itachi nepuk bahu Deidara yang lagi asik nyalain lilin secara mendadak, bikin cowok blonde itu kaget part 2.

"HUWAAAA!" Deidara yang kaget kembali teriak nista, korek api yang tadi lagi dia pegang kelempar dan sekarang udah hinggap dengan cantiknya dikepala sang Uchiha.

1

2

3

"OMG RAMBUT INDAH GUE KEBAKARAN!" jerit Itachi meledak kayak rambutnya sekarang yang udah kayak ledakan api meletup-letup bak gunung berapi meletus.

"Air-air!" teriak yang lainnya panik, gak lama Kisame nongol sambil nyemprotin pendingin ke kepala Itachi.

"Hore api unggun!" Tobi malah jingkrak-jingkrang seneng.

SSSHHHHHH!

Akhirnya rambut Itachi padam, eh bukan rambutnya yang padam tapi apinya yang padam.

"Gila lu Dei! Tega bener, temen sendiri dibakar!" celetuk Gaara geleng-geleng.

"Hmmmpht…!" yang lainnya jelas-jelas lagi pada nahan ketawa liat bentuk rambut Itachi yang sekarang malah berubah jadi kaya afro.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Itachi yang sepertinya masih gak sadar.

"Akhirnya saingan gue dalam hal keindahan rambut berkurang satu!" kata Neji sambil senyum-senyum nista plus ngibasin rambutnya.

"Maksud lu apa?" pelotot Itachi gak terima.

"Mending lu ngaca deh" Zetsu ngasih cermin pinjeman dari Haruru ke Itachi.

"HUWAAA RAMBUT INDAH GUE KOK KAYAK AFRO GINI SIH!" teriak Itachi lagi kembali lebay, ampe meja makan di situ bergetar.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Itachi pundung meratapi nasib.

"Ayo Itachi kamu bisa! Semangat-semangat!" Lee malah gak jelas nyemangatin Itachi pake pom-pom yang dia dapet entah dari mana.

"Udah, jangan pundung begitu kenapa" kata Saki yang nyamperin Itachi.

"Tapi…Rambut indah gue…" Itachi masih meratap.

"Gak usah dipikirin, gue masih tetep suka kok sama loe!" kata Saki yang bikin Itachi langsung natap ceweknya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi penuh harap.

"YA KAGAKLAH! Benerin dulu sana rambut loe, tar gue dikira pacaran sama pohon beringin lagi!" jawab Saki sadis sambil nendang Itachi yang akhirnya nyusruk nabrak pintu belakang yang ambruk. Adegan tadi bikin Sasori sama Zetsu nelen ludah, sambil natap ceweknya masing-masing.

"Haruru-chan, kamu gak bakal kayak gitu kan ke abang?" tanya Zetsu dag dig dug.

"Ya enggak dong abang Zetsu!" jawab Haruru sambil nyubit Zetsu.

"Na-nazuka…" Sasori keringet dingin.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Nazuka dengan manisnya.

"Elo gak akan begitu kan ke gue…?" tanya Sasori gak kalah dag dig dug dari Zetsu tadi.

"Enggak kok…Tapi kalau macem-macem…." Mendadak aura Nazuka berubah jadi horror sambil bunyiin jari-jari tangannya KRETEK.

"Ehehehe…Gue gak bakal macem-macem kok" jawab Sasori sambil nelen ludah, gulp.

"Malang bener nasib gue" rutuk Itachi yang masih betah nempel di lantai.

"Sampe kapan loe mau tiduran? Ayo benerin rambut loe!" kata Saki yang ternyata nyamperin Itachi, paling gak Saki tidak sesadis yang Itachi kira.

"Dari tadi pada ribut aja, bukannya pada bantuin huh!" Pein misuh-misuh sendiri, soalnya dia gak sempet ikutan ngetawain Itachi, kipas terusssss!.

* * *

><p>15 menit kemudian Itachi keluar dengan rambut yang udah gak utuh lagi (rambut dia terpaksa di potong sampe seleher gara-gara bekas kebakar tadi rambutnya sebagian gosong).<p>

"Itachi kalau kayak gitu keren juga…" celetuk Konan sempet tersepona sama penampilan barunya Itachi yang langsung dipelototin sama Saki.

"Gak kok Saki, tenang aja!" bales Konan sambil nyengir.

"Apa sih Konan, kan lu udah ada gue yang tampan rupawan dan dermawan ini!" kata Pein gak terima ceweknya ngeliat cowok lain.

"Apa kata elo dah" jawab Konan cuek.

~o0o~

.

"MAKAN, MAKAN!" kata Pein yang udah kelar sama urusannya dengan para ayam bakar.

"YAYYY!" hampir semuanya teriak saking senengnya, maklum pada kelaperan pada belom makan dari sore.

"Jangan di abisin semuanya!" teriak Pein ngeliat Zetsu udah mulai nyomot ayam.

"Beli kembang gih buat jam 12 nanti" kata Konan sambil ngasih duit ke Kakuzu.

"Eh, tunggu gue ikut un!" teriak Deidara yang langsung nyusul Kakuzu, gak usah ditanya deh mau apa itu anak, pasti demi misi sucinya hari ini.

.

"Jadi bantuin Deidara gak ini?" tanya Kisame yang lagi nimbrung sama akatsuki lain.

"Jadi, yuk sekarang aja. Mumpung si Yurina nya lagi asik ngobrol sama yang lain" sambung Pein sambil lirik-lirik Yurina yang lagi ngobrol asik bareng Nazuka sama Konan.

Berhubung suasananya lagi rame jadi ada beberapa orang yang ngilang gak berasa. Yurina sih asik-asik aja ngobrol, Ten-Ten malah jadi ikutan nimbrung.

"Oi, nih kembang apinya!" Kakuzu ternyata udah balik sama Deidara.

"Nyalain senpai!" Tobi udah semangat 45 barengan sama Naruto, Konohamaru yang udah sparkling matanya begitu liat kembang api.

"Yang kecil aja dulu, yang gedenya nanti aja!" saran Neji mengambil alih kembang api dari tangan Kakuzu.

"HOREEEEE!" teriak TobiNaruKonohamaru girang sambil megang kembang api masing-masing. Sisanya Neji yang bagi-bagi ke yang lainnya.

"Petasannya nyalain sekarang aja, dikit lagi juga mau jam 12" kata Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk petasan gede yang dipegang sama Naruto.

"SIAP BOSS!" kata Naruto sambil ngacir minta korek api yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Mau dinyalain ya?" tanya Konan yang ikutan nimbrung, dari tadi dia asik ngobrol sama anak cewek sih.

"Asik-asik, seru nih!" kata Saki yang udah siapin Hpnya buat ngerekam petasan , yang lain pada ngikutin.

"Buruan nyalain!" teriak Lee udah heboh sendiri.

SSSSSSSS…

Petasan yang dipegang Naruto mulai nyala, si Naruto heboh sendiri kalang kabut dengan autisnya.

"Petasannya nyala! Minggir-minggir!" Naruto panik sendiri lari-lari ketengah.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

"HOREEEEEEEE!" yang lain teriak-teriak norak, kayak baru pertama kali liat petasan aja (khusus Tobi dia sampe jungkir balik).

"Oi, Nar! Ngapain lu masih di situ?" tanya Gaara heran, ngeliat Naruto yang masih matung di tengah sambil tutupin kuping.

"Petasannya udah abis kali!" kata Zetsu ikut geleng-geleng.

"Ngapain lo masih bediri disana!" Sasuke langsung nyamperin Naruto yang keliatannya masih gak bisa gerak.

"Sas…Gue takuttttt! Uwaaaa!" Naruto malah nangis gaje bercucuran keringat dan air mata sambil meluk-meluk Sasuke.

"Ya elah Cuma gitu doang, takut amat sih!" ledek Kiba dari seberang sambil nyomot jagung bakar.

"Oh, iya! Malam ini ada yang special lho!" kata Konan sambil nyengir mencurigakan kearah Yurina yang langsung dapet feeling gak enak.

"Apaan tuh ya kira-kira?" sambung Saki pura-pura gak tau, padahal sih dia udah dikasih tau sama Itachi tadi.

"Ehem, ehem!" Konan pura-pura berdeham sambil ngelirik Yurina.

"A-apaan? Kok liatin gue sih?" tanya Yurina agak canggung.

"Kita punya kejutan buat elo! Yang lain ikut aja kalau mau tau apa kejutan buat Yurina" tanpa nunggu protes Yurina, Konan langsung narik tangan cewek itu masuk ke dalam hutan, yang lainnya pada ngekor kecuali Tobi yang kayaknya sih gak rela ngebiarin kue-kue buatan Sora tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Kita mau kemana sih Konan?" tanya Yurina yang lagi ditarik-tarik sama Konan, tangannya udah keram gara-gara Konan narik tangan dia kenceng buanget.

"Ada deh!" jawab Konan sambil ngerlingin mata nya.

Kira-kira mau dibawa kemana Yurina? Dan ada kejutan apa buat dia?

TBC...

* * *

><p>Author : Akhirnya chapter ini bisa authr selesaikan, semoga berkenan buat yang baca...<p>

Deidara : Author elo tega, un! Masa gue dipending sih, un *ngambek gaje*.

Sasori : Halah, gue aja juga dipending bareng Itachi.

Itachi : *Manggut-manggut setuju*

Deidara : Tapi ini terlalu lama, un!

Author : *Nyumpel mulut Deidara pake kaos kaki bututnya Kakuzu*, heheheh pokoknya author akan berusaha menyelesaikan Deidara sama Yurina part. Dan abis itu author lanjutkan ke Hidan!.

Sasori : Wakakaka pasti giliran lo dipending juga sama si author gendeng!.

Hidan : Gak tertarik *ngeloyor*.

Author : EH? Masa gak tertarik? Hidan tunggu! Pilih mana nih kandidatnya? *ikutan ngeloyor*.

Sasori : Emang beneran gendeng, main ngeluyur aja kaya tuyul.

Itachi : Ya sudah, pokoknya yang mau review silahkan review, maaf authornya banyak miss typo, baru balik dari pertapaan dia.

Deidara : Happy reading un!.


	26. New couples and another confession?

Author : Chapter 26 update, horeee! *joget-joget nista*. Entah mengapa di chapter ini humornya sedikit...Tapi ya sudahlah, di next chapie akan author tingkatkan lagi humornya, dan sepertinya author akan memasangkan Hidan dengan seekor psikopat *dibacok rame-rame*, maksudnya dipasangkan sama Aoi, tapi mungkin juga author akan ngasih hint lain hehehehe *senyum-senyum gila*.

Hidan : Senyum lu nyeremin amat sih!

Author : Makasih-makasih!

Hidan : Gua kagak muji elu kali!

Author : Oh...Tetep makasih berarti lo perhatian sama author. Ah sudahlah gak usah kebanyakan bacod, silahkan disimak chapter 26-nya, seperti biasa semoga berkenan dan maaf bila salah-salah kata (authornya malah pidato).

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : Baca dari chapter satu aja deh, author males ngetik (aib malesnya kebuka), new pairing anyone?

Disclaimer : Gara-gara author lupa nulis disclaimer yang satu ini, author jadi buronan! Baiklah Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto beserta akatsuki, tapi para OCnya punya temen-temen yang request ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 26**

**( New couples and another confession?)**

.

.

"Nah udah sampe!" jerit Konan malah heboh sendiri.

Ternyata Yurina dibawa ke sebuah danau yang letaknya agak di dalam hutan, di danau itu udah bertebaran mangkok plastik yang bentuknya kayak teratai dan di atas mangkok itu ada lilin. Dan di tengah danau itu ada perahu yang berjalan menuju tepi danau, tepat dimana Yurina sama Konan berdiri.

"Dei-deidara?" Yurina kaget begitu melihat Deidara yang keluar dari perahu itu.

"Please come with me, my lady" kata Deidara sambil tersenyum cool.

"Wuih, gila! Deidara bisa ngomong satu kalimat tanpa ada akhiran 'un'!" kata Suigetsu salut yang diikuti anggukan dari rookie Konoha lainnya.

"Siapa dulu dong yang ngajarin!" samber Pein bangga.

"Yang ngajarin elo?" tanya Kankuro setengah penasaran dan setengahnya lagi gak percaya, masa iya raja bokep kayak dia bisa ngajarin bahasa inggris ke Deidara? Ada juga malah dinistakan si Deidara sama Pein.

"Bukanlah tapi noh si Rei!" bales Pein sambil nunjuk bocah merah marun yang lagi nongkrong malah buka komik horror, asik baca.

"Gue kira elo! Tapi kenapa juga elo yang bangga!" geplak Kankuro ke kepala Pein seenak jidat. Pein Cuma nyengir, maklum lah inggris dia itu termasuk inggris tempe. Sedangkan Rei yang lagi baca komik merutuk dalem hati _'ngajarin Deidara sampe 3 jam tuh! Bener-bener makan hati plus ampela!' _sambil mengingat-ngigat kembali.

**Flashback**

_"Please come with me, my lady un" kata Deidara berusaha mengikuti ajaran Rei._

_"Aduh, udah dibilang jangan pake un! Gak keren tauk! Ulang-ulang!" Rei udah mirip sutrada yang lagi marah-marah sama aktornya._

_"Tapi susah, un! Gue udah kebiasaan, un...Gimana dong, un? Jangan-jangan nanti Yurina nolak gue gara-gara gue ngomongnya gak becus ya, un?" Deidara mulai parno sendiri, Rei pasrah sambil jedotin pala ke buku komik yang lagi dia pegang, dan hal itu berlangsung selama 3 jam saudara-saudara! Bayangkan!. -lebay mode on-._

**End flashback**

~o0o~**  
><strong>

.

"Dei…Sebenernya lo mau ngapain sih kayak gini?" tanya Yurina dag dig dug, bukan karena dia berdua sama Deidara tapi karena dia takut kelelep, malah perahunya goyang-goyang. (Deidara :salahkan Kakuzu yang nyiapin perahu butut!).

"Ada sesuatu yang mau gue ungkapin ke lo, un" kata Deidara dengan serius ke Yurina yang akhirnya gugup beneran sambil mikir ternyata Deidara bisa juga bersikap gentle kayak cowok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan Sora di tepi danau, dan terdengar lantunan lagu _Trust you_ yang dinyanyikan Aoi yang sedang berdiri disebelah Sora. (Author : author milih lagu Trust you dari gundam seed destiny biar romantisanya dapet kekekekek).

"Aoi cantik ya" celetuk Rei tiba-tiba, acara baca komiknya udahan dulu demi melihat Aoi.

"Iya" samber Hidan gak nyadar sama apa yang dia bilang barusan.

"Eh?" dua-duanya baru nyadar dan sekarang lagi tatap-tatapan gak jelas.

"Partner lo ngapain tuh, malah tatap-tatapan sama si Rei." Kata Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dua mahkluk yang masih tatap-tatapan.

"Tauk! Lagi ikutan saling menyatakan cinta kali!" jawab Kakuzu ngasal.

.

"Lo bilang apa barusan?" tanya Hidan sama Rei barengan.

"Ah…Gua gak bilang apa-apa, lu aja budeg!" kata Hidan ngeles sambil buang muka.

"Gu-gue juga gak bilang apa-apa…" bales Rei buang komik *author dilempar komik*, hehehe ikutan buang muka juga maksudnya.

.

"Yurina, will you be my angel in my heart?" tanya Deidara pake bahasa inggris hasil ajaran Rei.

"Dei…." Yurina bingung saking terpesonanya sama pemandangan danau plus sama Deidara yang tumbenan banget bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang cowok sejati. Biasanya juga kayak banci sejati ya? *diledakin*.

"Kalau gak mau sama gue aja!" jerit Lee yang diem-diem naksir Yurina.

"Sama gue aja!" samber Suigetsu cepet yang langsung kena lemparan sandal dari arah belakang, dimana sang pelempar tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jugo.

"Bilang apa tadi barusan?" Jugo melotot galak sambil siapin sandal berikutnya.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, gue tadi Cuma bercanda. Jangan lempar sandal lagi ya, please." Kata Suigetsu sambil sembah sujud ke Jugo. Yang lain Cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil membatin _'ternyata rumor antara Suigetsu sama Jugo ada hubungan itu benar adanya'._

"Gue gak bisa…Gue gak bisa untuk nolak" jawab Yurina yang nyaris aja bikin jantung Deidara copot.

"Ja-jadi, un…Gue diterima, un?" tanya Deidara dengan hati penuh bintang-bintang, yang direspon anggukan kecil dari Yurina.

"HOREEEE, DITERIMA KAWAN-KAWAN, UN!" teriak Deidara kenceng sejadi-jadinya pake toa yang entah dapet dari mana, sambil dadah-dadahan ala miss sejagat ke para fansnya. Dan tanpa sadar bocah pirang itu malah lompat-lompat di atas perahu reyot hasil temuan Kakuzu.

"A-ano Deidara…." Baru aja Yurina mau memperingati Deidara untuk gak lompat-lompat, ternyata cowok itu udah nyebur duluan ke dalem danau.

BYUUUUUUURRRR!

Deidara dengan tidak elitnya nyebur danau, dan adegan slow motion tadi diabadikan teman-temannya lewat handicam, Jugo sama Sai malah udah pindah posisi sukses jeprat-jepret.

"Dei-deidara, kamu gak apa-apa?" Yurina yang panik membantu Deidara keluar dari danau dengan kondisi basah kuyup persis bocah yang baru aja kecebur empang.

"Gak apa-apa, un!" jawab Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Tapi kamu gak kedinginan?" tanya Yurina sekali lagi, dan kali ini dia khawatir soalnya air danau kan dingin banget.

"Gak kok, air danau gak bisa madamin kehangatan cintamu, un" jawab Deidara ngegombal abis, bikin Yurina blushing. (Author : ya elah, gak ketua, gak anak buahnya sama aja gombalnya *author diceburin ke danau*).

* * *

><p>Besoknya di sekolah terjadi kegemparan dan gossip mengenai pasangan baru kita Yurina dan Deidara, tapi sayang hari itu sang Romeo aka Deidara gak masuk sekolah gara-gara meriang kedinginan, hasil dari nyebur danau.<p>

"Akhirnya istirahat juga!" kata Yurina yang langsung narik Aoi ke kantin.

"Yurina selamat ya!" beberapa orang cewek dateng memberi selamat sama Yurina.

"Ma-makasih!" balas Yurina dengan wajah ngeblush, soalnya seharian ini orang-orang pada kasih dia selamat atas jadiannya sama Deidara.

"Cie, cie!" ledek Aoi tertawa geli liat Yurina mukanya jadi merah.

"Aoi, apaan sih…Eh, itu bukannya Hidan ya?" kata Yurina sambil menunjuk sosok penampakan cowok berambut putih yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu kantin.

"Sama siapa tuh?" tanya Yurina lagi sambil nunjuk seorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua.

"Ih, mana gue tau!" jawab Aoi cuek.

.

"Sory ya, gue gak minat buat pacaran saat ini" kata Hidan ke cewek tersebut, oalah rupanya bocah yang satu ini ditembak toh ck ck ck, ajaib sekali.

"Ba-baiklah, Hidan-san…Terima kasih!" balas cewek itu dengan mata setengah berkaca-kaca, lalu segera permisi pergi.

"Kayaknya cewek tadi dari kelas 3-C deh" kata Yurina begitu cewek tadi berlari tergesa melintasi mereka.

"Kok lo bisa tau?" tanya Aoi heran.

"Emangnya kamu gak tau ya? Hidan itu kan lumayan terkenal dikalangan cewek kelas tiga".

"Hah? Gue gak salah denger? Kok bisa?" tanya Aoi gak percaya sambil mangap lebar-lebar.

"Beneran tau, kamu aja ketinggalan beritanya! Lagian coba liat deh, Hidan itu kan tinggi, dan lumayan cakep juga, denger-denger anak kelas tiga suka minta bantuan ke dia kalau ada acara, plus dia jago matekmatika (hasil didikan kakuzu, author yakin!)." celoteh Yurina asik sendiri, sedangkan Aoinya lagi mikir berat.

'_Sebenernya yang dibilang Yurina ada benernya juga sih…Dan kalau diliat lagi si Hidan bisa keliatan cool juga' _batin Aoi tanpa sadar. _'Eh…Tunggu dulu, gue mikir apa barusan? Gak-gak, gue gak boleh mikir begitu! Hidan itu cowok paling nyebelin!'_ Aoi malah asik berkutat sama batinnya sendiri, dan akhirnya dia baru sadar Hidan lagi ngeliat dia.

"A-apa liat-liat?" kata Aoi galak setengah gugup.

"Heh…" gak kayak biasanya, Hidan Cuma membalas dengan senyum yang susah dijelaskan maksudnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kantin.

'_Akh…Kenapa gue tadi jadi malah gugup, dan senyuman apa itu tadi! Menyebalkan, apa tadi dia ngetawain gue?'_ rutuk Aoi dalam hati mengira Hidan ngetawain dia tadi.

"Aoi, Hallo Aoi! Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini?" tanya Yurina mengembalikan Aoi ke dunia nyata.

"Eh, sorry-sorry, yuk kedalem!" .

~o0o~

.

Sejak dari kantin Aoi terus ngelamun, Yurina jadi bingung jangan-jangan temen sebangkunya itu kesambet jin iprit. Tapi bukan itu saudara-saudara penyebab Aoi ngelamun. Dia ngelamun akibat dia masih gak percaya sama apa yang dia pikirkan tadi di kantin mengenai Hidan, masa bisa-bisanya dia berpikir Hidan itu cool? Sungguh suatu keajaiban sekolah kalau Hidan beneran bisa bersikap cool.

'_Ah…Males ah dipikirin lama-lama…'_ batin Aoi menyerah kalah dan memutuskan untuk cuek bebek.

**TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!** Kembali saudara-saudara, bel Konoha kembali berdendang dengan norak.

"Aoi-chan, pulang yuk!" Sora udah mejeng di depan kelas Aoi sambil melambai-lambai gaje, dasar sister complex *author dimasukkin oven sama Sora*.

"Yuk balik Yurina" kata Aoi sambil menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Yuk!" balas Yurina sambil membetulkan posisi tasnya.

"Tumben sendirian, yang lain mana?" tanya Aoi celingak-celinguk, biasanya kan si Sora pasti rame-rame sama TobiDeiSasoHidan. Deidara udah jelas sakit, lalu kemanakah yang lain?.

"Tobi ngacir duluan mau beli permen lollipop edisi terbaru sama Nazuka, dan pastinya Sasori juga ngekor", jelas lah, mana berani Sasori ninggalin Nazuka berduaan sama mahkluk autis macam Tobi. "Terus Hidan, kayak gak tau dia aja…" dengus Sora sambil nunjuk Hidan yang berdiri di pager sama seorang cewek (lagi?). Soalnya diantara akatsuki yang masih jomblo itu Hidan, Itachi udah ada Saki, Sasori juga udah punya Nazuka, Deidara udah sama Yurina, Pein tau sendiri udah dari jaman dulu sama Konan, Zetsu udah sama Haruru, mau sama siapa lagi coba? Kisame? Ikan hiu itu udah ada Juju tercinta, lalu Kakuzu? Mahkluk satu itu lebih mentingin duit ketimbang punya pacar dan gak usah tanya gimana dengan Tobi, bocah satu itu lebih demen sama lollipop ketimbang sama cewek.

"Terkenal juga dia" dengus Aoi terlihat setengah _jealous._

"Samperin yuk!" kata Yurina bersemangat, tapi mendadak muncul Rei yang langsung dateng ngedeketin Aoi.

"Aoi, bisa ikut gue sebentar gak? Ada yang mau gue omongin" kata Rei tumben-tumbenan pasang muka serius, biasanya juga dia Cuma serius pas baca komik doang.

"Ngg…Ngomong disini aja" kata Aoi setengah ragu.

"Kalo disini gue malu…Banyak orang…Sebentar aja, ikut gue" kata Rei berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang udah merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Ya udah deh, gue tinggal dulu ya!" akhirnya Aoi setuju ikut sama Rei.

~o0o~

.

Sekarang Aoi sama Rei ada di lorong kelas tiga, maklum lah anak kelas tiga udah pada bubar, jadi lorong disitu sepi.

"Jadi…Lo mau ngomong apaan?" tanya Aoi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Gue suka sama lo…Mau jadi pacar gue, gak?" tanya Rei sambil nutupin mukanya pake buku komik, Aoi langsung sweatdrop sambil mikir, ini orang nembak gue apa nembak buku komiknya sih.

"Ehem..Rei-senpai…" Aoi mulai bersuara sambil narik buku komik yang dipegang cowok itu dari mukanya. "Bisa kasih gue waktu gak?" tanya Aoi, sebenernya sih Rei termasuk cowok imut sayang kalau kesempatan ini dia lepas, Cuma gak tau kenapa dia masih bimbang.

"Oke, tapi berapa lama?" tanya Rei dengan senyum berbinar, berarti dia masih ada harapan.

"Abis ujian gimana? Sekarang gue mau fokus ujian dulu buat nanti" jawab Aoi dengan jujur.

"Waduh…Satu bulan lagi dong…tapi oke lah, gue pasti nunggu" bales Rei, walaupun sedikit kecewa tapi dia bisa mengerti alasan Aoi.

"Oke, kita deal!" kata Aoi sambil menjabat tangan Rei, udah kayak serah-terima mahar pernikahan aja.

"Eh, Aoi! Tapi boleh kan, selama satu bulan menunggu itu gue PDKT ke elo?" tanya Rei setengah berteriak, untung aja itu lorong sepi, kalau gak, bisa ngumpet di dalem buku komik itu anak.

"Boleh kok! Duluan ya Rei-senpai!" jawab Aoi sekenanya sambil berlari turun ke bawah.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Author : Selesai juga, author ngerjainnya malem-malem nih, mumpung ada ide sekelebat author tulis, takut lupa...Nanti malah ke pending lagi jadinya hehehehe *ketawa garing*.<p>

Deidara : Ke pending lagi gue ledakin lo, un!

Author : Akan diusahakan untuk gak dipending lama-lama kok, dan sepertinya saya malah memasukkan beberapa hint lain dichapter ini...Yah gak apa-apa lah dikasih saingan, biar lebih seru dikit, soalnya Hidan itu tipe gengsian yang gak mau bergerak kalau situasi aman kekekekek *ketawa ala Hiruma*.

Sasori : Bener tuh, dia emang harus diposisikan dalam keadaan genting.

Hidan : Deket-deket sama lu semua juga udah mengancam jiwa raga gua tau!

Author : Makanya, cepat bertindak sebelum diembat sama Rei.

Rei : *Senyum nista*

Hidan : Ceh, tinggal gue bacok beres *senyum ala psikopat*.

Author : Oi, ini genre humor! Bukan tragedi...Apa jadinya kalau ada adegan bacok-bacokan! *mijit kening*.

Deidara : Ah, yang mau review silahkan review, un. Saran dan kritik juga boleh tapi no flamers, un! *siapin c4*.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	27. Hidan bikin skandal

Author : Hmm, mungkin cerita ini sisa beberapa chapter lagi, bakalan author tamatin...Dan sepertinya untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan bakalan lebih fokus ke HidanXAoi sebagai pairing penutup ^^.

Sora : Apa? Aoi sama Hidan? *pingsan ditempat*.

Author : Yap, semoga gak melenceng terlalu jauh *berdoa komat-kamit*.

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : New pairing telah lahir muahahahaha!.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang nyiptain, sumpah bukan ane!

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 27**

**(Scandal)**

.

.

"Ohayou, Aoi-chan!" sapa Yurina dengan senyum sumringah, wajarlah cewek ini lagi seneng banget, soalnya Deidara masuk sekolah, itu berarti nanti istirahat dia bisa berduaan sama Deidara, cie cie.

"Ohayou…" bales Aoi gak bersemangat kayak ikan gak bertulang.

"Hee? Aoi-chan, genki ni shite imasu ka?" tanya Yurina, tumben-tumbenan temen sebangkunya itu gak bersemangat pagi ini.

"Maamaa…" balas Aoi sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja duduknya dengan malas.

"Ihh, jangan lemes begitu dong! Semangat-semangat!" Yurina menepuk punggung Aoi tanpa sengaja dengan keras, bikin cewek berambut coklat kehitaman itu kaget.

"Yurina! Nyaris aja gue mati tersedak" Aoi protes sambil manyun-manyun, yang diprotes Cuma nyengir.

"Gomen…Gomen" kata Yurina merasa tidak enak.

"Eh, gue cabut dulu ah, lagi males ngikutin pelajaran, absenin gue ya nanti" kata Aoi seenak jidat dan langsung ngeluyur ke luar kelas.

~o0o~

.

Aoi keluar niatnya mau pergi menuju atap gedung sekolah, dia mau tiduran sambil dengerin musik plus baca manga **Naruto**. Tapi pas lagi jalan ternyata dia melihat kelas kakak kembarnya lagi berisik banget, dan dia ngeliat sosok Hidan kembali bersama cewek, dan kali ini cewek itu adalah Karin, kakak kelasnya yang terkenal lumayan pinter.

"Maaf ya Karin-senpai, gua belum mao pacaran" kata Hidan terlihat sopan (kalo gak sopan bisa babak belur dia sama Karin, secara Karin kan termasuk cewek ganas).

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau loe berubah pikiran, gue masih nunggu kok!" jawab Karin yang tampaknya yakin sekali, lalu cewek berambut pink panjang tersebut pergi meninggalkan kelas Hidan.

.

"Gila lo, Karin-senpai kenapa lo tolak?" tanya Kiba yang langsung nyamperin Hidan di depan pintu kelas. (Ano..Karin kalau dipikir mirip Grell dari Kuroshitsuji ya? *Karin protes sambil bilang masih cakepan dia*).

"Kalo lo bisa jadi sama dia enak tuh! Karin-senpai kan pinter plus member Osis, kesempatan emas ditolak!" samber Naruto yang dari tadi emang udah markir depan pintu.

"Ah, kagak minat gua. Lagian asal tau aja, si Karin itu galaknya nyaingin macan persis si Aoi!" kata Hidan gak nyadar kalau orang yang dia omongin sekarang berdiri persis di belakangnya.

KRETEK…KRETEK…(Suara jari-jari tangan Aoi mulai menggetarkan jiwa raga Hidan).

"Kok perasaan gua jadi gak enak ya? Berasa kayak ada mak lampir di belakang gua" kata Hidan gak berani nengok belakang.

"Wakakak mampus lo!" kata Kiba ketawa geli.

"Waduh, gue gak ikut-ikutan ya! Semoga Dewa Jashin melindungimu!" sambung Naruto sambil ngacir dari situ.

"Waks…Hehehe, lu tadi denger ya? Yang tadi bercanda kok, sumpah demi dewa Jashin!" kata Hidan yang akhirnya memberanikan diri buat nengok belakang dan langsung merinding ngeliat tampang horror cewek yang sekarang lagi berdiri di depannya.

"AOI SPECIAL PUNCH ATTAKC!".

BUAGH, jurus andalan Aoi mendarat telak dimuka Hidan yang sekarang tepar di lantai sambil kejang-kejang.

"Sadissss" desis murid lainnya melihat kemalangan nasib Hidan saat ini.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Ceritanya lagi pada istirahat.

"Sialan bener adek lu, main tonjok aja!" gerutu Hidan sambil menyumpal hidungnya yang jadi mimisan berkat tonjokkan sakti Aoi.

"Bagus lo gak mati!" kata Sora sambil senyum-senyum geli ngebayangin seekor immortal terkapar gak berdaya Cuma karena ditonjok sama seorang cewek.

"Lu juga berdua, bukannya bantuin gua, malah pada ngakak!" amuk Hidan sambil ngibasin sabitnya kearah duo racun aka NaruKiba yang sekarang lagi lompat dan nempel di langit-langit demi menghindari serangan gak bermutunya Hidan.

"Pada turun oi! Depan ruang BP tuh, keliatan Anko-sensei bahaya, dan Hidan buang dulu napa sabit lo!" omel Sora sambil ngambil sabit Hidan lalu dilempar sembarang tempat ck ck ck, kena orang lewat bahaya itu.

"Ceh…" gumam Hidan pasrah ngeliat sabitnya udah terbang ngilang entah kemana sambil membatin _'sabarlah sayang nanti abang akan mencarimu'_ dengan lebay.

~o0o~

.

"Asik, akhirnya sampe juga di UKS!" kata Naruto berbahagia sambil lari ke dalem ruangan kesehatan tersebut.

"Perasaan yang sakit si Hidan tapi kok malah elo yang seneng ke UKS?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Mau numpang tidur sebentar!" jawab Naruto dengan jujur dan langsung lompat ke atas tempat tidur yang tersedia di situ.

"Gue juga numpang ngadem ah, lumayan ada AC" kata Kiba dengan tidak tahu malu langsung lepas baju plus nyalain AC.

"Dasar dua bocah norak" komen Hidan sambil duduk di kursi.

"Diem dulu di situ jangan banyak gerak" kata Sora dan mulai geratak laci UKS buat nyari obat buat muka Hidan yang bengkak.

"Sora…" Hidan manggil Sora yang lagi asik ngubek-ngubek.

SROOOOOT!

sumpalan tissu di hidung Hidan lepas, dan darahnya ngalir deres, bikin Sora shock ngeliatnya.

"What? GYAAAAAAAA!" Sora histeris liat darah yang ngucur dari hidung cowok berambut putih itu.

"Kan gue udah bilang jangan banyak gerak!" omel Sora malah nampol Hidan ditempat yang sama dengan gaplokan Aoi.

DUAGH!

BLUGH!

Tanpa ampun Hidan kembali kejang-kejang di atas lantai.

"Lo berdua berisik banget sih, kagak bisa tidur nih gue!" Naruto protes dengan mata yang udah merem ck ck ck.

"Parah, darahnya makin kemana-mana" kata Kiba dengan santai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk baju Hidan yang udah kena noda darah.

"Sekalian aja lu bunuh gua, Sora!" jerit Hidan tak tertahankan lagi akibat dianiaya duo kembar Sora dan Aoi.

"Sorry, kagak sengaja!" kata Sora sambil bantuin Hidan bangun dari posisi sekaratnya.

'_Kagak sengaja tapi nampolnya bisa pas begitu'_ batin Kiba sweatdrop.

~o0o~

.

15 menit kemudian…

Bonyok dimuka Hidan udah diobatin, mimisannya juga berenti, tapi masalahnya sekarang dibajunya yang dengan sukses belepotan darah.

"Waduh, baju gua gimana nih?" tanya Hidan liat seragamnya yang berubah merah.

"Pinjem sama guru BP aja, kan biasanya pada stok seragam dadakan tuh" kata Kiba yang masih nyantai.

"Ya udah, biar gue yang kesana" kata Sora pasrah, mengingat Naruto uda molor, Kiba udah dalam posisi santainya dan Hidan yang gak jelas bentuknya sekarang *author dilempar seragam*.

Baru lima menit Sora ninggalin temen-temen 'warasnya', tapi udah terjadi kegemparan dari ruangan tersebut.

Mari kita flashback kejadiannya 5 menit sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

"_Ah gue juga ngantuk, mau ikutan tidur sebentar ah." Kiba langsung nyamperin Naruto dan berusaha bangunin bocah pirang itu dari alam mimpi._

"_Nar, minggir dong! Gantian gue juga mau tiduran bentar" Kiba noel-noel Naruto supaya bangun._

"_Apaan sih, tidur di kasur sebelah aja ngapa" kata Naruto yang ogah pindah._

"_Males ah, gak ada spreinya itu" Kiba udah kesel pasang tampang asem, tapi Naruto cuek dan asik ngorok lagi.  
><em>

"_Dan, bantuin gue gotong si Naruto kekasur sebelah dong" Kiba yang nyerah akhirnya minta bantuan sama Hidan buat menyingkirkan duren nista itu dari tempat tidur *author diRasengan*._

"_Ck.." komen Hidan ogah-ogahan, tapi ya akhirnya dia bantuin si Kiba juga ngegotong si Naruto. Dan pas Kiba sama Hidan lagi mau gotong Naruto, pintu UKS dibuka, maka terjadilah salah paham._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit beberapa orang cewek begitu membuka ruang UKS mendapati pemandangan yang bisa bikin orang salah paham._

_Note : Posisinya Hidan sama Kiba udah lepas seragam, dan dua-duanya lagi mau gotong Naruto, tapi terlihat seperti lagi merangkul cowok berambut duren itu._

"_Ma-maaf senpai, kami mengganggu!" kata salah satu anak cewek berambut panjang coklat dengan wajah merah._

"_Oi, oi! Kalian salah paham!" kata Kiba berusaha meluruskan jalan pikiran cewek-cewek kelas satu tersebut._

"_Gak apa-apa kok senpai, kami mengerti…Kami semua permisi dulu!" samber cewek berambut ikal dengan warna hitam legam, dan wajahnya gak kalah merah._

"_Woi, kalian salah paham!" Kiba berusaha mati-matian menjelaskan tapi kayaknya sih gak didengerin._

"_lu berdua ngapain?" tanya Hidan melotot angker kearah Jugo dan Sai yang udah jepret-jepret, entah dari mana datangnya duo mahkluk wartawan sekolah itu._

"_Hehehe, lumayan buat berita gossip di sekolah" jawab Sai sambil terkekeh plus ngibrit bareng Jugo gara-gara dilempar bangku sama Hidan._

**End Flashback**

"Buset deh, baru aja ditinggal bentar udah bikin heboh" komen Sora sambil geleng-geleng.

"Gak usah banyak protes lu, dapet gak bajunya?" tanya Hidan kesel, hari ini mood dia bener-bener lagi kagak bagus, pas sama mukanya yang bentuknya udah gak bagus.

"Dapet, nih!" Sora seenak jidat ngelempar itu baju tepat ke muka Hidan, makin kagak bagus aja dah mukanya *author ikutan kena lempar bangku*.

"Cabut yuk, ke kantin!" kata Kiba udah kelaperan, sambil masang bajunya lagi.

"Hoamzz…Ada apaan sih tadi, kok kayaknya ribut banget?" tanya Naruto yang dengan ajaibnya bangun sendiri.

"Mendingan lu kagak usah tau!" jawab Hidan sama Kiba barengan dengan tampang males, dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan UKS.

* * *

><p>Di kantin...<p>

.

.

"Wah, wah, Hidan tak kusangka kau ck ck ck…" kata Kisame dengan gaya emak-emak sambil mainin jarinya.

"Hah?" Hidan cengo gak ngerti maksud omongan Kisame apaan.

"Pantesan aja, tiap cewek yang nembak elo tolak semua! Rupanya ada Kiba dan Naruto dibalik semua ini!" samber Sasori ikutan geleng-geleng.

"Gua gak ngerti elu semua pada ngomong apaan sih?" Hidan makin gak ngerti.

"Hidan-senpai! Kita tetep ngefans kok sama Hidan-senpai!" Nah ini anak cewek tadi yang jejeritan di UKS.

"Alah, gak usah pura-pura gak tau gitu deh!" kata Pein sambil senyum-senyum mesum gak jelas.

"Gua emang gak tau, emangnya ada apaan?" tanya Hidan frustasi setengah teriak.

"Foto nista lu udah tersebar tuh!" kata Zetsu yang lagi asik berduaan sama Haruru, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi jualan foto hasil jepretan Jugo sama Sai tadi di ruang UKS.

"Jangan-jangan…Itu foto yang tadi di UKS!" jerit Kiba panik dan mendadak muka Hidan berubah makin angker.

"KAKUZU SIALAN! JUGO SAMA SAI JUGA SIALAN, KEMARI KALIAN!" Hidan langsung lari nyamperin Kakuzu, Jugo sama Sai yang lagi bagi-bagiin foto dengan harga 50rb ryo per-lembar. Yang disamperin jelas aja langsung ngibrit sekenceng-kencengnya sambil ngakak.

"Naruto…" mendadak nongol Sasuke di belakang Naruto dengan aura hitam.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri.

"Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya perlu dijelaskan nih…" kata Sasuke sambil senyum mengerikan bikin feeling Naruto gak enak.

"Gu-gue cabut dulu ya, Nar!" kata Kiba berusaha kabur tapi terlambat bajunya udah ditarik Sasuke.

"Gue juga butuh penjelasan dari lo! Kalian berdua ikut gue, NOW!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto dan Kiba entah kemana. Doakan saja semoga NaruKiba selamat dari amukan Uchiha.

Sejak hari itu gossip mengenai Hidan yang ada affair dengan Naruto dan Kiba tersebar luas, bahkan gossip lain yang mengatakan dia ada hubungan dengan Kakuzu ikutan nimbrung. Intinya dia sekarang jadi dicap sebagai Gay. Kasian kau nak ck ck ck.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Hidan : Author bejad! Masa gue dibikin kayak gay gini sih! *ngayunin sabitnya kearah author tapi gak kena*<p>

Author : Siapa suruh nolak cewek melulu! *kabur sambil ngetik dilaptop*.

Hidan : Sialan! *akhirnya berenti kecapean sendiri*.

Karin : Gue masih menunggu kok, Hidan!

Hidan : *Merinding sendiri*.

Kiba&Naruto : Author tolong kami!

Author : Derita lo! *pura-pura gak tau*.

Hidan : Gua nista sekali sih...

Pein : Elu dari sananya emang udah nista kali!

Itachi : Ketuanya aja nista macem elu!

Pein : Jelas lah, gue gitu!

Sasori : Gue jadi penasaran, Hidan nembaknya kayak gimana ya?

Konan : Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tiap penembakan kok makin romantis ya, dimulai dari Itachi sampe Deidara (kecuali Zetsu yang ditembak Haruru).

Akatsuki : *Bayangin Hidan jadi romantis tapi gagal total*.

Author : Tenang-tenang, sabar dong nunggu penembakan ala Hidan *senyum-senyum gaje*.

Hidan : Jangan-jangan lu mau bikin gua baca puisi cinta kayak si Itachi ya?

Author : Ada deh pokoknya! Nah yang mau reviews monggo aja, author selalu terbuka buat saran dan kritiknya kok (no flamers/flaming!), maaf bad typos, dan...Seperti yang author bilang diawal pembukaan storynya sisa beberapa chapter lagi, author punya kejutan buat yang reviews kekekekekeke *ketawa setan*.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!**


	28. Hidan bikin skandal lagi!

Author : Kembali update dipagi hari dengan sangat tidak elit...Masih total fokus di Hidan dan Aoi. Ah, ya berhubung dikit lagi mau selesai author mau bilang terima kasih yang besaaaaaaaar banget buat yang udah reviews, kasih masukan, saran dan kritiknya selama ini, dan memberikan author kekuatan bulan hehehe! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and akatsuki, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 28**

**(Hidan bikin skandal lagi!)**

~Happy Read Minna~

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu tapi gossip mengenai Hidan gay tetep gak mau ilang-ilang, dan pasti ada aja cowok yang nembak dia, WTF.

"Sialan, ini gara-gara Jugo sama Sai! Gua jadi sial begini!" rutuk Hidan kesal setelah barusan dia menolak seorang cowok dari kelas satu.

"Hwakakakaka, naas bener sih nasib lo! Makanya buruan deh cari cewek!" Sasori tertawa laknat, dasar mentang-mentang udah punya Nazuka.

"Diem lu, sambel!" Hidan pasrah menerima nasib. Posisinya sekarang dia bagaikan Romeo tak bertuan (apa coba?).

'_Tapi kata Sasori ada benernya juga sih, demi keamanan diri sepertinya gua harus memikirkan untuk nyari cewek…'_ batin Hidan berpikir bingung.

~o0o~

.

Di kelas lain.

"Eh, Aoi. Udah tau gossip Hidan belum?" tanya Yurina dengan semangat.

"Udah, tapi kayaknya cuma hoax" balas Aoi gak percaya.

"Mungkin sih, tapi aku dapet fotonya dia loh, pas lagi di UKS sama Kiba dan Naruto!" kata Yurina sambil mamerin foto terlarang itu.

"MANA COBA LIAT!" teriak anak-anak lainnya penuh napsu, jadi ngerubungin bangku Yurina-Aoi.

"Nih, bener kan!" kata Yurina malah makin pamer, Aoi yang ikutan ngeliat langsung nosebleed mendadak, ck ck ck rupanya cewek yang satu ini udah tertular virus fujoshinya si Konan.

* * *

><p>-SKIP TIME-<p>

.

.

"Sas, mau ke kantin gak?" Hidan ngajakin Sasori yang lagi asik ngobrol sama Gaara.

"Gue mau ke kelas Nazuka nanti, lo duluan aja." Jawab Sasori dan terus langjutin ngobrol sama Gaara.

"Dei, mau ke kantin gak?" tanya Hidan gak yakin.

"Gue mau ke kelas Yurina-chan dulu, un! Syalalalala, un, un!" bales Deidara sambil nyanyi-nyanyi norak pergi ke luar kelas.

"Ceh..Dasar norak!" gumam Hidan bête (author : bilang aja lo sirik, gak punya pacar! *author dibanting Hidan*).

Begitulah nasib Hidan, dimana-mana temen-temennya udah punya gandengan masing-masing, tapi dia masih aja betah ngejomblo. Padahal yang nembak dia juga gak sedikit, tapi ditolak semua.

Dan di kantin, banyak aja pasangan yang lagi asik berduaan. Contoh Sasori sama Nazuka yang entah sejak kapan udah sampe duluan dengan ajaib di situ dan sekarang dua-duanya lagi milih beli es krim apa. Kalau Deidara sama Yurina lain lagi, dua-duanya lagi asik di bangku depan kantin, Yurina lagi asik gambar, Deidara sih asik ngeliatin Yurinanya. Pein sama Konan malah udah asik makan bareng Zetsu dan Haruru yang malah suap-suapan, kedua pair itu lagi pamer kemesraan, sampe yang lain panas, ngiri (termasuk Hidan). Itachi sama Saki lagi asik menikmati lagu, emang duo budeg (Itachi ketularan budeg gara-gara tertular virus Saki).

"Argh…Kenapa dunia ini menyebalkan!" jerit Hidan stress akut tingkat menengah, ngeliat temen-temennya asik sama pasangan masing-masing.

"KARENA ELO JUGA MENYEBALKAN!" bales anak-anak dari kantin teriak lebih keras, Hidan langsung pundung.

"Jangan pundung begitu dong Hidan!" kata Rei yang tau-tau udah nongol sambil bawa-bawa komik dan kali ini dia bareng sama Aoi.

"Cih…Kalian juga mengganggu pemandangan saja!" cibir Hidan makin kesel aja ngeliat Rei sama Aoi. "Pacaran di tempat lain napa!" sambung Hidan lagi sambil nimpuk botol minuman bekas ke Rei, yang langsung ditangkis pake buku komiknya.

"Belom jadi kok , baru calon! Ya, kan Aoi?" kata Rei sambil senyum-senyum gila. Sebenernya sih, si Hidan mau ngejerit lagi saking stressnya liat temennya pada pacaran, tapi dia kapok takut diteriakin lagi sama anak-anak sekantin, bisa budek mendadak dia. Mendingan dia mingkem aja deh, diem adem ayem meskipun dalem ati dia udah galau abis-abisan.

.

"Hidan!" panggil salah seorang guru cewek yang paling ditakuti Hidan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Anko-sensei.

"A-ada apa sensei?" tanya Hidan panas dingin sambil berpikir, perasaan baju gua udah bener, dan hari ini dia gak melakukan satupun tindakan aneh, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hidan saat ini.

"Kamu tolong bantu saya bawain buku di perpustakaan" perintah Anko dengan gaya sok bos, Hidan sih manut-manut aja daripada kena omel macan betina yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>Di perpustakaan...<p>

.

"Nah tolong ya, kamu bawa buku itu" kata Anko sambil nunjuk setumpuk buku-buku gede yang lumayan banyak.

"Hai…Hai…" jawab Hidan malas sambil ngambil buku-buku nista tersebut.

"Bawanya hati-hati ya, jangan sampai berantakan!" kata Anko setengah mengancam sambil membawa setumpuk buku lainnya.

'_Bawel banget sih, ini guru satu! Kalo gak inget guru gua, udah gua jadiin tumbal dia!'_ batin Hidan merutuk udah mulai males denger celotehan Anko-sensei.

~o0o~

.

"Cepat sedikit Hidan jalannya, saya ada rapat sama Tsunade-sama." Kata Anko mempercepat langkah kakinya tanpa peduli melihat penderitaan Hidan yang bawa buku setumpuk penuh, sampe mukanya ketutupan sama buku-buku itu.

'_Ini guru banyak maunya banget! Gak liat apa buku yang gua bawa banyak begini? Udah jalannya cepet banget kayak kereta, jatoh aja lu baru tau rasa!'_ Hidan mulai mengeluarkan jurus kutukan didalem hatinya.

Baru aja si Hidan merutuk dalem hati, ternyata beneran kejadian. Anko saking buru-burunya akhirnya kepleset dari tangga, dan…

BRUKHHH!

Anko sukses jatuh dan nimpa orang yang berjalan di belakangnya aka Hidan.

'_Aduh emak! Punggung gua rontok ketiban macan betina!'_ batin Hidan teriak kesiksa ck ck ck.

"Ah..Hi-hidan maafkan sensei, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Anko yang masih betah sama posisinya, bukannya bangun, heleh-heleh.

"Gak apa-apa kok sensei" jawab Hidan ngibul padahal batinnya udah berharap biar guru yang satu ini buruan bangun.

"Nice posisi Hidan!" kata Sai yang udah nongol bareng Jugo yang udah manggut-manggut sambil nyengir.

"Mantap bener!" sambung Jugo yang keliatannya puas banget sama hasil jepretannya.

"Kalian…Grr…" Hidan udah esmosi aja liat duo wartawan sekolah gendeng itu, belum sempet dia balas dendam sama ulah mereka satu minggu lalu, eh sekarang malah kena lagi! Bener-bener apes.

"Cabut, Go! Udah dapet bahan nih buat Koran sekolah" kata Sai ikutan tersenyum puas ngeliat Hidan yang gak berkutik.

"Sip, tapi tunggu dulu! Anko-sensei, senderannya jangan kelamaan, nanti ada yang ngamuk loh!" kata Jugo yang sempet-sempetnya ngeledek Anko yang sekarang mukanya sedikit memanas. (Author : gila, berani bener si Jugo! Author yakin pulang sekolah gak selamet itu anak).

"MURID DURHAKA KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Anko gak setengah-setengah beneran ngamuk tingkat dewa, Hidan pasrah kupingnya jadi budek sesaat.

"Anko-sensei…Gua berat nih, bisa bangun gak?" pinta Hidan dengan melas, napasnya udah megap-megap, persis Kisame kalo lagi kekurangan air.

"Ah, iya maafkan sensei…Hei, tadi kamu tidak sopan! Ngomong sama guru itu yang sopan bahasanya!" Anko kembali ngamuk sambil geplak kepala Hidan pake penggaris.

"Anko-sensei! Untung saja ketemu, ayo segera keruang rapat, yang lain menunggu!" kata Shizune yang mendadak muncul, guru yang satu ini dari tadi udah mondar-mandir nyariin Anko-senseii.

"Maaf, Shizune-sensei. Tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan" jawab Anko sambil senyum kecut.

"Mari saya bantu!" balas Shizune segera membantu Anko memunguti bermacam-macam buku yang jatuh gak beraturan.

"Sudah, Hidan. Kamu gak perlu bantu saya, kembali ke kelas sana! Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Perintah Anko, menyuruh Hidan masuk ke kelas. Cowok berambut putih itu segera pergi meninggalkan TKP berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang berasa mau copot.

* * *

><p>-SKIP TIME-<p>

.

.

**TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!** Gak bosan-bosan bel norak Konoha gakuen berbunyi, tanda pelajaran telah usai dan murid-murid boleh pulang.

"Eh, ada apa tuh rame-rame di papan berita sekolah?" Nazuka penasaran mau liat ada apa di papan berita kenapa rame banget, biasanya juga murid-murid pada cuek bebek.

"Liat yuk!" Konan yang sepertinya ikut penasaran narik Nazuka buat ngeliat, ada apa sih di situ?.

"Ah, gak keliatan!" kata Nazuka yang berusaha untuk melihat ke depan tapi gak bisa.

"Eh, Yurina! Ada apaan sih? Kok rame bener disini?" tanya Konan sambil nyolek Yurina yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Itu loh, ada skandal baru lagi dari Hidan!" jawab Yurina sambil mencari celah untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Bikin skandal apa lagi itu anak?" tanya Itachi yang udah nongol sambil gandengan tangan sama Saki.

"Dia ke foto lagi berduaan sama Anko-sensei!" samber Sakura yang baru keluar dari kerumunan orang, maklum lah dia tadi berdiri paling depan.

"Wuih, gak salah tuh?" celetuk Kisame gak percaya.

"Liat aja beritanya, tuh si Aoi lagi pegang selebarannya, bukti kedekatan Hidan sama Anko-sensei!" kata Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi yang lagi megang foto Hidan sama Anko.

"Mana, gue mau liat!" Kisame dengan cepet nyamber selebaran kertas yang dipegang Aoi.

"Wow, headline news! Hidan dan Anko-sensei terlihat mesra di tangga!" kata Kisame baca selebaran itu keras-keras.

"Menurut nara sumber saat terjatuh, Anko-sensei bertanya mesra kepada Hidan, apa dia tidak apa-apa yang dibalas dengan kalem oleh Hidan!" samber Pein sengaja baca keras-keras biar tambah heboh.

"Panjang umur tuh anak, baru aja diomongin udah nongol!" kata Kisame sambil nonjok, eh salah..Sambil nunjuk Hidan yang baru turun barengan SasoDeiTobi.

"Ada apaan nih rame-rame, un?" tanya Deidara celingukan heran.

"Wah, ketinggalan berita sih lu! Baca deh berita terbaru dari Romeo jomblo kita yang satu ini!" kata Zetsu yang baru nongol sambil ngasih selebaran yang dia dapet dari Kakuzu (aka beli pastinya).

"Waw, mesra banget lo difoto ini!" kata Sasori takjub.

"Pantesan lo betah ke ruangan BP, ternyata ada udang dibalik batu!" ledek Itachi.

"SIALANNN!" teriak Hidan sekenceng-kencengnya dan langsung ngerobek-robek kertas yang dipegang Zetsu sama Kisame.

"Oi, gua beli selebaran itu seharga 20.000 Ryo sama Kakuzu tuh! Balikin duit gua!" omel Zetsu gak terima sambil mencak-mencak.

"Ini lagi…MINGGIR SEMUA!" kata Hidan galak sambil kembali ngayunin sabitnya ke anak-anak murid yang lagi berkerumun di depan papan berita, otomatis semuanya pada kabur sejauh mungkin tanpa aba-aba, malah ada yang kabur sambil ngesot-ngesot gara-gara ngedubrak saking ngerinya ngeliat Hidan ngamuk.

"JUGO SAMA SAI SIALANN!" lagi saudara-saudara, tanpa mengurangi kekuatan suaranya, Hidan kembali berteriak dahsyat sambil ngacak-ngacak papan berita sekolah.

"Sabar-sabar, jadi jomblo emang butuh perjuangan berat!" kata Pein berusaha menenangkan, tapi yang ada malah bikin galau, mengingat dirinya jomblo sendirian (Kisame, Kakuzu sama Tobi gak masuk hitungan, Kisame setia sama Juju, Tobi masih bocah, Kakuzu maniak duit gak ada waktu buat urusin cewek apalagi cari pacar).

"Tapi gua gak terima! Apa-apaan ini, masa gua di gosipin sama guru paling angker di sekolahan!" Hidan mencak-mencak dan begitu balik badan guru yang dia bilang galak udah nongol.

'_Mampus lo!'_ batin semua anak-anak yang ada di situ, termasuk batin Hidan yang sekarang sedang merutuk kicauannya sendiri.

"Apa sebegitu buruknya kah saya dimatamu Hidan?" tanya Anko, tapi aneh kali ini tidak ada nada suara horror ataupun mengancam kayak biasanya, kelihatannya sang guru galak sedang kecewa.

"Sensei…" Hidan skak math bingung mau bilang apa, sebenernya sih bukan begitu maksud omongan dia.

"Maafkan saya kalau selama ini saya menyebalkan, tapi semua itu saya lakukan demi kalian semua! Sebetulnya saya tidak mau dicap sebagai guru angker, tapi kalian juga bandel-bandel sih, jadi saya terpaksa harus galak!" Anko malah curhat yang lain cengo dengernya.

"…Dan saya minta maaf kalau saya sering memarahi kamu Hidan." Kata Anko yang kemudian memutar arah ke belakang.

"Sensei tunggu", Hidan reflek menarik lengan sang sensei, dia ngerasa kagak enak udah ngecap yang jelek-jelek ke guru yang satu ini.

Click! Click!

Duo wartawan gendeng nongol lagi, dan dengan tampang gak dosa, kembali jeprat-jepret adegan barusan sambil terkekeh laknat.

"KALIAN BERDUA, IKUT SAYA KE RUANGAN BP!" Anko kembali ngamuk kayak biasanya lagi, dia menyeret Jugo sama Sai ke ruangannya, mari kita doakan kedua wartawan sableng itu selamat dari jurang kematian.

"Ampun Sensei!" teriak keduanya yang diseret Anko dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Gua lupa!" kata Hidan sambil nepok jidat.

"Mau kemana lo?" tanya Pein heran.

"Oh, mau nyusul Anko-sensei, gua tadi gak sempet ngomong! Lu semua duluan aja!" jawab Hidan yang langsung ngacir nyusulin Anko.

"Mau ngapain tuh dia?" akatsuki saling tanda tanya.

"Mau nembak Anko-sensei kali!" jawab Saki mendadak nyambung ck ck ck.

"Sora nii-chan, ayo pulang duluan!" kata Aoi mendadak bad mood dan nyeret kakak kembarnya itu pulang duluan.

Kira-kira Hidan mau ngapain ngejar Anko-sensei? Dan kayaknya Aoi jealous kah? *ditendang Aoi*.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author : Yap, chapter 28 selesai juga! Maaf miss typo huhuhuhuhu.

Hidan : Author! Gua kena nista melulu sih! Sampe kapan lu mau bikin gua nista?

Author : Sampai takdir yang menentukan *ditendang Hidan*.

Sasori : Berdoa aja bagian lo kagak dipending sama author kita yang gendeng ini.

Deidara : Wah, kalau pending bisa bahaya,un! Bisa karatan lo nungguin dia nongol, un.

Hidan : Awas kalo dipending! Gua jadiin persembahan buat Jashin-sama!.

Author : Oh, jadi ceritanya lo pengen buru-buru nembak Aoi ya? *evil smirk*

Itachi : Suit, suit! Hidan pake malu-malu segala.

Jugo&Sai : *Jeprat-jepret ekspresi Hidan yang mukanya rada merah*

Hidan : Sialan lu berdua! *Nendang Jugo sama Sai balik kealamnya.

Author : Gak usah malu gitu lah Hidan! Ya sutralah, pokoknya monggo di reviews dan saran serta kritiknya. Euh...Semoga ceritanya masih berada dijalur yang benar. See ya next chapt! *kibar-kibar bendera kemerdekaan*.

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ^^v.**


	29. HidanXAoi moment

Author : Story di chapter ini masih fokus ke Aoi dan Hidan, semoga yang baca berkenan dan semoga belum terlalu melenceng dari pakemnya (apa coba?), dan makasih reviewsnya...Soal sekuel, author belum kepikiran mau buat kayak gimana, tadinya sih sempet mau bikin side story tentang KonohamaruXMayumi...Tapi nanti aja deh belakangan, mau fokusin cerita ini dulu sampai complete hehehehe. Enjoy this chapter minna!.

Warning : T rate

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, kalau ngaku-ngaku bisa berabe ntar urusannya, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 29**

**(HidanXAoi moment)**

"Kemaren lo ngapain nyusul Anko-sensei, un?" tanya Deidara, penyakit pengen taunya kumat.

"Mau tau aja sih lu, Dei!" jawab Hidan cuek.

"Jangan-jangan lo nembak Anko-sensei ya?" tanya Kiba yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Kagak lah!" jawab Hidan singkat sambil balik lagi ke bangkunya, soalnya Ryuuzaki-sensei udah nongol di kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" sapa Ryuuzaki-sensei aka wali kelas 2-B, masuk dengan santai sambil memberi salam.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, SENSEI!" bales murid-murid pake toa masing-masing, biar guru yang satu ini lebih semangat sedikit.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah, karena setelah ini kalian akan menghadapi ujian. Jadi khusus hari ini diadakan bersih-bersih kelas." Kata Ryuuzaki yang memberi penjelasan sambil ngemot permen gak tau dapet darimana.

"Baik sensei!.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, karena saya sibuk harus menangani kasus jadi Sebastian-sensei akan menggantikan saya disini". Jawab Ryuuzaki dan langsung ngeloyor keluar kelas, benar-benar wali kelas yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

Gak lama Sebastian udah nongol sambil bawa-bawa peralatan buat bersih-bersih dan langsung dibagi-bagikan ke murid-murid.

"Ayo mulai bersih-bersih" kata Sebastian-sensei sambil ngeluarin senyum iblisnya.

* * *

><p>Anak kelas tiga malah udah dari 10 menit lalu bersih-bersih kelas, begitu juga dengan kelas Pein cs yang bener-bener berisik.<p>

"Konan minta kertas dong, buat ngelap kaca!" kata Ten-Ten, soalnya beberapa kain lap udah kepake, mau pake kertas tapi udah abis.

"Nih!" jawab Konan sambil mengambil kertas dari badannya sendiri.

"Wow, fleksibel ya lo!" kata Lee takjub.

"Kagak gratis, bayar per-lembar 1000 Ryo!" samber Kakuzu sambil ngalungin papan harga dileher Konan. Jelas aja cewek serba biru itu ngamuk-ngamuk.

"KURANG ASEM LO! EMANG GUE BARANG, MAIN TEMPEL HARGA AJA!" Kakuzu didupak-dupak Konan ampe gak berbentuk.

.

"Saki tolong ambilin sapu dong!" pinta Itachi tanpa ngalihin pandangannya ke Saki, soalnya dia juga lagi ribet keluarin sampah yang bercokol di dalem kolong meja miliknya dan Saki.

"Nih!" Saki yang budek salah ngasih, bukannya kasih sapu dia malah kasih kain lap yang basah tepat ke muka Itachi, bikin kepala cowok itu sekarang jadi banjir bandang.

"Ah, saki budek kan…" Itachi manyun bête sambil ngambil lap basah yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Sorry-sorry, sini gue lap!" kata Saki, niatnya sih mau ngelap muka Itachi yang basah, tapi lagi-lagi dia salah ambil, sekarang dia ambil kain lap yang udah kotor bekas lap debu, makin ancur deh itu muka Itachi.

"Saki ini lap apaan, kok berdebu banget?" Itachi shock ngeliat debu yang numpuk ampe item dikain lap yang Saki pegang.

"Eh, sorry gue salah lagi!" balas Saki nyengir liat muka Itachi sekarang jadi item.

"Kayaknya ada yang perlu mandi nih!" celetuk Kisame sambil nyiram Itachi pake air.

"Nah, sekarang elo udah bersih, gak perlu lap lagi!" komen Saki sambil ngacungin jempol ke Kisame.

"Bersih, si bersih! Tapi gue jadi basah gini!" kata Itachi dengan muka ngambek.

~o0o~

.

Kelas Sasori cs juga gak jauh beda berisiknya.

"Et deh, Chouji! Jangan makan meulu napa! Gue udah sapuin tempat lo tiga kali tauk!" omel Sasori kesel, pasalnya dia udah nyapuin tempatnya Chouji, tapi kotor lagi, kotor lagi! Gimana gak kotor coba orang si Chouji lagi asik makan keripik kentang, remah-remahnya berceceran kemana-mana.

"Owh..Maangaap..Ih,wa vhindah dah!" kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Gyaaaaa, itu tempat baru gue sapu, un!" kali ini giliran Deidara yang ngomel-ngomel sambil nendang Chouji.

.

"Tumben lu rajin?" tanya Hidan ke Shikamaru yang lagi ngelap kaca luar barengan.

"Iya lah, Sebastian-sensei killer!" jawab Shikamaru sambil terus ngelap.

"Killer kayak Anko-sensei gitu? Tapi keliatannya kalem deh" tanya Hidan sambil ngebayangin Sebastian-sensei ngamuk ala Anko.

"Maksud gue killer dalam arti sesungguhnya! Macem-macem bisa dilempar piso sama dia!" kata Shikamaru sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lima buah pisau yang berderet ditangan Sebastian-sensei.

"Pantesan lu takut…" komen Hidan langsung merinding.

~o0o~

.

"Kalau udah bersih dipel ya kelasnya!" kata Tsunade yang langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Udah bersih nih, anak cowoknya keluar semua, biar anak ceweknya yang ngepel." Kata Nazuka udah siap-siap bawa pel.

"Oi, jangan pada keluar dulu! Angkatin bangkunya dong!" Konan protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bangku-bangku yang masih belum diangkatin.

Anak-anak cowok langsung nyengir dengan tampak sok gak berdosa.

* * *

><p>"Ke kantin yuk, beli makanan" kata Kisame ke Zetsu yang lagi asik baca majalah Korea trend (ketularan Haruru itu anak, author yakin 100%).<p>

"Gue pengen makanan khas Korea" jawab Zetsu sambil ngiler ngeliatin makanan yang lagi trend dimakan anak muda di Korea.

"Mana ada! Kalo ada juga pasti mahal, dan pastinya si Kakuzu ngamuk-ngamuk!" kata Kisame sambil nyeret Zetsu ke bawah.

~o0o~

.

"Tobi, elo jangan malah jadi mainan air kenapa?" Sakura udah marah-marah aja liat Tobi main air, bukannya jadi beres tapi malah jadi becek.

"Bantuin angkatin bangku sana!" Ino ikutan ngomel getok Tobi pake gagang sapu.

"Tobi anak baik mau main air!" Tobi malah makin menjadi, nyiprat-nyipratin air ke Sakura sama Ino.

"Temen lo tuh! Urusin dong!" Sakura jambak rambut Deidara seenak jidat.

"Gak kenal tuh, un!" bales Deidara sambil cuek bebek ninggalin kelas.

"Sasoriiiiii, Tobi dong urusin nih!" Sakura mulai geprak-geprak sapu ke muka Sasori.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya? Tobi? Siapa itu Tobi?" jawab Sasori ala orang amnesia persis disinetron-sinetron dan langsung ikutan ngacir keluar kelas.

"HIDANNNNN!" teriak Ino sama Sakura barengan, bikin sang immortal nelen ludah ngeri.

"TOBIIIIII!" kali ini yang teriak Hidan ala emak-emak.

"Tapi Tobi mau main air senpai! Mau main, mau main, mau main, ma-" mulut Tobi langsung dibekep pake bungkus keripik bekas Chouji barusan.

"Diem, tar gua beliin permen!" kata Hidan ngasal.

"Beneran senpai?" tanya Tobi pake background bunga-bunga di belakangnya.

"Iya, gua beliin! Jadi nurut sama gua sekarang, ayo keluar jangan main air!" kata Hidan terpaksa meng-iyakan.

"HOREEEEE!" jerit Sakura sama Ino kesenengan liat Tobi keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>"Bener ya senpai, nanti beliin Tobi permen!" kata Tobi menagih janji untuk dinikahi *plak*, err menagih janji dibeliin permen.<p>

"Iya-iya nanti gua beliin, kagak usah bawel" jawab Hidan mulai males, soalnya dari keluar kelas sampe kantin celotehan Tobi itu-itu melulu.

"Senpai-senpai, beliin Tobi es krim dong" pinta Tobi merengek ke Hidan sambil narik-narik seragam Hidan ampe melorot.

"Kan janjinya beli permen, bukan es krim!" kata Hidan berusaha melepaskan tarikan Tobi dari bajunya.

"Kalau gak dibeliin Tobi teriak nih disini!" ancem Tobi udah siapin toa ultra sonic (sejak kapan coba?).

"Berisik! Nih, beli sana!" umpat Hidan sambil ngasih duit 10rb Ryo.

"Asikkkk!" teriak Tobi girang dan langsung ngacir ke tukang es krim.

"Mumpung dia lagi beli es krim, mending gua kabur dah" gumam Hidan sambil jalan pelan-pelan ninggalin kantin.

Hidan kabur, melarikan dari Tobi intinya. Tinggal si Tobi celingukan pas nyadar Hidan udah gak ditempat.

~o0o~

.

"Kabur keatas aja ah!" kata Hidan bingung sambil akhirnya pergi naik keatas, niatnya sih ini anak mau ngadem di atap sekolah, tapi niatnya terhenti. Pas lewatin ruang perpustakaan dia ngeliat Aoi yang tampaknya lagi kesusahan mau ngambil buku tapi gak nyampe, malang bener nasib mu nak.

"Uh…Kalau bukan demi Byakuka-sensei, gak bakalan deh gue mau disuruh ambil buku disini!" gerutu Aoi sambil berusaha meraih buku yang letaknya paling atas.

"Alah, mumpung sepi gue panjat aja deh ini rak buku!" kata Aoi nekat yang akhirnya manjat rak buku.

"Mau diambilin buku yang mana?" tanya Hidan yang nongol secara mendadak di belakang Aoi, bikin cewek itu kaget setengah napas.

"Waa-!" Aoi yang kaget langsung jatoh gara-gara pegangannya kelepas. Tapi untunglah Hidan yang tau langsung nadangin(?) si Aoi. (Author : Wakakakaka author gak tau bahasa romantisnya ck ck ck, jadi pake kata 'nadangin' –apa coba?-).

"Makanya kalau mau manjat jangan pake cara yang barbar! Ada tangga kecil masa gak dipake" komen Hidan sambil senyum menyebalkan.

"Ngapain lo ada disini?" tanya Aoi, sambil melepaskan diri dari Hidan.

"Gimana ya…Habisnya gua ngeliat _shortie_ disini yang gak bisa ambil buku, jadi mau gak mau gua tolongin" jawab Hidan dengan santai.

'_Grrrr…Dasar reseh!'_ batin Aoi siap mengeluarkan ledakan.

"Yang mana?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Ha? Apanya yang mana?" tanya Aoi malah cengo.

"Buku yang mau elu ambil, yang mana? Biar gua ambilin" kata Hidan menawarkan bantuan.

"Err…Buku sejarah tentang ninja!" kata Aoi sambil menunjuk buku bersampul hijau tua yang letaknya memang berada dipaling atas rak.

"Nih bukunya" kata Hidan sambil memberikan buku yang dimaksud ke Aoi.

"Hmph..Makasih!" balas Aoi gak rela sambil nyamber buku yang dikasih Hidan.

"Ada yang mau diambilin lagi gak?" tanya Hidan lagi ke Aoi.

"Gak ada, tumben banget lo baek!" kata Aoi setengah meledek, tumben-tumbenan si Hidan bisa baik (biasanya kan bejat!*Author dilempar*).

"Iya dong! Lagian kalo gua marah-marah melulu tar gua berubah jadi mak lampir kayak elu lagi!" jawab Hidan ngeselin, baru aja dipuji baik, eh udah balik lagi ke sifat aslinya yang nyebelin.

"Maksud lo? A-aduh sakit…" pelotot Aoi angkernya keluar. Tapi belum sempet tonjokkan saktinya melayang, Aoi malah kesakitan.

"Aoi…Ui, kenapa lu?" tanya Hidan wanti-wanti sambil jaga jarak, takut.

"A-a-aduh…" Aoi Cuma meringis kesakitan sambil merutuk dalam hati kenapa cowok di depannya ini bukannya bantuin tapi malah bengong kayak sapi ompong begitu.

"Eling Aoi, eling!" Hidan geblek malah ngira Aoi kesurupan, sekarang dia lagi komat-kamit baca doa ke dewa Jashin.

"Hi..Dan…Gue…Bukan kesurupan tauk! Perut gue sakit…Dari pagi belom makan!" kata Aoi setengah berteriak sambil menahan sakit diperutnya, sepertinya dia terkena maag.

"Dari pagi belom makan? Astajim! Kena maag itu, ayo ke kantin cari makanan!" jerit Hidan sambil nepok jidatnya sendiri, dan tanpa mikir main jalan aja ninggalin Aoi yang jelas-jelas lagi nahan sakit.

"Hidan otak lo minim ya! Gue gak bisa jalan…Sa..Kit tauk perut gue!" bales Aoi berusaha menahan sabar.

"Ayo!" .

"Eh?" Aoi kaget melihat Hidan membungkuk membelakanginya.

"Ayo, gua gendong ke UKS".

"G-gak mau!" jawab Aoi menolak tawaran Hidan dengan wajah blushing.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gua panggil Sora kemari!" kata Hidan yang langsung ambil posisi mau lari tapi kakinya malah dipegang sama Aoi, bikin cowok itu jatoh ngedubrak.

"Jangan panggilin Sora…Gue gak mau dia khawatir" pinta Aoi yang emang gak mau bikin Sora cemas, soalnya kalau si Sora sampe tau, kakak kembarnya itu bisa panik setengah mati lari-larian menuju TKP plus dia kena ceramah akibat gak sarapan.

"Makanya, Ayo!" kata Hidan sambil ngelus jidatnya yang benjol.

Walaupun awalnya ragu tapi akhirnya Aoi menerima tawaran Hidan. (Yeah gak ada ruginya juga kan Aoi? *author senyum-senyum nista yang langsung ditimpuk buku sama Aoi*).

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh liat! Itu kan Hidan-senpai sama Aoi-senpai!" kata beberapa anak kelas satu yang kebetulan melihat Hidan lagi gendong Aoi ke UKS.<p>

"Huwaaa, mesra banget! Gue juga mau!" samber beberapa anak lain jadi ngiri.

"Waduh…Aoi sama Hidan…Sob…" Rei yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung patah hati (backsound :hancur, hancur, hancur hatiku!).

"Lu tunggu sini ya, gua beliin makanan di kantin" kata Hidan dengan tampang gado-gado (?), maksudnya raut mukanya itu setengah khawatir, setengah capek wakakakak mungkin si Aoi berat kali ya? *Author digeplak Aoi*.

"Hidan!" Aoi manggil cowok itu sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Hidan nengok ke belakang.

"Makasih ya…" kata Aoi dengan sikap yang manis (tumben banget ni anak!).

"Sama-sama…" balas Hidan sambil senyum kalem (tumben juga lo!).

(Aoi&Hidan : Mau apa lo! *Melotot angker ke author*).

'_Kadang-kadang Hidan bisa bersikap manis juga rupanya'_ batin Aoi sambil ngebayangin Hidan yang lagi senyum barusan. _'Kyaaa maluuu!'_ jerit hati Aoi dan langsung nutupin mukanya sendiri pake bantal.

Akhirnya Hidan balik dan ngasih beragam macam makanan ke Aoi, mulai dari bubur, mie goreng, gorengan sampe nasi bungkus. Aoi cuma geleng-geleng aja ngeliatnya sambil sweatdrop. Selain itu berkat Rei, Sora jadi tahu kalau Aoi sakit, Sora langsung terbang dan mendarat di ruang UKS. Sora langsung menceramahi adik kembarnya itu pake gaya emak-emak, Aoi Cuma manut-manut aja sambil sweatdrop liat Sora ngomel tapi sambil nyomotin gorengan yang dibeli Hidan tadi ck ck ck.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Yey, akhirnya moment ini gak kepending, saya udah ngeri duluan taku kepending lagi hahaha *ketawa garing*.<p>

Deidara : Curang, un!.

Author : apa sih Dei? Balik sana ke alammu *nendang Deidara*.

Sasori : Jangan sampe pending lagi, bisa karatan gue.

Author : Iya-iya, makanya ini author update.

Itachi : Tapi elo emang bener-bener author gendeng! Sekalinya cepet, updatenya kilat tapi pas lama, gila ampe kadarluarsa nungguinnya! *geleng-geleng takjub*.

Author : No comment deh kalau itu, saya juga bingung.

Zetsu : Plus updatenya dini hari lagi! *ikutan geleng-geleng takjub*.

Author : Author lagi menjelma jadi kalong *asal ngejawab*.

Author : Dah-dah jangan jadi pada ngerumpi, Author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk gak pending-pending lagi, semoga aja gak ada halangan lagi...Dan author selalu menunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ^_^.

** HAPPY READ MINNA-SAN!.**


	30. Belajar Ala Akatsuki

Author : Makasih buat yang reviews dan ngikutin cerita ini hehehehe, dichapter ini khusus menceritakan belajar ala akatsuki. Dan makasih masukannya, tapi sepertinya cerita ini dikit lagi mau author tamatin jadi hemm...Mungkin author gak bisa mewujudkan request dari para reader, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...Tapi mungkin author hanya kasih hint aja, semoga berkenan.

Pein : Ngomong-ngomong akatsuki bakalan lulus gak nih?

Author : Makanya banyak belajar, jangan nyontek aja! Sama jangan lupa berdoa!

Hidan : Gua pasti berdoa kepada Jashin-Sama!

Author : Itu mah sesat, bukannya lulus tapi terjerumus! Sudahlah, Enjoy this chapter, maaf kalau banyak typo.

Warning : T rated

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Pemilik akatsuki cs bukan saya, tapi Mas Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Akatasuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 30**

**(Akatsuki belajar)**

Malem itu semua anggota akatsuki lagi pada kumpul, terlihat banget semuanya sedang memegang buku. Yah, mau gimana lagi, ujian semakin dekat dan tentu saja hari libur yang diberikan, digunakan untuk belajar.

"Ah, gue gak jago itung-itungan, un…" keluh Deidara membolak-balik buku rumus matekmatikanya.

"Sama…" sambung Pein udah garuk-garuk aja liat buku akutansi miliknya.

"Yang merasa jago ngitung, ajarin dong un" pinta Deidara melas sambil lirik-lirik Kakuzu yang anteng-anteng aja lagi baca buku hapalannya.

"Tau, nih! Ajarin Zu!" Kisame geplak pala Kakuzu seenaknya.

"Apaan sih? Mau diajarin?" tanya Kakuzu mata ijonya langsung nyala. Tanda bahaya karena duit kalian bakalan dipalak.

"Mau!" jawab Akatsuki lain sambil manggut-manggut.

"Bayar ya, satu orang satu juta Ryo!" jawab Kakuzu dengan mata berkilat-kilat, sambil bayangin duit yang dia dapet.

"BHUUUUU! BASI LO!" jawab Akatsuki kompak sambil ngelempar buku masing-masing ke muka si setan duit yang satu itu.

"Oi, bukunya jangan dilempar! Rusak nanti, mahal itu belinya!" omel Kakuzu langsung mungutin buku-buku yang terdampar indah di atas lantai, persis kayak babu.

"Sama temen pelit banget sih, lu!" kata Zetsu sambil manyun-manyun.

"Sama Hidan aja noh! Gua udah menurunkan ilmu berhitung gua ke dia!" kata Zetsu sambil nunjuk Hidan yang langsung pasang tampang –maksud lu?-.

"Tau nih Hidan, berguru kagak bagi-bagi!" protes Kisame kesel, kenapa dulu dia nolak partneran sama Kakuzu, akhirnya yang kecipratan pinter si Hidan deh, bukan dia.

"Boleh aja, asal pada mau jadi persembahan buat dewa Jashin" jawab Hidan dengan santai sambil membuka lembaran buku yang lagi dia baca.

"Ah, lu berdua sama aja resehnya!" kata Pein ikutan bête.

"ITACHIIIIII" teriak akatsuki serempak ke Itachi yang termasuk salah satu lumayan pinter dalam hal berhitung.

"A-apa?" jawab Itachi sweatdrop.

"Ajarin matekmatika dong~~~~" jawab akatsuki kompak sambil pasang jurus puppy eyes no jutsu yang bikin Itachi menyerah kalah.

"Euh…Iya gue ajarin tapi, **STOP **natap gue dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu!" kata Itachi yang udah gak tahan diliatin kayak gitu ck ck ck.

~o0o~

.

**The Next Day**

"Aduh mumet kepala gue baca buku mulu, kira-kira Nazuka lagi apa ya?" Sasori bukannya belajar malah ngayal di depan markas sambil cengar-cengir.

"Dasar sedeng malah cengar-cengir sendiri!" kata Itachi yang heran ngeliat kelakuan Sasori.

"Napa tuh anak?" tanya Hidan yang baru ke luar dari kamar.

"Tau tuh, udah mulai gak waras kali" jawab Itachi asal ngatain padahal sendirinya juga gak waras.

"Eh, ada yang jago bahasa inggris gak?" tanya Kisame yang ikutan nimbrung sambil bawa-bawa kamus.

Itachi sama Hidan saling pandang, pasalnya gak satu pun yang sepertinya diantara mereka ngerti bahasa inggris, wong bahasa sehari-hari aja masih kagak becus.

"Gak" jawab Hidan sama Itachi barengan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Dasar sedeng lo berdua! Ngapain geleng-geleng kepala." Samber Sasori yang udah balik lagi ke mode normal dan masuk markas.

.

"Oi, ada yang bisa ajarin bahasa inggris?" tanya Pein dengan muka frustasi.

"Kagak, un" samber Deidara yang baru keluar kamar, "Itu juga gue taunya, 'Please come with me my lady, sama Be my angel in my heart' doang, un!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengingat-ngingat kalimat yang pernah diajarin Rei ke dia.

"Jadi intinya gak ada yang bisa bantu?" tanya Pein turun kebawah.

"Gak" jawab ItaDeiSasoHidan geleng-geleng lagi.

"Jadi?" akatsuki lagi-lagi saling pandang gaje sambil mikir, Kakuzu gak bisa diharapin, itu anak juga gak ngerti, Kisame? Jangan di tanya, dia lebih mengerti bahasa satwa daripada bahasa manusia, Konan juga gak lebih baik dari mereka dalam hal inggris, Zetsu? Itu anak udah dari pagi ngacir ke rumah Haruru minta diajarin bahasa inggris, maklum lah Haruru lumayan pinter dalam hal bahasa, Tobi jangan ditanya, seharian malah molor bukannya belajar.

"Pein, suruh si Rei kemari gih! Dia kan lumayan jago inggrisnya!" kata Itachi memberi usul yang disetujui sama yang lainnya.

"Kalo gak mau sogok aja pake komik…Atau kita gotong aja kemari" kata Kisame udah siapin karung, tali sama selotip, siap-siap buat nyulik si Rei.

"Gue telpon deh" kata Pein sambil mijit-mijit keypad handphone.

TATITUTATITUT…TUT…TUT…TUT…Krek.

"Hallo?" Rei menjawab panggilan kematian dari Pein *author diinjek*, panggilan telpon dari Pein si raja bokep! (Author : udah author benerin tuh! Jadi berenti injek gue!).

"REIIIIIII~~~~" Pein langsung merengek begitu telpon di angkat.

"Apaan sih Pein, budek nih kuping!" omel Rei kesal, lagi enak-enak baca komik sambil tiduran malah diganggu, padahal dikit lagi jagoannya menang.

"Rei, dateng kemari cepetan! A.S.A.P, kalo gak gue jadiin dendeng!" kata Pein sambil ngancem pake gaya review.

"Dasar sableng!" umpat Rei kesel, tapi ya itu anak akhirnya dateng juga ke markas akatsuki seorang diri, yah daripada dijadiin perkedel, mendingan dia dateng, ya gaK?.

~o0o~

.

3 jam kemudian...

"Pein, buka pintu batunya dong!" jerit Rei yang udah sampe di depan markas akatsuki dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Dorong aja pintunya!" bales Pein seenak jidat gak nyadar.

"Gue kagak kuat dorongnya bodoh!" kata Rei sambil berusaha dorong pintu batu nista milik akatsuki ampe keringetan.

"Bukanya gini nih, Rei-senpai!" kata Tobi yang ternyata lagi nangkring di depan markas, si Rei gak liat. Jelas gak liat orang ini anak terkenal dengan ke cuekannya yang tingkat akut.

BRUAKHH!

Tobi nendang pintu markas akatsuki dari luar dengan gaya karate ala Spongebob, Rei cuma bisa cengo ngeliatnya.

"PINTU MARKAS SIAPA YANG DOBRAKKKK?" Kakuzu langsung mencari-cari pelaku yang menistakan pintu akatsuki dan langsung menatap tumpul kearah Rei.

"Bukan gue! Tapi Tobi noh!" Rei langsung nunjuk Tobi yang masih nyusruk di lantai.

"TOBI GUE UDAH BILANG BERAPA KALI JANGAN PRAKTEKIN JURUS KARATE ABAL-ABAL LU DI MARKAS!" Kakuzu ngamuk nendang Tobi keluar markas.

"Horeeee Tobi bisa terbang senpai!" jerit Tobi malah kesenengan bisa terbang dan pas melayang nimpa Zetsu yang baru balik dari rumah Haruru.

"WADAW! Gua kejatuhan setan muka rata!" teriak Zetsu yang kaget ketiban mahkluk bermuka rata aka Tobi (dia pake topeng kan, jadi rata mukanya gak keliatan berkat topeng yang dia pake).

"Woi, jangan pada berisik napa!" Pein keluar langsung nimpuk sandal biar pada diem tapi timpukannya persis kena tepat mengenai Kisame.

"Reseh lu! Main timpuk aja!" Kisame bales nimpuk tapi Pein keburu ngeles dan kena Hidan yang nongol buat liat keramaian yang terjadi.

"Anjrit! Sendal siapa nih!" geram Hidan sambil ngusap mukanya yang telak kena serangan dadakan sang sandal, dan langsung keluarin sabit keramatnya, di ayunin sembarangan dan kena Itachi yang baru buka pintu kamar sambil bawa-bawa guling.

BUAGHH!

"Kurang ajar lu! Gila sakit banget!" Itachi gak terima wajahnya yang tampan jadi bonyok langsung ngelempar guling ke arah Hidan, tapi gak kena, Hidan udah keburu masuk kamar. Lemparan guling Itachi tepat mengenai duo seniman yang baru keluar dari dapur, bikin DeiSaso jatoh dengan tidak elit.

BRUGHHH!

"Reseh, un!" keluh Deidara sambil bangun.

"Najis gulingnya bau iler!" kata Sasori sambil nendang-nendang guling Itachi.

Ya begitulah kawan-kawan, akaktsuki bukannya belajar tapi malah berakhir ricuh, intinya mereka ribut sendiri gak jelas. Rei diem doang, matung di tengah-tengah sambil menatap cengo menatap keajaiban yang terjadi di dalam markas.

"Err…Ini jadi gak belajarnya? Kalo gak jadi gue balik nih…" kata Rei yang kayaknya sih gak ada satupun yang denger.

"Ajarin gue aja!" samber Konan yang muncul di sebelah Rei sambil narik cowok itu ke luar markas buat ngungsi dari kebrutalan akatsuki lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Next Day...<strong>

"Eh, denger-denger anak kelas tiga ada ujian praktek juga ya?" tanya Itachi ke Pein yang lagi asik nonton.

"Hah? Sumpah lu? Ujian praktek apaan?" tanya Pein kaget, soalnya dia gak tau kalau ada ujian praktek segala.

"Mana gue tau, makanya gue tanya elu, gimana sih!" bales Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke depan muka Pein dengan gaya sok.

"Kis, lu tau gak-" belum sempet Pein nyelesein omongannya Kisame udah ngomong duluan "Gak tau", bikin Pein dongkol.

"Gue belom selesai ngomong kali!".

"Oh, kirain" bales Kisame nyengir mamerin gigi-gigi gergajinya, hiiii serem! *Author diceburin ke kolam piranha*.

"Tau gak kelas tiga ujian prakteknya apan aja?".

"Nah kan bener…" jawab Kisame bikin Pein sama Itachi curiga.

"Bener apaan?" tanya Pein dengan nada curiga.

"Bener…kalau gua bener-bener gak tau!" jawab Kisame kembali nyengir part dua yang langsung dikeplak sama Pein.

"Zu, lu tau anak kelas tiga ada ujian praktek apa?" giliran Itachi yang nanya ke Kakuzu.

"Dan gak pake minta bayaran!" samber Pein cepet sambil melotot ke Kakuzu yang baru mau buka suara.

'_Tau aja si Pein'_ batin Kakuzu gak jadi bilang. "Praktek olahraga doang sama masak!" jawab Kakuzu nyantai.

"WAPAH? MASAK?" jerit Konan ikutan nyamber dari atas.

"Iya, praktek masak!" balas Kakuzu gak terima diragukan (author : muka elo itu emang meragukan tauk!).

"GUE GAK BISA MASAK!" Konan langsung stress sambil robek-robek buku yang dia pegang tanpa sadar ck ck ck.

"Gue juga gak bisa masak!" Pein nimpalin gak kalah stressnya dari Konan.

"Biasa aja kale!" kata Kakuzu terlihat santai.

"Sok lu! Lu sendiri juga gak bisa masak kan?" sindir Pein sambil lirik-lirik Kakuzu yang keliatannya sih gak terlalu pusing mikirin.

"Gua emang gak bisa masak! Tapi kan partner gua bisa masak, jadi tinggal minta ajarin deh" jawab Kakuzu yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan –siapa yang bilang gua mau ajarin elu?- dari Hidan.

"Asikk, kalo gitu gue masih ada alasan buat ke rumah Haruru minta diajarin masak! Asek-asek!" jerit Zetsu malah girang dapet alibi buat apelin Haruru.

"Dasar bunga jadi-jadian!" umpat Pein kesel ngeliat Zetsu dengan senang hati ngeluyur keluar markas.

"Enak banget ya Zetsu…Punya pacar serba bisa" sindir Konan sambil ngelirik Pein.

"Iya deh, gue gak guna!" Pein langsung pundung mojok di tembok dengan gajenya.

"Itachi, lo kan bisa masak. Ajarin gue masak dong!" pinta Konan setengah memelas ke Itachi.

"Bayarannya apa?" tanya Itachi ketularan virusnya Kakuzu.

"Gue kasih tau resep pencegah keriput!" jawab Konan asal dan ajaibnya si Itachi percaya dan mau ngajarin dia masak.

"Terus gimana nasib gue?" Pein kebingungan, masalahnya Itachi udah dicomot Konan, Hidan juga udah dicomot sama Kakuzu, tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu nyala dikepalanya.

Ting! Ting! Ting!.

"Gue minta Sora aja kemari! Pein lu emang cerdas!" Pein ngomong plus muji-muji diri sendiri. Tapi kebahagiaan Pein harus pupus saudara-saudara, soalnya Sora sendiri juga lagi sibuk ajarin Aoi masak ck ck ck.

"Mau gue ajarin?" nongol Kisame bikin Pein lompat cicak gara-gara liat muka Kisame.

"Lu bisa masak?" tanya Pein gak yakin.

"Bisa lah, asal jangan berhubungan sama mahkluk laut" kata Kisame nyengir sambil unjuk gigi.

"Hmmm…Boleh deh!" akhirnya Pein menemukan penyelamat hidupnya yaitu Kisame buat ajarin dia masak.

* * *

><p><strong>The Another Day…<strong>

"Groookkk…Grooookkk" Zetsu udah hibernasi di pojokan alias ketiduran saking capeknya ngebolak-balik halaman buku.

"Oi, tidur lu?" Kisame nyolek Zetsu dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik sang kanibal tumbang.

"Grookkkk…" gak ada respon dari Zetsu, itu anak masih tetep asik ngorok.

"Jiah, dasar…"gumam Kisame geleng-geleng.

"Belajar oi! Jangan molor aja!" Pein teriak pake toa dikuping Zetsu.

"SIAP PAK BOS!" jawab Zetsu yang dengan ajaibnya langsung bangun.

"Belajar yang bener, pokoknya semua member akatsuki harus lulus SEMUA TANPA KECUALI!" teriak Pein berapi-api persis kayak orang lagi demo.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN PERINTAH!" akatsuki lain langsung baris plus ngasih hormat ke Pein.

"Bagus-bagus, belajar dimulai!" komandi Pein dan serentak mereka semua langsung baca buku masing-masing.

.

10 menit kemudian…

"Tunggu dulu Pein, itu buku apaan yang lo pegang?" tanya Itachi penuh kecurigaan sambil memicingkan mata, maklumlah dia kan rabun jadi gak bisa ngeliat dengan jelas *author dikunai*.

"Tata cara menyontek yang baik dan benar…Wah Pein ini sih kagak adil!" kata Kisame yang membaca judul buku yang lagi dipegang Pein dan langsung disamber sama Kisame, layaknya seekor ikan hiu yang menyambar mangsanya.

"Pein-senpai menyontek itu tidak baik!" celoteh Tobi malah ceramahin Pein.

"Balikin bukunya!" Pein berusaha meraih buku yang dijambret Kisame, tapi bukunya udah terlanjut dioper-oper kaya bola, Pein yang ngejar jadi megap-megap.

"Cih, lagian elu punya buku kayak gini gak bilang-bilang! Gua kan juga mau!" kata Kisame yang akhirnya itu buku dibaca rame-rame sama akatsuki lainnya.

"Balikin! Beli aja sama Kakuzu, dia jual tuh!" Pein nunjuk biang keladi dari lahirnya buku tata krama untuk menyontek.

"Tenang, stok gua masih banyak kok!" jawab Kakuzu langsung mamerin buku-buku mencontek ala Kakuzu, akatsuki lain langsung berebutan beli.

"SENPAI-SENPAI JANGAN PADA NYONTEK DONG!" Tobi protes dan langsung ngeluarin jurus ultra sonicnya, bikin senpai-senpai gilanya terpaksa tutup kuping.

"Apaan sih Tobi, ini kan demi masa depan bersama, un!" balas Deidara yang udah megang sederet buku tata cara mencontek.

"POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH!" Tobi ngamuk dan langsung ngambil buku-buku tersebut, dimasukin kardus lalu dibakar kemudian debunya dibuang ke jurang ck ck ck.

~o0o~

.

20 menit kemudian…

"Senpai…? Senpai lagi ngapain?" tanya Tobi curiga liat Pein sepertinya kembali berulah.

"Gak, gue gak ngapa-ngapain kok!" jawab Pein ngibul.

"Bohong tuh, si Pein lagi nulis contekan wakakakak" samber Sasori sambil ngakak.

"Senpai, kan Tobi bilang jangan nyontek!" Tobi langsung ngambil kertas-kertas dewa milik Pein dan langsung disobek-sobek.

"Jangan gue aja dong, noh Zetsu patut diwaspadai!" Pein nunjuk Zetsu yang dari tadi diem di dalam Venusflytrap miliknya.

"Zetsu senpai jangan tulis contekan di dalam Venusflytrap!" Tobi langsung narik kertas-kertas kecil yang disiapin Zetsu di dalam Venusflytrapnya.

"Tobi sirik aja lu!" umpat Zetsu kesal, kertas ajimat miliknya juga bernasib naas sama kayak milik Pein.

"Sasori -senpai sama Hidan- senpai ngapain?" Tobi dengan curiga langsung menerkam senpainya yang barusaha lari itu.

"Tobi apaan sih lu!" teriak Hidan ketiban mahkluk bertopeng.

"Pein-senpai bantuin Tobi tangkep Sasori-senpai dong" Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang kabur, tapi dengan cepat berhasil ditangkep Pein.

"Pein lepasin gue!" Sasori berusaha meloloskan diri dari sang ketua bokep.

"Jangan gitu dong, Sas! Menderita itu bagi-bagi, masa gue doang" jawab Pein sambil ngeluarin senyum iblis. Sasori sama Hidan sukses digeledah sama Pein dan Tobi ck ck ck.

Akhirnya berkat aksi Tobi gak ada satupun contekan yang lolos disembunyikan para anggota akatsuki, dan malam itu mereka semua bener-bener belajar habis-habisan, mari kita doakan semoga para pejuang kita ini berhasil dengan sukses!.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Tak kusangka chapter ini lumayan panjang...<p>

Pein : Author apaan sih lu, masa nyontek gak bisa jadinya gara-gara Tobi? *Masih gak terima*

Author : Jangan nyontek lah, contoh Tobi dong! *Nunjuk Tobi yang lagi tekun giat belajar*.

Pein : Cih...*Kesel tapi balik lagi baca buku*.

Author : Ah ya sudah, maaf yah kalau garing chapter ini...Author agak buntu...Tapi yah, semoga berkenan, oh ya soal Mayumi awalnya author emang mau pasangin dia sama Tobi...Hanya saja otak author mentok belom bisa bayangin Tobi jadian sama Mayumi...Jadi yah author pasangkan dia sama Konohamaru.

Kakuzu : Yang mau reviews silahkan kirim ke kotak amal punya gua! *dikemplang author*.

Author : Jangan dengerin Kakuzu, yang mau reviews silahkan, beserta saran dan kritiknya, NO FLAMMING.

Tobi : Pein-senpai, udah dibilang jangan nyontek masih bandel! *Ngejar Pein yang kabur bawa contekan*.

Author : Ara...Ja mata minna!

**HAPPY READ ^^v.  
><strong>


	31. Akatsuki Ujian!

Author : Akhirnya chapter ini bisa selesai, niatnya tadi mau author pending...*Ditimpukin akatsui+readers*.

Deidara : Gila bakalan nunggu seabad kalo sampe dipending, un!

Author : Iya-iya makanya author berusaha mencari idenya...Tapi yah...Maaf deh hasilnya jadi gak jelas gini, kebanyakan author skip, soalnya kalau author tulis satu-persatu ujiannya per-chapter bakalan jadi banyak, jadi author ringkas aja...Maaf kalau kurang berkenan m(_)m.

Warning : Rated T

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya, author cuma minjem buat menistakan.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 31**

**(Akatsuki Ujian)**

"ARGHHHH GUA GAK BISA TIDUR!" teriak Pein dari dalam kamar persis orang stress.

"Ah…Baru jam 3 pagi…" desis Pein sambil liat jam weker yang ikutan tidur disebelahnya (Pein pasang jam weker tiap hari biar gak kesiangan).

"Mending gue belajar deh di bawah…Oh, Pein kau memang jenius!" Pein ngomong sendiri sambil senyum-senyum gila muji diri sendiri, dan dia langsung ngambil buku hapalannya turun ke bawah.

.

"Loh? Kalian ngapain?" tanya Pein kaget ternyata anggota akatsuki lainnya udah pada nongkrong sambil baca buku juga.

"Belajar!" jawab akatsuki tanpa ngalihin pandangan dari buku pegangan masing-masing.

"Kita juga gak bisa tidur, Pein!" jawab Kisame yang denger jeritan hati sang ketua barusan.

'_Cih, ternyata gue doang yang telat…Kirain gue doang yang bangun pagi-pagi!'_ gerutu Pein dalam hati ternyata ide buat belajar pagi-pagi udah disabotase sama akatsuki lainnya.

1 jam kemudian…

"Gue mau mandi dulu ah" kata Itachi yang sepertinya udah gatel-gatel itu badan.

"Ngapain lu mandi pagi-pagi, nanti tulang renta milik lu rematik lagi!" kata Kakuzu yang udah mikir kalo Itachi sakit pasti duit kas berkurang.

"Kurang ajar lu! Gue bukan kakek-kakek!" Itachi gak terima dibilang renta (author : harusnya tua renta ya? *disambit sandal*).

"Belum tua tapi kok udah keriputan ya?" ejek Hidan bikin Itachi panas, Sasori sama Deidara cuma cekikikan.

"Dari pada lu! Liat tuh, rambut apa uban? Putih semua gitu, yang lebih mirip kakek-kakek itu elu!" Itachi ngejek Hidan balik yang diiringi jerit tawa setan dari DeiSaso.

"Sialan, berani lu! Yang persis kakek-kakek itu elu, udah keriputan , rabun pula lagi!" Hidan gak mau kalah langsung lompat berdiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi pake buku bahasa inggris yang lagi dia pegang.

"Eh, yang ada elu kali! Udah ubanan, masuk angin mulu dan elu itu cerewetnya melebihi kakek-kakek! Bales Itachi yang sekarang nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan pake jempol kebalik. Deidara sama Sasori sih dari tadi asik aja ngetawain, gak jadi belajar, malah nontonin ItaHidan berantem, lebih seru soalnya.

"Lu berdua jangan ketawa aja!" Hidan sama Itachi nyemprot SasoDei yang lagi ngakak gulung-gulung.

"Tau nih, lu berdua dipihak mana sih?" kata Itachi sambil nendang-nendang duo seniman gila yang sekarang lagi gulung-gulung dilantai, puas ketawa.

"Ayo cepet pilih mana? Gua apa Itachi?" tanya Hidan pake gaya promosi pemilihan ketua RT.

"Idih, sorry ya gue masih normal!" jawab Sasori berenti dari aksi gulung-gulungnya.

"Sama, un!" sambung Deidara yang sekarang benerin posisi duduknya.

"Daripada pilih lo berdua, mendingan gue pilih Nazuka tercinta!" kata Sasori kembali ngayalin muka Nazuka, *dirumahnya Nazuka langsung bersin bikin buku-bukunya pada tumbang dari rak*.

"Gue juga, un. Mendingan sama Yurina, un!" timpal Deidara ikut-ikutan.

"WOII! JANGAN PADA RIBUT NAPA, GUE GAK BISA BELAJAR NIH!" Pein murka sambil mukul-mukul dada persis kayak kingkong yang siap-siap mau ngamuk. ItaHidanSasoDei langsung mingkem.

* * *

><p>Di sekolah...<p>

Akatsuki datengnya kepagian.

.

"Hoamzz…Jam berapa ini, un?" tanya Deidara sambil nguap-nguap di dalem kelas.

"Baru jam 5 pagi" jawab Sasori yang sepertinya hari itu dia rajin banget baca buku.

"Masuknya jam berapa, un?"

"Jam 7 pagi".

"Terus…Kenapa kita masuknya pagi-pagi gini, un?" tanya Deidara yang sekarang posisinya udah tiduran di atas meja ck ck ck.

"Itu karena ketua kingkong bilang, gak boleh telat sama sekali, makanya harus berangkat sangat pagi-pagi sekali!" samber Hidan ikutan kesel sambil bayangin Pein berubah jadi Kingkong ganas yang ngancurin kota.

"Kalo gitu…Gue tidur sebentar dulu, un. Kalau udah bel kasih tau gue, un" kata Deidara yang akhirnya molor di atas meja.

"Lo ngapain, Dan?" Sasori ngelirik Hidan yang komat-kamit.

"Berdoa kepada dewa Jashin, semoga gua diberi kekuatan buat ngerjain soal!" jawab Hidan yang langsung lanjutin lagi baca doanya.

'_Baca doa apa baca mantra lo…'_ batin Sasori sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! Jiah bel Konoha bunyinya lain lagi, mana itu suara si Tsunade pula ck ck ck, intinya bel masuk bunyi.<p>

Semua murid-murid udah duduk di bangku masing-masing, menunggu lembar jawaban dan soal dengan tegang.

.

"Selamat pagi semua, nama saya Grell Sutcliff, dan saya akan menjadi pengawas disini" kata guru eksentrik yang baru masuk itu dan kemudian langsung membagi-bagikan lembar jawaban dan soal kepada murid-murid.

Grell ngawas di kelas HidanSasoDeiTobi…Entah mengapa empat mahkluk itu bisa satu kelas lagi, pasti karena Tsunade ngatur pembagian kelasnya pake kocokan arisan.

.

Di kelas Pein-Konan-Zetsu...

"Pagi semua!" sapa seorang wanita dengan body aduhai, Pein sampe ngiler ngeliatnya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa semua murid.

"Saya guru pengawas di kelas ini, perkenalkan nama saya Nico Robin" kata guru itu sambil senyum, tapi auranya horror seperti senyum maksiat. Nico Robin membagi-bagikan kertas ujian jawaban dan soal ke Pein dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan ada yang mencontek ya, kalau mencontek akan saya tampar bolak-balik seperti ini" kata Nico Robin sambil ngeluarin jurus tangan jarak jauhnya itu (author lupa nama ilmunya apa ya dia?) dan langsung nampar Pein yang duduk paling depan.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Sensei, kok gue kena tabok sih?" Pein protes gak sangka dari sekian banyak murid kenapa dia yang dijadiin eksperimen penabokan oleh Nico Robin, guru pengawas mereka.

"Oh, kamu orang toh? Maaf, sekilas saya kira kamu itu samsak! Habis mukanya mirip samsak sih hohohoho" kata Nico Robin sambil tertawa nista serasa gak ada dosa udah nabok anak orang.

"Sudah, ayo kerjakan! Atau kamu mau ditabok beneran?" ancem Nico Robin sambil melotot.

'_Tadi lu nabok gue juga beneran!'_ umpat Pein kesel dan langsung duduk diposisinya dengan baik dan benar.

.

Di kelas Itachi-Kisame-Kakuzu...

RATATATATATATATATATAT! Terdengar suara tembakan dari kelas itu.

"TIARAP SEMUA! WAHAHAHAHAH" kata seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan kuping lancip plus gigi taring, persis kayak setan! *author dibazooka*.

"ADA PENJAHAT MASUK KELAS!" teriak semua murid-murid dan berusaha kabur dari sana.

BRAKK!

Pintu kelas langsung ditutup sama mahkluk yang baru masuk tadi dengan kuencueng.

"WOI! Gua bukan penjahat ataupun setan! Gua guru pengawas kalian, perkenalkan nama gua Hiruma Yoichi" rupanya mahkluk mengerikan tadi adalah guru pengawas mereka.

"Oooooohhh…" jawab murid-murid cuma bisa 'ber-ohhh' ria dengan tampang cengo.

"Sudah, ayo kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing, saya akan membagikan soal" kata Hiruma modenya berubah kalem.

"Ingat ya, jangan mencontek! Kalau mencontek…Rasakan ini! DOR DOR DOR!" Hiruma kembali sadis lagi sambil nembakin pistol ck ck ck, apes bener ini kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari kedua…<strong>

Kelas Pein-Konan-Zetsu

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Pein ngakak mendadak pas dapet soal dari Nico Robin.

"Kenapa loe?" tanya Konan heran liat cowoknya ketawa mendadak gak jelas maksudnya apaan.

"Hei, kamu yang di depan, kenapa tertawa?" Nico Robin juga ikutan heran, _'Apa perlu gue tabok lagi ya ini anak?' _batin Nico Robin udah siap-siap mau nabok Pein.

"BAHAHAHAHA SOALNYA LUAR BIASA SUSAH! GILA GUE KAGAK BISA! YANG BISA KASIH GUE CONTEKAN PLEASE!" Pein sarap otaknya udah kacau seribu tingkat ck ck ck, mulutnya terpaksa diamanin (baca = dibekep) sama Nico Robin.

.

Kelas Itachi-Kisame-Kakuzu...

'_Ini sih gampang!'_ batin ItacKisaKaku secara barengan pas liat soal-soal yang baru diberikan.

Yap, sepertinya trio ini gak mengalami kesulitan dihari kedua, lancar…hajar terus dah ngerjainnya. Itachi dengan pedenya nulis, Kisame gak kalah dari Itachi, dia malah ngerjain sambil senyum-senyum ampe netes itu iler, Kakuzu anteng-anteng aja ngerjain soal sambil berteriak dalam hati _'Sik-asik, sik-asik gua bisa jawab'._

~o0o~_  
><em>

**Hari ketiga…**

"Soal-soal ini membunuhku, un!" Deidara frustasi sambil acak-acak rambut, saking pusingnya ngeliat itungan yang bejibun.

'_Ah, sial! Ini pernah diajarin Itachi nih, tapi gue lupa!'_ batin Sasori berusaha mengingat-ngigat rumus yang diajarin Itachi ke dia.

'_Aduh, kenapa Mayu-chan harus di kelas sebelah sih, un! Mana Shikamaru juga dioper kesana juga lagi, un! Gaara juga gak ada, Sasuke juga gak ada, un! Ini gak adil yang pinter-pinter hampir semuanya di kelas sebelah, un!'_ batin Deidara kesel mengingat yang pinter-pinter kebagian ke kelas sebelah, ya elah.

"Ah, Hidan jauh lagi duduknya, un…Kenapa dia harus terdampar diposisi belakang gitu, un…Sasori pasti enak tuh bisa nyontek, un, un…" gerutu Deidara dengan pelan sambil liat Hidan yang duduk paling belakang sama Sasori yang enaknya di sebrangnya Hidan.

'_Gue nanya siapa nih…Tobi?'_ Deidara langsung sweatdrop liat Tobi yang udah jedotin kepala berulang-ulang ke atas meja dengan pala yang ngepul. _'Pasti otaknya udah koslet itu anak!'_ .

Deidara meneropong, menerawang sampai akhirnya dia temui sosok sang penyelamat, Shino! Benar sekali dia dari tadi gak sadar Shino duduk di seberang dia, mata Deidara langsung sparkling-sparkling bagaikan menemukan bom mutakhir terbaru, Shino yang merasa diliatin Deidara langsung nengok dengan tampang –What The?-.

~o0o~

**Hari ke empat…**

Kelas Itachi-Kisame-Kakuzu...

"Hari terakhir kita harus berjuang teman-teman! YOSHHH!" kata Lee berkobar-kobar, biar murid lainnya semangat yang disambut dengan tonjokkan ke udara sama murid lainnya ikut menunjukkan semangatnya.

"Aduh…Essaynya susah semua…"Kisame stress liat essay. Tapi beruntunglah dia, depannya ada Itachi, tinggal nanya beres. Tapi gimana caranya manggil Itachi tanpa ketauan? Secara dia udah gak bisa jambak rambut pemuda itu lagi (inget kan rambut Itachi kebakar dan terpaksa dipotong pendek sama Saki?). Tenang, rupanya otak karatan Kisame bisa berjalan lancar, dia dapet ide.

"Itachi…Itachi…" Kisame manggil Itachi pake gaya-gaya bersin (kebayang gak kira-kira bersin 'Itachi..Itachi..?).

Itachi yang tau itu kode dari Kisame langsung memundurkan sedikit bangkunya.

"Apaan?" tanya Itachi pelan ke Kisame.

"Essaynya dong…Gua kagak bisa nih" kata Kisame sambil memajukan bangkunya sedikit.

"Nih, buruan!" bisik Itachi sambil memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya ke Kisame.

"Sip, tengkyu fren!" balas Kisame berbahagia. Sedangkan Kakuzu dia lagi dirundung duka kagak dapet temen buat ditanya, benar-benar gak bisa diharapkan ck ck ck.

~o0o~

**Hari ke lima…**

"Gila gampang banget nih senpai!" giliran Tobi yang merasa di atas angin sambil pamerin lembar soalnya.

"Bisa lo Tob?" tanya Sasori gak yakin.

"Kagak!" jawab Tobi yang langsung disambit pake kotak pensil.

"Cih, gampang ini…" kata Hidan dengan tampang sok.

"Sumpeh lo?" samber Sasori lagi-lagi meragukan kemampuan otak teman-temannya (Sasori : lo liat aja Hidan sama Tobi, meragukan dua-duanya!).

"Maksud gua gampang soalnya tapi jawabnya susah!" jawab Hidan yang ikutan kena timpuk.

* * *

><p><strong>TENG! TENG! TENG! <strong>

Bel konoha berbunyi tanda ujian hari itu telah berakhir, para murid yang di dalam kelas langsung bersorak gembira dan segera berhamburan keluar kelas dengan girang.

"Akhirnya ujiannya selesai juga, un!" kata Deidara dengan napas lega.

"Sasori!" panggil Nazuka dan langsung nyamperin cowok tersebut.

"Nazuka-chan! Gue kangen sumpah~~" kata Sasori dengan mata penuh linangan air mata, soalnya maklumlah udah lama gak ketemu gara-gara pada sibuk belajar.

"Ah, gue juga kangen sama Yurina,un. Yurina mana Nazuka, un?" tanya Deidara menanyakan keberadaan pacarnya tersebut.

"Masih di kelas, bantuin Kakashi-sensei kumpulin soal".

"Gue kesana dulu, un!" Deidara pergi dengan lambaian tangan alay buat ketemu Yurina.

"Siang, Deidara-senpai…Ujiannya gimana tadi?" tanya gadis kecil yang akrab dipanggil Mayu-chan oleh Deidara ini.

"Ujiannya susah, un! Tapi moga-moga aja nilai gue bagus, un. Oh, ya Mayu-chan sendiri gimana, un? Bisa gak tadi, un?" Deidara malah jadi curcol ke Mayumi, lupa niatnya yang mau ketemu Yurina.

.

"Balik yuk all!" kata Hidan yang udah keluar sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ah, lo duluan aja! Gue masih kangen sama Nazuka!" kata Sasori yang dari tadi nempel mulu di sebelah Nazuka, kagak mau lepas.

"Hhh…Deidara pasti sama Yurina…Ah masa gua harus balik sama si mahkluk pahlawan bertopeng sendirian?" tanya Hidan menggerutu sendiri.

"Derita lo!" jawab Sasori seenaknya sukses bikin Hidan bête.

"Hidan? Bisa bantu saya?" tanya Anko yang nongol dadakan di belakang cowok berambut putih itu.

"Bantu apa sensei?" tanya Hidan menaikkan salah satu alisnya begitu melihat sang sensei yang sepertinya kerepotan membawa lembar-lembar soal dan jawaban yang numpuk.

"Bisa bantu bawa lembaran ini setengahnya ke kantor Tsunade-sama?" tanya Anko yang berusaha mengambil setengah lembaran-lembaran itu.

"Bisa sensei…" balas Hidan yang lalu mengambil setengah dari lembaran kertas-kertas itu dan pergi bersama Anko.

.

"Cie, cie yang asik!" Aoi sama Sora udah nongol godain Nazuka yang langsung blushing ngalahin rambut Sasori.

"Sirik aja nih duo kembar!" balas Sasori sambil melet-melet, minta ditarik itu lidah.

"Tapi sejak kapan ya Hidan jadi akrab sama Anko-sensei?" tanya Nazuka heran ngeliat sikap Hidan yang gak biasanya, soalnya bocah itu kalau nemu Anko-sensei udah ngibrit duluan ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan waktu Hidan ngejar ke tempat Anko-sensei…Itu dia nembak Anko-sensei lagi?" Sasori berusaha nebak-nebak.

"Bisa jadi" timpal Nazuka sambil manggut-manggut.

"Balik yuk, un!" Deidara udah nongol bareng Yurina sama Mayumi plus Tobi yang sejak kapan ikutan ngekor.

"Ayuk pulang senpai! Tobi mau buru-buru beresin barang-barang Tobi buat piknik besok pagi!" kata Tobi sumringah, soalnya besok mereka piknik, seneng banget bocah yang satu ini.

"Yuk balik".

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang…Dan dari kejauhan terlihat Hidan lagi ngobrol asik sama Anko-sensei, keliatannya mereka akrab banget.

"Itu Hidan, OI HIDAN MAU BALIK BARENG GAK!" kata Sasori sambil berteriak memanggil temannya itu.

"GAK! DULUAN AJA!" balas Hidan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Gimana sih itu anak, tadi minta balik duluan, eh sekarang malah dia yang kagak mau pulang!" kata Sasori heran.

"Biarin aja, un. Lagi pacaran kali sama Anko-sensei, un!" samber Deidara asal, yang lainnya ketawa kecuali Aoi yang diem sambil memikirkan kata-kata Deidara barusan 'Hidan sama Anko-sensei pacaran!'.

Ujian akatsuki udah beres dan besok mereka bakalan piknik! Tapi apa benar ya kata Deidara, kalau Hidan pacaran sama Anko?

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author : Next chapter akatsuki bakalan piknik! Meski belum dapet gambarannya tapi author udah nemu inti untuk chapter selanjutnya...Dan author minta maaf kalau dichapter ini banyak adegan yang author skip.

Tobi : Hore piknik! *Jingkrak-jingkrak*.

Pein : Pikniknya yang bener lu! Jangan berakhir gaje! *Pein udah ngancem*.

Author : Tenang aja kok! Dan di piknik itu author akan kasih hint lebih banyak kok nyeheheheheh. Yak, yang mau reviews, saran dan kritik silahkan ^^.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^^V.**


	32. Akatsuki Piknik!

Author : Sebelumnya author mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mau capek-capek baca fic ini dan kasih reviews, Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Dan Seperti yang author bilang pair Hidan dan Aoi akan menjadi pair penutup dari cerita ini...Jadi author akan lebih memfokuskan pada kedua tokoh itu, dan maaf kalau kurang berkenan bagi yang baca.

Hidan : Jangan ada lagi nista diantara kita!.

Author : Elo aja kali, author kagak! Dan maaf kalau humornya author pangkas beberapa persen, soalnya kalau ngebanyol mulu nanti malah gak selesai-selesai ficnya hehehehe, dan as usual sorry for my bad mistakes dalam hal typos, akhir kata please enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or akatsuki, they belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 32**

**(Akatsuki Pergi Piknik)**

"Hatiku gembira, riang tak terkira, karena akhirnya bisa pergi piknik juga. Oh, senangnya~~" Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi gaje di depan halaman sekolah.

"Tobi berisik lu!" omel Pein kesel, dia lagi mangkel gara-gara dari tadi berdiri nungguin bus gak dateng-dateng ampe kakinya pegel-pegel, ditambah tingkah autis Tobi, makin jadi aja darah tingginya.

Pagi itu memang semua murid kelas tiga dan dua tengah berkumpul untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka liburan keperkemahan di area pegunungan, tapi sepertinya bus yang dijanjikan datang jam 6 pagi belom nongol-nongol, pasalnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Tau gitu gue tadi sarapan dulu harusnya!" dengus Naruto kesal gara-gara kelaperan, pagi tadi dia gak sempet sarapan.

"Sama gue juga!" timpal Kiba dengan perut bunyi mirip raungan(?) Akamaru di pagi hari.

"Mau makan?" tawar Sora sambil mamerin cake sutoorubeeriii miliknya, yang disambut dengan tetesan-tetesan iler dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sikat!" kata Kiba sama Naruto barengan sambil nyomot kue-kue itu dengan ganas.

.

"Eh, liat tuh si Hidan…" bisik Kisame ke akatsuki lainnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan yang udah hinggap di sebelah Anko-sensei. (Guru yang ikut ngawas piknik kali ini adalah Anko, Kakashi, Ryuuzaki sama Tsunade).

"Wuidih…Hidan ck ck ck, beneran jadian kali itu anak!" kata Pein takjub, salut bener kalo Hidan beneran bisa jadian sama sang macan garong *Pein dicabik-cabik Anko*.

Anak-anak lain juga pada kasak-kusuk, bisik-bisik gara-gara ngeliat kedekatan Hidan sama Anko, yah biasanya mereka kayak Macan vs tikus, dimana Hidan disini yang jadi tikus. (Hidan : tikus itu si Kakuzu! Bukan gua! *protes sambil ngacungin sabit*).

"Kalian kenapa dari tadi kasak-kusuk?" tanya Anko-sensei penuh curiga kepada sekumpulan anak cewek yang lagi bergerombol alias ngegosip.

"Gak lagi apa-apa kok sensei!" jawab seorang cewek imut berambut pink dengan gugup (adakah yang tau siapa dia?).

"Hmph...Nyebelin!" komen Aoi dengan muka cemberut ngeliat kedekatan Anko-Hidan.

"Kamu kenapa Aoi?" tanya Yurina mulai curiga ke Aoi.

"Itu tuh, sejak kapan Hidan deket begitu sama Anko-sensei?" tanya Aoi tanpa mengurangi ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Cie, cie…Cemburu ya?" goda Yurina sambil noel-noel bahu Aoi.

"Gue gak cemburu! Cuma kesel aja liatnya…Giliran sama gue, si Hidan pasti maunya ribut mulu! Tapi pas sama Anko-sensei bisa ramah begitu, huh…" kata Aoi berusaha mengelak.

"Ih, Aoi lemot deh! Itu namanya cemburu tau!" kata Yurina sambil tersenyum geli, ngeliat kelemotan Aoi.

"Udah dibilang gue gak cemburu!" Aoi malah ngambek buang muka.

.

Gak lama bus yang ditunggu nongol juga dari ujung jalan...

"Akhirnya datang juga busnya!" kata Tsunade yang dari tadi udah duduk jongkok barengan sama Ryuuzaki sambil main kartu (jangan dicontoh kawan-kawan, gurunya sesat ini!).

"Ayo anak-anak, naik busnya dan jangan berebutan ya! Satu-satu masuknya!" perintah Tsunade pake toa.

"HOREEEEE!" jerit semua murid dengan norak, intinya OOC-nya pada keluar.

* * *

><p>10 menit perjalanan, semua murid masih seneng, seger buger…<p>

10 menit lainnya…Mereka asik nyanyi-nyanyi sambil teprok tangan…Sama main gitar...

10 menit lainnya lagi…Pada baru nyadar belom sarapan, walhasil bekal buat siang diembat juga, maklum hampir sebagian dari mereka pada kagak sarapan.

30 menit kemudian…Lanjut nyanyi-nyanyi ditambah aksi brutal sambil joget-joget di atas bangku. Pas supirnya ngerem pada ambruk semua alias nyusruk ck ck ck.

1 jam kemudian…Udah pada molor kecapean nyanyi sama joged.

30 menit kemudian…Sebagian udah pada bangun sambil nanya, udah sampe belom?, kapan sampenya?, dimana aku?, sampe pertanyaan konyol macem siapa kamu? Terlontar dari masing-masing murid yang udah gak sabaran pengen cepet sampe ke tujuan.

30 menit kemudian…

Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu, mereka udah sampe di tempat tujuan!.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelumnya saya minta kalian baris semua!" kata Kakashi meminta seluruh siswa dan siswi untuk berbaris.

"Saya akan mengabsen kalian lagi" kata Ryuuzaki sambil kembali mengabsen untuk memastikan jumlah para murid.

"Baiklah setelah ini, kalian bawa barang-barang kalian dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Ayo, ayo!" kata Anko sambil nepuk tangan, para murid segera bergegas mengambil bawaan mereka yang ada di dalam bus, maklumlah tadi pas sampe mereka semua langsung ngacir keluar.

~o0o~

.

"Teme, jangan lupa bawa gitarnya!" kata Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gitar miliknya yang berada di pojokan kursi belakang.

"Iya-iya, bawel banget sih!" kata Sasuke berusaha jalan menuju sang gitar.

"Dan, minggir napa" kata Sasuke mencoba menggeser Hidan (dia pikir Hidan pintu dorong kali ya?).

"Sabar dong, ini si Aoi masih ngambil barang" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi yang sedang berusaha mengambil barang bawaannya.

"Lo berdua berisik! Tas gue nyangkut tau!" gerutu Aoi kesel.

"Minggir, minggir! Gue lupa ambil cemilan gue!" kata Chouji yang langsung lewat sambil nabrak segala rintangan yang ada (aka Sasuke, Hidan) sambil diiringi lagu kera sakti yang bunyinya, walau halangan rintangan menghadang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran.

"Wow, Jalan nyadar diri napa!" umpat Sasuke yang terpaksa menyingkir naik kesalah satu bangku di situ.

"Gue sadar diri, makanya gue buru-buru mau ambil snack gue yang ketinggalan!" jawab Chouji yang langsung ngedorong Hidan seenak perut.

Brukk!

Sebuah benturan pelan terjadi, Hidan tanpa sengaja menyenggol Aoi, bikin gadis itu terjatuh, untung jatohnya ke kursi dengan Hidan yang berada tepat di depannya…Awkward moment…

"Err…Bisa minggir gak?" tanya Sasuke yang sempet jadi nyamuk selama beberapa detik.

"Sorry" jawab Hidan yang langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Aoi sambil buang muka. Sedangkan Aoi, dia sempet bengong merasakan pipinya memanas dengan degup jantung yang berdebar.

.

"Aoi, lo kagak mau turun?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi pegang gitar, melihat gadis itu masih terpaku duduk, soalnya di dalem bus udah gak ada orang, Chouji abis ambil snack langsung ngibrit, Hidan juga udah turun barusan.

"Eh, iya tas gue nyangkut susah diambil" kata Aoi salah tingkah.

"Selamat berjuang deh!" kata Sasuke sambil ninggalin Aoi, dasar cowok bukannya bantuin malah ninggalin.

"Sini gue bantu" Rei ternyata nongol, maklum dia dari tadi nyariin Aoi di luar tapi gak ketemu, jadinya dia nyari di dalam bus.

"Ma-makasih Rei…" kata Aoi sambil memeluk erat tasnya.

"Aoi…Soal janji lo itu gimana?" tanya Rei penasaran, soalnya ini kan udah abis ujian.

"Oh, itu ya…Gue…" belum sempet Aoi menyelesaikan omongannya pintu bus udah digedor-gedor sama Pein.

"WOY! JANGAN PACARAN AJA DI DALEM, AYO KELUAR!" kata Pein nyuruh Aoi-Rei keluar, bener-bener bocah gendeng main teriak-teriak aja, suaranya ampe bergema bener-bener tak baik untuk kuping siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ya udah jawabnya entar aja deh!" kata Rei yang langsung turun dari bus disusul Aoi di belakangnya.

"Tch…" desis Hidan tampak kesal melihat Aoi dekat sama Rei.

* * *

><p>"Semua sudah kumpul kan?" tanya Tsunade masih betah dengan toa supernya.<p>

"SUDAH TSUNADE-SENSEI!" jawab semua murid kompak bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu jalan per-baris ikutin para sensei ya! Ingat, hati-hati!" kata Tsunade dan mulai berjalan mendahului diikuti oleh sensei lainnya dan kemudian diikuti para murid.

.

'_Kenapa jantung gue masih berdebar gini, gak mau ilang?'_ pikir Aoi dalam hati sambil megangin dadanya.

"Aoi-chan sakit?" tanya Sora aka kakak kembarnya dengan cemas.

"Ah, gak apa-apa" jawab Aoi berusaha menepis pikirannya.

Semua murid berjalan menuju lokasi perkemahan, mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa, meskipun perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup jauh jadi gak berasa.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di area perkemahan, area itu memang area khusus camping, jadi di sana udah tersedia kemah-kemah yang berdiri dan mereka gak perlu repot lagi bangun tenda.

"Semuanya berdiri di depan tenda masing-masing sesuai nomor urut pengelompokkan!" kali ini Anko-sensei yang memberi perintah menggantikan Tsunade, maklum kepala sekolah mereka udah nenek-nenek, jadi sekarang dia lagi duduk di rumput sambil dipijitin sama Shizune.

"BAIK SENSEI!" jawab murid-murid dengan semangat.

"Sensei akan mengabsen ulang kalian!" kata Anko dan mulai mengabsen mereka kembali.

Setelah selesai diabsen Anko mulai membagi-bagi tugas kepada para murid.

"Berhubung hari sudah siang, anak ceweknya ikut sensei untuk bikin makan siang!" kata Shizune dan Anko, memimpin anak perempuan untuk masak.

"Anak laki-lakinya dibagi dua, sebagian ikut saya untuk mencari kayu bakar dan sebagian lagi ikut Ryuuzaki-sensei untuk mencari air" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan diikuti sebagian murid cowok.

"Nah, kita juga pergi" kata Ryuuzaki memimpin jalannya pertandingan bola *plak*, maksud saya memimpin murid cowok lainnya lagi untuk mencari air.

~o0o~

.

"Kita mau masak apa Sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil bawa-bawa dandang nasi ck ck ck.

"Hmm yang cepat saji aja deh, kita bikin mie aja!" jawab Anko keliatan banget gak mau repot.

"Anak cewek yang sebagian lagi masak nasi ya, sisanya masak mie" kata Anko sambil ngeluarin kardus-kardus yang berisi mie.

Gak lama anak cowok yang nyari air udah balik, tapi kemana tim pencari kayu? Yang bawa Kakashi pasti bakalan nyasar kalo gak telat seabad!.

"Ini yang cari kayu bakar pada kemana?" tanya Konan bingung celingukan.

"Pasti dibawa bertualang dulu sama Kakashi-sensei!" jawab Naruto yang sepertinya apal bener sama kebiasaan Kakashi.

"Maaf-maaf kami telat!" kata Kakashi yang baru nongol bareng kelompoknya yang kayaknya kok pada ngos-ngosan gitu ya?.

"Kakashi-sensei…kalian terlambat sampai satu jam!" Anko udah ngeluarin aura mak lampir.

"Maaf, tadi dijalan kami bertemu bidadari cantik yang menyesatkan jalan kami" ucap Kakashi ketauan banget ngibulnya.

"BOHONG!" sahut murid-muridnya kompak.

"Orang tadi Kakashi-sensei malah keasikan baca buku Icha-icha sampe gak liat jalan dan bikin kita nyasar!" Neji buka aib.

"Ahahahaa…Neji bohong, Anko-sensei. Neji tolong jangan fitnah senseimu sendiri ya" kata Kakashi dengan tampang –siapapun tolong aku!-.

'_Justru bakalan jadi fitnah kalo gue belain elo! Dasar sensei sableng!'_ batin Neji kurang ajar.

"Bagus yah, Kakashi-sensei…Sebagai hukuman Kakashi-sensei harus bikinin makan siang buat kami semua!" kata Anko galak sambil nendang buku icha-icha yang lagi dipegang Kakashi ampe nyangkut pohon.

* * *

><p>Kakashi mau gak mau terpaksa masak buat mereka semua, yah masih lebih baik daripada dia dilempar ke jurang.<p>

"Asik! MAKAN-MAKAN!" sorak Naruto kesenengan ngeliat makanan, yah abisnya Kakashi cari kayunya lama bener, ampe murid lainnya kelaperan cuma karena nungguin dia nongol.

"JANGAN BEREBUTAN!" omel Tsunade yang langsung nendang Naruto yang ikutan nyangkut dipohon yang sama dengan buku milik Kakashi.

"Syukurlah Naruto!" teriak Kakashi yang keliatannya malah seneng.

'_Ini sensei gak waras, masa muridnya nyangkut dipohon dia malah bersyukur seneng!'_ batin murid lainnya sambil sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan guru mereka.

"Naruto tolong jatohin buku saya yang ada di sebelah kamu!" kata Kakashi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk buku miliknya yang emang nyangkut persis di sebelah Naruto.

'_Pantesan…'_ batin murid lainnya geleng-geleng mengerti kenapa Kakashi bisa sampe seneng liat Naruto nyangkut.

TUK!

Naruto ngejatohin buku milik Kakashi yang tadi sempet bertengger nista di atas pohon.

"Terima kasih Naruto!" kata Kakashi sambil melambai-lambai senang pake bukunya plus memberikan peluk dan cium kebuku keramatnya itu.

"Terus gue gimana? Turunin dong!" pinta Naruto sambil jerit-jerit gila.

~o0o~

.

Murid-murid semuanya lagi makan siang, begitu juga dengan akatsuki lainnya, yang punya pasangan pada duduk berduaan, yang jomblo gabung sama yang lainnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Rei buat ngedeketin Aoi yang emang lagi dia taksir.

"Boleh duduk sini gak?" tanya Rei yang lagi duduk sebelahan sama Sora.

"Boleh aja" jawab cewek itu singkat sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aoi…Masalah yang tadi gimana? Mau lo jawab gak?" tanya Rei setengah berbisik ke Aoi, biar Sora gak denger.

"Hem…Gimana ya…Gue belom bisa jawab sekarang Rei…Nanti malem aja deh…" jawab Aoi pelan yang sepertinya gak fokus, karena dia lebih fokus melihat Anko-Hidan yang makin lama makin lengket.

'_Makin deket aja mereka…Ternyata bener gossip mereka jadian…Dan, kenapa Hidan harus kasih senyum itu ke Anko-sensei!'_ batin Aoi mulai bergejolak melihat Hidan yang ngobrol sambil senyum, bikin dia inget kejadian pas di UKS.

.

Hidan yang lagi asik ngobrol tau-tau ngeliat kearah Aoi yang lagi ngeliatin dia, dan buru-buru Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya dan sok ngobrol gaje sama Rei.

"Cih…" Hidan mengalihkan pandangannya juga dari Aoi dengan muka yang agak kesal sambil membatin _'Rupanya dia udah sama Rei'_.

"Aoi…Aoi lo ngomong apaan? Gue gak ngerti" kata Rei bingung liat Aoi yang ngomong gak jelas, kagak tau deh si Aoi ngomong apaan, dimana dan sama siapa…Apa ngomong sama temen khayalannya?.

"Rei…Maaf…" jawab Aoi merasa gak enak (jelas lah gak enak, Rei itu orang bukan makanan!).

"Gak apa-apa…Gue ngerti kok, gak usah dipaksa" balas Rei yang sepertinya udah ngerti sekarang.

"Maaf banget ya, Rei-senpai…" ucap Aoi sekali lagi sambil setengah menunduk.

"Iya, santai aja lagi" kata Rei sambil mengelus kepala Aoi, bikin Sora yang di sebelah langsung nyemburin makanannya (ini bocah baru nyadar ck ck ck, dari tadi ngapain coba?), plus Hidan yang shock berat dengan efek petir sebagai backgroundnya.

Sungguh tindakan Rei diluar dugaan kawan-kawan, tampaknya Hidan jadi salah paham neh ck ck ck…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Tak terasa sudah chapter 32...Dan tak terasa bentar lagi cerita ini menuju ajalnya (maksud author tamat hehehe).<p>

Saki : Bikin akatsuki gak usah lulus aja, terus ngulang lagi!.

Author : Bener juga tuh!

Akatsuki : Enak aja!

Itachi : Jangan gitu dong saki sayang!

Saki : Bercanda gue! *Masang headset*

Author : Yang mau reviews silahkan...Saran serta kritik ( No flamming/flamers okay!).

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^^V.**


	33. Akatsuki Geriliya!

Author : Tadinya author mau jadiin chapter ini jadi satu bagian dengan adegan dimalam hari, tapi ternyata lumayan banyak juga adegan ini, jadi author bagi dua. Dichapter ini anggap aja refreshing dari klimaks HidanXAoi, please enjoy it!.

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Dari dulu Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto sama akatsuki

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 33**

**(Akatsuki Geriliya!)**

"Udah sore nih, ada yang mau mandi gak?" tanya Konan ke anak cewek lainnya.

"Yuk-yuk!" balas Sakura dan Ino dengan cepat.

"Kalian kalau mau mandi tunggu yang lain dulu, kita mandi sama-sama" kata Anko-sensei sambil merapihkan peralatan yang bekas mereka pakai tadi.

"Mendingan kita ambil peralatan mandi dulu sama baju ganti yuk!" kata Sakura dengan bersemangat dan langsung menarik Ino masuk kedalam tenda. (Ceritanya Sakura satu tenda sama Ino, Hinata, Aoi dan Yurina), mereka berlima karena tenda yang mereka dapet lumayan besar.

"Kita juga yuk Nazuka!" kata Konan mengajak Nazuka yang ikut membantu Anko-sensei.

"Oke, Saki ayo ke tenda!" Nazuka segera menyeret Saki tanpa mendengar jawaban dari cewek itu (kelamaan nungguin dijawab soalnya, biasa dia kan budeg! *Author dilempar headset*).

.

"Oi, itu anak cewek udah pada mulai mau mandi. Gimana, jadi gak intipin mereka?" tanya Pein ke anak cowok lainnya mulai menebarkan hasutan iblis.

"Mau, mau, mau!" samber Naruto semangat, jiah ini bocah mesum juga rupanya.

"Yang lain pada mau gak?" Pein melirik teman-temannya yang lain.

'_Cih cari mati aja…'_ batin Hidan yang sepertinya gak tertarik lalu pergi sambil berkata "Semoga berhasil".

"Gue males" jawab Shikamaru cepet.

"Gue juga sama" sambung Rei yang ikutan pergi.

"Payah! Bilang aja pada takut!" kata Pein berusaha manas-manasin tapi gak berhasil.

"Gue mau sih…Tapi…" Sasori keliatan ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya ngikut juga setelah Pein sukses menebarkan terror kemesuman tingkat akut ke kepala bocah saos tersebut.

"Gue gak ikut, un!" jawab Deidara cepet.

"Yakin lo gak mau liat Yurina?" Pein kembali menghasut dan sukses berat, Deidara akhirnya mau juga.

Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi, musyawarah dan mencapai kata mufakat mereka memutuskan untuk ngintip anak cewek mandi, kecuali Hidan, Rei yang males sama dengan alasan Shikamaru, Chouji yang jelas-jelas lebih milih makan dipojokkan, Tobi yang masih mempertahankan gelar 'anak baiknya', Sora yang emang kagak tau, kalau tau bisa jerit-jerit parno dia, Sai yang kayaknya lagi pengen gambar pemandangan, Kakuzu jangan di tanya dia malah masuk tenda sambil ngitung-ngitungin duit.

* * *

><p>"Ayo, yang mau mandi ikutin sensei!" kata Anko sambil memimpin anak perempuan menuju sungai untuk mandi.<p>

"Ayo mulai bergerak!" kata Pein memberi kode pada yang lainnya dan mulai membututi gerombolan anak cewek diam-diam dari balik semak.

"Nekad juga si Pein!" kata Sai sambil mengeluarkan peralatan gambarnya.

"Ketauan juga abis itu di keroyok" samber Hidan sambil bayangin Pein dengan muka bengkak terus ketawa sendiri bikin Sai ngacir nyari tempat aman takut ketularan virus gilanya Hidan.

~o0o~

.

"Air di pegunungan emang seger ya" kata Nazuka yang lagi asik berendam sambil sesekali membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai yang dingin.

"Sousa, sousa! Sering-sering aja kita liburan kesini!" balas Ten-Ten sambil acungin jempol.

"Hinata kenapa masih berdiri aja di situ?" tanya Sakura heran melihat temannya masih ogah nyemplung.

"Ayo mandi, airnya seger nih!" sambung Ino sambil mencipratkan air ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata-san airnya seger" sambung Mayumi yang berendem pake ban berbentuk bebek karet.

"Ta-takut ada yang ngintip!" balas Hinata ragu-ragu sambil celingukan tengok kanan-kiri.

"Gak bakalan ada yang ngintip!" samber Saki dan dengan seenak jidat narik Hinata sampe akhirnya cewek indigo itu nyebur ke sungai dan terpaksa mandi.

"Tenang aja, kalau sampe ada yang berani ngintip bakalan kita hajar abis-abisan!" kata Sakura dan Ino sambil nunjukkin otot lengan mereka yang perkasa, bikin cowok-cowok yang ngintip jadi nelen ludah, nyali mendadak ciut.

.

"Eh, eh…ngintipnya udahan aja yuk" bisik Naruto mulai ngeri sendiri.

"Alah, takut lo!" kata Kiba ngejek padahal sih dalem hati dia juga ketakutan.

"Tau lu, gak bakalan ketauan kali!" kata Pein sok yakin.

"Ah, ogah ah! Gue balik aja!" kata Naruto yang berusaha keluar dari semak-semak persembunyian mereka tapi dicegat sama Pein.

"Gue juga, un!" Deidara ngikut-ngikut, nyalinya juga udah ciut.

"Alah! Lo berdua itu…Kalo mau balik gue juga ikut!" samber Sasori yang langsung dikeplak sama Pein, dikirain Sasori bakalan ngomong apa, eh taunya sama aja kayak dua bocah pirang itu.

"Adow! Reseh banget lo, sakit nih pala gue!" Sasori bales ngeplak muka Pein sampe pierchiengan-pierchiengan yang ada di mukanya bunyi kerincing-kerincing.

.

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata langsung parno.

"Kayaknya gue apal suara kerincingan norak itu" kata Konan mencium bau-bau duren busuk.

.

"Ssst! Lu berdua bisa diem gak, anak cewek mulai curiga tuh!" omel Kisame nyuruh Pein sama Sasori diem.

"Kok geli-geli ya?" kata Itachi akhirnya buka suara, dari tadi dia anteng sih ngintipin dengan hikmat.

"Napa lu?" tanya Zetsu heran liat Itachi mulai gerak-gerak gak beres.

"I-itachi, un…Di-di belakang baju lo ada ulet, un!" kata Deidara panik sambil nunjuk seekor ulet bulu yang ukurannya lumayan gede udah hinggap di belakang baju Itachi.

"APA? MANA-MANA?" Itachi malah teriak histeris sambil berdiri plus ngibas-ngibasin bajunya supaya sang ulet jatoh.

"Diem dulu Itachi, biar gue ambilin!" kata Lee berusaha menyingkirkan ulet tersebut pakai ranting pohon yang dia comot dari sembarang tempat.

"CEPETAN LEE, JANGAN SAMPE ITU ULET MASUK KE BAJU GUE! BISA GATEL-GATEL DAN RUSAK KULIT CANTIK GUE!" jerit Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi.

PLUK!

Uletnya udah mental tapi sekarang dengan cakepnya nemplok ke muka Pein ck ck ck.

"WAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN MAHKLUK LAKNAT INI DARI MUKA GANTENG GUE!" jerit Pein dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang gak kalah dari Itachi.

"Tutup mata lo Pein!" kata Lee begitu melihat sang ulet yang hinggap di muka Pein.

"Aduh, Lee. Gue tau, kalau gue itu ganteng! Tapi masa lu mau nyium gue sih?" kata Pein malah pede, dia kira si Lee nyuruh dia tutup mata karena Lee mau nyium dia kali.

"Hiyy! Gue masih normal tauk! Maksud gue, mata lo tutup biar gak kecolok ini ranting!" balas Lee merinding denger omongan Pein tadi.

"Ohhhh…" balas Pein dengan dodolnya, sedetik kemudian balik teriak lagi "ULETNYA DONG INI OI!".

PLUK!

Kali ini sang ulet kembali mencari sasaran dan sukses nempel di leher Sasori yang akhirnya kejang-kejang.

"U-uletnya…ULETNYA DI LEHER GUE!" jerit Sasori gak kalah histeris, sekarang kulitnya langsung merah alias alergi.

Disisi lain para cewek yang lagi mandi akhirnya nyadar kalau mereka diintipin sama anak cowok, keluarlah aura-aura membunuh disekitar sungai.

"Uletnya Lee…Singkirkan cepat!" kata Sasori udah gatel-gatel kulit lehernya.

"Sabar dong…" kata Lee lagi berusaha konsentrasi pake gaya pesulap, sang ulet kali ini mentalnya keatas dan…

PLUK!

"GYAAAAAAA ULETNYA DI KEPALA GUE!" itu ulet sekarang malah nemplok di atas kepala Lee yang sekarang lagi jejeritan, mungkin si ulet berpikir Lee itu temennya, kan sama-sama ijo.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" anak cowok lainnya ikutan kocar-kacir lari di tempat dengan lebaynya.

PLUK!

Akhirnya ulet itu bener-bener jatoh ketanah dan kabur karena merasa kalah.

"Huhuhuhu Makasih Anko-sensei!" kata Lee sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"Ha? Anko-sensei?" anak cowok yang lain langsung pada nyadar dan matung ditempat kalau ternyata Anko-sensei sama anak cewek lainnya udah ada ngelilingin mereka dengan aura membunuh tingkat atas.

"Bagus ya kalian! Mengintip orang mandi!" Anko tangannya mulai kretek-kretek dengan mata berkilat-kilat horror diiringi tawa setan dari anak cewek lainnya.

1 menit kemudian…

"GYAAAAAAA, AMPUNNNNNNNN!" teriak semua anak cowok barengan.

BUAGH!

PLAK!

BUGH!

DUNG!

TEK! TEK! (?)

Begitulah anak cowok dibuat rata sama anak cewek, lolongan memilukan dari mereka terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan ck ck ck, makanya jangan pernah ikutin ajaran setan *nunjuk-nunjuk Pein sebagai biangnya*.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain…<p>

"Kakashi-sensei…" panggil seekor panda *author ditendang*, panggil Ryuuzaki maksud author.

"Ya, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" balas Kakashi yang keliatannya mereka berdua lagi asik nongkrong.

"Sepertinya kita beruntung ya, tidak bernasib sama seperti mereka" kata Ryuuzaki yang ternyata oh ternyata ikutan ngintip juga sama Kakashi cuma beda tempat! Ealah, gak sangka…Paling tidak kita tau kalau Ryuuzaki itu normal! (Ryuuzaki : jadi berhenti memasangkan saya dengan Light, dia itu kan musuh saya).

"Sepertinya begitu Ryuuzaki-sensei, tapi kok perasaan saya gak enak ya?" kata Kakashi yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya dengan hawa setan.

"Saya juga merasa seperti itu Kakashi-sensei…Saya merasakan adanya hawa monster" timpal Ryuuzaki seenak jidat, gak nyadar kalau yang dia katain monster itu adalah Tsunade.

"Baiklah dalam hitungan ke tiga kita melihat ke belakang, siap?" kata Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Ryuuzaki.

Ichi…

Ni…

San…

GO!

"HWAAAA!" Kakashi sama Ryuuzki ngejerit kompak pas liat Tsunade udah persis ada di belakang mereka.

"Sungguh guru yang **sangat (tidak) patut** dicontoh!" kata Tsunade sambil senyum angker sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Saya mencari tukang lollipop di sini" Ryuuzaki yang biasanya pinter malah ngeluarin alibi paling geblek seumur hidupnya.

"Saya tersesat…" Kakashi malah ngasih alibi standar yang sering dia kasih.

"MINGGAT SANA!" kata Tsunade sembil mejotos kedua guru malang kita tersebut, sampe nyebur sungai.

.

"Loh, sensei udah di sini duluan ya?" kata Lee yang udah nongol bareng anak cowok lainnya, pada gantian mau mandi.

"Kita kirain sensei berdua hilang!" samber Naruto dengan tampang cemas beneran.

"Kami tidak hilang, hanya nyaris hilang" samber Ryuuzaki dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa kedengeran sama yang lainnya.

"Nyaris hilang gimana sensei?" tanya Kisame penasaran akut.

"Nyawa kami yang nyaris hilang!" balas kedua sensei sableng mereka ck ck ck.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author : Chapter ini isinya tanggung, dibilang pendek...gak juga, dibilang banyak tapi ternyata lumayan...Hadeh...Rencana mau bikin satu chapter akhirnya author pecah jadi dua hehehehe.

Pein : Author sadis! Gue dibikin bonyok lagi, kan.

Author : Alah, bonyok rame-rame ini *sambil nunjuk lainnya yang ikutan bonyok*.

Pein : Huh, gue kembali ternistakan!.

Author : Yah, dia ngambek! Baiklah, author sudahi dulu, yang mau reviews silahkan saja minna! Semoga berkenan dan maaf kalo banyak miss typos.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	34. Suasana kemah dimalam hari

Author : Cerita ini benar-benar sudah berada di akhir penghujung kawan-kawan! Dikit lagi tamat! Mungkin sisa satu atau dua chapter lagi. Dan oh, ya soal sequel author belum kepikiran...Mungkin readers ada yang bisa bantu? Ah, yah enjoy this chapter...Sorry my bad typos.

Warning : T rated

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akatsuki milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjem, dan para OC saya cuma dipinjemin juga hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 34**

**(Suasana Malam Saat Kemah)**

JRENG..JRENG…JRENG…!

Suara gitar yang dibawa Naruto mengalun merdu ditangan Sasuke dan diringi dengan suara Kiba menyanyikan lagu **Nakushita Kotoba**.

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni  
>Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta.<em>

"Ah, ganti-ganti! Lagunya terlalu galau!" protes Naruto dan langsung nyamber gitar miliknya, Kiba langsung manyun.

Naruto mulai memetk gitarnya yang diikuti petikan gitar dari Neji.

_Sora wo miagereba __  
><em>_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru __  
><em>_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni __  
><em>_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte __  
><em>_Sou sou dakara boku mo __  
><em>_Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da __  
><em>_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau __  
><em>_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

Baru sebentar Naruto menyanyikan lagu Nagareboshi (_shooting star_), udah diprotes sama Sakura.

"Sini gue aja yang nyanyi!" kata Sakura dengan pedenya.

"Siap Gaara!" Ino menjetikkan jarinya dan Gaara mulai memainkan lagu _Long kiss goodbye_.

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai __  
><em>_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda... __  
><em>_Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai __  
><em>_Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo._

Sakura sama Ino nyanyi barengan, eh lagi enak-enaknya menghayati udah di cut sama Aoi yang langsung merampas gitar yang masih dipegang Gaara dan langsung memainkan alunan melodi _Blue bird._

_Habataitara modoranai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<br>tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_  
><em>aoi aoi ano sora,aoi aoi ano sora<em>

_Aisou sukita you na oto de_  
><em>Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta<em>

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku_  
><em>Furikaeru koto wa mou nai<em>  
><em>Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete<em>  
><em>Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu<em>

Aoi mulai nyanyi bareng Saki yang ajeb-ajeb, gak jelas dia menikmati lagu yang dia nyanyiin apa karena lagu dari I-podnya itu (o.0').

"Kagak resep ah!" baru aja mau disamber sama Pein tapi udah disela sama Ryuuzaki-sensei duluan.

"Kalau rebutan begini lagunya gak abis-abis!" kata Ryuuzaki sambil mencomot gitar yang dipegang Aoi lalu dijilat! (Author : Ryuuzaki itu gitar bukan lollipop! *sweatdrop*).

~o0o~

.

Setelah dicuci, dimandikan dan dibersihkan dan dilap sampe kinclong gitar itu sekarang siap tempur. Alunan melodi mulai dimainkan Ryuuzaki yang memainkan lagu Alumina sambil bernyanyi seorang diri.

Dan lagu itu sukses berat dinyanyiin sama Ryuuzaki tanpa diinterupsi dari yang lain, PROK! PROK! PROK!.

"Wah, bagus juga suaranya Ryuuzaki-sensei!" kata Shizune yang kayaknya jadi kesemsem sama Ryuuzaki.

"Ayo nyanyinya udahan, sekarang kita ganti dengan sesi cerita!" kata Kakashi sambil menutup buku Icha-icha miliknya.

"Wow kayaknya seru tuh!" kata Naruto terlihat antusias.

"Ini nih moment yang paling gue tunggu!" samber Pein udah ngayalin Konan meluk-meluk dia selama sesi cerita.

"TOBI SUKA CERITA SENSEI! AYO BACAIN DONGENGNYA!" ini sih si Tobi ngira bakalan diceritain dongeng tidur, dia udah siap-siap aja tiduran dikasur gulung miliknya yang berwarna biru dengan corak permen lollipop warna-warni.

"Tapi kira-kira cerita apa ya?" tanya Kakashi malah bingung.

GUBRAK! Pada ngegabruk semua.

"Gue kira mau langsung cerita, tapi malah mikir dulu!" kata Pein yang tadi sukses ngejomplang kebelakang dari batang kayu yang dia dudukin.

"Cerita horror aja sensei!" kata Rei yang langsung semangat.

"Setuju, setuju!" samber Aoi dan beberapa anak lainnya.

Mendadak author lewat dengan gaje sambil bawa-bawa laptop…

"GAK BOLEH! POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH CERITA HORROR!" author seenak jidat nongol plus marah-marah pula.

"Siapa lo bocah? Seenaknya larang aja lo!" kata Kiba dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Gue yang bikin ini fic tauk! Pokoknya gak boleh cerita serem, author takut!" .

"DERITA LO!" nendang author rame-rame balik keasal balik nulis cerita lagi.

.

"Gue setuju, cerita horror aja!" Konan mulai semangat, akhirnya pada sependapat buat cerita serem.

"Biar saya duluan yang cerita" kata Ryuuzaki-sensei dengan nada serius.

"Silahkan sensei" kata Ten-Ten yang udah siap mendengar cerita dari Ryuuzaki apapun resikonya.

"Ceritanya begini…Kalian tau saya ini berasal dari Winchester di Ingggris, disana saya tinggal di sebuah rumah besar bernama Wammy's house" kata Ryuuzaki memulai ceritanya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Suatu malam disana, saat semua penghuni di Wammy's house tertidur saya tidak bisa tidur karena penyakit insomnia saya ini, itu lah kenapa saya memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah mata saya ini!" kata Ryuuzaki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lingkar hitam dimatanya.

"Sensei...Sensei nyindir saya ya?" tanya Gaara yang ikutan merasa tersindir.

"Maybe yes...maybe no...Kemungkinannya 50%" Ryuuzaki ngejawab dengan kebiasaan yang sering dia pake waktu menginterogasi Kira.

"Udah?" tanya Neji yang ternyata antusias denger cerita Ryuuzaki tadi dan sekarang tampangnya jadi cengo gak ngerti inti cerita dari Ryuuzaki.

"Udah" jawab Ryuuzaki cepet sambil ngemut jempol.

"Itu mah kagak serem sensei!" kata Naruto kecewa sama cerita Ryuuzaki.

"Tapi karena itu mata saya jadi hitam begini, tampak menyerakmkan seperti panda!" jelas Ryuuzaki yang menyesali adanya lingkar hitam dimatanya.

"Saya ada cerita sensei!" kata Lee angkat tangan.

"Silahkan Lee ceritakan" kata Kakashi yang kembali buka buku Icha-icha, keliatannya dia udah mulai bosen.

"Ini cerita saat saya mau mengambil buku di perpustakaan sekolah…Saat itu cuaca cerah agak mendung-mendung sedikit" Lee mulai bercerita dan yang lain mulai mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Waktu saya di depan perpustakaan, feeling saya udah gak enak…Tapi saya beraniin diri aja buat ambil buku, dan pas masuk beberapa langkah ada SUARA ORANG NANGIS!" kata Lee sambil teriak di kalimat 'Suara orang nangis', bikin murid lain merinding. Merinding gara-gara denger si Lee teriak.

"Su-sumpah lo?" tanya Naruto yang ngumpet dibalik batang kayu.

"Iya, waktu itu gue langsung ceritain ke Zetsu sama Kisame dan Rei, inget gak lo?" tanya Lee berusaha mengingatkan yang dibalas dengan dua anggukan dari Zetsu dan Kisame serta satu gelengan dari Rei yang emang dableg.

"Oh, jadi mahkluk ijo-ijo yang masuk perpustakaan itu Lee-senpai?" samber Haruru yang ingat dengan kejadian itu.

"Loh kamu kok tau?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Yang nangis itu gue! Bukan setan!" omel Haruru gak terima disamain sama setan, wong cakep gini masa disamain sama hantu sih, ada juga si Lee yang mirip hantu.

"Oh…Gue kira setan!" Lee nyengir kuda yang langsung dijitak sama Zetsu, gak terima ceweknya dibilang setan.

"Halah cerita gak ada yang beres!" samber Pein misuh-misuh tapi dalem hati dia bersyukur belum ada satu cerita horror yang bener-bener horror.

"Kalau begitu…Biarkan gua yang cerita…Hiccup…!" samber Tsunade setengah mabok ck ck ck, bener-bener ini guru satu, malah mabok di depan murid-muridnya.

"Si-silahkan Tsunade-sama" kata Shizune setengah takut liat Tsunade mabok, murid lain juga gak ada yang berani protes, Tsunade kalo lagi mabok makin parah ngamuknya jadi mending nurut aja dah apa katanya dia.

"Ceritanya begini…Hiccup…Waktu itu gua baru pulang dari desa sebelah…Dan…Hiccup…Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore…Lalu…Di persimpangan jalan gua nemu koin…Kata orang-orang desa sebelah…Hiccup…Siapapun yang menemukan koin emas itu bakalan dapet keberuntungan…" cerita Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu sensei beruntung dong, un!" samber Deidara yang kayaknya berniat protes tapi gak jadi gara-gara diomelin Tsunade.

"JANGAN DIPOTONG DULU BOCAH!" bentak Tsunade sambil gebrak tangannya ke atas panci yang kebetulan masih ada di situ, Deidara langsung mingkem ketakutan di belakang Yurina.

"Setelah menemukan koin itu…Hiccup…Gua jadi beruntung! Tapi kalian semua tau, kan kalau gua si legenda judi, keberuntungan merupakan kesialan bagi gua! Jadi…Hiccup…Gara-gara beruntung itu gua malah ketiban sial sampe tiga hari berturut-turut!" kata Tsunade pake emosi mengingat kesialan yang dia alami selama tiga hari, dari keserempet becak sampe kecopetan ck ck ck, benar-benar malang nasibmu buk.

* * *

><p>Sekarang semua murid-murid malah asik ngobrol ngalor-ngidul gak jelas, Tsunade sendiri diamankan oleh Shizune dan Anko balik ke tendanya, daripada ngamuk-ngamuk.<p>

"Eh, Hidan…Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini lo deket ya sama Anko-sensei" kata Sasori memulai topik pembicaraan sambil melirik Hidan yang cuek-cuek aja.

"Iya, ada apa sih lo sama Anko-sensei?" Sakura gak mau ketinggalan, dia ikut nanya penasaran.

"Gak ada apa-apa" balas Hidan singkat, malas ngeladenin ratu gossip macam Sakura.

"Ah, gak ada apa-apa tapi kok deket banget sih!" goda Pein sambil senyum-senyum najong.

"Apa…Jangan-jangan lo itu…Beneran gay ya?" tanya Sakura setengah takut-takut, ngeri dibacok.

"Kurang ajar lu!" bener aja, si Hidan langsung emosi.

"Lah, lagian semua cewek yang nembak elo tolak! Dan denger-denger lo nolak Karin-senpai ya?" samber Ino sambil nunjuk Karin yang lagi duduk bareng Jugo dan Suigetsu dikejauhan.

"Orang gua gak suka sama dia!" jawab Hidan setengah kesal dari tadi diinterogasi mulu kaya penjahat aja.

"Terus…Lo suka cewek yang kayak gimana?" tanya Ino penuh harap, yah siapa tau bisa daftar, dia bosan sama Sai yang lebih mementingkan gambar-gambar gak gunanya itu.

"Hmmm…" sekilas Hidan tampak sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Aoi yang lagi baca komik gak jauh dari posisinya duduk, dia langsung menghela napas berat. Yap ternyata cowok ini gak berani menatap Aoi lama-lama ck ck ck, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan…Berhenti disatu sosok.

"Anko-sensei?" tanya yang lain kaget pas melihat arah pandangan Hidan berhenti kearah guru galak mereka. Reaksi orang kaget gitu tuh, sampe mangap semua, sedangkan Aoi, dia bukannya gak denger, dia denger cuma pura-pura gak tau.

"Jangan asbut!" sela Hidan dengan cepat dan langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya yang dihinggapi teka-teki (Kakuzu : berhadiah gak? *ditendang Hidan*).

"Ada apa ini kalian berisik? Ayo ke tenda masing-masing!" kata Anko yang mendekati mereka semua dan menyuruh para murid untuk segera tidur.

"Baik sensei!" jawab semuanya patuh dan segera menuju tenda masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Untuk anak perempuan tak ada masalah, begitu juga dengan tenda guru yang tenang, Tsunade malah udah ngorok hebat dengan Anko dan Shizune yang tidur di kiri dan kanan Tsunade menggunakan headset. Kakashi juga udah tertidur dengan pulas setelah sukses membuat Ryuuzaki pingsan biar mahkluk ajaib yang satu itu tidur dan berhenti mengganggunya (wwkwkwk kebayang deh penderitaan Light selama terborgol sama si Ryuuzaki, perjuangan lahir batin pastinya). Tapi sekarang masalahnya ada ditenda para anak cowok! Mari kita lihat situasi tenda mereka.<p>

**Tenda Naruto-Sasuke-Kiba-Lee…**

Ternyata ke-empat mahkluk ini kumpul jadi satu, dan cara tidur mereka brutal gak karuan.

"Sasuke teme! Tangan elo nih!" Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang tadi mendarat keras kemukanya, dan kini dengan kasar Naruto melempar tangan Sasuke dan mendarat tepat ke wajah Kiba.

"Sialan! Tangan gue kena iler!" jerit Sasuke kaget karena tangannya kena iler Kiba, Sasuke langsung ngedorong Kiba tanpa perasaan ke arah Lee yang ada disebelahnya.

"Wadaw, pala gue!" jerit Lee kesakitan ketika kepalanya terbentur benda (?) keras alias jidat Kiba dan mendorong balik temannya itu ke sebelah.

"Argh, apaan sih lo Lee! Singkirkan mahkluk penuh iler ini dari gue!" teriak Sasuke yang lagi-lagi kena iler Kiba, jadilah Lee sama Sasuke melakukan aksi oper-operan kayak lagi main bola, sedangkan Kiba, dia asik molor dan di dalam mimpi si Kiba ngimpi kalo Konoha kena gempa.

.

**Tenda Shikamaru-Neji-Shino-Sai…**

"Groookkk…" Shikamaru ngorok kayak kebo, bikin ketiga temennya stress akut.

"Shika bisa dikecilin kagak volume ngoroknya?" tanya Neji sambil tutup kuping tapi gagal total, karena suara lolongan Shikamaru bener-bener dahsyat.

"Berisik banget sih ini anak!" komen Sai mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Dibuang aja" kata Shino yang dengan tanpa dosa nendang Shikamaru keluar tenda ck ck ck.

.

**Tenda Pein-Itachi-Kankuro-Zetsu...**

Benar-benar tenda nista kawan-kawan! Ke-empat mahkluk ini belom tidur, mereka malah asik baca HENTAI! Dan ngobrolin tentang hal-hal yang tentunya bakalan jadi X-rated kalau sampe author tulis.

Jadi mendingan tenda mereka author skip!.

.

**Tenda Sasori-Gaara-Kakuzu-Kisame…**

"Sas…" panggil Gaara kepada Sasori.

"Apa?" jawab Sasori dengan tampang pasrah.

"Kayaknya gue ngerti penderitaan lo di akatsuki, pasti susah ya jinakkin mahkluk-mahkluk bejad kayak gini!" kata Gaara yang emosi karena sukses dijadiin bantal sama KisaKaku dan langsung nendang kedua mahkluk itu dengan ganas.

"WADAW!" jerit Kakuzu sama Kisame barengan gara-gara kena tendang.

"KUBURAN PASIR!" Gaara ngamuk langsung nimbun Kakuzu sama Kisame pake pasir.

_'Sepertinya yang berbahaya dan susah dijinakkin itu elo sendiri!' _batin Sasori sweatdrop gak berani komentar, takut ikutan jadi korban.

.

**Tenda Deidara-Hidan-Suigetsu-Rei…**

Lagi asik-asiknya tidur ternyata tercium aroma yang sangat amat tidak sedap untuk indera penciuman.

"Waduh, bau banget! Siapa yang kentut neh!" Rei langsung protes sambil ngibas-ngibasin buku ke mukanya.

"Bau, un! Pasti elo ya, un!" tuduh Deidara ke Hidan sambil nutupin hidungnya pake rambut.

"Sialan, demi dewa Jashin bukan gua! Elo kali!" tuduh Hidan balik ke Deidara, sekarang dua-duanya malah main toyor-toyoran.

TUT….Satu suara yang keluar dan berasal dari Suigetsu!.

"Najis lo!" Rei langsung melempar buku tercintanya tepat mengenai kepala Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu elo itu mahkluk paling jorok yang pernah ada selain Kisame sama Kakuzu, un!" omel Deidara, aibnya Kisame sama Kakuzu yang terkenal jorok kebuka sudah.

"Sorry…." Jawab Suigetsu nyengir garing, dan…

DUT…Suigetsu malah ketut lagi, sukses bikin yang lainnya kleper-kleper.

"Gila, butuh oksigen bersih gua!" teriak Hidan yang gak tahan dan akhirnya milih tidur di luar.

"Gua juga!" sambung Rei sambil bawa-bawa kasur lipet miliknya.

"Jorok lo, un!" timpal Deidara yang ikutan keluar.

"Bwahahahaha sekarang tendanya lega!" Suigetsu malah tertawa nista tempat tidurnya jadi lega.

.

**Tenda Sora-Chouji-Tobi-Jugo…**

"Ayo Sora, ceritain lagi!" kata Tobi yang kayaknya masih belom bisa tidur.

"Tobi, gue ngantuk! Gantian, minta sama Jugo tuh!" tunjuk Sora ke Jugo.

"Jugo-senpai lagi sibuk, liat aja!" kata Tobi sambil nunjuk Jugo yang repot.

"Chouji, tidur jangan sambil makan kenapa! Berantakan kemana-mana nih!" omel Jugo sambil membersihkan remah-remah dari keripik yang dimakan Jugo.

"Tapi ini cara gue biar cepet tidur" jawab Chouji ngeyel, tetep aja makan.

"Ah, reseh! Sora tuker tempat dong!" pinta Jugo setengah memelas, Sora tampak berpikir sejenak.

'_Daripada gue sebelahan sama Tobi, bisa kagak tidur gue gara-gara harus ceritain dia dongeng!'_ setelah berpikir Sora setuju tuker tempat, berharap Chouji jauh lebih baik, tapi…

"Jugo-senpai ceritain tentang kuda poni ya!" celoteh Tobi sukses nyiksa Jugo yang cuma diem pasrah menerima nasib.

"Chouji, remah-remahnya kena muka gue nih! Berenti makan napa, udah malem tauk!" Sora kembali ngomel, intinya mau tuker tempat kayak gimana tetep aja pada gak bisa tidur, kasian sekali.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Tsunade membangunkan semua murid dengan menggunakan toa ajaibnya.<p>

"AYO ANAK-ANAK, KITA SARAPAN DULU SETELAH ITU KITA BERANGKAT PULANG!" perintah Tsunade dan para murid mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

30 menit kemudian…

"Setelah sarapan, siapkan semua peralatan kalian. Hari ini kita akan pulang!" kata Anko membantu Tsunade memberi perintah.

"Kalau sudah kita akan turun gunung, ingat ya jangan mencar!" kata Shizune memperingati.

.

"Sora…!" panggil Hidan sambil menghampiri Sora yang lagi merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa, Dan?" tanya Sora yang masih sibuk sama aktifitasnya.

"Sini sebentar!" kata Hidan cepat dan langsung menyeret Sora menjauhi tenda.

"Mau ngapain sih lo?" tanya Sora heran dengan kelakuan Hidan pagi ini.

"Gua pengen ngomong…Kalau sebenernya gua…" baru aja Hidan mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting, ternyata adegan itu di-CUT sama author gendeng.

"CUTTTTT! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" author dengan sablengnya kembali nongol dan memotong adegan tersebut.

"Kenapa harus lu cut pas situasinya lagi kayak gini!" ngibasin sabit ke author.

"Karena pengen gua cut aja! Biar penasaran dan biar elo semakin keliatan nista!" kabur sambil ketawa nista.

"Sialan!" *ngejar author*.

"Maaf chapter ini saya TBC…!" author kabur sebelum berhasil dikejar Hidan.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Panjang juga bagian ini...Author gak salah untuk membaginya jadi dua bagian, kalau dijadi satu bisa kebayang deh gimana banyaknya...<p>

Hidan : Tapi elu salah udah men-CUT adegan gua! *kembali ngibasin sabit*.

Author : Ya elah, jangan ngamuk gitu dong! Dan untuk readers maaf ya kalau authornya nongol beberapa kali di chapter ini, author juga pengen terkenal sekali-kali hehehehe...

Pein : Author...Tamatnya akatsuki lulus semua kan? *Ternyata Pein masih kepikiran toh*.

Author : Gak tau ya, liat aja entar! Nah, yang mau review silahkan...Dan terimakasih atas semua saran serta kritik yang teman-teman kasih ke author! Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu!.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	35. Perjuangan Hidan

Author : Sepertinya rencana author yang mau menamatkan di chapter 35 gagal total, mungkin ceritanya sedikit lebih panjang dari dugaan author...Dan ini saran dari Kira untuk menistakan Hidan (sekali lagi) melewati tes yang diberikan Sora, hahaha tapi maaf ya kalau ujian tesnya cuma seperti ini, tapi Hidan bener-bener berjuang tuh! *nunjuk Hidan yang konsentrasi*.

Hidan : Kali ini pasti berhasil! Heyah! *cincang adonan pake sabit*.

Author : Lupakan dia, dan maaf kalau banyak miss typo...Enjoy this chapter!

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Naruto and akatsuki milik Masashi Kishimoto dan para OC milik orangnya masing-masing, author cuma pinjem dan dipinjemin hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 35**

**(Perjuangan Hidan!)**

"Ayo, Ayo cepat naik ke bus!" kata Tsunade nyuruh 'anak-anak' nya masuk ke bus, udah kaya lagi gembala bebek aja! *Author ditendang berjamaah*.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, semua murid Konoha bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan ceria. Shikamaru yang biasanya tukang molor memainkan gitar hasil comotan dari Naruto dan memainkan lagu Budi do-re-mi dengan Naruto sebagai pengiring nyanyiannya. (Oke author gak hapal lagu si Budi *pundung*).

"Sora onii…" Aoi memanggil Sora yang tampak mikir sampe jidatnya mengkerut nyaingin keriputnya Itachi.

"Eh? Ada apa Aoi?" tanya Sora setengah kaget bikin keriputnya yang tadi mengkerut ilang.

"Tadi…Sora-onii ngapain sama Hidan?" tanya Aoi curiga mulai menginterogasi udah mirip penyidik kasus korupsi.

"Kapan?" tanya Sora pura-pura gak tau.

"Hmph! Yang tadi tauk! Pas Sora-onii lagi beresin barang, terus Hidan narik onii-chan!" kata Aoi setengah ngambek.

'_Oh itu…'_ batin Sora mikir bentar.

"Udah inget?" tanya Aoi masih penasaran.

"Kasih tau gak, ya?" jawab Sora malah ngejawab ala bences sambil kedip-kedip mata dengan najong, bikin Aoi ilfeel seketika dan membatin_ 'ini bukan abang gue!'_.

"Ih, Sora-onii! Bukannya dijawab malah dibercandain!" balas Aoi rasanya pengen banget dia nelen kakaknya yang satu ini tapi ditahan.

'_Sorry ya Aoi-chan, gue udah janji sama Hidan gak ngasih tau elo dulu…'_ batin Sora dalam hati yang gak enak ngeliat Aoi ngambek.

"Abang lo ditembak Hidan kali!" samber Naruto yang duduk diseberang Aoi-Sora.

"APAH?" Aoi langsung shock dan malingin mukanya ke Sora dengan tampang –apakah itu benar?-.

"KAGAK! Naruto ngibul banget!" jawab Sora membela diri.

"Terus apa dong? Lo bisa jawab gak?" tanya Naruto mojokin Sora sambil nyengir-nyengir ala rubah licik.

"Berisik lo!" Sora langsung ngelempar oven (o_0') kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai sasaran, bikin bocah rubah itu pingsan sejenak.

"Sora-onii…" Aoi yang sebenernya mau nanya lagi omongannya udah dipotong sama Sora.

"Jangan dengerin Naruto, sesat itu dia! Udah, gak ada apa-apa kok!" samber Sora cepet dan langsung pura-pura tidur.

* * *

><p>3 jam perjalanan ditempuh, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan halaman sekolah.<p>

"Turunnya hati-hati dan jangan berebutan!" kata Anko mengatur anak muridnya.

"YANG SUDAH TURUN SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN, BARIS YANG RAPIH!" kata Tsunade teriak pake toa, meminta para murid untuk berbaris di lapangan dulu sebelum pulang.

"Baik-sensei!" jawab para murid dengan semangat yang sisa setengah, soalnya mereka udah pengen buru-buru pulang ke rumah.

.

"Saya hanya akan mengungumkan jumat depan pengambilan raport untuk anak kelas tiga dan dua jam 7 pagi! Dan bagi diantara kalian yang mau mengisi acara di siang harinya, silahkan tulis dikertas selembar, nama kalian dan acara apa yang akan kalian bawakan lalu masukkan ke kotak yang dibawa Shizune-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei" kata Tsunade penuh penjelasan, dia kapok pidato lama-lama, yang ada nanti para murid malah tidur ditempat lagi.

"Kalian boleh diskusi dulu selama 30 menit!" kata Anko-sensei memberi para murid waktu untuk berpikir.

"Boleh duduk ya sensei!" jerit Tobi dari belakang, dia udah pegel lama-lama berdiri.

"Ya, boleh kok!" balas Anko tumben gak galak. Para murid duduk di halaman sekolah sambil mendiskusikan acara apa yang akan mereka sumbangin.

"Sensei! Boleh bawainnya berkelompok?" tanya Haruru yang sepertinya cewek ini udah punya ide mau nyumbang apa.

"Boleh! Sendiri boleh, berkelompok juga boleh!" jawab Tsunade yang ikutan duduk sambil ngipas-ngipas kegerahan.

"Sensei! Boleh gak nyumbang acara, kan?" ini sih Shikamaru yang nanya dan dapet lemparan botol dari anak-anak lain saking gemesnya liat kemalasan Shikamaru.

"Boleh! Ini terserah kalian kok!" sambar Ryuuzaki yang ikutan duduk, lanjutin main kartu sama Tsunade ck ck ck, gak dimana-mana ini dua guru sableng asik main kartu. Tsunade penasaran kalah mulu sama Ryuuzaki soalnya.

~o0o~

.

30 menit kemudian…

"Kalau sudah silahkan masukkan kertasnya!" kata Shizune yang udah berjalan berkeliling sambil bawa-bawa kotak bareng sama Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Shizune berjalan mengitari semua anak murid, mengambil kertas-kertas yang diberikan.

"Ayo berdiri lagi! Kita akan berdoa bersama, semoga semua murid Konoha lulus semua!" kata Kakashi dan memimpin doa, semua murid berdoa dengan serius terutama Pein yang kepengen banget lulus, dia takut kagak lulus ck ck ck, ternyata tampang kayak dia bisa takut juga kalo gak naik kelas ya.

.

"Setelah ini pulang kerumah masing-masing ya! Jangan pada keluyuran!" kata Anko-sensei menasehati murid-muridnya biar pada pulang. Tapi bukan akatsuki namanya kalau aneh-aneh, mereka malah pada bersangkutan entah kemana.

Itachi bukannya pulang malah pergi ke toko –CD bareng Saki, Sasori malah pergi berduaan sama Nazuka bareng Deidara dan Yurina. Tobi narik-narik Kakuzu minta anterin ke toko lollipop, Zetsu malah makan dulu dikantin sama Haruru bareng Pein dan Konan, Kisame sama Hidan sepertinya ganti profesi sementara jadi baby sitter, mereka berdua anterin Mayumi pulang karena hari itu cewek kecil itu gak dijemput.

* * *

><p>3 hari berlalu…<p>

"Konan, lu mau kemana?" tanya Hidan, ngeliat cewek satu-satunya di akatsuki itu udah rapih pagi-pagi.

"Mau belanja kepasar sama Kakuzu!" jawab Konan yang emang tiap paginya selalu kepasar buat belanja bareng Kakuzu.

"Gua ikut ya!" kata Hidan tumben-tumbenan banget minta ikut, biasanya juga ogah-ogahan, ada apakah gerangan?.

"Tumben banget", balas Konan heran sambil mikir sok detektif.

"Ada yang mau gua beli" jawab Hidan sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan canggung.

"APAAA? MAU BELI APAAN LU?" samber Kakuzu sewot langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Apaan sih lu! Biasa aja kali!" balas Hidan sambil dorong-dorong Kakuzu, supaya mahkluk pelit duit itu balik ke kamarnya.

"Jangan beli yang mahal-mahal!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngasih duit cuma seribu Ryo ke Hidan.

"Dapet apaan gua dikasih segini! GUA BUTUH SATU JUTA RYO!" teriak Hidan pake toa ke kuping Kakuzu.

"WAPAH?" kali ini bukan Kakuzu doang yang teriak, si Konan ikutan teriak kaget.

"Makanya, cepet ambilin duit gua dari kas!" kata Hidan ngancem pake sabit tapi gak mempan.

"Lo mau beli apaan dipasar sampe butuh satu juta?" tanya Konan sambil mangap.

"Err…Gua mau beli ini…" kata Hidan sambil ngeluarin daftar belanja yang udah dia tulis dikertas.

"Mana sini gue liat!" kata Konan yang langsung nyamber itu kertas.

'_Perasaan ini bahan-bahan buat bikin kue…'_ batin Konan lagi sambil natap Hidan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini gak sampe satu juta kali belinya!" kata Konan sambil bejek-bejek itu kertas lalu ditelen *sweatdrop*.

"Woy, kertasnya kenapa lu telen!" protes Hidan dengan tampang WTF.

"Tenang, gue tau kok apa aja yang lo butuhin! Ayo gue bantuin lo beli!" kata Konan yang langsung menyeret Hidan pergi sama dia yang diekorin sama Kakuzu takut duitnya kebuang banyak.

* * *

><p>"Ini pasar rame banget, becek lagi!" Hidan langsung ngeluh begitu ngeliat kondisi pasar, maklumlah abis ujan jadi becek.<p>

"Sejak kapan lo jadi cengeng kayak Deidara!" sembur Konan geleng-geleng.

"Tapi kotor nih!" Hidan ngelap celana panjangnya yang kena tanah pake daun hasil temuan dijalan.

"Jangan berisik! Kalo masih ngeluh gue tinggal nih!" ancem Konan, Hidan terpaksa diem dan mengikuti langkah Konan dan Kakuzu.

~o0o~

.

"Beli ini pak!" kata Konan begitu sampai disalah satu toko sambil menunjuk tepung terigu, "Lalu beli ini, ini, ini dan itu!" sambung Konan lagi sambil menunjuk benda-benda yang tak dimengerti Hidan (author : payah lo! Makanya sering-sering ke pasar biar tau! *digetok sabit*).

"Eh, itu bukannya Anko sama Kakashi?" kata Kakuzu dengan kurang ajarnya kagak pake'sensei', sambil nunjuk kedua guru mereka yang lagi berenti disatu toko, keliatannya lagi nawar barang.

"Mana-mana?" samber Konan antusias dan langsung ngeliat kedua guru itu.

"Mesra banget keliatannya!" kata Konan sambil lirik-lirik Hidan yang kayaknya sih cuek–bebek sambil nungguin penjual lagi nimbang barang-barang yang tadi dibeli Konan.

"Lu kagak cemburu, Dan?" tanya Kakuzu sambil nyolek Hidan pake jempol.

"Ngapain gua harus cemburu?" Hidan malah balik nanya heran.

"Lah, bukannya elu jadian sama Anko-sensei ya?" tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"Kata siapa? Ngarang itu! Orang Anko-sensei sama Kakashi-sensei jadian lagi!" jawab Hidan sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi…Selama ini lo deket sama Anko-sensei ngapain?" tanya Konan penasaran sampe melotot itu mata.

"Oh…Itu gua cuma minta tips aja sih…" jawab Hidan setengah ragu.

"Tips apaan?" tanya kedua temennya secara berbarengan.

"Lu berdua lama-lama mirip si Sakura sama Ino, biang gossip!" bales Hidan sambil mendelik kesal, Konan sama Kakuzu langsung nyengir.

"Belanjaannya tuh!" Hidan nunjuk belanjaan yang tadi dipesan Konan udah diplastikin.

"Jadi berapa?" tanya Konan siap-siap mau bayar.

"Satu juta Ryo" jawab si penjual dengan santai.

"WAPAH?" jeit ketiga akatsuki kita gak percaya.

* * *

><p>"Dapur gua pinjem dulu ya!" kata Hidan begitu sampe markas dan langsung masuk dapur sambil bawa-bawa belanjaan yang tadi dia beli.<p>

"Mau ngapain itu anak?" tanya pein yang baru bangun tidur, Konan sama Kakuzu angkat bahu gak tau.

.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya mendemonstrasikan apa yang dikatakan buku ini!" kata Hidan semangat sambil memasak celemek dan buka buku resep yang sempet dia beli.

"Pertama-tama yang dilakukan adalah…" Hidan mulai membaca buku panduan cara membuat kue enak yang dia beli dari Kakuzu.

"Siapkan Loyang kue yang diolesin margarine dan ditaburi tepung…" Hidan membaca step pertama, tapi namanya juga gak pernah bikin kue, jadi dia gak tau apa itu yang namanya Loyang. _'Ini apa maksudnya Loyang kue? Bentuknya mirip wajan…Mungkin wajan kali ya'_ batin Hidan dengan bodohnya dan langsung ngambil wajan gede plus ditaburin tepung dan diolesin margarine sama dia.

"Lalu kedua kocok telur, vanilli dan gula sampai putih kental…" Hidan manggut-manggut sok ngerti, dia masukkin telur (tanpa dipecahin dulu sama dia), vanilli sama gula dan dikocok pake tangan.

"Si Hidan ngapain, un?" tanya Deidara sambil sisiran yang baru keluar dari kamar dan melirik kearah dapur.

"Tanya aja sama orangnya!" kata Konan yang lagi duduk nonton show di TV.

~o0o~

.

"Lagi ngapain sih, un?" tanya Deidara langsung nyamperin Hidan yang lagi berkutat sama adonan kue.

"Lagi bikin kue!" jawab Hidan singkat keliatannya sih dia lagi serius.

"Lo bikin kue buat siapa?" tanya Itachi yang ikutan nongol, akatsuki lain akhirnya ikut ngerumunin Hidan.

"Gua bikin kue buat Sora" jawab Hidan datar dengan tampang polos, akatsuki lain diem gak bisa jawab.

"Udah sana! Jangan pada ganggu gua!" Hidan ngusir temen-temennya sambil ngibasin sabit, otomatis pada kabur semua, daripada kena bacok.

.

"Gue gak salah denger ya barusan?" kata Sasori masih kaget sama penuturan Hidan, seekor Hidan bikin kue buat Sora?.

"Maksudnya apa tuh? Bikin kue buat Sora? Gue pikir dia buat kue buat Anko-sensei gitu…" jawab Itachi yang gak kalah heran.

"Jangan-jangan…Hidan beneran gay!" kata Kisame setengah ngejerit, setengah berbisik (gimana cara coba?). Akatsuki saling pandang satu sama lain, dan dengan diam-diam mereka semua ngintipin Hidan yang lagi asik di dapur.

'_Hmmm…Panggang adonan ke dalam oven? 180 derajat celcius selama 30 menit…'_ Hidan mikir gak tau bentuk oven kayak gimana.

'_Halah repot amat sih! Gua panggang aja di atas kompor!_' Hidan berpkiran nista langsung manggang Loyang aka wajan yang tadi dia pake dengan ukuran jumbo di atas kompor! Baru juga 1 menit itu kompor udah meleduk!.

DUAR!

Kompor akatsuki meleduk, adonan kue yang di atas wajan super jumbo tadi muncrat kemana-mana, dapur bener-bener rusak total kayak kapal abis ketabrak pesawat (gimana cara nabraknya juga, beda dunia gitu?).

Ceprot..Ceprot…

Suara adonan kue yang berjatohan dari muka-muka para akatsuki yang kena imbas termasuk Hidan yang badannya udah ketutupan sama adonan kue, sampe dia gak bisa gerak gara-gara lengket.

"HIDAN IDIOTTT!" teriak akatsuki sambil melempari Hidan dengan adonan.

'_Perasaan gua udah bener deh, kok bisa gagal!'_ batin Hidan gak percaya adonannya meledak, ck ck ck wajar aja lah kalo bikinnya kayak gitu!.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Bahahahahaha Hidan nista, adonan kue lah di panggang di kompor! *Bayangin muka Hidan sama akatsuki cs yang belepotan*.<p>

Akatsuki : Rasakan ini author! *Ngelempar adonan kue ke author*.

Author : Hahahaha gak apa-apa lah, Hidan dinistain untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum tamat. Dan oh, ya masalah sequel makasih banget kalau ada yang mau bantu, feel free to PM me okay!.

Hidan : Akhirnya penderitaan gua kena nista akan berakhir!.

Author : Yang mau reviews silahkan, dan makasih buat saran dan kritik yang mampir.

**HAPPY READ MINNA^^V.**


	36. Hidan belajar bikin kue

Author : Masih sisa satu chapter sebelum bener-bener tamat! Bener-bener klimaks nih HidanXAoinya. Author gak bisa ngomong banyak, pokoknya enjoy this chapter, and sorry for my bad typos.

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Dislcaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya bukan author yah!

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 36**

**(Hidan belajar bikin kue)**

"Akh…Gua pasrah ah…Udah berkali-kali gagal terus!" Hidan udah frustasi, kue buatannya gagal lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kenapa itu si Hidan?" tanya Itachi sambil ngintip.

"Biasa, kue buatannya gagal lagi!" balas Sasori sambil ketawa ngeliat Hidan pundung dipojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek kue buatannya yang ancur babak belur.

"Gagal lagi, Dan?" tanya Kakuzu yang sepertinya udah tau jawabannya begitu melihat keadaan dapur yang tak selamat.

"Minta ajarin Sora aja!" celetuk Kisame yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya juga ya! Gua coba kerumahnya Sora sekarang deh!" Hidan langsung bangkit dari keterpurukan dan dengan semangat 45 ngacir sambil bawa-bawa bahan kue yang tersisa, saking semangatnya dia lupa ngelepas celemek yang masih dia pakai.

* * *

><p>"Aoi!" tampak seorang cewek berambut caramel coklat dengan headset yang setia bertengger dilehernya sedang memencet-mencet bel pintu.<p>

"Pencet lagi Saki!" kata cewek berambut lavender yang setia dengan jepitan orangenya.

"Ini lagi dipencet" kata Saki sambil memutar matanya.

"Gak ada orang kali ya?" kata Yurina sambil melongok kedalam.

"Hai, Yurina! Maaf lagi repot tadi!" sapa Aoi yang akhirnya keluar juga, dengan buru-buru gadis itu membukakan pintu untuk teman-temannya.

"Hampir aja kita pulang lagi!" kata Haruru sambil memilin-milin rambutnya yang dikuncir.

~o0o~

.

"Pada mau latihan ya?" tanya Sora begitu melihat pasukan cewek udah pada dateng.

"Iya!" jawab Haruru semangat banget kayaknya. Soalnya ini ide dari dia, mereka mau ngisi acara buat acara perpisahan anak kelas tiga nanti.

"Kalu gitu gue ngungsi dulu deh!" Sora langsung ngacir ke kamar atas, dia ngerasa canggung berada sendirian diantara para cewek.

.

"Lo bawa kasetnya kan, Saki?" tanya Aoi meyakinkan, yah kali-kali aja si Saki lupa.

"Tenang, gue bawa kok, nih!" kata Saki sambil menyerahkan CD-kaset bersampul gambar kucing.

~o0o~

.

30 menit kemudian…

"SORAAAAAAA!" Hidan udah markir di depan rumah Sora sambil bawa-bawa terigu, telor, susu, mentega plus mukanya belepotan adonan gagal yang sebelumnya dia buat beserta celemek warna biru muda dengan motif bunga Sakura milik Konan yang dia lepas.

"Berisik banget sih!" teriakan Hidan sukses bikin Aoi cs yang lagi latihan dance berhenti seketika.

"Coba liat gih siapa di luar" Saki nyolek Aoi, nyuruh sang pemilik rumah keluar.

.

"Itu kan Hidan, ngapain dia kemari?" tanya Aoi seribu tanda tanya.

"Buset deh, ancur banget sih itu anak! Kemari masa kaya gitu!" samber Saki langsung ngakak liat Hidan persis kayak emak-emak.

.

"SORAAAAAAA!" Hidan teriak sekali lagi dan sukses bikin seisi rumah Aoi-Sora goyang-goyang.

"Hidan, lo teriak sekali lagi gue sambit pake sandal nih!" ancem Aoi galak sambil bawa-bawa sandal.

"Hehehehe, Sora ada gak?" tanya Hidan nyengir pasang muka gak dosa, padahal abis bikin keributan sesaat tadi.

"Sora ada di dalem, mau ngapain?" tanya Aoi sekarang malah curiga.

"Oh, gua mau minta di ajarin bikin kue sama dia!" jawab Hidan jujur sambil mamerin bahan-bahan yang dia bawa.

"Ya udah ayo masuk!" balas Aoi yang kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hidan.

.

"Sora onii, ada Hidan tuh!" kata Aoi memanggil Sora yang ada di kamarnya.

"Hah? Mau ngapain dia?" tanya Sora yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, baru aja pengen molor.

"Gak tau, katanya sih minta diajarin bikin kue!" jawab Aoi cuek dan langsung turun kebawah.

~o0o~

.

"Ada apa, Dan?" tanya Sora dengan malas sambil turun dari tangga.

"Sora, ajarin gua bikin kue dong!" pinta Hidan langsung sparkling-sparkling.

"Heh, usaha sendiri dong!" jawab Sora sambil melipat tangannya.

"Please Sora, lu cukup ajarin gua sekali aja deh!" Hidan berusaha membujuk Sora berharap cowok ini bakalan luluh.

"Iya deh, ayo kedapur!" kata Sora yang akhirnya lunak melihat kesungguhan Hidan.

* * *

><p>"Lanjutin latihannya lagi yuk!" kata Haruru sambil menghabiskan segelas minuman teh dinginnya.<p>

"Yuk!" kata Nazuka yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oke, one, two, three!" Saki juga ikutan bersemangat dan memutar ulang lagu yang dia bawa tadi.

.

"Ini nih yang namanya Loyang, bukan ini!" kata Sora gemes melihat betapa idiotnya Hidan, masa wajan disamain sama Loyang kue!.

"Yah, gua mana tau! Kagak pernah bikin sebelumnya!" jawab Hidan yang emang seumur-umur gak pernah yang namanya bikin kue.

"Sigh…Lo liatin cara gue bikin kue, nanti lo ikutin oke!" kata Sora yang memulai aksinya membuat kue, sampe akrobat segala dia bikinnya.

"Sip, beres deh!" balas Hidan sambil melototin cara Sora bikin kue pake teropong.

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian…<p>

"Capek juga yah ternyata latihan dance…" kata Yurina yang baru pertama kalinya ikutan dance, biasanya dia lebih sering gambar.

"Tapi seru kan!" kata Haruru sambil mengerling nakal.

"Jangan lupa lagunya tuh, dihapal!" kata Aoi mengingatkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong abang lo sama Hidan didapur ngapain?" tanya Saki penasaran sambil melongok ke belakang tapi gak keliatan.

"Ngajarin Hidan bikin kue kali!" jawab Aoi sekenanya sambil menyeruput lemon tea miliknya.

"Orang macam Hidan bikin kue?" Haruru geleng-geleng kepala gak percaya.

"Yah kalo gitu buat apa dong dia capek-capek kemari sambil bawa bahan-bahan kue plus celemek yang masih bertengger?" Saki langsung tertawa geli mengingat tampang Hidan tadi yang belepotan adonan kue.

~o0o~

.

"Kue buatan gue udah jadi!" celetuk Sora bangga sambil pamerin kue hasil buatannya bikin Hidan ngiler yang lagi kelaperan, lupa sarapan sih langsung lari-lari ke rumah Sora.

"Gua boleh coba gak?" tanya Hidan langsung netes itu iler.

"Boleh, silahkan coba dan rasakan! Nanti lo bikin harus sama rasanya kayak punya gue ini!" kata Sora yang lalu memotong-motong kuenya.

"Ini buat lo! Gue mau kasih sisanya ke yang lain!" kata Sora yang langsung keluar sambil bawa nampan penuh kue.

.

"Ada yang mau kue?" tanya Sora dengan senyum mengembang sambil bawa-bawa nampan penuh kue. Begitu mendengar nama makanan manis tersebut Aoi dan yang lainnya langsung serentak berebutan ngambil kue yang dibawa Sora.

"Gila, kue buatan elo emang top banget!" kata Saki acungin dua jempol ke Sora.

"Siapa dulu dong! Abang gue gitu!" samber Aoi malah dia yang bangga.

"Eh, Sora…Ngomong-ngomong Hidan beneran belajar bikin kue ya?" tanya Nazuka yang ikut-ikutan gak percaya kayak Yurina.

"He'eh…".

"Wih, emang dia mau bikin kue buat siapa?" tanya Saki takjub. (Tumben ini anak satu lagi gak budek).

"Hmmm…Kasih tau gak ya?" lagi-lagi Sora memperagakan gaya centil sambil kedip-kedip, mirip kaya mata barongsai. Saki sama yang langsung muntah ditempat.

"Sora-onii! Jangan begitu ah, jijik gue!" kata Aoi ngelempar bantal kemuka kakak kembarnya itu.

"Sora…Masa gua ditinggal!" Hidan misuh-misuh nongol dari balik dapur.

"Kan tadi udah gue ajarin! Janjinya cuma sekali kan, tadi?". Hidan hanya mencibir kesal dan balik lagi kedapur, Sora langsung pamer senyum kemenangan.

"Awas kalau sampe gak enak! Bakalan gue tolak!" kata Sora yang kayaknya sih keceplosan, tapi berkat omongannya itu Aoi sama yang lainnya jadi curiga.

'_Bakalan ditolak? Jangan-jangan Hidan…Nembak Sora?'_ batin semua anak cewek disitu udah ngejerit nista dan sekarang mereka diem saling pandang dan menatap Sora dengan tak percaya.

"Apaan sih? Kok pada liatin gue?" tanya Sora mulai merasa gak enak diliatin. _'Apa karena gue ganteng ya?' _oke batin Sora mulai narsis menyamai Itachi (author : author rasa dia kelamaan deket-deket akatsuki jadi sableng gini deh...).

"Gue permisi dulu ya, gak enak diliatin gini, nanti lo semua pada jatuh cinta lagi sama gue!" kata Sora narsis sejadi-jadinya yang langsung dilemparin bantal part 2.

.

"Aoi, kakak lo beneran jadian ya sama Hidan?" tanya Nazuka yang baru berani buka suara.

"Gue kira Hidan itu suka sama elo!" celetuk Yurina bikin muka Aoi blushing sambil mikir _'Pengennya gitu tapi kayaknya gak mungkin'._

"Daripada ngomongin Hidan dan kakak lo, mendingan kita lanjutin latihan lagi!" kata Haruru yang males denger gossip melulu.

* * *

><p>1 jam berikutnya…<p>

"TADAAAAA, AKHIRNYA KUE BUATAN GUA JADI!" Hidan teriak lebay dengan bangga sambil pamerin itu kue di depan muka Sora.

"Dari bentuknya sih keliatan enak…" kata Sora melihat kue itu ajaib banget bisa berbentuk, _'Tapi apa bisa dimakan ya?'_ batin Sora meragukan rasa sang kue (kue : jangan ragukan aku Sora-chan! *Sweatdrop*).

"Eh, eh liat yuk!" kata Haruru sambil lari kearah dapur.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik!" balas Nazuka menarik Haruru bersembunyi di balik tembok, yang lainnya juga ikut ngintip.

.

"Ayo dicobain!" kata Hidan bersemangat, nyuruh Sora mencoba kue nista buatannya.

"Glekh…I-iya, gue cobain…" kata Sora nelen ludah duluan dan langsung motong itu kue.

"Nyammm…Munch…Munch…" Sora mencicipi kue tersebut dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Hidan udah panas dingin persis orang meriang.

"Lumayan sih, tapi gak seenak buatan gue!" dengus Sora sambil meletakkan piring yang tadi dia gunakan.

"Hmmm…" Hidan mencoba kue buatannya sendiri, "Tapi rasanya gak buruk juga kan…?".

"Iya sih…" .

"Meski kue ini gak seenak punya lu…Tapi gua buatnya penuh perjuangan dan gua buat pake kasih sayang! Masa lu tolak sih?" kata-kata Hidan ini bikin anak cewek yang lagi ngintip jawdrop, shock, wtf, omg, dll.

"Beneran tuh! Tadi gue gak salah denger!" kata Saki sambil bisik-bisik yang lagi ngintip, dia pikir tadinya dia salah denger, maklum ini bocah satu kebiasaan budek *author digampar*.

"Ya udah, deh karena gue liat elo itu serius jadi…Lo lulus dan gue terima!" jawab Sora sambil bunyiin kerincingan gak tau deh dapet dari mana, tinggal Hidan yang jingkrak-jingkrak gaje.

"SANKYU SORA!" Hidan OOC-nya keluar, sekarang dia malah meluk-meluk Sora.

"SORA ONII…HIDAN…KALIANN…" Aoi saat ini tampak persis kayak Gorilla yang siap ngamuk.

"Sa-sabar Aoi!" Yurina sama Nazuka berusaha menahan Aoi, tapi cewek itu tenaganya bener-bener udah kumpul dan gak bisa dibendung lagi.

"GUE GAK AKAN IJININ ABANG GUE JADI MENYIMPANG! MINGGAT SANA!" Aoi dengan tega ngelempar Hidan keluar dari rumah dan mengamankan kakaknya.

BLUGH!

"Aduh, sialan! Pala gua cenat-cenut…Kenapa si Aoi ngamuk gitu sih?" Hidan bingung sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol sampe diliatin orang-orang.

"Hihihihi…Lagi bertengkar sama pacarnya ya!" ledek beberapa orang yang lewat sambil ngetawain Hidan.

"BERISIK KALIAN!" Hidan ngamuk dan langsung ngelemparin telor kearah orang-orang sampe akhirnya dia perlu diamankan sama satpam setempat.

.

"Aoi-chan, lepasin dong!" Sora digotong Aoi ck ck ck.

"Pokoknya gue gak setuju kalau Sora-onii pacaran sama Hidan!...Sob..!" jawab Aoi yang sepertinya cewek itu sukses salah paham.

"Hah? Aoi-chan, elo salah paham! Gue-" belum sempat Sora menjelaskan Sora udah dilempar ke dalam kamar dan pintunya dikunci.

"Gak usah ngomong apa-apa lagi! Pokoknya gue udah tau semuanya!" samber Aoi galak dan langsung ninggalin kakaknya yang kebingungan.

~o0o~

.

"Aoi…" Yurina prihatin melihat temannya dan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Gue gak apa-apa kok! Tapi kalian pulang dulu aja ya…Gue mau sendiri…" kata Aoi dengan suara lemah dan memberikan senyum sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Oke, deh! Tapi besok kamu tetep ikut kan?" tanya Haruru berusaha menyemangati Aoi.

"Iya, dong!" kata Aoi sambil mengangguk.

"Sip, balik dulu ya! Bai-bai!".

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author : Horeee, jadi juga! Maaf kalau kurang lucu atau garing, gomen. Dan dichapter ini Aoi sukses salah paham, YES!.<strong><br>**

Sora : Author gendeng, kayaknya lo demen banget bikin Aoi salah paham.

Author : Tampang kayak lo sama Hidan itu patut dipersalahkan tauk!

Hidan : Cerita ini abis, beneran gua bacok ini anak *udah ngasah sabit*.

Author : Jangan begitu dong! Tapi sebelumnya author mau makasih buat yang udah baca dan ngikutin fic abal-abal punya author ini, makasih juga buat saran dan kritik yang udah masuk, bener-bener membantu! Dan author minta maaf kalau author masih punya banyak kesalahan dan request dari teman-teman yang belum bisa author kabulkan. Akhir kata, HAPPY READ MINNA!.


	37. Last Chapter Akatsuki Graduation

Author : HOREEEE LAST CHAPTER! Author berharap semoga endingnya berkenan! Hiks...Sroooot *ngelap ingus*.

Pein : Jorok lu! *menyingkir dari author*.

Author : Author seneng, bahagia dan lega! Menulis fic ini penuh perjuangan dan author sempat tersendat beberapa kali, tapi yah berkat dukungan dari yang reviews author jadi semangat lagi! Dan Selain itu...Ada satu lagu yang membuat author bisa ngeboost semangat author dan menulis dengan cepat dari chapter 24-tamat.

Deidara : Lagu apa emangnya, un?

Author : Lagu MERUTOOO ALIAS MELT! Original song-nya sih dinyanyiin sama vocaloid, cuma author suka yang versi Nico-Nico singersnya, lagu itu bikin author bersemangat dan bahagia setiap menulis fic!. Tentu saja support dari yang reviews tetap nomor satu! Arigatou!.

Lee : Hooo, jadi itu rahasia kekuatanmu? Baiklah akan ku contoh!

Author : Yap, semoga yang membaca berkenan dengan chapter terakhir ini, dan maaf kalau isinya kebanyakan lirik lagu hohohoho.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki bukan punya author tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah<strong>

**Last Chapter**

**(Akatsuki Graduation!)**

Pagi itu tampak semua murid sedang gelisah, menunggu dengan tegang tak terkecuali para akatsuki yang ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Aduh…Aduh…Aduh…" Kisame dari tadi bolak-balik kayak ayunan, dia tegang, berdebar-debar.

"Bisa diem gak sih lu!" omel Pein geplak pala sang ikan hiu biar diem.

"Jadi mules gua, kelamaan nunggu!" samber Zetsu yang akhirnya ngacir ke WC.

"Ck, payah!" desis Pein geleng-geleng.

"Halah, kayak lo sendiri gak tegang aja!" samber Konan nyindir Pein.

"Tau lu! Liat noh, mata lo sampe ada lingkar hitamnya, nyaingin Ryuuzaki-sensei!" kata Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk lingkar hitam dimata Pein.

"Reseh lu!" Pein dengan cepat membuang mukanya (buang pada tempatnya ya Pein!).

"Kalian semua tak bisa diam saja!" komen Kakuzu sok santai, padahal sih dia juga sama tegangnya kayak yang lain.

"Ngomong lo!" timpal Konan sambil nyumpel kertas kemulut Kakuzu.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Kisame ngeliat Kakuzu yang sepertinya sih mau ke toilet lagi *sweatdrop*.

"Ke toilet" jawabnya singkat dan langsung pergi ke bawah.

"Parah, padahal dia sendiri juga lebih tegang dari kita!" cibir Pein.

.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Tsunade yang akhirnya datang juga.

"PAGI-SENSEI!" balas murid-muridnya dengan semangat.

"Ayo semuanya masuk kelas!" perintah Tsunade sambil membawa setumpuk buku raport.

* * *

><p>"Pagi anak-anak…" sapa Ryuuzaki yang juga sudah datang, dia datang khas dengan gayanya sambil membawa buku raport milik para murid.<p>

"Masuk oi!" kata Naruto sambil teriak, manggil temen-temennya yang lagi pada duduk di pojokan.

.

"Silahkan duduk dimanapun yang kalian suka" kata Ryuuzaki sambil nongkrong diatas meja guru dan meletakkan buku-buku raport.

"Saya akan membagikan raport ini pada kalian semua sesuai urutan nama" kata Ryuuzaki dengan nada suara horror dan mulai membagikan.

~o0o~

.

"Sebelumnya saya mau ucapkan selamat pada Neji yang kembali meraih peringkat kesatu!" kata Tsunade bangga, murid lain memberi selamat pada Neji.

"Gila, si Neji keren amat!" bisik Kisame ngiri ck ck ck.

"Disusul Itachi uchiha yang menempati peringkat kedua!" kata Tsunade sambil memanggil nama Itachi. Itachi maju diiringi tatapan takjub dari Pein dan kawan-kawan, gak sangka temen mereka yang sableng ini bisa meraih posisi kedua setelah Neji.

"Lalu peringkat ketiga adalah…Sai!". Sai maju sambil senyum-senyum gila gak jelas. Yah bocah yang satu ini emang udah biasa memakan peringkat kedua atau ketiga.

"Peringkat keempat diraih oleh Rei!" murid lain mangap semua, bocah dableg yang terlalu santai ini bisa mendapat juara keempat, benar-benar keajaiban!.

"Rei, elu dipanggil tuh!" kata Pein yang gemes, soalnya bocah ini malah asik baca komik ck ck ck.

"Rei, kamu mau diambil gak ini raportnya!" Tsunade emosi langsung ngelempar buku raport milik Rei ke kepala sang empunya.

"Oh, ini buku saya ya?" Rei sukses dikeplak Pein.

"Peringkat kelima…Walaupun saya malas menyebutnya tapi apa boleh buat, peringkat kelima diraih Kakuzu!" kali ini murid lain sukses cengo gak percaya.

"Gu-gua peringkat kelima! CIHUYYYY!" Kakuzu maju sambil dadah-dadahan plus nangis Bombay, persis kayak acara pemilihan orang pelit sedunia.

~o0o~

.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memanggil peringkat satu dulu sampai lima" kata Ryuuzaki, membuat semua murid berdebar.

"Peringkat pertama…Tahun ini diraih Mayumi Nakahara!" kata Ryuuzaki memanggil gadis kecil tersebut.

"Peringkat kedua…Nara Shikamaru!" Shika maju dengan malas. Sebenernya sih Perolehan nilai dia dan Mayumi itu sama, hanya saja Shikamaru dianggap terlalu malas, makanya peringkat dia dibawah Mayumi.

"Peringkat ketiga…Ada Sasori!" Sasori gak percaya, anak lain juga kagak (author juga gak percaya! *Ditendang Sasori*).

"Sa-saya sensei?" tanya Sasori gak percaya.

"Iya, kamu peringkat tiga, mau diambil atau saya kemot raport kamu?" ancem Ryuuzaki siap-siap mau ngulum buku raport milik Sasori.

"Jangan sensei!" teriak Sasori histeris dan langsung menyelamatkan sang raport.

"Peringkat empat…Gaara!" kata Ryuuzaki meminta Gaara maju, kedua Suna bersaudara itu mendapat peringkat secara berurutan.

"Lalu…Peringkat lima, walaupun saya tidak percaya kamu menggeser posisi Sasuke…Maju Hidan!" kata Ryuuzaki salut, anak lain takjub, Sasuke pundung gak terima.

"Gak mungkin sensei! Masa saya turun peringkat!" Sasuke protes lebay.

"Saya bosan liat kamu soalnya" jawab Ryuuzaki seenaknya, Sasuke langsung nyiapin chidori.

"Ah, nilai kamu beda tipis sama Hidan, Hidan menang disatu pelajaran, matekmatika" kali ini Ryuuzaki serius menjelaskan, takut di chidori.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendelik kesal. Apa boleh buat, Hidan terlanjur sakti soal berhitung berkat ketularan sama Kakuzu.

Intinya semua murid lulus, gak ada yang tinggal kelas. Setelah guru mereka keluar, para murid langsung salam-salaman, peluk-pelukan, bahkan sampe tangis-tangisan (lebay sekale!).

~o0o~

.

"AKATSUKI LULUS SEMUA OI!" Pein berteriak norak sambil pamerin hasil raport dia, yang bisa dibilang lumayan lah walaupun gak meraih peringkat.

"Tapi gue sedih, lo semua kan lulus dan keluar dari sekolah ini dong, un!" samber Deidara dengan mata berkaca-kaca, nilai dia juga gak jelek, lumayan lah buat seekor mahkluk abal kayak dia.

"Kalau begitu kita gak ketemu lagi dong!" timpal Kisame langsung mewek.

"HUEEEEEEEE!" akatsuki nangis alay di tengah kerumunan orang banyak sambil pelukan.

"Senpai…Kan kita masih bisa ketemu di markas kan?" kata Tobi dengan jeniusnya, bikin akatsuki berenti peluk-pelukan.

"Iya juga ya! Najis gue tadi meluk elo!" kata Sasori yang langsung melepas pelukannya tadi ke Zetsu.

"Eh, liat yang isi acara yuk!" kata Konan sambil narik yang lainnya buat nonton.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki langsung menghampiri keramaian, disana udah banyak anak-anak yang mau ngisi acara perpisahan.<p>

"Ah, ada yayang Saki!" kata Itachi senyum-senyum liat Saki udah mengenakan pakaian maid model kucingnya yang berwarna hitam-putih.

"Kok gue sendiri sih yang pake baju warna pink!" kata Aoi yang agak risih memakai pakaian warna pink.

"Urusan kostum tanya aja sama Konan, tuh orangnya!" kata Haruru sambil nunjuk Konan yang lagi melambai-lambaikan tangan ke atas panggung.

"Udah cuek aja, lo cantik kok pake baju pink!" samber Yurina bikin Aoi ge'er.

"Kalian ke belakang panggung dulu!" kata Shizune selaku MC acara.

"Baiklah para murid Konoha yang sudah hadir, hari ini adalah acara perpisahan kelas tiga, dan ada beberapa teman-teman dari berbagai kelas yang mau mengisi acara, acara pembuka dibawakan oleh lima orang cewek cantik yang menamai diri mereka **CUTE GALS**! Mari kita saksikan!.

Dari balik tirai keluar Yurina, Nazuka, Haruru, Saki dan Aoi yang memakai pakaian maid kucing warna hitam-putih, kecuali Aoi yang mengenakan warna pink. Anak cowok matanya langsung melotot, ItaSasoDeiZetsu langsung mimisan ditempat ck ck ck, gimana dengan Hidan? Mukanya udah merah padam, rambutnya ngikut jadi merah liat Aoi pake baju pink menggoda seperti itu.

~o0o~

.

Begitu terdengar alunan musik, **CUTE GALS!** Mulai beraksi, di atas panggung.

_The red tea on the table is left cooled __  
><em>_The sunset of melancholy is excess time __  
><em>_How long you are going to leave me here for? __  
><em>_No, I don't want that_

(Haruru nyanyi bagian ini sambil mengerling nakal ke penonton, Zetsu langsung teriak-teriak norak bilang "Cewek gua tuh!").

_How many times do I have to repeat myself? __  
><em>_Not enough, as if I have to repeat it endlessly __  
><em>_I thought I told you I hate waiting? __  
><em>_Whatever, let me punish you_

(Nazuka nyanyi sambil melirik Sasori, bagian ini kayanya pengalaman dia banget yang dulu nungguin Sasori buat mengungkapkan perasaan ke dia lama ampe butek!).

_Don't look at me with those eyes __  
><em>_I always give you a reward don't I? __  
><em>_If you understand give me a kiss right now __  
><em>_You'll understand if you don't want to be an abandoned cat right? Good kitty_

(Kali ini giliran Saki yang nyanyi, rupanya Saki sama Itachi, pasangan yang paling pertama jadian tapi sama sekali belom pernah merasakan first kiss, ck ck ck, Itachi langsung blushing pas liat Saki memberikan kecupan jarak jauh ke Itachi).

_Sing and dance, Amore mio, wag your tail __  
><em>_If you want to be embraced by this graceful flower __  
><em>_Stronger, Amore mio, ring your bell __  
><em>_Now dance_

(Nyanyi bareng-bareng sambil dance ala kucing).

_You're fine as long as you're comfortable right? __  
><em>_Like a sleeping cat rolling on its back __  
><em>_The bottle went empty some time ago __  
><em>_Refill it quickly_

(Yurina maju setengah malu-malu sambil menatap Deidara yang ikutan malu-malu).

_Stop acting cold towards me and teasing me __  
><em>_If you were in my position it wouldn't work __  
><em>_If you understand then hug me right now __  
><em>_You understand that tonight shall be drunk with love right? Good kitty_

(Aoi yang nyanyi dan kayanya apa yang dia nyanyiin itu apa yang lagi dia rasain).

_Sing and dance, Amore mio, wag your tail __  
><em>_If you want to be my Prince charming __  
><em>_More painfully, Amore mio, shout your throat dry __  
><em>_Now spoil me_

(Semuanya bentuk formasi ala SNSD).

_You haven't cried since yesterday __  
><em>_Will I be all alone tomorrow again? __  
><em>_So let me hear your cries __  
><em>_I'm not lonely... although its a lie..._

(Saki ajak Itachi yang berdiri paling depan buat naik panggung, Itachi langsung ikutan nari-nari norak).

_It seems I've fallen into a dream some time ago __  
><em>_Being looked at gently by those amber eyes_

(Haruru pasang muka menggoda sambil liat Zetsu yang akhirnya gak kuat langsung ambruk, dan anak cowok lain di belakang Zetsu ikutan pingsan).

_Thinking about it, you were the only one that was always here for me __  
><em>_Giving the empty me love and warmth, good kitty_

(Aoi nyanyi sambil ingat-ingat beberapa kejadian yang dia alamin sama Hidan terutama pas di UKS).

_Sing and dance, Amore mio, wag your tail __  
><em>_If you want to be embraced by this graceful flower __  
><em>_Stronger, Amore mio, ring your bell __  
><em>_Now dance_

_Tonight we dance, dance the cat's dance __  
><em>_We shall step lightly and with dignity __  
><em>_You're really bad at dancing you know __  
><em>_But even that part of you is cute_

_(Song : Cat's dance, by : Hatsune miku) _Hehehe, silahkan dengerin lagunya mungkin bisa membayangkan._  
><em>

Lagu selesai Haruru cs membungkuk memberi ucapan terima kasih, mereka dapet teprok tangan kenceng banget, sampe pada teriak-teriak "WE LOVE YOU CUTE GALS!" yang langsung kena death glare dari ItaSasoDeiZetsu.

* * *

><p>Acara berikutnya giliran band LIAR (Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Lee).<p>

Band ini seperti biasa membawakan lagu yang energik dan semangat. Mereka muncul dengan baju tuxedo formal.

LIAR, bawain lagu Liberty-Partynya Kuroshitsuji. Kiba sama Naruto nyanyi saling bergantian dengan penuh semangat, sampe lompat-lompat. Yang nonton ikutan lompat-lompat kayak kodok manggil hujan, dan akhirnya setelah LIAR nyanyi, sebagian penonton terpaksa dikarantina, karena lompatnya pada gak mau berenti ck ck ck.

~o0o~

.

Acara demi acara sudah dibawakan dan waktu Shizune selaku MC mau nutup acara tiba-tiba Pein maju.

"Ah, ternyata masih ada satu lagi acara dari Akatsuki!" kata Shizune sambil wanti-wanti semoga pas akatsuki manggung penontonnya selamat semua.

Kisame naik panggung sambil bawa-bawa gitar, bareng Zetsu yang pertama kalinya tampil tanpa Venusflytrapnya (silahkan bayangin sendiri, Haruru aja sampe tersepona*noel-noel Haruru yang bengong*)dia juga megang gitar, Tobi yang menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai penabuh kentongan*dilempar lollipop*, maksudnya drummer. Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Sasori, Konan udah pegang mic masing-masing, lalu Deidara dan Kakuzu? Kakuzu as always malah jualan minuman, Deidara dilarang nyanyi demi lancarnya pertunjukkan acara (dia kan gak beres, kebanyakan pake 'un', terpaksa dia mingkem dipojokan jadi cheerleaders pake pom-pom).

.

Na na na…Na na na na…Na na na…Na na na na! Pein mulai mengeluarkan suara sumbangnya *author dilempar mic*, suara merdunya maksud author! (walau gak rela ngomong 'merdu').

I wake up in the morning  
>And immediately I start to think of you<p>

(Sasori mulai line pertama sambil nunjuk Nazuka, bikin cewek itu merah padam).

I decided to cut my bangs  
>Just to hear you say, "What happened?"<p>

(Disambung Itachi sambil pamerin rambutnya yang pendek lalu melempar senyum ke Saki).

A pink skirt, and a flower barette  
>And it's time to go<br>I'm looking super cute today!

(Konan nyanyi dan keliatannya rada nyindir Aoi yang pake baju pink, bikin Aoi mau gak mau bersembunyi dibalik Sora).

Melt - I'm about to melt  
>I can't tell you that I like you... but...<br>Melt - I can't let our eyes meet  
>I'm not into love and all that<br>But I do... like you

(Giliran Hidan yang nyanyi, dan tanpa terduga dia memberikan mawar merah ke Aoi. Aoi yang reflek langsung menerima bunga tersebut dengan wajah bersemu).

Tapi mendadak akatsuki berenti main musiknya.

"Cewek yang pake baju maid pink dan lagi pegang bunga naik ke panggung dong!" kata Konan secara mendadak, bikin Aoi kaget termasuk Hidan yang gak tau apa-apa.

"Udah naik aja!" kata Sora menyemangati adiknya, mau gak mau Aoi naik ke panggung dengan hati berdebar.

"Aoi, teman kita Hidan punya sesuatu yang mau dia kasih ke elo!" kata Pein sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang ukurannya lumayan besar kepada Aoi.

"Itu kan punya gua! Lu tau dari mana?" tanya Hidan gak percaya, si Pein bisa tau kado yang niatnya mau dia kasih ke Aoi habis acara nanti.

"Dari partner elu lah!" jawab Pein sambil nunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi ganti profesi jadi tukang es krim.

'_Kakuzu sialan!'_ umpat Hidan dalam hati.

"Kasih dong hadiahnya!" samber Sasori nyuruh Hidan ngasih kadonya itu ke Aoi.

"Buat lu!" kata Hidan canggung sambil ngasih hadiah tersebut ke Aoi.

"Makasih…" jawab Aoi bingung, kaku, malu ck ck ck.

"Buka dong!" samber Haruru yang udah ikutan naik keatas panggung bareng Nazuka, Yurina, Saki, dan Mayumi.

.

"Ini…" Aoi kaget begitu melihat isi kadonya berupa kue sutorobeerii cokoroatoo bertuliskan 'Aishiteru Aoi'.

"AWWWW SO SWEEEEEET!" samber yang lainnya sengaja kenceng-kenceng, muka Hidan kembali merah.

"Hidan…Elo nembak gue?" tanya Aoi setengah kaget, setengahnya lagi girang ck ck ck.

"Iya, tapi kalo gak mau kuenya bisa gua kasih ke orang lain!" kata Hidan mendadak jadi ciut nyalinya.

"Tapi…Gue kira lo sama Sora…".

"Gua masih normal kali Aoi! Masa gue mau sama Sora? Abang lu itu ngasih gua tes bikin kue buat elu" akhirnya terungkap sudah ternyata itu ujian dari Sora buat Hidan kalau cowok itu beneran serius suka sama adeknya.

"Gue juga ogah!" samber Sora sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu…Hubungan lo sama Anko-sensei?" tanya Aoi masih gak percaya, mengingat Hidan sempet deket sama Anko-sensei.

"Itu…Gua cuma minta tips dari Anko-sensei gimana caranya mendekati cewek galak, secara lu sama Anko-sensei kan galaknya nyaingin singa! Makanya Gua deket sama Anko-sensei…Meski awalnya gua sempet dibanting sih sama dia gara-gara nyebut dia mirip singa…" jawab Hidan curcol mengingat perjuangan dia cari info dari Anko-sensei.

"Tapi…Tapi sejak kapan lo suka sama gue?".

"Waktu…Lu nginep dimarkas…Waktu main truth and dare, sebenernya sih waktu itu gua pengen bilang elu manis, cuma gua gak berani bilang" jawab Hidan sambil garuk-garuk pala dan malingin muka dari Aoi.

'_Hehehe, Hidan ternyata kalau lagi suka sama seseorang malah malingin muka gak berani liat orang yang dia suka'_ batin Aoi merasa lucu sendiri dan baru ngerti keanehan sikap Hidan ke dia.

"Jangan ketawa! Jadi intinya lu terima gua apa gak?" tanya Hidan dengan muka merah dan berusaha menahan hasrat buat membantai teman-temannya yang sekarang asik ketawa cekikikan.

"Iya, gue mau kok jadi cewek lo!" balas Aoi cepet sambil memeluk cowok yang ada di depannya itu.

"HOREEEEEEE!" sorak yang lainnya.

"Lanjut nyanyinya!" kata Pein yang kembali menyanyikan lagu yang mereka bawakan tadi dengan semangat.

Song : Meruuto (Melt band version) By : Nico Nico.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>Author : Huwaaaaa TAMAT! Maaf kalau aneh ceritanya, huhuhuhu I still hope you all enjoy my last chapter.<p>

Pein : Gue enjoy kok, soalnya gue gak kena siksa lagi kan.

Author : Jiah...Makasih pokoknya buat yang ngikutin fic ini sampe tamat dan masih terus me-reviews cerita gaje author, maaf kalau author banyak kesalahan terutama dalam hal typos, maaf juga bila ada request yang gak sempet author bikin. Tapi author lega fic ini bisa author tamatin tanpa adanya pending.

ItaSasoDei : Curang, giliran kita di pending lama (un)! *Protes sambil manyun*.

Author : Author makasih buat akatsuki yang mau author nistain kekekekeke. Dan makasih buat para OC yang mau mampir dific author!.

Pein : Terus abis ini lo mau ngapain?.

Author : Bikin lagi dong! Yang mau request pairing dicerita author selanjutnya PM aja, tapi no OC dulu. Akhir kata author ucapkan HONTOU NI DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! See ya in my next fic (maybe).

(PS : Pas bikin last chapter ini author dengerin lagu Merutoo hehehehe).

Akatsuki : Kita juga pamit! Bai-bai!.

**HAPPY READ ^^v.**


End file.
